Melodies Unheard but Felt All the Same
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri wanted to make history as the first Deaf man to win the Grand Prix Final. Of course he's a little skeptical of Victor Nikiforov's presence, especially considering the reactions from others who have learned about his lack of hearing. But Victor proves to be different, and Yuuri appreciates that. Now all that's left is to tell the figure skating world about it. A/N: Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-| |- For anyone who thinks Deaf figure skaters don't exist, check out David Michalowski,  
1st real life Deaf figure skater EVER to skate nationally and internationally. Won 4 Gold,  
8 Silver, and 5 Bronze. So the next person who claims that being a Deaf figure skater is  
' **impossible** ', check your knowledge. Skaters who can hear aren't better skaters because  
they can hear. Hearing doesn't make anyone better than anyone else.

-| |- Yuuri is Deaf. Meaning this is AU to a point.

-| |- There are many who don't like that I have provided links **(on AO3)** and explained to  
some detail, what lives are like for some D/deaf folks. They don't understand why that  
was necessary as it apparently only served to ' **make them feel bad for never noticing** '.  
And it's ' **preachy** ' to their delicate sensibilities. Make no mistake, this could have gotten  
deep, but it's rather tame, and as I got my point across correctly while with the aid of  
several D/deaf and HoH people, I don't care about how some will think explaining the  
struggles of a Deaf person is ' **preachy** '. Beware.

-| |- Italics inside single apostrophes ' _like so_ ' are signed sentences.

-| |- _**This fic is finished already!** The complete version, with all the links to the sites,  
articles, and blogs I consulted when writing, are on **Archive Of Our Own** , under the  
same title and writer **(AKA moi)**._

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

Yuuri stared down at the young blond who was no doubt screaming at him. And unfortunately, as he was speaking English with a thick accent, his pronunciation was off. Yuuri could barely understand the words his mouth was forming.

Anyway, Yuuri heaved a great sigh of relief once the teen left. So he'd been caught while messaging his mother and crying about his big failure. At the frustration of all of his hard work seemingly meaning nothing after years of dedication.

Yuuri knew it would be a failure the moment he started. And if it wasn't for the fact that binged on candy cakes the night previous, it was also the fact that he was barely in the middle of processing the death of his beloved poodle, Vic-chan. Not to mention that he was nervous, and he could not see his coach's gestures from out in the center of the rink.

His eyesight was poor and while it usually helped him block out the crowd, it was also difficult for him in a sense.

Yuuri was 'Hard of Hearing'. Or rather bluntly put, Deaf. Had been since very early on in his life.

As such, he could not hear the music and had to rely on visual cues from his coach on when to start. And it wasn't as if that was such a terrible thing to have to do, but he'd let his emotions overrun everything else, which helped him fall so much.

A lot of people had misconceptions on the Deaf Community. They were just as capable as the hearing privileged, they just needed to be given a chance to prove it. Hence how Yuuri could do a Quad jump even though he wasn't a skater who could hear.

Though technically, barely anyone knew that Yuuri couldn't hear. He was good at keeping his life private, whether he was considered Japan's top figure skater or not.

Yuuri had also gone through intense speech therapy for both Japanese and English, so while he could not hear himself, he could feel the vibrations in his throat and knew when to fluctuate his voice to fit the appropriate setting.

A lot of D/deaf people learned how to 'pass' as Hearing on a daily basis. From specific words and lip reading, they could get by without anybody knowing, if they didn't want people to know.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, his vision depended heavily on glasses and usually Celestino wore bright colors for Yuuri to spot him through the fuzzy world around him, but Yuuri had forgotten where the man was when he'd gotten on the ice, and just ruined the entire routine. It was a big disappointment and he never wanted to repeat such a performance. If it could even be called a performance.

Sighing, the man wet a piece of paper towel and carefully dabbed his eyes with it, making sure they weren't red any longer. It was one thing to be sad and completely unhappy with himself, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that he was crying. And if the teen who had tried insulting him told anyone, there would be no proof in Yuuri's appearance.

Of course when he left the bathroom, he felt slightly better. A good cry after feeling frustrated had always left him feeling sort of numb. And now that he knew how to cry mostly silently, Yuuri didn't have to panic over anyone possibly hearing him.

Well, almost anyone.

Yuuri accepted his iPod from Celestino and slipped the earbuds in. It was a sort of play. Let everyone assume that he was far too busy listening to music to pay them any mind. That was how he got away with Celestino answering most questions for him when the reporters came to call.

Of course Yuuri had to answer now and then, but it wasn't as hard as it used to be. He was better now. And people usually attributed some of his stuttering to his shy character, which was a plus for him. He didn't necessarily want anyone to know that he was Deaf. It usually brought forth annoying reactions he didn't feel like dealing with.

It had nothing to do with embarrassment over how he was born, but more over the fact that he didn't want pity. He didn't want anyone to pity him simply because he couldn't hear. And he could envision the public response if the media learned that he had been competing while Deaf.

They'd turn him into either a freak show or a pity party, and Yuuri didn't want either. Thankfully, his family and few friends respected his decision and chose to remain silent on the matter. If he was going to ever come out, it should be after a major victory.

Either way, he preferred to have the heavy bass thumping in his ear. The vibrations thick and noticeable through the earbuds, allowing him to somewhat keep on with the beat. It was always about timing and usually he was exemplary at it. Today was just a setback he hadn't expected. He'd started late because he couldn't find Celestino for the cue, which left him off with the music.

It was his own fault. He knew who to blame in situations like this. If he wasn't so fragile at heart, it wouldn't have been like that.

He didn't care that people everywhere handled grief differently. Had he been a little more sound of mind, it wouldn't have happened.

Celestino patted his back in comfort, but Yuuri didn't necessarily want comfort. He wanted to talk to his ballet instructor. Someone who'd gone through so much for his sake. She had supported him from day one, even going so far as to learn how to Sign in Japanese just so she could bond with him.

Minako would obviously have the advice he needed, because Yuuri wasn't feeling too great. He failed so spectacularly on international television and already there were screenshots of his failure being shared on Twitter. Everyone knew.

If anything, she might be able to help him. And if not her, than Yuuko probably could.

* * *

Celestino tugged on his sleeve and motioned behind them. Yuuri turned and found himself face to face with one Hisashi Morooka. Morooka was an announcer, and was a well known face among the figure skating community of Japan.

His black hair was slicked upward in an array of spikes, and his youthful face was contorted into a serious expression.

"Hi, Morooka-san."

And then, Morooka's mouth formed words that Yuuri didn't think he needed, but appreciated all the same.

"Don't give up."

Just when he had been thinking that he should quit skating competitively because there were more deserving skaters who could take his place, he'd been confronted by such words. Words full of belief in Yuuri's skating ability and his future, no less.

Morooka had always been a pleasant person to be around and he seemed to really admire Yuuri for whatever personal reason he had. More so than a lot of the other Japanese skaters out there.

But Morooka was talking and talking about how Yuuri still had years to go and that he shouldn't stop because of one failure. Meanwhile, Yuuri's gaze was caught on something outside the window.

A puppy. A poodle to be precise. Just like his Vic-chan.

A few tears welled up as his regret over not seeing his own poodle before he passed away, came flooding back. He'd hoped he could keep it together at least until that evening when he finally returned to his own room at the hotel, but apparently that was impossible.

Turning back to Morooka, Yuuri offered the man a small smile in hopes that it would calm his excited worries. He didn't want the man to spend his free time thinking about Yuuri's future. He probably had better things to do.

Spotting something red out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri turned and found himself looking at Victor Nikiforov. The person who had inspired Yuuri to start competing. The figure skater that Yuuri looked up to the most because of how amazing he was on the ice.

Victor gave more than a performance when he was out there, being the center of everyone's attention. His jumps were beautiful, and his overall technical skills superb. It was one of those few times that Yuuri wished he could hear, simply so he could get the full feeling of Victor's performances.

The man walked by, silver hair falling in his eyes as his mouth moved. Beside him was the kid who had shouted at Yuuri in the bathroom back at the rink. Said kid looked annoyed and was rolling his eyes at whatever Victor was saying to him.

Yuuri had no idea what had been said to the blond, but when the kid looked over, his eyes went wide and he immediately turned around as if to hide. So obviously he'd been very rude and had probably said some terrible things while he thought he could get away with it.

Yuuri shrugged, not really caring. He hadn't heard the words and they weren't all that important to him. Many people his whole life had been terrible and one more wasn't going to bring him down.

Though back to Victor, who was literally Yuuri's idol. This was another time in which he could hear, simply so he could talk to the other man and know what he sounded like. What was Victor Nikiforov's voice like? Was it deep or high, or somewhere in the middle?

Yuuko had described it as satin moving on silk, but has Yuuri couldn't really connect to such a description, he wasn't sure.

It was a shame. Yuuri wanted to speak with him at least once.

Though he looked a bit annoyed actually, so Yuuri wouldn't dare such a thing. Not now of all times. Not after such a big failure.

Yuuri sighed, feeling his frustrations rising again. He needed to go home and think very deeply on this. What were his plans for the future? And should he even bother? He'd managed to become a figure skater who competed in international events. That was a good thing.

Maybe a break would do him some good.

Just then, Victor's head turned and his blue eyes landed directly on Yuuri's slumped form. His annoyed countenance melted away and he aimed an incredibly fake smile in Yuuri's direction. So fake, it made Yuuri's stomach curl. Like those cheerleaders from university who pretended to like people in order to get something out of them.

Then his mouth opened, and the English words formed almost perfectly despite no doubt having a Russian accent, spilled out. And Yuuri wanted nothing more than to punch something. Also, he was certain that his left eyes was twitching spasmodically.

He must not punch the Russian skater.

He must _not_ punch the Russian skater.

That was how you made enemies. And enemies could cause problems in the long run.

And the mini-Russian was already in a bad mood, so Yuuri wasn't going to make whatever was wrong, even worse.

No, he did not want a photo. Not today. It would seem like a pity gift if anything else.

Yuuri was simply going to go back to Detroit, finish at university, and then return to Japan. Anything else would be decided later on.

When he could think more clearly and not let his grief overwhelm him so much.

* * *

 **~.O.~**

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

-I made a note for others on AO3. This is a Deaf character. Only those  
who are Hard of Hearing or D/deaf can truly tell me if I have done  
something incorrectly. In terms of the characterizations and writing  
of a Deaf character, I will only accept criticisms from those who are  
either D/deaf or HoH.

-Tell me my grammar is bad or whatever, I already know that. Tell me you  
don't like my fic. But if you are not a member of the Deaf Community,  
your opinion on whether I'm writing a Deaf character correctly, doesn't  
matter.

-I was given lists of sites to check out. I was told to spell things certain  
ways. A D/deaf and HoH run blog I follow answered many questions  
and gave advice on whether to write out what characters signed, or  
whether I should mention Cochlear Implants, or gloss over Name Signs.

-The blog in question is deafaq.(tumblr).com! **Mod T** answered most  
of my questions. They confront authors writing D/deaf and HoH characters  
often and I took their advice. The full LINKS to everything are over  
on the AO3 version of this fic.

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-Glimpse of our darling Phichit! Some feels and introspection.  
Victor's fans are a mixed group. But that's how social media  
works.

-Remember, this is an Alternate Universe. Things aren't the  
same as in canon. Meaning not even the ending is the same.

* * *

Yuuri looked at the four green walls of his and Phichit's dorm room. He'd come to find them as a sort of solace in the past five years. It was a shame to have to say goodbye to them. Them, the local rink, and Celestino, who had been relieved as Yuuri's coach.

Yuuri had made his decision. His love for skating had disappeared somewhere during his last semester, and he honestly could not find it in himself to want to continue competitively. There was something wrong and he had to take some time to himself to figure out just what he wanted to do about it.

' _I hope you find your way again, Yuuri,_ ' Phichit had signed in ASL.

The elder brunet smiled at his Thai friend. If anyone was good at cheering people up, it was Phichit.

"So do I."

Yuuri allowed the other to pull him into a quick hug. Mostly because Phichit wasn't the type to invade his personal space. Unlike with others, he was cautious about Yuuri's privacy and peace, and for that, Yuuri thanked him by allowing that tight squeeze.

' _I'll miss you. Don't forget to message me._ '

Yuuri smiled. "I won't."

How could he forget another who had been so open and willing to learn for his sake?

* * *

Good Kami-sama above, Minako had decorated the entire train station in posters of him! In fact, he did not remember ever seeing such photos before! Nor did he remember posing for anything of the sort!

Yuuri had never really been the outgoing type and he didn't do many photo shoots, nor did he accept many sponsors. Usually because at times he felt he was unworthy. But then he had to suck it up and deal with it anyway if he wanted to be a competitive skater without causing unnecessary drama for his family.

The woman simply gave him a wide grin, forced him to greet several of the locals who wanted to shake his hand, and then dragged him out of the station. Meanwhile, Yuuri was simply trying to get his sense of rhythm back so he didn't faceplant any time soon.

' _So how've you been?_ ' she signed a moment later when they got in her car.

' _Okay,_ ' he sighed back.

' _Just, 'okay'? You've got nothing else to add to that?_ '

He ducked his head, burying his face in his blue scarf and trying to hide his flush.

' _Not okay,_ ' he admitted.

' _We'll talk about it later._ '

Thank goodness, there was _some_ mercy in her dark soul after all. It wasn't just directed at the dance floor.

* * *

The big problem with having anxiety and binge eating when he was nervous, was the fact that if he so much as ate too much of anything, he gained weight. Really quickly actually. It was a problem.

Ever since his failure several months back, Yuuri had been steadily putting on the weight, and with his lack of daily training in the ice rink because he didn't feel up to skating often, he hadn't been losing any. Basically, he very lightly resembled a barrel. And it was embarrassing.

Especially when Minako saw fit to strip him of his many protective layers in the middle of the entryway of his parents' business.

He saw her shoulders heave a bit, and she sent him a bland look, brown eyes lacking all amusement from an hour previous. ' _It's not so bad once you remove all the layers,_ ' she finally signed. ' _It could be worse, but we can definitely work on this!_ '

Great.

Not.

Pulling his sweater down, Yuuri wiggled a bit until he felt comfortable. Until his sides that bulged over his clothing slightly, were covered properly.

His mother waved her hands to get his attention, and asked if he wanted some katsudon. He was so tempted to agree, but there were some things he needed to do first. Before that kind of luxury, he had a mission.

Vic-chan's shrine was wide and open. The incense and candle already burning. Yuuri had knelt on the pillow for what felt like ages. His knees hurt by the time he stood, and his eyes were damp with emotion and withheld tears.

He wished he'd been a better owner. A better companion to someone who had been the kind of companion he'd needed over the years.

Turning, Yuuri froze in place as his older sister popped her head around the door and gave a wave of greeting. Her hair was shorter and was now two-toned.

' _How are you?_ ' she asked.

He shrugged, not really feeling like scrounging up a lie.

"Same," she said with a shrug. "Go take a soak, you look like you could use it."

* * *

So the onsen had actually been exactly what he needed, and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. It brought back memories of his younger years, where he would skate at Ice Castle for hours, and then come home for a good soak, feeling comforted and rejuvenated every night before going to bed.

He wasn't unaware of his luck. As if the universe was affording him some kind of good fortune in return for making him unable to connect better with audibly privileged people. He tried to keep a level head in regards to it.

Yuuri had a rink nearby to practice in, where he didn't have to pay for his time on the ice. He got to come home to a good house where he didn't feel pressured and there was next to no drama. He regularly got to relax in the springs, releasing all the pent up energy of the day. Good food and company in his small town by the sea.

Yes, he was very lucky. Not many figure skaters had such good fortune, and Yuuri liked to consider that these little things were what helped him become better as a person and as a skater.

If only he could show his better when in front of the crowds. He just needed the confidence necessary in order to prove that he deserved to win gold.

He was feeling ready for a run. Like he needed to let off some energy. Like going to see Yuuko.

There was something he wanted to show her. And maybe she might finally have some words for him. At least something inspiring that could help him make his final decision.

* * *

"Hi, Yuuri!"

Yuuko's enthusiastic greeting was enough to melt his apprehension. She'd been delighted to see him again and bounded on over, hands flying as quickly as she could get them to.

' _It's been such a long time!_ ' she signed, hands moving faster than he remembered them ever moving before. ' _You look good!_ '

She must have kept up her studies even while he was away.

He could cry from the thought. The people in his life cared enough about him in order to learn Japanese Sign Language for his sake. And even though he hadn't been home in five years, none of them had shirked their practice simply because they didn't have a Deaf person to practice on.

As he laced up his skates, Yuuri had to wonder just how he managed to find such people. His only hope was that others of similar circumstances could find at least half if not all of what he'd found.

"I want to show you something," Yuuri told Yuuko, speaking for her benefit. If she was willing to meet him halfway by learning a whole other language for him, then he could respond in kind.

Her smile was brilliant and made him remember just why he considered her one of his best friends.

He needed that acceptance.

* * *

' _You can do anything you set your mind to, Yuuri!_ ' Yuuko told him, her eyes wide and pleading for him to understand. Her hands giving extra emphasis to the words ' **you** ' and ' **anything** '.

"I know."

' _No,_ ' she signed, ' _you don't. This isn't who you are. Katsuki Yuuri does not give up when things get a little embarrassing. When Takeshi made fun of you for failing the Triple Axel, you didn't give up simply because he laughed! You kept getting back up and doing it again and again!_ '

That was true. He'd been very competitive as a child, and was a sore loser. Still _was_ a sore loser actually.

' _I believe in you, and all of Hasetsu believes in you, Yuuri. So don't feel down simply because you made a few mistakes! You can do it better this time!_ '

 **Do it better this time.**

She was so confident that he would return to competitive figure skating. _Everyone_ at home was certain he would. Morooka, his parents, Minako, and now Yuuko. They all thought that he could do it, and all Yuuri really needed was to _personally_ believe that he could do it.

With a smile, and a heart feeling much lighter after mimicking Victor Nikiforov's Free Skate like he and Yuuko used to do, Yuuri murmured a low, "Thanks, Yuuko."

The moment was ruined by Yuuko's triple daughters barging in, but he found them adorable, so he didn't really mind.

It was also nice to see that Takeshi had changed considerably since the last time they'd seen one another.

It seemed like everyone was growing up. Getting older and maturing.

Just like Yuuri.

And in the figure skating world, getting older was one of the worst things to happen to a skater, so if Yuuri returned to the competitions, he wouldn't have that much longer left.

* * *

' _So you planning on shedding some weight any time soon?_ '

Yuuri sent Minako a glare over the rim of his bowl of katsudon.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. You should though. Even if you don't continue skating, it would be healthier for you overall. And we haven't had a ballet class in ages!"

Yuuri sighed.

Shedding weight meant dieting. He _hated_ dieting. It was so boring!

Minako snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

Though she swayed a bit, she managed to sign, ' _It's not a 'diet', it's a change of lifestyle._ '

Yeah, yeah. Her and her 'changes of lifestyle'.

He hid his smile behind his katsudon.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

 **[** You honestly need to see this! **v-nikiforov]**

 **[ v-nikiforov** you are not going to believe! :P **]**

 **[** It's so cute! I hope **v-nikiforov** sees it! **]**

 **[** Wow, **v-nikiforov** , you've got a big fan! And I do mean BIG. **#FREESKATEFATTY]**

 **[** He honestly attempted to do **v-nikiforov** 's FS? Pathetic! **]**

 **[** I wonder what **v-nikiforov** thinks of someone skating his program? **]**

 **[** Are people allowed to do that? If I was **v-nikiforov** I would be pissed. **#FreeSkateFatty]  
|**

 **[** Who cares if he's chubby he did real good! :3 **#bae]**

 **[ v-nikiforov** please watch our friend! We all luv u! **]**

Victor hadn't expected to wake up in the morning and find his Twitter full of notifications. He hadn't known that the number could go so high either.

And the #1 Trending thing on Twitter at the moment, was #FreeSkateFatty. The tag was reaching close to a million already and when he clicked on it, he was unimpressed with the amount of vitriol people were throwing in the direction of someone who simply skated to his routine.

Victor's plan was to watch the video for himself and then give constructive criticism where it was needed while chastising his fans for their terrible attitudes. Victor wasn't above using guilt to get his way after all.

The video was linked everywhere. He honestly didn't have to go far to find the original.

The face was familiar in a sense, though he couldn't place a name of any sort. And even when the original YouTube video popped open with the skater's name in the title, he didn't recognize the name either.

 **[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]**

Victor hadn't been prepared for his breath to be taken away, but it was.

It was beautiful. As if there was something going on inside this Yuuri's mind. Something that Victor was unaware of. It was something that Victor wanted as well.

Still, true to his word, Victor watched several times, shared the link to his Twitter, and gave his honest opinion.

 **[** It's the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time. A shame on all of you. I am disappointed in my so called 'fans'. **{LINK}]**

Now he needed to consider his next course of action. One that would surely change his life around.

But he was certain it would be for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-D/deaf/HoH people do experience a lot of social backlash. They are denied  
many basic rights and services because it's 'difficult' for hearing people to  
meet them half-way. Interpreters are becoming more difficult to get a hold  
of. And it honestly isn't as if they aren't available or around, it's just the way  
the world shoves their service aside, making it harder for non-hearing people  
to have the same chances.

-I have taken ASL classes, visited D/deaf and HoH schools and churches, and  
I would really advise people to learn the Sign Language of their particular  
country/region.

* * *

No! Absolutely not! Not in a million years could this have happened to him!

But the mobile phone was resting innocently on the floor of his room, as if it was not the current link he had to the hell that was currently taking over his Twitter feed. And great Kami-sama it was not fair! Like there was just a grudge being held against him, he was certain. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening in his life.

He adored Yuuko and Takeshi with every fiber of his being. They'd been by his side for a long time. And he certainly thought their daughters were adorable, so there was nothing against them, but this was just too much! What six year old had access to a mobile phone? Let alone a special camera that had such good resolution and frame rates!

Yuuri's face was _all over_ social media, which never happened. And if it was big on Twitter, he did _not_ want to imagine what was going on everywhere else!

His happy bubble of remaining inconspicuous was shattered! Destroyed! Ruined! He would have to face the possible backlash all over a video that should never have happened in the first place.

Fuck, his life was not easy as of late!

The only good thing he could see was the fact that the hashtag **#FreeSkateFatty** was slowly being overtaken by the hashtag **#BackInBusiness**. Many people had taken the video Yuuko's daughters had uploaded, as a sign that he was returning to competition this year. And they were incredibly excited to see what he was bringing to the competitions.

It was almost as if it was decided _for_ him.

Yuuri just wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out though. The pillows were pretty large. He could stay there forever and mould himself to the floor. He'd forever be apart of Yu-Topia.

There was no way that Victor Nikiforov wouldn't see the video. No possible way. Not with his millions of followers on every social media site there was. Not with the amount of people tagging him in the damn thing! He'd end up seeing it and he'd probably be embarrassed that someone would dare flaunt that they tried skating his own routine. The one he choreographed personally.

Life was not fair!

The green light above his door frame blinked on and flickered repeatedly, catching his attention. Yuuri sat up as his mother opened the door, and signed to him, ' _Come help shovel the snow._ '

Snow. There was snow.

Wrenching the curtains apart, he was shocked to see that indeed, snow was everywhere. Clinging to their precious cherry blossoms and filling up the walkway. Encroaching on what should have been peaceful viewing weather of early Spring. It was mid-April. There shouldn't be any snow.

Of all the times for cool weather to come in suddenly.

At least he lived at an onsen. And onsen were lovely during the winter months.

* * *

There was a poodle in the house! A very big poodle at that!

For a brief moment, Yuuri couldn't help but pet it and think of Vic-chan. He missed his adult puppy so much, and it was nice to see another poodle up close. He felt warm. As if Vic-chan was telling him it was okay. That he was _allowed_ to like other poodles.

When Yuuri stood, he found his father grinning at him. ' _He belongs to our newest guest. He's some attractive foreigner. Speaks good English, though his accent is thick. He's in the onsen right now if you wanted to meet him._ '

His father whistled then, and the dog whom he was now certain was named Makkachin, followed him into the inn.

Yuuri's stomach sank at the realization, and he tore off toward the onsen, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be shoveling snow.

The shovel was left on the floor with the door wide open.

* * *

Naked. So very naked. So very wet and naked. So very handsome and wet and naked.

In his family's onsen at that.

Victor Nikiforov was leaning against one of the grey rocks in said onsen, a white cloth resting on his head. And he was looking at Yuuri through his silver lashes. As if it wasn't strange for him to just suddenly show up in a country he wasn't from. In the town of his fellow competitor.

Fucking mind-blowing.

There were many questions floating around Yuuri's mind. Many things that he wanted to know the answers to. Like why the greatest figure skater in Russia's history was currently in Hasetsu of all places? And why wasn't he preparing himself for another season of figure skating? And why was he looking at Yuuri in such a way?! A way that implied many things that he wasn't brave enough to even consider.

Minako was probably going to faint. Or just fall over. Either way, she and the floor would become best friends soon. Or maybe he was projecting.

And he was standing! Water trickling down his toned body in a way that should be illegal, it was so unfair! Yuuri kind of wanted to be that water.

Victor waved a hand toward him in a great flourish, and Yuuri could only _just_ make out the words on his lips from his distance.

"Hello, Yuuri! Starting today I am your new coach!"

What.

"You're going to get to the Grand Prix Final."

The.

"And you're going to win!"

Fuck?

There was a wink included. Yuuri might as well just go jump in the sea to save himself.

And it should be noted that the last time Yuuri had seen Victor in person, he'd looked a little wrung out and tired of everything. His smile absolutely fake and his enthusiasm practically dead. Not at all the man Yuuri had come to admire over the years.

But right now, Victor looked like he'd found some kind of spark. Something that made him energized again.

Yuuri wondered what it was that made his so different this time around.

It had only been five months after all.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was something else to behold when face to face. Victor hadn't been expecting to think of him as adorable, but in truth, he was actually quite charming, just in appearance. Though his glasses left a lot to be desired. They didn't exactly compliment his face.

Still, he found himself simply liking the other's presence, which wasn't the usual for him. Most people tended to wear on his nerves after a while, and he would feel like he had to pretend to be happy around them.

He'd been introduced to Hiroko and Toshiya, who were Yuuri's parents. Mari was his older sister. Minako was his ballet instructor of almost twenty years this coming November.

Yuuri seemed to have gathered a good group, with a few more people at the local rink to add to his collection of friends and family. Compared to many other skaters and their experiences, he was pretty lucky.

Mari and Minako teased him relentlessly at the dinner table, and Victor got to witness how Yuuri acted in the company of those he was comfortable with. Despite having a stranger there, he had managed to calm down quite a bit.

"What is your favorite food, Yuuri?" Victor asked when he noticed Yuuri staring, but trying not to be obvious about it.

Yuuri's hazel eyes strangely went unfocused for a few seconds, before he suddenly looked enlightened.

"Katsudon," the younger skater answered in Japanese, voice sure. "Pork Cutlet Bowl," he elaborated further in English. "It's a specialty dish around here. My mother makes it better than anyone else."

When Katsuki Hiroko returned, she held a tray with three large bowls, and set one down in front of Victor, giving him a smile and a pat on the head as she did so. Yuuri and Minako grabbed their own bowls, and thanked the woman, who waved off their gratitude with a simple smile and a blown kiss.

The bowl was _enormous_. There were several cuts of breaded pork laid atop the rest of the meal, steam rising and curling away from the food.

Both Yuuri and Minako pulled their chopsticks apart and said, " _Itadakimasu_!" Their heads bowed for a second, but then both dug into their food.

Blinking, Victor decided to mimic them, though he was sure he butchered the word they had said.

Yuuri smiled though, so it might not have been as bad as he thought.

The first bite was simply… divine.

"Vkusno!" he couldn't help but praise, shoving another piece of pork into his mouth. He wanted to eat it for the rest of his life!

Minako took a second to sip some 'sake', before sending Yuuri a look. "You know this means more laps tomorrow, right?"

Yuuri's face fell, looking despondent now. Minako merely grinned and turned to Victor to say, "Our dear Yuuri gains weight quickly, so we've been improving his eating choices lately and working him more. _Anything_ packs on the pounds for him, but these super large bowls of katsudon are maybe worth three thousand calories each, so we need to work extra hard after eating them, and have healthier choices for the next few days. The consequences of not doing so could be… dire."

Yurui certainly _was_ chubby, though not to an extreme like social media had taken it. It was mostly noticeable in his face and nothing else really.

He just needed to shed a few pounds and he'd be fine. The less weight on his knees, the better his jumps would be.

Though the katsudon was certainly enough to put weight on anyone. Three thousand calories for one dish. Bozhe moi, it was like asking for clogged arteries! Why did all the good food have to be so bad for one's health?

Being an athlete was so taxing at times.

"Is this a usual dish for you?" Victor asked, facing Yuuri in hopes of getting a specific answer.

One again, Yuuri took a few seconds to respond, but he eventually said, "Usually... after I've won a competition." He shrugged. "It's a weakness."

"Have you eaten some recently?"

A nod in response.

"But you haven't won anything."

Minako snorted into her cup of sake, and Yuuri pouted again.

Victor wasn't trying to be mean, but a victory meal should be saved for a victory, so it was all the sweeter when being thoroughly relished after a well-deserved win.

"Well then, I guess we'll start by no more pork cutlet bowls for you!"

The horror on the other's face was priceless. But also really cute.

* * *

' _Are you not going to tell him?_ ' Minako asked, hands moving a little slower than usual. She was lightly drunk, and JSL was a bit more complicated when she couldn't fully remember every sign, so she resorted to finger-spelling. Since Japanese had over fifty signed characters for the 'alphabet', it took time.

Yuuri shook his head. ' _I want to give it a chance before I say anything. Do you know how many coaches I had to go through before I found Celestino? He was the only one who accepted my Deafness and didn't for a second think that I couldn't skate simply because I lack the ability to hear. He was also the only one willing to meet me half-way._ '

' _And you think that Victor might want to leave if he knows you can't hear him?_ '

She'd guessed correctly. All his life he'd experienced the disadvantages of being a Deaf person. And unlike the small town of Hasetsu that was full of people willing to consider his condition, Detroit had been different. Bigger, more populated, and less considerate of his disadvantage.

Phichit had been a buffer for him. Him against the rest of the world really. Phichit's outgoing personality more than made up for Yuuri's silence.

The lack of consideration for Deaf people in America was astounding. As if it was impossible for them to exist comfortably.

Though he soon learned that it wasn't anything new. Basically any disabled or disadvantaged person wasn't given the same amount of opportunities. In fact, the equality was incredibly nonexistent, and he didn't know if it was an American thing, or if all big cities had such problems.

But Yuuri had experienced enough drama from hearing people who couldn't seem to understand that Deaf did not mean dumb. That Deaf/Hard of Hearing did not mean stupid. That he was very much capable of understanding them despite not being able to hear the brash words thrown his way.

He didn't _want_ Victor to leave, but he didn't really want to say anything either, for fear of his idol becoming just another privileged person who thought himself better simply because he could hear.

' _I'll support you, though I don't think keeping this a secret is all that good, to be honest,_ ' Minako responded, face stern.

She had a point, but Yuuri's fear of rejection was far too high at the moment. His experiences told him what to expect. He couldn't help his reaction when he already knew the general beliefs surrounding the Deaf Community.

' _I'll give it a week or two, and then we'll see,_ ' he promised. Because there was no way he could get on with pretending for that long. Victor would surely notice sooner or later.

After all, he wasn't an idiot.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

Victor smiled as Katsuki Yuuri helped him move all of his boxes into the room he would be staying in. He'd planned to pay for his stay at Yu-Topia Akatsuki, but Yuuri's mother was kind enough to offer him free room and board because he would be coaching her son. Her only request was that he take care of her darling Yuuri.

He eyed Yuuri's physique closely, finding exactly where the other needed to work out. Some jogging and crunches would benefit him the most. With those, the added on fat in his face would slowly melt away, and so long as he kept a steady eating schedule, he should be fine. Especially if he returned to skating every day.

Yuuri would be back in form within the month at least. Though maybe a few days leeway were required just in case. It wasn't as if there was a lot of work to be done anyway.

The final box was set down and Yuuri breathed heavily as he stared at the floor.

After a moment, Yuuri looked up - though he refused to meet Victor's gaze - and said, "Sorry the room is small."

Victor waved it off. The size of the room wasn't really a big deal. It was cute, and he liked how made him feel like he was actually in Japan. He'd stayed in westernized hotels in Japan before and hadn't liked them as much because he wanted to feel the culture. Wanted to feel like he was somewhere new.

So Yuuri's home was perfect! It made him feel like he was a part of the culture and not some stranger looking in and being a nuisance.

Victor smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll make it work!"

Yuuri nodded and looked away, which brought Victor to the conclusion that he was extremely shy. If the fidgeting hadn't been enough to tell him about Yuuri's most blaring character trait, then this definitely did. He seemed to have trouble making eye contact with people, and whether it was because he had social anxiety, or some other reason, Victor didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to have to work incredibly hard to get Yuuri comfortable enough to open up to him.

One thing was certain in everything. Yuuri needed a confidence boost. And it was Victor's job to bring it out in him, now that he was going to be Yuuri's coach. To show him the benefits of being open and friendly with everyone around him. And maybe they'd be able to lower the chances of him having anxiety attacks.

After watching several of Yuuri's performances, he had concluded that Yuuri was incredibly talented and for some reason, had yet to tap into his talent. As if there was a block somewhere, or something was holding him back. He could do it just fine when he wasn't being judged, so Victor concluded that it was something internal.

It was impressive that he had managed to make it to the Grand Prix Final at all, finishing in last meant nothing. After competing against dozens of others, Yuuri had proven that he was one of the top six. With all that potential lying untapped inside him, Yuuri was capable of so much! And if he had the confidence necessary, and the right coach, he'd most definitely win the Grand Prix and probably any other competition he wanted to be a part of.

Yuuri was a threat, and Victor felt that the skating world needed to learn that. They needed to realize that even the most unassuming of people could bring the most interesting of competition. Ignoring him or bad mouthing him simply because he had a few falls would be the biggest mistake the skating world could ever make.

Victor knelt before the other man, and curled his fingers under that slightly chubby chin in order to get Yuuri's attention. And yes, he got his attention very quickly. A flush too. He trailed his other hand down Yuuri's arm, and grasped his smaller hand, feeling the other's warmth.

"I want to know everything about you, Yuuri. Like what kind of rink you skate at. And what hobbies you have. If there's a special someone you like." He leaned closer, tilting Yuuri's chin up even further. "Let's get to know each other. A relationship like this should be built on trust, don't you think?"

There was a solid moment of pure silence, where Yuuri's face continued to get more red as the seconds ticked by. Victor was prepared to ask if he was well, but the other simply pulled away.

More like jumped away, but the part that was important, was that he was _away_ from Victor. Backed right into the hallway and up against the wall in his haste. He looked panicked.

"What's wrong? Why do you run away?"

Maybe he'd been too intense? He could get like that according to Yuri. And Yakov. And practically anyone else who knew him well enough. Sometimes he was too much for others to handle at once.

Yuuri gave a small mewl and murmured something about a sudden leg cramp, though Victor could barely understand him.

He watched as Yuuri inched away then, down the hall and eventually out of sight behind a door that slammed shut.

He smiled. That wasn't good enough.

No one could escape from Victor Nikiforov for too long. Persistence would have been his middle name if he had one.

* * *

If Yuuri hadn't felt it, he wouldn't have known that Victor was banging on his bedroom door. He'd simply been leaning against the door to catch his breath, when the insistent knocking caused many vibrations to rattle the wood. Realizing that Victor hadn't given up, Yuuri pushed back against the door with a hopefully loud wail of, "Nooooooooo!" hoping to get his point across.

Victor didn't know about the light Yuuri's parents had installed for him. It was a sort of warning that someone was knocking and could either have him open the door, or them open the door. Either way, it gave him a few seconds to prepare himself for company.

But Yuuri didn't want Victor in his room. Especially not when the entire room was _covered_ in posters of said Russian star! It would make him look childish. Or creepy! He had copies of the same posters! On the ceiling and walls and even the door!

Yuuri had grown out of his slight worship, but he hadn't been in the room in a long time, so nothing had changed. And as it was clean, he saw no reason to change anything else.

Yuuri scrambled to remove the posters from the walls and ceiling. He'd have to put them in a safe place and hope beyond all hope that no one ever found them.

They were a special secret and he wasn't sharing them with anyone.

No one need ever know.

Except Phichit, but that was Mari's fault. Yuuri took no blame for that.

Finding an empty folder, Yuuri carefully placed the posters inside and then shoved the folder into his desk drawer.

Briefly, he contemplated removing the photo of Victor from the frame on his desk, but decided against it. It wasn't doing any harm and it was fine to have one photo out in the open to show his support.

Yeah, support.

* * *

His mother quickly told him that Victor planned on checking out Ice Castle today, which was what prepared Yuuri for a long run. Specifically because he knew that Victor wouldn't know where he was going.

Light breakfast, followed by a light run to Ice Castle, with Victor cheating on a bicycle that he had rented out in town.

And Yuuko and Takeshi were just as shocked as he was, and Yuuri had to pull them both aside to inform them that Victor was unaware of Yuuri's disadvantage and that he'd like it to remain that way for the time being.

Yuuko's response was still in his mind.

' _It won't last for long, you realize?_ '

He knew that, but he could hope, right?

And besides, no skating until he lost some weight?! Victor was evil!

It could be payback of sorts.

Yeah. That was it. He would console himself with that excuse.

* * *

Minako had him back at ballet classes again, in order to see where he was at in terms of mobility and flexibility. If there was anything Yuuri could be proud of, it was that he'd managed to keep himself limber despite gaining weight.

But once you've done a Russian Split on the ice, it was pretty hard to lose the kind of flexibility required to accomplish such a move.

The stretches were normal. Ones that he still did every morning to keep himself from pulling anything during the day. As his days were a mix of work, he couldn't slack off fully.

Minako was sitting opposite him, her legs spread just as far out as his, until their feet aligned perfectly. Yuuri had smaller feet, and her toes could curl over his if she bent them enough. He always hated it when she did that.

Both stretched forward, reaching for each other's hands, torsos laying perfectly on their straightened legs. Yuuri's forehead was touching his shins, and the burn in his calves and thighs felt good in a sense. Like a wake up call of sorts.

As they pulled apart to spread their legs out, he caught Minako's mouth moving and gave a grunt in response.

"What do you think of Victor?" she had asked.

He was… in all honestly, kind of boring off the ice. If the grabbing could be excused. Maybe it was the folly of idolism, but Yuuri had expected much more from the man, and instead, he got a dork who loved to roll around with his poodle and sing off key at the top of his lungs, whether people were around or not. Mari complained about it enough for everyone to know about it.

Victor was literally a normal person once figure skating was removed from the equation.

Also, he sometimes went from English, to Russian, to some other language he knew, without even realizing it. Mari had complained about it as well, saying that he 'sounded Spanish or something'.

Yuuri kind of liked him, but he was still skeptical. Worship aside, he wanted to know Victor as much as Victor wanted to know him.

Favorite color, favorite food, favorite specie of dog. They didn't matter. Because for everything that Yuuri had taken the time to learn, he was sorely uninformed, and he hated it.

' _Well, he's a lot better than I thought he'd be,_ ' Minako signed with a shrug. ' _I expected a sort of pompous jerk after winning so much, but he's pretty aloof and down to earth._ '

True. Though Yuuri was sure Victor floated up in the sky with clouds shaped like poodles. He seemed flighty in a sense. But to each their own.

He gave a nod to show his general agreement.

Last year Victor had looked fed up with everything. Well into this year, he look just as annoyed, until recently. Specifically, when Yuuri had seen him in the onsen.

He'd just watched the World Championships a few weeks prior and Victor had looked as dead as that time he'd offered a photo to Yuuri.

But now there was something else there.

Yuuri refused to believe that watching a chubby figure skater work his own routine, was enough to inspire the other man. It just wasn't possible with all things considered.

There _had_ to be something else. Something that neither Yuuri or any of his precious people, could see.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-I know what I'm doing when Yuuri comments on On Love: Agape.  
Don't worry. It comes in a future chapter.

-You ever had to tell something and were terrified over what their  
reaction would be? Yeah, think of that and that's how Yuuri feels.  
My poor child!

-In case it wasn't obvious, Yuuri's family knows JSL. 

* * *

Yuuri jogged. Yuuri jogged like he had never jogged in his life. It only so he could reach the top faster. He actually really hated jogging. Stamina aside, it wasn't fun and of all the workouts he could be doing, Victor wanted him to do this the most out of everything.

Victor wanted to see the view of Hasetsu, and had brought Makkachin along with them on this journey. There wasn't much speaking required as the two made their way up the long and winding staircase that lead to the platform at the base of the castle. Talking would have literally been a waste of breath when trying to run up multiple flights of stairs anyhow.

His new coach had managed to skip ahead easily, though Yuuri noticed his heavy breathing once at the top. Victor was a sprinter, whereas Yuuri did long distance. That burst of speed in the beginning was what helped Victor get ahead so quickly, but he'd slowed down significantly toward the end, almost dragging his feet. And his chest heaved several times, his face almost red with the effort it took to breathe.

Yuuri kept an even pace even as he tried to move a little faster. He hated running up steps. It was one of the most devilish forms of exercise ever, he was certain of it.

After the jog from hell, Yuuri lead Victor over to his favorite spot, just on the bench with a perfect view of the cherry blossoms that slowly flitted away in the breeze. The snow had fucked off a few days previous, allowing Victor to witness one of Hasetsu's natural wonders.

Victor took a deep breath and smiled. While Yuuri worked on his step ups in order to strengthen his leg muscles, Victor tossed a stick for Makkachin.

They passed their time like this for several moments, simply enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze. Early spring had always been nice. Yuuri forgot how much he missed it.

Yuuri kept his eyes on the other man in case he spoke. How was he to pretend to be Hearing if he couldn't keep up with Victor's sudden need to speak randomly? It was like random thoughts popped into his head and he needed to vocalize them or else. Victor didn't seem like the type of person who could handle calm for too long.

"Do you have feelings for Minako?" Victor eventually asked, which made Yuuri miss a step and fall over. Luckily, he landed on the very bench he'd been practicing on, so it wasn't that bad. He didn't slam his face off of anything, so that was a bonus.

"No," he murmured firmly. Never had any kind of feelings like that for the woman. That would just be strange. Completely awkward in the long run.

"Do you have a lover?"

He shook his head. Most definitely not. It wasn't surprising how hard it was to get even a date when you're Deaf.

"What about ex-lovers?" Victor asked, eyes growing wide with excitement.

What was with him and wanting to know about people's romantic experiences?

"No comment," Yuuri mumbled.

"Then let's talk about me! My last love-"

Yuuri slapped a hand over the other's mouth. "Please stop."

Victor sighed and pouted, but relented, focusing his attention instead on Hasetsu Castle. Victor's inner tourist came out immediately and Yuuri capitalized on that.

And Victor's first social media post since his arrival, was created that day.

* * *

Victor smiled at how dedicated Yuuri was to regaining his figure. Victor had seen the posters of Yuuri all over the small town of Hasetsu. The entire town was full of Katsuki Yuuri fans, and everyone supported him, whether he knew it or not. They admired him.

It was sweet. Also, Yuuri's appearance in the posters suggested youth. Perhaps later teens if Yuuri hadn't been home in years.

Yuuri's face had thinned out by the second week, the weight coming off fast. Though he didn't seem too affected. Only the other's desire to skate pushed him on and made him pay attention to his surroundings.

He was certain Yuuri would be lost otherwise if he didn't have such a large support base behind him. But he also had to wonder if Yuuri even realized the support he had.

Victor sighed, frustrated at how things had gone recently. Two and a half weeks in the Katsuki household and he and Yuuri barely had a real conversation yet. In fact, Victor was doing all the talking and Yuuri was usually giving one or two word quips in response. Though he knew he was a stranger, he thought that maybe Yuuri would speak more at least when his friends and family were around.

Still, Yuuri was ever so shy, and Victor didn't know what it would take to pull him out of it. He refused to let Victor in his room. Though he didn't really let anyone else in either. He refused to get in the onsen when Victor was there. He also tended to wear headphones with no music playing, as if trying to block everyone out so they'd leave him alone.

It was all so very confusing, and Victor wanted to ask about all of it, but Yuuri tended to find something to do whenever Victor wanted to speak with him. _Every time_. It had become frustrating really quickly.

And it wasn't like _all_ of his questions were invasive! He had to rely on the words of Minako or Hiroko or Yuuko in order to learn anything substantial about Katsuki Yuuri. He just wished that Yuuri would open up to him. He wanted to be friends with Yuuri, but he couldn't do that if Yuuri always ran away.

Victor could usually get anyone to spill their secrets in a few moments. He'd never had to wait _weeks_!

Maybe this was God's way of humbling him somehow? Yuuri didn't seem too interested in learning about Victor, so really, maybe he was just uninterested. And as Victor never had that happen before, maybe it was a sort of lesson?

He couldn't help but pout into Makkachin's fur. Yuuri was a tough nut to crack.

How did he resolve this issue?

* * *

The Russian Punk was in Hasetsu.

Yuuri stared down at the aggressive face of the blond who thought himself a ferocious tiger when he was really just a ruffled kitten. Yuuri didn't understand half of what he mouthed, but he could get the gist of the other's complaining just fine.

Victor was wasting his time on Yuuri. Why? Why bother with a washed out skater who didn't seem to have anything going for him?

The entire figure skating world was thinking the same thing, so it really wasn't a shock to Yuuri. Though to come all the way from Russia just to talk some sense into Victor was certainly impressive. And a waste of money.

"How about you ask him?" the brunet murmured, motioning to the double doors leading to the rink. "I didn't ask him to come here. That was his call. He wants to be my coach, so talk to him about it."

Like usual, Victor was skating a routine he'd been repeating all week. Yuuri had caught several glimpses of it with Yuuko, and they had sat down to compare it to Victor's past performances. It was like a mix. Two styles clashing.

Victor would go from one and slide into the other, but both were so vastly different that Yuuri was certain they couldn't be part of the same routine. Unless it was a routine about changing attitude or character halfway through.

And it wasn't as if they weren't nice or anything, they just didn't belong in the same routine. In his humble opinion at least. Too opposite in attitude and execution.

By the end of the day, Yuuri found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, his utter fear and panic over revealing his Deafness coming to a head. That cold feeling in the stomach that made him feel like he was about to vomit.

Victor would choreograph two routines. Which meant music to skate to. Which meant that Yuuri would have to say something now, otherwise he'd lose the chance for Victor to be his coach.

And he really _wanted_ Victor to be his coach! But at the same time, Victor might leave if he knew about Yuuri being Deaf.

It was hard to keep his chin up when others had such terrible reactions.

He'd lost a possible date over it. A woman avoided him because she thought he was contagious. That showed how terribly people reacted to the Deaf. How they let their preconceived notions control their decisions. Not even a thought to how the Deaf person felt in the situation.

What if Victor was no different, and his boring demeanor was replaced by a callous jerk in Yuuri's eyes? He honestly couldn't predict the other's reaction.

He'd be crushed to have the man he'd looked up to for so long, become something he'd always despised.

Yuuri rolled over and tried some breathing exercises to calm himself down.

He'd told people before. How different would it be to tell Victor?

* * *

The rink was cool, and Victor smiled to himself. Before him stood the two skaters he wanted to work with most, to see exactly what they could bring to the table.

He'd built his entire career on surprising the audience. Thrills and shocks were what he lived for. Of course Victor wanted to pass that on to someone, and both were good possible pupils.

"Let's listen to the music."

He let some of **On Love: Agape** play so that the two could get a feel for it. Yuuri's attention moved off to the side, somewhere behind Victor, while Yurio's stuck his tongue out and griped about how horrible the song was.

"What do you think?" he asked them, though his attention was on Yuuri specifically. It was certainly something he could connect with.

"Innocence," Yuuri said quietly.

"Indeed," Victor agreed with a proud grin and a form nod. "This piece has two arrangements. This is **On Love: Agape**."

Clicking the Forward button, the next song began to play. "This is **On Love: Eros**."

The music and tone was completely different form the angelic music that played only a moment prior. Yurio immediately tried calling dibs on the song, and Victor wasn't shocked. He knew the song would better fit Yurio's personality while Yuuri fit Agape easily, but that would be boring.

He laid he choice on them in one breath and watched with unconcealed mirth as they both gaped in horror.

" _WHAT_?!" Yurio demanded, looking ready to scream further.

"You should always do the exact opposite of what people expect from you. How else do you expect to surprise anyone?"

Yurio backed down slightly, and Yuuri simply stared.

"I'll give you one week to get up to my standards else I won't work with either of you."

Their fear was hilarious!

Though Yuuri looked far more fearful than Victor thought he should be.

"However as both of you are fans of mine, I'm certain you'll manage."

Yuuri was quick to leave the rink to join his friend Yuuko, the two sharing a silent conversation. Both looked incredibly serious as well.

Victor was curious, but even he knew when privacy was needed. Besides, Yuuri looked a lot worse than before.

Maybe he could talk to the other later on and figure out what was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Yuuri is Pansexual, because I am and I like  
Making my characters Pans.

* * *

' _What are you going to do?_ ' Yuuko asked when she pulled him aside. And it wasn't like he hadn't expected it to come, but he hadn't wanted it to happen so damn soon!

Yuuri was already panicking. He didn't know a thing about the music beyond what Yuuko had signed to him behind Victor's back! Something about it being 'innocent, with a voice like crystal and just as beautiful'. Angelic perhaps.

Agape and Eros. According to Google, Agape was a sort of Godly or unconditional love. Yuuri would liken Agape to what he'd felt for his precious Vic-chan. Affection without expecting something in return.

Dogs were great creatures. They loved you so much. You didn't have to fulfill some ridiculous requirement to be worthy in their eyes, it was just an inborn ability of theirs. They just wanted to love and be loved in return. So simple. So easy to comprehend for Yuuri.

Yuuri really wished he'd gotten Agape. He would have done it justice, he was certain. He would have brought it to life. Probably cried at the end of it as well. He would skate a heart-rending routine and leave the audience in emotional tatters.

But instead he got Eros. Erotic and sexual love. Yuuri knew next to _nothing_ about sex or sensuality personally. He didn't know much beyond himself being Pansexual and that was it. He'd never actually tried anything with anyone and wasn't exactly brave enough to try anything on his own.

How was he to channel something he'd never felt before? Nor ever bothered to let himself feel before? Getting off in the privacy of a small washroom wasn't exactly the experience necessary for this type of character.

' _Did you see how Victor was moving out there?!_ ' Yuuri signed hastily, feeling like his head was going to burst. ' _I can't move like **that**!_'

"Sure you can! You just have to try. And tell Victor of course."

He didn't want to!

He didn't want to skate the program, but he also didn't want to say anything.

* * *

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

The smaller skater spared Victor a small smile, before shoving his purple and black headphones over Victor's ears and waiting. Victor didn't know what he was doing. After a few moments of silence, he ended up saying, "I can't hear anything."

Yuuri nodded sagely, as if he expected such a remark. "Me neither," said the man quietly.

"I'm sure if you played something they'd work just fine. They look new and you seem to take care of your belongings."

Yuuri shook his head, his black hair sticking to his forehead a bit. There was a small, humorless smile on his face though. As if Victor was missing something big. "I _never_ hear anything. I've never _heard_ anything. Ever. Not even when the music is blasting."

The brunet looked down for a moment, and then away, chest heaving with a large breath. "Victor, I'm Deaf."

Victor frowned. Of all the things he suspected Yuuri to be hiding - a scandalous adventure with a former lover being at the top of the list - this had not been the secret Victor had imagined. He'd thought that Yuuri had been holding back because he had some dramatic secret hidden and he didn't want Victor to know about it. And in a way he was right, but also wrong.

Katsuki Yuuri was Deaf. He could not hear. Yuuri was a figure skater unable to hear the music that he was performing to! How did he manage to perform so well if he couldn't hear the music?! Synchronizing his skating to the melody he couldn't even hear?

How was he speaking so well too?

"Victor, I'm Deaf, not stupid. I took speech therapy for years and I speak Japanese and English well, and I also know American and Japanese Sign Language. I get by pretty easily under the guise that I'm shy. And while I do have social anxiety, I over-dramatize sometimes for the sake of my solitude. I am one of those Deaf folks who pass as Hearing, which is why many wouldn't know about this disadvantage I have."

There! He'd spoken almost perfectly. His accent wasn't super thick, though there was a bit of a slur around a few of the larger words. But other than that he had spoken just fine.

Still, this was mind blowing. A Deaf figure skater. One that actually managed to compete in a major competition! And actually make it to the final! And keep it secret for so long!

"How… did you know about Agape then?"

At Yuuri's frowning face and scrunched up eyebrows, Victor rushed to get his mobile phone out. Agape was Greek, not English. He couldn't expect Yuuri to recognize a word not often used in either of the languages he spoke. That would be foolish and rude.

He typed it out and turned the screen toward Yuuri while pointing with his finger. "How did you know about _this_?"

"Yuuko signed it for me behind your back."

That definitely made more sense. He wondered how long Yuuri had to keep looking to others to explain what Victor was saying or doing.

With a small frown, Victor quickly typed in 'Eros'. "Do you know what this is as well?"

At Yuuri's sudden blush, he was certain the other knew it. So that was something at least.

"That's my problem. I can't hear the music, so I don't know the tone it sets. And I've never... done anything... erotic," Yuuri admitted, his face flaming red and his eyes refusing to even look in Victor's direction.

Yuuri had been performing in competitions, unable to actually hear what he was skating to. He'd managed to get so far despite not being able to hear his routine's music. How did he manage to keep up? Was there something special he did to remember?

And most importantly… "Why didn't you tell me when I got here? I could have probably been more considerate with how fast I talk. I thought you didn't like me and were ignoring me."

Yuuri fidgeted and looked down at his feet. Feet that were pointed inward and held him up in an awkward stance. He looked sad.

"Not many people accept my… _disadvantage_. I've lost chances at dates, been refused doctor's appointments, and even been bullied for it. I can't _help_ that I'm worried about what people will think. Example has given me mostly bad experiences. I was scared to find out if you'd leave because I'm not like 'normal people'. So I was trying to be distant until I felt ready."

Rarely was Victor affected by much, but this had to be the most heartbreaking things he'd ever heard! How dare anyone make Katsuki Yuuri feel bad about himself!

Stepping forward to rest a hand on Yuuri's warm cheek, Victor forced eye contact and sighed with Yuuri's eyes decided to focus on his mouth. This was no joke. This wasn't some light flirtation to see how flushed the other could get. This was serious for the both of them.

"Yuuri, there is so _much_ that amazes me about you. And right now, I have to appreciate you even more. Your potential was simply amazing before, but to learn just what you have accomplished despite not being able to hear, makes you all the more impressive.

"You made it to the Grand Prix Final for the Senior Division, Yuuri. That's a big deal for _any_ skater. There has never been a Deaf skater in the history of the major competitions. Competing _or_ winning. Coming in last doesn't matter right now. You managed with such a big disadvantage and without even realizing your full potential. Imagine what you could _do_ if you had the proper training that you need!"

Yuuri's pink face steadily got darker and darker, eyes widening as his jaw went slack.

"You are the most amazing person I know, Katsuki Yuuri. Don't for a second think that this is going to make me leave you. I will help you to the best of my ability, and you will find confidence in yourself, one way or another."

The smile that Yuuri sent him was breathtaking, and for just that moment, Victor forgot what he was saying. It was too gentle. Too kind for someone like Victor. Like an angel bestowing their appreciation on him.

But then he remembered the headphones over his ears and cleared his throat so he could finish.

"There is nothing about you that should ever make someone foolish enough to flee. The world is full of cowards too immature to understand what they aren't willing to learn, remember that. Besides, you seem pretty 'normal' to me. I went almost three weeks not knowing about you being Deaf and it honestly doesn't change anything. Why? Because there is nothing wrong about being ' _disadvantaged_ ' as you call it. If that was the case, then everyone on the planet is abnormal in some way."

* * *

Yuuri was on cloud nine, or ten, or whatever the best cloud there was. Victor had accepted his truth easily. He'd been impressed by it! No one had ever seen it that way before. It was usually a purse of the lips and a small, pitying shake of the head. Not a bright, reverent grin of excitement. Not someone telling him that he was amazing for being able to 'accomplish' so much. He made accomplishments according to Victor.

But as he thought about it, no Deaf person actually _had_ made it to such a big skating event. Yuuri would be the first in history if he managed to reveal it at the proper moment. That was something to consider. The first in history could pave the way for a whole new line of skaters should he prove that it was possible. It could give hope to others in the Deaf Community, and show them that giving up wasn't an option. That they didn't need to take the opinions of people who weren't in their situation, as the pure example over whether or not they could do something.

Suddenly, his desire to keep Victor as his coach increased ten fold! He wanted to win! He wanted to show Victor that he could get to the Grand Prix Final again, but this time, he wanted to do it using that potential that Victor seemed to revere so much.

If he had done it once before when he was most certainly a wreck, he could do it again if he had Victor as a coach.

And now that Victor knew, it was like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he could really focus on everything that he considered near and dear to his heart.

His career.

Skating in general.

Victor.

Yuuri intended to win this Onsen On Ice event. He just needed the slightest bit of help from his would-be coach, and his ballet instructor.

Yuuri hated losing. He was a sore loser and didn't like failure.

He wasn't going to be losing this!

And when Yuuri won the Grand Prix Final, he'd reveal to the entire world, the status of his disadvantage.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-I recommend looking up the YouTube video, ' **bringing music to the Deaf** ',  
feat. Amber Galloway Gallego. It's found on the channel, **Vox** and is a very  
informative piece of work and I think y'all would like it.

-Both Victor and Minako have modified their training methods to fit Yuuri's  
needs. That is how you reach halfway to someone. The majority of society  
do not do this.

-A lot of people don't like being reminded that the world makes things a lot  
more difficult for those who are disabled/disadvantaged. And the thing is, I  
don't give a shit. Being uncomfortable means you are aware, and it is better  
to be aware than to be ignorant.

* * *

Yuuri was practically hugging the large speaker that Minako-sensei had purchased. Or laying on it would be a better description. Either way, all of him was wrapped around all of it and he was pressed as intimately as he could be to it.

When he was younger, she'd had him place his ear against it so he could feel the rhythm and beat of the music she would have him performing to. They still used it to this day, and it was a great help. It helped him get used to the beat and timing of the music, which allowed him to time himself accordingly.

From what he could tell, **On Love: Eros** was truly sexual in every aspect. He'd properly guessed a violin, guitar, and a flute he was certain, that had gone into the song. He was certain that there was a lot more to it, but he didn't know the feel of other instruments, so he wouldn't even dare to assume further.

Once finished, he'd gotten up and mimicked the choreography that Victor had devised. It was Yuuri's job to add in all the extra bits. Improving the step sequence and adding the spins and the jumps. He was good at spins and steps. The jumps would take time, but he'd need to work diligently to figure out where to put them. His Triples were solid and without issue. It was the Quads he worried for. He rarely landed a Quad Salchow and the Toe Loop was his most solid Quad.

He once landed a Quad Lutz, but it had seemingly been a fluke because he couldn't get himself to do it again. Phichit thankfully took a video at the time, so he could at least prove that he did it once. Maybe he could try practicing it again.

Yuuri was going to have to put in a lot of work this week if he wanted to do the routine justice.

He also went and downloaded the song **On Love: Eros** to his iPod. The best he could do was blast it as loud as the speakers could take it. Until the beat was intelligible to even him through the vibrations. And then he would have to synch his timing up to the music's timing. He'd been doing it for years so it shouldn't be too hard.

' _Alright, now show me the moves Victor choreographed for you,_ ' Minako ordered, snapping her fingers while she was at it. ' _I want to see what you can do on your own, and then we'll deal with transitions and interpretation._ '

And so Yuuri did.

* * *

Victor took to coaching Yuuri the way he needed to be coached, pretty easily. The way he coached Yurio versus how he coached Yuuri, was very different, but he didn't seem to struggle in the least when he had to switch up tactics for Yuuri's sake.

Yuuri had spent two weeks trying to avoid physical contact with the man, and now that he allowed it, it happened so frequently. Whether Yuuri needed help or not, Victor was a bit of an attention seeker. At least for Yuuri's attention from what he'd noticed. He was always there with something to add somehow and wanting to get in personally and help Yuuri to the best of his ability.

If Victor saw something he didn't like or didn't approve of, he'd skate on over and correct Yuuri's stance and would make sure Yuuri could see his mouth clearly as he gave corrections. His warm hands practically molded to Yuuri's arms and legs, easily becoming used to maneuvering the younger man to the position he preferred to see.

Despite never coaching anyone before, Yuuri felt that Victor was doing really well considering his lack of experience in this particular area. And the lack of experience in training a Deaf skater made his method even more impressive. It was also intensely different from the way Celestino had gone about training Yuuri.

Celestino had done similar things, but sometimes he'd talk too fast for Yuuri to follow along with. And the thing was, Victor didn't talk slow because he thought Yuuri was stupid. He also didn't get into Yuuri's personal space and move him, he just told Yuuri to mimic his positions from a few feet away. But not too far away that Yuuri couldn't read his lips.

A common misconception for Hearing people was that being mute or Deaf made people stupid or unable to comprehend them. They would start talking slower on instinct, assuming that the person in question was slow of mind simply because they had a disability/disadvantage that affected their everyday lives. Celestino had learned quickly that he didn't need to coddle Yuuri, but that Yuuri did need more assistance.

Victor's first course of action was to ask Yuuri if he spoke too quickly at times and endeavored to correct himself at all times. Even going to far as to repeat himself if he thought he'd been too fast. It was something they both discussed and wasn't done simply because Victor just assumed. Victor also broke out his mobile when he thought he had too much to say.

Yuuri was relieved, and found himself warming up to the older man's smiles and encouragement. He liked seeing Victor smile. It was so much warmer than that shitty grin he'd sent Yuuri's way back in December. The fake one that made him look constipated.

Honestly, Victor got more excited when he succeeded than Yuuri did. He didn't understand why, but it was nice to have such an exuberant supporter waiting for him when he stepped off the ice. To know that Victor was genuinely impressed with him and happy to see him succeed in landing a jump or figuring out a step sequence and adding his own flare to it.

"I want you to make your movements more _fluid_ ," said Victor, moving his arms the way he'd taught Yuuri, but with a boneless-like quality that Yuuri was lacking at present.

Yuuri nodded in understanding. He had a feeling he knew who to go to for help in that department.

* * *

Minako-sensei was a ballet dancer of forty-seven years. She never told him her age, he just Googled her. She'd been in the business for a long time, and knew what she was doing. She could be trusted above all else.

So of course she had been the perfect person to go to in terms of getting help for his Eros performance. They'd already studied the music and she'd helped him time it out. Now it was time for the movements to be broken down and remade in Yuuri's style.

It was exactly two minutes and ten seconds, which was a good time for a Short Program. Though it wasn't much time to fit in what he'd like. Still, with Victor helping him sharpen his choreography and Minako helping him time it, he was certain he'd be able to skate, even though he couldn't hear the song.

His mind played over the choreography that Victor had shown him, allowing him to set up a good speed to mimic. Though he didn't necessarily want to do the story the same way. There was no originality in that, and Yuuri didn't just copy.

When he'd skated Victor's routine, he'd downgraded all but one Quad to Triples, and changed a bit of the footwork to make it more interesting. Yuuri wasn't just a copycat and he was going to prove it. He liked to put his own flavor into Victor's routines. He'd been doing it since he was a novice and he would continuing doing it even now when he was a Senior and formerly a GP Finalist.

Eros, sexual love. Victor had looked like the casanova out on the ice. His sex appeal turned up to the maximum. Enough that it made Yuuri hot under the collar and made him wonder if it was possible for men to get pregnant. He wouldn't mind if it was Victor's child. He'd probably welcome such a thing actually. And the thought might have stuck with him for the rest of the evening because it was strangely sexy.

Though back to the routine, Victor had moved with a sort of confidence in himself that Yuuri knew he lacked. Like he knew that he could seduce anyone in the world and was perfectly content with himself. He knew there was nothing to worry about. But Yuuri didn't feel that way. He was also certain that he could never be a playboy. Not with his appearance or his… problems. Playboys were envied by everyone, and capable of sweeping anyone of their feet, right? Yuuri couldn't do that! He couldn't seduce everyone around him.

Also, the character just didn't feel right to him. It had the kind of confidence that he didn't have. If it was about video games, making katsudon, or dancing, he totally had the confidence necessary to believe in himself and know that he could do it. But in this particular situation, in which he'd never gotten far in personally, how was he supposed to be confident?

The way Minako moved however. Her arms spreading out and coming around to her front in the beginning of the program, it was much more fluid than Victor's had been. More beautiful in a sense. There was the feminine quality to it that Victor's had lacked, and that made it a completely different program while still keeping it the same. If that made any sense.

Victor had once been very feminine and had used those qualities to the best of his ability while he still could. But he was no longer as capable of pulling off such actions as well as he used to. He also couldn't really tread the delicate line of society's perception of gender like he used to. Or more specifically, their gender binary that they clung to with such ferocity.

Not to say that Victor didn't move beautifully or anything, but he just lacked the femininity to move the way Minako did.

Yuuri's head tilted sudden as inspiration struck.

Perhaps he'd interpreted the story incorrectly for himself. Perhaps he didn't _need_ to be a casanova. Hadn't he just been thinking about how he always made Victor's choreography his own?

* * *

Victor watched diligently as Yuuri worked around his routine, moving very carefully around the rink. He wasn't attempting any footwork, he was simply familiarizing himself with the arm movements and timing. Arms arcing and circling around his body. Spreading out and then coming in.

He'd learned that when he'd asked Hiroko what 'Ichi, ni, san' and so on had meant. He'd learned that Yuuri had been counting, memorizing his routine so that he knew where to step and what gesture to make at the right time. Apparently that was how Yuuri had learned to perform to music even though he couldn't hear it. He'd been doing this for years and it was amazing to witness.

It reminded Victor of when he'd learned to play the piano. He always did one hand first while counting, and would then do the same with the other. Finally, he'd try to mesh them once he was sure of his knowledge.

Yuuri did the same thing basically, just on the ice.

He waited for a while, until Yuuri seemed confident enough to start working on his Quad jumps.

Yuuri did a Quad Toe Loop really well, and all of his Triples were spectacular(though sometimes he Flutzed instead of Flipped), but Victor wanted to test how well he did with other Quad jumps. He wanted to teach Yuuri everything he knew. Everything he'd learned during two decades of dedicated figure skating training. Ways to pinpoint when you were losing balance or when you should or shouldn't attempt a jump.

He was so excited!

* * *

When Victor offered to give he and Yurio outfits for their performances, Yuuri hadn't expected to find all of the man's former clothes in the boxes he'd brought along, but Victor simply smiled and said that they were gifts for working so hard. He literally kept every costume he'd ever participated in. Costumes were not in any way cheap and that fact that he could afford so many ostentatious ones made of such quality fabric, could give Yuuri a heart attack.

Yuuri had once used the same costume two seasons in a row, but he'd had it professional dyed, and then he proceeded to trim it down and glue more rhinestones and frills to it to make it different.

As he was rifling through one box, he couldn't stop himself from mumbling about the specific competition Victor had worn it at. Victor, in his younger years, rarely wore the same costume more than once. He must have gotten a little more considerate of his funds as he aged, because he now actually kept the same costumes for the whole season, and had done so since 2013.

This adventure lead to Yuuri completing the mental visage he had of what he wanted his routine to appear as to the spectators. There was a certain image he'd had in mind and with the costume he'd chosen, the one Victor wore at the Junior World Championship all those years ago, he'd have it.

Yuuri was smaller than Victor in both physical height and body mass. He could easily toe the line of society's perception of their gender binary if he wanted to, and would confuse the hell out of people at the same time. The costume he'd chosen had been worn by Victor in his early years, when Victor's hair had been long and lustrous.

Both Victor and Yuuri didn't seem the type to truly care about gender in the least, which was amazing in Yuuri's mind. For two people in the same profession to meet and manage to have similar views on certain subjects.

Victor proudly expressed that half of his outfits were supposed to be gender neutral or nonconforming. He didn't mind appearing feminine or 'confusing'. Yuuri remembered how certain magazines had tried to tear Victor apart for his willingness to wear makeup for performances and keep his hair long. And Victor's response had always been, 'gender isn't the problem here, you're expired thought process is' and would leave it at that.

Eventually they got bored with trying to hurt him and tear down his image, and they dropped it. It was hard to hurt someone who didn't care about your existence after all.

On the other hand, Yuuri sometimes liked the more feminine side and found women more comfortable to be around. So being a woman was easier in his mind, than being a man. The beliefs and demands of masculinity were sometimes too tiring to deal with. Stressful, especially since many wouldn't consider him manly because ballet - despite the rigorous training required for many years - was not considered a manly sport in society.

And then there were days where Yuuri just didn't want to be _anything_ at all. He just didn't feel it and that was that.

But for his program, he wasn't the casanova who chased after the beautiful ladies. He wasn't trying to seduce the entire town. He was the seductive temptress who would enthrall the casanova, thereby beating him at his own game. His prey was only Victor and no one else.

Yes. Yuuri liked this version of the story much more. It just fit him so well.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

Yuuri was standing under a waterfall. Yuuri did not understand exactly how this was going to help him, especially since it was Yurio who needed the intense meditation in order to perform to Victor's standards. Yet for some reason, _both_ of them had been dragged over and deposited in a cold pool of water. He had a feeling that Victor was a little too enamored with Japanese culture.

The teen was rigid and looked uncomfortable. And while Yuuri could not hear a word he said, he could understand the basics of it. Yurio had wanted Eros because it fit his personality better. He struggled with Agape because it just wasn't him. But Victor wanted them both to step out of their comfort zones. 'Keep everyone surprised,' he'd said.

And he probably refused to let someone not even legal by Russian standards, perform like that. For a kid who was only fourteen less than two months ago, Yuuri wouldn't want him skating as a 'sexy casanova' either.

While Yuuri and Yurio both had their routines memorized, both still needed to make sure that the emotion was there. Victor seemed to put a lot of stock into it after all, despite how he didn't even seem to understand what he was talking about.

Taking a peek at the blond, he found Yurio's head bowed and his eyes glazed over. His arms were covered in goose bumps and his hair was clinging to his head. Yuuri quickly grabbed him and pulled him out from under the water, asking if he was alright.

Yurio blinked a few times and stared up at Yuuri in silence as Yuuri suggested they go back to Yu-Topia and relax for the night. A calm evening without any stress. And they could warm up in the onsen.

There was a slow nod before Yurio turned away to sneeze.

Kami-sama, what if he got a cold? That kind of thing was terrible for figure skaters. Neither of them could afford to get ill. Especially since they needed to get their routines down before the end of the week.

"We're leaving!" Yuuri insisted, dragging the other from the small pool. Screw Victor's odd training demands.

* * *

Yurio was staring at him strangely. As if he was confused over something. Though maybe he really was and just wasn't used to people asking for help. But Yuuri had pushed aside his apprehension and had approached the blond. Bowing low, he asked in English, "Please teach me how to land a Quad Salchow."

He hadn't expected the other to agree, nor had he expected to be taken seriously. However, Yurio was harsh and made Yuuri go through it several times, demonstrating it almost ten times himself and smacking Yuuri's legs when they took the wrong position. He looked irate but he didn't seem to be spitting out insults, only jibes for Yuuri to do something one way and not another.

Yuuri landed two of the twenty-six jumps he and Yurio had practiced while waiting for Victor. And they were more toward the end of the list, but they were still landings. Not perfect and definitely shaky in the ankle, but they counted.

Of course Victor showed up and put a quick end to that as the two separated immediately, not wanting to be caught. Yuuri didn't want to know what Victor would do to them if he found out. From his experience, coaches didn't like it when their students attempted things on their own. And he did want Victor to be disappointed in them for not coming to him for help instead.

Victor's disappointed stare was not one he wanted to see. Yuuri was quick to cave when he felt bad over something, and Victor could not learn about that!

The man was a mite manipulative so of course he would somehow take advantage of it.

* * *

' _You look great, Yuuri!_ ' Yuuko signed to him, her smile bright and cheerful. ' _I really suits you and your hair just brings it all together!_ '

Yuuri looked down at the costume that Victor had allowed him to have, and smiled. It was his favorite. Never had he even entertained the idea that he might get to touch it, but there he was, wearing it and preparing himself to perform in it also. It was like a dream come true.

Something that Victor had once performed in. He'd once touched. It had literally covered his skin like was doing to Yuuri.

He flushed at the direction his thoughts were heading in, and decided to stop while he was ahead.

"Thanks."

' _Are you relying on Victor or Minako to cue you?_ '

' _Victor. If only to get him used to it._ '

Yuuko winked then. ' _So you believe you'll win?_ '

Thinking about the hard work he'd put in and the way he'd separated the choreography from the jumps, he certainly _did_. The jumps were all placed in the second half of the program in order to prove that he had the stamina needed. They'd also get him more technical points in an official competition. So with all the effort he put in he _better_ win.

"Hai."

He would settle for nothing less, so he had to bring it.

* * *

Victor could feel the lingering warmth of Yuuri's body. Yuuri had actually stepped out of his comfort zone in order to hug Victor, and if that didn't show how serious he was about all of this, then his words after certainly did.

Yuuri wanted to share katsudon with him again. However, Yuuri had been restricted to only eating it after winning a competition. That meant that in order to share katsudon with Victor, Victor had to stay with him in Japan and be his coach. It meant that Yuuri was going to go out there and take complete control of his surroundings in order to keep Victor by his side.

He was immensely proud of what he'd witnessed just this past week alone on Yuuri's end.

Yes, Yurio had done well, but it was Yuuri he found himself more drawn to. Yurio was like the second coming of Victor. He was Russia's newest prodigy and he simply picked things up faster than others did. So comparing him to Yuuri wasn't exactly fair. According to Yuuri's friends, he wasn't a natural on the ice and it took ages for him to train himself on his own.

Basically, Yuuri's hard work was more impressive than Yurio's innate genius.

Both had potential, true, but he really wanted to help Yuuri realize it. Yurio had at least a decade left to dedicate to the sport. Both Victor and Yuuri weren't exactly in their prime any longer, so it had to be now. Not later. They had to do what they could for now, while they had the chance.

Yuuri took his place in the center of the rink, eyes barely open but still facing Victor's direction.

Victor waved his right arm in a grand flourish as the music began, and Yuuri's arms rose as practiced, hands almost sweeping down his own body. Yuuri turned swiftly to the side, leg and hip cocked out a bit as he smirked in Victor's direction. If Victor had looked like that when he'd demonstrated the routine for the first time, he could understand why Yuuri had been starstruck.

Victor whistled. He hadn't meant to, but the very unexpected appeal in that little move had been hot. Yuuri had it in him, he just needed to realize that.

Still, Victor endeavored not to be biased as he watched, noting that they had to work on Yuuri's Triple Axel entry and the landing for his Quad Salchow. His steps were amazing and Victor could say nothing negative of his spins. That ending though, with the combination, was definitely something impressive. His best Quad in a combo right at the end. Something no sane skater would do or had ever done. Good for him.

Ending a routine with a Quad was one thing, ending with a Quad-Triple Combo was another. Not many bothered to even attempt such jokingly, but Yuuri had demonic stamina so it would stand to reason that he might be able to handle it. Which was actually very good once Victor considered it. He could imagine choreographing a routine for Yuuri's FS and having him do a Quad at the end.

It would certainly shock the judges and his fellow competitors. And it would put Yuuri on a to-watch list for upcoming threats in the competitions.

The Short routine could surely use some work, but that just meant practice. Yuuri would no doubt perform it beautifully after months of practice, Victor was certain. He wasn't used to the routine yet, but eventually he'd fall into it easily. As if on reflex.

They had five months to practice and a rink that was rarely used, in order to work. Should Yuuri win of course.

* * *

"You won!" Minako-sensei cheered as she opened the bottle of sake. "Time for some alcohol."

Yuuri rolled his eyes but accept the saucer of liquid with a smile. He downed it just as quickly, not wanting to linger while Minako got tipsy. She liked to hug when that happened. Yuuri liked hugs, but usually on his own terms.

Victor's hand caught his eye and he gave the man his full attention so that he may understand what Victor wanted to say.

"I look forward to training with you, Yuuri."

Victor's eyes were intense. Yuuri hadn't ever seen a look like that on his beautiful face. He found himself flushed and embarrassed, eyes downcast so as not to be tempted by Victor's stunning visage.

"Me too," he mumbled for the other's benefit.

He really was.

* * *

Yuuri blinked as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Tomorrow, he and Victor would be at Ice Castle, skating one on one without any distractions and no one around to take up Victor's time. Tomorrow would begin the real training for the Grand Prix circuit. And that meant that Yuuri was going to have familiarize himself with the whole process again. Because Victor seemed to be the type of person who wanted him to branch out on his own. He wouldn't settle for Yuuri letting him make all the decisions.

It was a sort of tournament style setting really.

Because he lost last year, he'd have to compete in the regionals and win. Hope for a victory there to get an invitation to represent Japan at the Grand Prix. He'd then have to compete in two different assignments and hope that he scored high enough to make it to the final with his overall score.

This meant that there would be a lot of work to come up with in the future. Mostly a Free Skate. His Short Program was fine for the moment and he had an entire Summer to work on it. Now he and Victor had to somehow come up with a Free Skate. And Yuuri wanted to help choreograph it especially, since it was supposed to be about him.

He hadn't helped with any former programs of his while he was a Senior, so he wanted to make a change.

His season this coming Autumn was supposed to be centered on 'love'. Any kind of love really. Erotic love in his Short Program, but what kind of love in his Free Skate?

He rolled over and rubbed Makkachin's head. The poodle nuzzled into his hand. She was adorable.

Just he and Victor on the ice.

It was something that Yuuri had always wanted but had never thought would happen. A dream that was just out of reach for the longest time.

This would mean that Victor and he would have to get close.

Real close.

His eyes snapped open in horror at the realization.

Victor was going to become acquainted with all of Yuuri's faults and flaws! Kami-sama, _no_!

If having Celestino as a coach made him uncomfortable, then having his idol who was an international champion of their favorite sport, coaching him, would be even worse!

How had he not considered this before?

Yuuri rolled over, barely missing squishing poor Makkachin's tail while he was at it.

He was going to fall so much!

Burying his head in his pillow, Yuuri let loose a scream, not caring if someone heard it or not.

His life was over!

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Imagine that you can only communicate one way, and someone literally  
learns how to communicate the way you do, just to be closer to you. Even  
though it takes time and effort to learn,they give it their all. For you. Victor  
is a darling.

* * *

Victor was seated at Kachu, the snack bar that Minako owned. He'd needed some advice over something he'd been considering ever since Yuuri had confessed to him, but he wanted someone with experience, to give him another angle to view from. And as Minako had known Yuuri practically his whole life, she was the best person to go to who probably wouldn't tell him on accident. She also spoke better English than the rest of the Katsuki family, so it had to be her. Otherwise there would be too much struggling on all their parts.

"You want to learn a form of Sign Language so you can communicate with Yuuri better?" Minako asked, voice full of shock and amazement. Her lazy smile melted away as she straightened up a little. Eyes serious and mouth firm.

Victor gave a sure nod. "I've noticed how everyone in his life has made the effort to learn for his sake. And I've also noticed that he still talks aloud for your benefit anyway. My English is not perfect and I don't know any Japanese, and I worry that maybe my accent gets in the way of how I speak. Even if he doesn't say anything, he still has to wait a few seconds after I speak, to respond. So what if he isn't grasping everything I'm saying? And why should he have to stare so intently as he tries to piece together my words? Why shouldn't I try to make it easier on him?"

Minako rested her chin on her hand as she leaned against the bar. She gave him a very close once over and sighed.

"Learning a new language is hard. If anything, I would suggest learning American Sign Language. It's far more easier than Japanese Sign Language. They only have twenty-six characters in their alphabet, which would be much easier to learn if you need to fingerspell for a while.

"As Yuuri knows American Sign Language and was taught English by an American, you learning it as well would probably be a lot easier on both of you. As you know their alphabet already, it would be faster."

Victor nodded, appreciating the advice. He hadn't known which was better. Yuuri knew four languages and Victor knew three. He could even out the playing field so to speak, as well as find a way to communicate with his new friend on an easier level for the both of them. Texting took too long and sharing a laptop was a bit annoying at times. So if Victor had to learn how to sign, then that's what he would do.

He wanted to meet Yuuri half-way. However he could. Typing messages for the time being just wasn't enough. Written messages didn't hold the same amount of expression that Victor loved and was known for! They also took forever and Victor wasn't the greatest as writing in English. Yuuri's expression when he signed was so emotional and beautiful, with every movement fluid like running water.

And he could imagine how shocked Yuuri would be when he learned of Victor's efforts.

He liked it when Yuuri smiled at him. It made him feel… happy.

A type of happy he hadn't really felt in a while. Just something carefree that had nothing to do with victory or skating in general. It was a calm feeling from genuine contentment.

Something normal that he felt should happen more often, but was contented to accept it when it reared its head.

* * *

Yuuri was so anxious! So very anxious! Enough that his first response was to go to the kitchen, and then get herded out by Mari because she knew why he'd need to go there and she wasn't having any of it. She never let him binge eat.

' _I don't get why you're panicking. He's a champion but he didn't get that way overnight. He's most likely fallen before and won't judge you for falling, so get out there and work!_ '

And he'd been promptly shoved out the front door with his pack and then locked out as well so he couldn't try to get in when she wasn't around.

She'd prevented him from binge eating, but now he was faced with the knowledge that he was going to be facing Victor one on one today! Nothing between them but ice.

He wasn't ready!

And he was hungry!

She kicked him out before he could actually eat.

At least there were shops in town.

* * *

"Yuuri are you alright?"

Yuuri waved away Victor's worries, though his back was stiff and he was certainly not okay in the least. Though how was he going to go about expressing his feelings? He wasn't exactly good at communicating his feelings in any form.

Victor was all smiles though. Like usual, nothing seemed to get the man down. "I want to begin working on your Free. We may have all summer ahead of us, but I would prefer we get this choreographed now. Therefore we need a full rundown of all of your skills, what you can do, what you cannot do but are willing to try, as well as the music you'd prefer to use."

Yuuri sent him a bland look. He was Deaf and would never hear the music anyway, so why did he have to be the one to choose it? Celestino had always chosen all of his music for any of the events they'd participated in. He chose the costumes as well. Memories of frills and dyed hands made him shiver in horror. Never again.

Victor's finger crooked a few times and shook his head, mouth curled upward. "Now, now, Yuuri. This is supposed to be something _you're_ comfortable with," he said, pointing to Yuuri to emphasize his words. "You like having a beat to follow when concentrating, so what is so strange about you choosing your own music?"

Everything, really. No one had ever asked him what music he wanted. They hadn't ever had to.

"Music is what helps you tell the story. It has just a much to do as you do. You need to compliment each other in order to play your parts well. I will be helping you of course."

He was going to help Yuuri. Because they both were choreographing the piece. Because it was Yuuri's story that was being told.

Yuuri hoped he didn't disappoint.

* * *

Victor and Yuuri were seated on Victor's bed. Honestly, it was easy to get Yuuri to come into his room but not the other way around. He may have a pouted a few times, but eventually he got over it. He wanted Yuuri to invite him in when he was ready and not because he felt pressured. So if it meant waiting for a while, then he would wait.

Makkachin was lying across their spread out legs. Both were seated beside each other, leaning against the headboard so they could pass the laptop back and forth.

Typing messages to each other was far easier than them having to face each other and take their time while talking. At least until Victor learned passing ASL.

 **The question here is what you would be willing to learn? -V**

 _Anything you can teach me. Mostly how to land a Quad Salchow  
and a Flip all the time. -Y_

 **You do the Quad Toe Loop and Lutz pretty well. Better than  
you think actually. -V**

 _Thanks. The Lutz had only been recent, but too recent and not good  
enough to attempt at the Final -Y_

 **^-^ I'd be happy to teach you the Quad Flip! I tried teaching  
Yurio but I don't think he's ready for it. -V**

 _I just want to learn whatever you want to teach me. -Y_

 **^-^! I'll teach you everything! Though we really need to choose  
music. Do you want something with lyrics or something without  
lyrics? -V**

Yuuri pulled away from the laptop for a moment, face screwed up in concentration. It was a big decision. Music with lyrics could give the performance an added boost, or it could completely overtake the story that Yuuri was trying to tell.

Choosing the right song was the key. It could make or break the performance before it even began.

Victor wanted Yuuri to as involved in this process as he could be. His decisions mattered very much.

 _There are some lyrics I like, even if I don't know the melodies. I could  
show them to you and you can see for yourself. -Y_

 **Great! -V**

Yuuri clicked around, opening up YouTube and typing in a song plus the request for the lyrics.

Victor placed the headphones on and watched the screen intently as the music began and the words flashed before his eyes. It was slow and sad. The song of a love falling apart with one lover asking for just one more good night between them before the lovers went their separate ways. There was only a piano in the background. The song pulled at his heart.

He wished Yuuri could hear how beautiful it was. Wished he could experience it for himself beyond just words.

A glance to the right showed that Yuuri was also tearing up, his eyes focused on the lyrics alone.

A few minutes passed and Victor had to sniff.

 **It was beautiful, but I don't think either of us are emotionally  
capable of handling that. Anything else? -V**

 _Yeah. -Y_

They spent the next hour going over various songs that Yuuri personally adored because of the message they gave. Victor hadn't cried so much in his life.

None of the songs were chosen, but it had been a nice bonding experience, so he couldn't consider it a waste of time. Anything with Yuuri wasn't a waste of time.

Yuuri was smiling by the end of the evening, which was a bonus.

* * *

' _Yuuri, are you okay?_ '

Yuuri stared up at Yuuko from his place on the bench. Hands clutched together in frustration as he thought over his future actions.

' _Sort of,_ ' he signed back.

' _Is it Victor?_ '

He shrugged. "Not exactly. At least not _only_ him. It's my Free Skate."

Yuuko sat down beside him and leaned over a bit to give him her full attention.

' _Victor insists that I help choose the music, but I can't exactly hear any of it, so I don't know why it's so important to him. And the songs I've suggested are too emotional for either of us apparently._ '

Yuuko giggled just a bit behind a closed fist.

' _He says there needs to be a story and that I and the music have to work together to tell it to everyone. I just don't know what to choose._ '

' _Didn't someone compose a song for you to use?_ '

Yes. he'd never used the music and he'd felt horrible for it.

' _Try that first. You technically have something already. If it doesn't work, then you look elsewhere._ '

It didn't hurt to try at least. She had a point.

* * *

Yuuri accepted Victor's offered hand, and heaved himself off the ice. He'd fallen again while trying the Quad Salchow. That was the seventh time during practice and he was getting frustrated. He needed to get the damn jump down because he was keeping it in the routine and there was no way he was falling in a major competition.

Victor was looking at him curiously, as if trying to decipher something. His silver head was tilted just a bit and he looked to be thinking hard.

"Let's stop practice for today," the Russian finally decided with a smile. Why? "Let's go down to the ocean and relax!"

Why the ocean of all places? And how in the world was that going to help either of them relax?

"I also think that we need to have a talk, Yuuri."

Oh. That made more sense. He wanted solitude while they talked, which meant that it had to be about something important.

Heartfelt conversations were not his thing! He sucked at that crap!

What could Victor possible want to say that couldn't be said at home or here on the ice?

"No need to worry," said Victor, patting Yuuri's head carefully. "It's nothing bad or anything. I just want to talk where we're alone and you aren't worried about someone barging in every few minutes."

Oh.

Still, he couldn't be blamed for feeling apprehensive. Could he?

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Pt. 1. Next chapter is Pt. 2.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Victor?"

Yuuri's worried question was met with a smile. Victor had tugged him down to the sand and the both of them had sat there with Makkachin lounging between them. The air from the ocean was cool and pleasing, blowing Yuuri's short hair around his head. Victor's fringe kept falling into his eyes, obscuring half of his face from Yuuri's entire view. It was kind of annoying.

"I said that I wanted to know everything about you, Yuuri," Victor said slowly, running a hand down Makkachin's spine. "But you seem distant. I can't tell if it's because you are shy or because you are scared, or some other reason."

Victor was a lot more observant that Yuuri gave him credit for, which made him feel a little bad once he considered it. Honestly, he hadn't expected to be called out so soon, but there Victor was, opening the can of worms that should have stayed shut for a little while longer. Though in a way he deserved it for not giving the man enough credit in the first place.

But what was a give situation without taking something in return? This was an opportunity so why should he pass it up? Yuuri wasn't getting out of this without something of equal value. He didn't like opening up about himself, but he would do it if it meant getting information that he thought was worth it. Yuuri had the potential to be sneaky if he was given the opportunity to be.

"Twenty-one questions," Yuuri proposed. It was something that both he and Phichit had gotten to know very well back in America. It could be used for many purposes. Blackmail, pranking, stalking. Anything was possible.

"I've never played _that_ before!" was Victor's excited response, his eyes sparkling like Yuuri had suggested the best thing in the world.

Victor looked more than enthusiastic as he clapped his hands. More than someone should be at the prospect of playing a simple game usually played at slumber parties or during breaks at school. It was nothing like Man Hunt or those drinking games played at university parties.

"Why not?" he asked, a little put off by the older man's actions.

Victor's bright smile faded a little and he looked just a bit dead again. "Most just want a photo or a kiss. The people who _aren't_ interested in such don't really play games." He shrugged. "They want to practice all the time and never have any fun. It's always work for my comrades and fame to my fans. And it's so _boring_ most of the time!"

That look came back in full force. That dead one. The one where Victor looked as if the world was crashing all around him and he couldn't stop it. The one that had been on his face at the last Grand Prix. The one that he tried to hide by giving the stupid smile that pissed Yuuri off to no conceivable end! The one he wanted to beat away in any way he could, but didn't know how to.

Yuuri was given pause. Victor had never played a simple game like 21 Questions, because no one ever wanted to play with him. They always either wanted to fawn all over him or train him into the ground. Two extremes and neither were pleasant. It seemed as boring as the man had claimed it to be.

Suddenly, he was filled with the feeling that Victor didn't really _like_ his fame all that much. And that maybe the reason he'd been so happy being around Hasetsu, that was lacking in the usual city bustle, was because there was next to no one there to hound him for photographs and autographs and hurl questions at his head. And Yuuri's family just treated him like they did Yuuri.

Like he wasn't a champion figure skater who was known pretty well in ice sports.

Maybe Victor had his own problems, but just never made a big deal about them. Victor had never been in the habit of revealing personal information about himself beyond some hobbies and preferences.

It was something new to consider. And it changed Yuuri's perception of a lot of things that had happened publicly in Victor's life.

"Let's play then," Yuuri insisted, folding his legs so he could sit up better. He'd at least like to be comfortable.

' _Okay!_ '

Yuuri's thoughts came to a sudden halt once again when he realized that Victor hadn't agreed verbally. He'd signed OK in ASL. Something that he had been certain Victor wouldn't know because why would he know the Sign Language of a country he didn't live in?

Victor's grin was sheepish and maybe a little embarrassed, but charming still and much better than the dead smile of doom. "I don't know much, but I'm trying. Soon we'll be able to converse just fine, I promise."

Victor was learning a form of Sign Language just so he could talk to Yuuri easier. Victor Nikiforov was taking time out of his persona life in order to learn a new language all so he could communicate with Yuuri on a level others didn't.

"Yuuri! Are you crying? Are you sad? I'm sorry!" the man insisted worriedly. "I don't know how to console sad people!" Victor blustered, hands waving frantically as he tried to decide where to put them in order to comfort Yuuri. He settled for an awkward pat on the shoulder to try to calm him down, which only got him a choked laugh in return. The action was much appreciated.

"No, Victor," the brunet murmured softly, wiping furiously at his eyes. "I'm touched."

He reached up and placed his hands over Victor's twitching fingers, feeling how chilled they were and how real the other man was. He was right there in front of Yuuri. A real person and not some untouchable skating god in the sky. Victor was a person who was in Yuuri's life for the future. Victor cared.

"I'm very touched. Thank you, Victor."

Of the many communication methods available, Victor had chosen to pursue the one that would take the most time. All because he wanted to make it easier on Yuuri. All because he for some reason, felt that it was important to do. After all, Victor Nikiforov never did something he didn't want to. It was one of the most well known facts about the man. He _wanted_ to learn ASL and so he was doing it.

Victor beamed in response to Yuuri's gratitude and sat up straighter so he and Yuuri could be as eye level as possible.

* * *

Victor was excited, which really hadn't been his plan when coming to the beach that day. He'd simply wanted talk and possibly trade some information, but this was so much better! It wasn't just him getting to know Yuuri. Yuuri had offered 21 Questions, meaning he wanted to get to know Victor as well! Meaning that he was interested in Victor on a deeper level if he wanted to get information on the man!

"Where were you born?" was Yuuri's first question.

Victor flipped through his mobile and pulled up a notepad. He would prefer to type out his answers so Yuuri wasn't struggling to keep up with his speech. He had noticed Yuuri having to pause all the time so he could make sure he got everything Victor said, and he didn't want to make it even more difficult on the younger man. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't go out of his way. Yuuri was speaking aloud for his benefit despite not being able to hear himself, so the best he could do was reciprocate somehow to make the playing field equal.

 **St. Petersburg, along the Fontanka River. When did  
** **you decide to start skating?**

Yuuri held up eight fingers after a few seconds, a small, embarrassed smile on his face.

Victor thought it was funny because Yuuri must have been adorable! The mental image of a smaller Yuuri with a cute and chubby face assaulted his mind, and he almost giggled. He'd have to ask Mama Hiroko if there were any photos available. When Yuuri wasn't around of course. He didn't want to embarrass the other any further. At least not for this. He wasn't sure how much he could get away with yet and he wasn't going to try pushing too many boundaries at once.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Yuuri asked, voice low and a little pensive, eyes riveted.

Victor's jaw dropped. No one has asked him exactly _why_ before. They just assumed he was growing out of it and wanted to be 'more manly'. He internally scoffed at the idea. Manliness had nothing to do with it. Gender actually had nothing to do with it really. Hairstyles should not be based on gender norms.

 **I lost a bet.** **If I won, Georgi would dye his hair pink. If**  
 **he won, I'd cut my hair.** **It was over a litter of puppies.**  
 **I said there would be more than five, he said less than  
four. ****He was right, so my poor hair was chopped off the  
next day.**

Yuuri looked put out, and Victor smirked. "Did you _like_ my long hair?"

A flush and a nod was his answer. Perhaps he should grow it out again? Would that interest Yuuri?

"Are you okay?"

Victor frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Did he look ill or something? Was his hair falling out again? He hoped not. He would swear on whatever religious text was presented to him, that he had found a white hair the other day, and he was _not_ looking forward to aging!

Yuuri shrugged as he reached for his own mobile. The minutes passed as Yuuri typed out what was no doubt a long reply, and turned the screen toward Victor once he finally finished with it.

 **Sometimes you look dead inside. Last year at the Grand  
Prix ****Final. At the World Championships. Every now and  
then you ****get this look and it doesn't suit you. I don't like  
seeing it. And ****it bothers me to think that you aren't happy.**

Yuuri's hazel eyes were intent, and focused very firmly on Victor's seated form. He didn't look like he was joking. He didn't seem to be trying to mess with Victor. He honestly thought something was wrong and was genuinely worried for Victor. It was touching in a way he hadn't anticipated, because the last person to be so worried for him mental, emotional, or physical health, had been his former coach. Said man who wasn't talking to him currently.

Knowing his own response would be long, Victor set to typing his own answer.

 **I'm fine most of the time. Sometimes I remember how far  
I've ****come and the sacrifices I've made. And I realize how  
close ****my career is to ending. And I feel like I've made this  
big ****name for myself and it means nothing. And I look back  
on ****my life and the best thing I've got to show for it is a  
cabinet ****of medals of different colors. Nothing else.**

Yuuri stared, his brows drawn together in confusion. " _How_? You've accomplished so much to be proud of!"

Victor sighed as he thought about it. It wasn't exactly something he liked to be reminded of, but he had agreed to the game and it was only fair to Yuuri to explain so that he might be able to comprehend.

 **I am friendly to everyone Yuuri, but I don't have a lot of  
friends. ****I have competition. People I work with who measure  
themselves ****against me in hopes of beating me at some point.  
While I'm friendly ****with many, I don't have many friends.**

And sometimes that thought would dig its way into his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. His career was coming to an end soon. He didn't have much to show for it beyond some shiny medals that weren't exactly medals any longer, and an empty flat. No family. Not many friends. Not many memories outside of figure skating. And it was sad to think about when let himself consider it.

* * *

"You have friends here."

Victor's eyes, bluer than any sky Yuuri had ever seen, widened slightly, before the Russian broke into a wide grin. Yuuri was suddenly feeling lighter in a sense. Because when Victor smiled at him, he found it easier to breathe in a sense. Victor was beautiful in many ways, and seeing him happy made Yuuri happy.

Victor had worries and problems just like everyone else. And he was anxious about his career and what he would do with his life once he was finished with competitions. It seemed that Yuuri had a lot to still learn about Victor Nikiforov. The man was just another twenty-something year old who was lost in life and unsure of where he was going. It was grounding for Yuuri in a sense.

Some Number One Fan _he_ was though. He'd bragged over his knowledge of Victor, but he'd gone this long not knowing anything of real substance. How foolish he had been in his youth.

"Yuuri," Victor began, shuffling a little closer, "why is there a photo of you and a puppy surrounded by incense and candles in the storage room?"

Vic-chan. He'd seen the photo of them but as a foreigner he wouldn't understand the meaning.

"To pay our respects," Yuuri murmured, suddenly embarrassed at what it represented. He decided to just type the rest, not feeling capable of verbally admitting how deep his hero worship had gone at one point in his life. It was kind of mortifying to think about how much he had adored the man before him for so long.

 **I'm a big fan of yours as I'm sure you've guessed. When I  
learned that ****you got a poodle, I got one too. And I named him  
Victor. Vic-chan ****for short. Most Japanese families do the same  
with the photo of a loved ****one who has passed. He passed during  
the Grand Prix Final and it ****was a difficult time for me.**

 **I came home and immediately paid my respects to him. It was  
the ****right thing to do.**

"Then you'll have to teach me what to do next time we visit, won't you?"

A nod was all he could manage at the moment. It was touching how Victor seemed to truly want to embrace the Japanese culture. Even if he showed next to no consideration for formality, he still tried his hardest, which was better than most foreign people Yuuri had met.

He used chopsticks even if he struggled. He refused to ask for a fork because he 'wanted to immerse himself' and 'truly get a feel for it'. He made sure to take his shoes off in the entryway and even straightened all the others out if they were a mess. Sometimes he even helped Yuuri's mother with the dishes if there was time and would marvel over the designs on their crockery and exclaim that everything was 'amazing'.

Victor was an angel sent from above, Yuuri was certain.

Yuuri had to think for a bit. What other things did he want to know about Victor? What had he been curious about for so long?

"When is your birthday?"

"December twenty-fifth."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. Of all the days! And why hadn't he know that before? He knew December, but not the exact date. He was slacking off as a fan and it was disgraceful.

"Why are you blushing?" Victor asked, obviously not understanding the implications.

"Nothing. It's your turn."

"Okay! Why are you blushing?"

Damn him!

"Christmas Eve is a lovers holiday here," he murmured quietly, absolutely refusing to look the man in the eye! "The festivities usually span several days however," explained Yuuri, adamantly staring out at the rushing waves and not at Victor's face.

Victor nodded however, and seemed to be riveted.

Moving on from there, Yuuri asked, "How many Poodles have you had?"

"Three."

Honestly, as Victor kept getting poodles that looked the same, it had been confusing to tell which was a new one.

Victor bent over his mobile, fingers typing as quickly as they could. He came up almost two minutes later to show Yuuri his next question.

 **Yuuri, I've noticed that you seem to struggle with opening yourself  
up to ****people. Myself included despite how much I try to help you. I  
was ****wondering if you needed me to assert a certain role for you. Yurio  
wanted ****me only as a coach, and you seem to like me as a friend.  
Others want ****me to be the champion I am. I'm just curious over what  
role would ****be best for me to help you. Which you think would benefit you  
the most?**

'What role would be best?'

 **Should I be a father figure, or just a friend to you? Maybe a brother  
you ****never had? Would that make it easier for you to open up?**

"No!"

Yuuri pulled away a bit, feeling like he'd just been slapped in the face with the harsh truth. Victor was used to playing to people's expectations of him when off the ice. He put on that annoying, fake smile and was the charming young man the world thought him to be. Victor did this to keep everyone happy. He probably put on different attitudes and masks for others too. And he thought he should do the same to help Yuuri be comfortable and happy.

It was all to make everyone _else_ happy at the expense of his own happiness. No wonder he looked dead inside so often when he thought no one was looking.

Yuuri stood suddenly, causing both dog and owner to look up at him in shock. "I just want you to be who you are! I don't need fake smiles and charming personalities. I just want Victor as himself and not someone he thinks he needs to be just for my sake!"

And Victor was looking so vulnerable there. A strange thing that Yuuri hadn't expected.

Victor's following smile was small but genuine, with eyes shining and full of emotion. And it honestly lifted Yuuri's spirits more than anything in the past few weeks ever could. It was breathtaking.

"Thank you, Yuuri."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-A while back there was a hashtag on Twitter called **#HearingPrivilege** and I  
got some examples in Yuuri's explanation from those. You should check them  
out. A lot of people got angry over this chapter because they felt I was pulling  
examples from my ass just to attack those who can Hear. Thing is, some of the  
examples Yuuri gives, happen to people with all types of disabilities and not just  
Deaf folks.

-Please realize the **Cochlear Implants** are a big life decision and while some in  
the Deaf Community don't mind, others are not so accepting of the idea. Opinions  
will always vary on subjects like these.

* * *

"Victor, how did I possibly inspire you?"

How to answer that where it made sense to Yuuri? Not many people understood Victor when he tried to explain his thoughts to them. He wasn't that good at speaking his feelings. Skating was another story, but any other type of communication he'd never been the greatest at. So either he was just bad at explanations, or they weren't trying hard enough to understand. Either could be entirely possible.

Still, he was going to attempt to tell Yuuri and he hoped Yuuri would understand.

 **I've lost my enjoyment of competition, I guess. It**  
 **used to be fun and I used to love it, but it's just the**  
 **same old thing every year. Nothing changes. I still**  
 **win, people expect it, and my routines become even**  
 **more dull as time goes by.**

 **I'm not a novelty any longer, Yuuri.** **People are used  
to me, and while they ****admire me, it's just not enough  
to truly ****please them the way I want to.**

 **And if I'm unhappy with how I'm doing, it'll show in**  
 **my performance. And then** **I'll start losing my  
self-control and ruin ****whatever I've built for myself.**

He looked down at his hand, clutching at the cool sand in frustration as he tried to think of how to word the rest of his answer. He didn't have to think all too hard because it was like a confession. Like he was spilling all of his secrets and he couldn't really help himself. And as he really liked Yuuri as a person, he didn't have to feel uncomfortable with it.

Victor set to typing as quickly as he could, not wanting to keep the other man waiting longer than necessary.

 **You don't know how bored I was when I skated to**  
 **Stammi Vicino. And then you came along and gave**  
 **it something I lacked. Emotion.**

 **It's easy to put on a face, but it's difficult for me to**  
 **feel the real emotions needed for it. As the situation**  
 **wasn't one I had been in before, I wasn't sure how to**  
 **go ahead with it. Emotions weren't my area. While my**  
 **Presentation is good, my Technicals have always been**  
 **best.**

 **You have that. I hoped that by helping you, I'd find**  
 **the inspiration I need.**

"Have you?" Yuuri asked then, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hm?"

"Have you found the inspiration?" asked Yuuri, looking just as serious as before. "Have you found what you need?"

Victor grinned.

 **I think so, though now I'm sure inspiration wasn't  
what I needed. ****I just needed to be reminded of why I  
loved skating, and you help ****remind me every day.**

Yuuri's flush was adorable and the little wiggle of the shoulders even more so. It made Victor want to glomp him, but at the same time he wasn't sure if Yuuri was ready for that. He could wait a little longer before going that far.

"Yuuri, there's something I've wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure if it would be rude or not."

A tilt of the head. "Go on," the man said, gesturing with his hand.

Victor typed as quickly as possible. He'd been thinking about it for a while and he really wanted to know.

 **I don't mean this in a rude way, I swear. I'm just  
** **curious as a person who hears all the time. I  
** **wondered what it's like to not hear at all.**

 **What is it like for you personally?**

Yuuri did not look offended in the least, which was the first thing to calm Victor down. His hands had gone clammy and cold and a trickle of fear had curled down his spine. He'd been hoping he wouldn't hurt Yuuri's feelings. He was so very lucky that Yuuri was tolerant and full of patience.

Yuuri brought his legs back into a folded shape and began typing on his own mobile. The first part of the response was longer that Victor expected, but was also very intriguing.

 **Experiences vary, I'm sure you'll understand. But**  
 **for me… it's needing to be vigilant. I have only 4**  
 **senses, and one of them I'm losing pretty quickly.**  
 **Eventually I will be declared legally blind.**

 **I need my eyes more than anything, because I am  
Deaf. ****Hearing privileged people don't realize how  
lucky they ****are. When I cross the street, I have more  
of a chance ****of being hit by a car, than a Hearing  
person does. If ****someone comes speeding around the  
corner, a Hearing ****person will most likely hear it and  
have a chance to react.**

 **I don't get that luxury. Not every driver follows the**  
 **rules of the road after all. I am literally putting my faith**  
 **into the people around me and it can be harrowing at**  
 **times.**

Yuuri gave a shrug, as if this kind of thing was okay because he'd gotten used to it. Victor didn't think it was okay in the least. And in no way should it become something that anyone should have to get used to.

 **I have to watch everything around me more closely than  
I'd like, ****just to make sure I'm keeping up with the crowd.  
I live in a ****world where things are catered specifically for  
those who ****can hear, and it can be trying at times.**

 **I don't get emergency sirens, or storm warnings. If I**  
 **hadn't had Celestino, I would have never known about**  
 **the gate change at the airport. Then I would have been**  
 **stranded many times in foreign countries otherwise.**

 **I'm lucky if someone adds subtitles or closed captions to**  
 **a video. Half of the time people will have shitty resolution**  
 **so catching their lip movements is hard with the camera**  
 **either can't keep up with the speed they move at, or isn't**  
 **focused.**

"When most people learn of my ' _disability_ '," Yuuri said, sneer firmly in place, "they get… stupid. I can't tell you how many times I've had to deal with people and their judgments or their false convictions."

It was forthright, and Victor couldn't help but smile at Yuuri's obvious frustration without how utterly stupid some people could be. He knew the feeling well, though for different reasons. It showed how connected humanity really was that even people in different cultures experienced the exact same drama.

 **I've dealt with people suddenly closing off to me once**  
 **they find out that I can't hear them. They do that slow**  
 **talking thing that annoys me, or put a hand on my arm  
and ****tell me they're sorry that I'm Deaf.**

 **Of course most find an excuse to get away from me**  
 **as soon as possible. A lot of them are stupid enough  
to ****think that Deafness is some sort of a contagious  
disease and ****will tell me to get away from them  
immediately.**

 **I couldn't go to walk-in clinics in America because I  
was ****turned away for being Deaf. Or more like they  
would not ****allow an interpreter because I wasn't  
American and I didn't ****have their healthcare which  
made it a bit more difficult because hospital bills**  
 **over there are ridiculous and I'm not looking to be**  
 **in debt.**

 **Any other time I needed an interpreter, many people  
would ****question whether or not they were helping me  
cheat in my ****classes. I got enough drama over it that  
people would come ****over and shout in my ear in an  
attempt to get a reaction.**

 **A lot of Deaffolks are refused interpreter services in  
** **particular situations. I simply had to hope that a nearby**  
 **shop had medication I could take if I was ill. That the**  
 **professor in charge did not refuse the interpreter. That**  
 **I was allowed to go in on exam days with my interpreter  
with ****me.**

 **Sometimes life can be a hurdle. Imagine Deafness being**  
 **that very same hurdle, but a few inches higher.**

Yuuri sighed and stopped typing for a moment, fingers tapping against his knee. Victor reached out and patted his hand encouragingly, and got a smile in return.

It was nice to see Yuuri so willing to smile when about a month ago he was a shy mess. It showed the progression in their relationship. A relationship that would grow even stronger eventually.

 **Two women and one man have excused themselves from a  
date ****with me and never returned. Another person stayed but  
commented ****that I, 'didn't sound retarded like other Deaf  
people'.**

 **He said it with a wide smile, like it was a compliment.**  
 **Even had the audacity to question my Deafness because  
if I can ****speak and understand so well, I 'can't be Deaf'.**

 **I was often called an 'attention seeker' by certain people**  
 **who didn't understand nor try to.**

Victor's grip on the sand tightened. He'd like to punch those people in the face.

A violent reaction for Victor, but it would feel lovely he was certain.

 **I can't enjoy music like other people, and there are some  
songs ****I wish I could hear. Some people I wish I could hear  
speak. ****Though it isn't something that plagues my every  
thought. ****And I got over my jealousy of Hearing people years  
ago. ****But the thought pops up now and then and I can't help**  
 **that. Anxiety does that to you. Brings up annoying memories**  
 **or thoughts at random times.**

 **It was hard in the beginning, being in a family of Hearing**  
 **people and trying to communicate with them. I remember**  
 **all the struggles they all went through just to learn how to  
converse ****my way. A lot of families don't even bother to go  
that far and ****will just try to find a way to 'fix' their child.**

 **It had been eye opening for me. Which was what spurred**  
 **me on to learn how to talk their way. Hours of signing**  
 **classes and speech therapy. Pushing myself not to be more**  
 **NORMAL for them, but to thank them for reaching out to me.  
When others ****didn't bother, my family and friends decided  
that they would ****reach halfway.**

 **To know that someone cares enough about you to learn a**  
 **new language for you, is amazing. Which is why I'm so**  
 **grateful that you've decided to learn a form of Sign just so**  
 **we can talk easier. The open-mindedness you've shown**  
 **wasn't expected, by I appreciate it so much.**

 **Thank you.**

There were tears in Yuuri's eyes. They didn't fall or trickle, but they were there.

And Victor was left to sit there, considering just how much of an advantage he had over Yuuri. He never once considered that crossing the street could be that dangerous for anyone so long as they looked both ways and followed the provided signs. It never occurred that something like that could be such a trial.

His friend had described it as having to put his faith in strangers. Meaning he had to learn to just hope that everyone followed the law. Which was damn sad.

Yuuri was right. The world catered to the Hearing because they were the majority. And instead of embracing equality and at least _trying_ to offer something to include those with disabilities or disadvantages or illnesses, people would get angry or offended. They'd even go so far as to mock the disabled if they 'weren't disabled enough'. Why did someone have to be a certain level of disabled in order to be considered disabled?

That was sad and disappointing. And it wasn't like Victor was innocent. He'd never considered any of this before, so he wasn't blameless. It had never affected his life, so he hadn't taken any time to think about it.

Perhaps it was time to start.

"Victor, do you speak Spanish?" Yuuri asked suddenly, taking him from his thoughts.

He blinked, not expecting that of all things after such an intense discussion.

"No, I speak Portuguese. Why did you think I could speak Spanish?" Did someone tell Yuuri that he spoke Spanish?

Yuuri shrugged, "Mari said you sounded Spanish when you switch languages at times."

"They are _very_ different. Trust me."

' _Okay._ '

* * *

' _So how is it going with Victor?_ ' signed Minako as she reached for her sake bottle.

Yuuri couldn't help but beam at her. "It's going well." And really it _was_. Everything was. A lot better than he could ever hope for. He hadn't even dared to think that Victor would try to learn a whole new language, and yet the man was giving it his all.

Victor was training Yuuri in skating, and Yuuri was training Victor in ASL. Both were learning something from the other, which made their relationship a lot stronger in a sense. Give and take. And Victor really did give as much as he took. They even made signs for the specific skating maneuvers so Victor would have an easier time incorporating them into his coaching.

' _You find out what song to use yet?_ '

' _I contacted Phichit. He knows everyone. A girl in university created a song for me. Told me she thought it represented me perfectly. She didn't know I couldn't hear, and I never corrected her assumption. I ended up never using it because while Celestino liked it, he hadn't felt it worked._

' _Phichit is going to get me her email so I can ask for another copy._ '

' _Good. I hope it all works out in the end._ '

So did he. He hoped Victor liked it, because there were just some things that didn't need too much time to work on.

* * *

' _You're doing well, Yuuri!_ ' was aimed at him.

Victor's proud smile was enough to warm Yuuri. His worries were almost completely gone by now. Victor had wormed his way in with his dorky smile, kind eyes, and vibrant interest in anything Yuuri did.

He involved himself in not only Sign Language, but also purchasing books and videos, and ordering things online. The man had spent an amount that Yuuri didn't want to even think about, all so he could educate himself.

Sometimes he stayed up well into the evening, studying up on certain things and asking Yuuri questions because he wanted to know more. He had a notebook full of questions and observations, where he and Yuuri would sit on his bed in the evenings and discuss what Victor had learned next. They'd pass the laptop back and forth and just enjoy one another's company.

Victor decided to learn about a new topic because his relationship with Yuuri had brought his attention to many problems that he didn't know about.

It was one thing to swear you'd try better, it was another to actually _do_ better, with obvious results.

Victor had learned about cochlear implants and had asked why so many Deaf and Hard of Hearing people didn't get them.

That had obviously lead them to another long discussion with Yuuri explaining that they were still incredibly expensive even with _good_ healthcare. That they had to be surgically implanted, and that there was still a high percent chance for them to break and additional surgery would be needed to fix them, which could be a waste of money. That not everyone was compatible with such devices. That it could take _years_ for someone to become accustomed to a CI. That they could hinder certain medical exams which could be a danger to someone's health. That they actually came with risks once the surgery was completed.

The last point was that a lot of Deaf people didn't support such a method. Like it was a slap in the face to try to make them more 'normal'. Normal being Hearing. Instead of just accommodating them with methods that would certainly be easier in the long run but take longer to implement and make common, they went about their help the 'wrong way'. At least to some Deaf folks.

CIs suggested that a Deaf person could be made Hearing, and that was incorrect. They were not made Hearing, they were simply given a stressful method to combat their deafness. As if being Deaf was such a horrible thing that they had to be made Hearing to be accepted and 'normal'.

Or that was how Yuuri and several others viewed them.

He went on to explain Hearing Aids and the battery struggles that came with them.

And Victor was once again left to consider much after another talk of theirs. His face serious as he continued to read the books he'd purchased.

Yes, Yuuri was very pleased with Victor. Victor's involvement in his life made him feel cared for beyond reason.

"Let's run through it again though, just to be sure," Yuuri said as he straightened himself out to practice the step sequence one more time.

' _Okay,_ ' Victor signed in return.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-To the Guest who didn't like that I made Yuuri Pansexual,  
you're disgusting. The anime never stated what his sexual  
orientation is, therefore it is up for interpretation. Get your  
panphobic trash self out of my fic.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Remember, this does not follow a canon ending.

* * *

"As you know the alphabet already, we'll start by signing basic nursery rhymes, okay? It's easier when learning a new language, to use music of other languages. It's more fun for others. It was what a lot of my assignments were when I was little. For both speech therapy _and_ signing."

Victor nodded, looking strangely focused and a little unsure. But he was very intent on learning from Yuuri, so Yuuri wouldn't tease him too much.

"We'll do simple ones used in America. My coach was American and had me do this all the time, so don't feel strange about it. It's a completely natural thing to do."

Hush Little Baby was the song Yuuri had chosen, and while he didn't sing the words, Victor still seemed enchanted anyway, watching as his hands and fingers moved with grace.

He wasn't shocked that Victor's fingers caught on quickly. That his hands moved with the fluid grace that Yuuri was used to seeing out on the ice. And even when he was learning something new, Victor still managed to make it look effortless and beautiful. Even if sometimes he signed in the wrong direction.

"You're doing really well," he made sure to say.

Victor beamed in response.

* * *

"We're taking a break today. I was hoping you could show me around a bit and we could eat out for lunch."

Victor made sure to give Yuuri his most pleading look, eyes wide and slightly damp at the corners in hopes of getting his compliance. And Yuuri sent him a look accompanied by a quirk of the right eyebrow, but he ended up nodding all the same, so Victor considered it a win.

He jumped up and gave a cheer. "Is there anywhere we can go to get Makkachin some treats too?"

Yuuri's expression softened and he nodded. "Yes. Let me get dressed."

' _Okay!_ '

Victor wiggled where he sat and pet Makkachin's fur while they waited for Yuuri. He wanted to see everything Hasetsu had to offer. He'd been to the rink, the ramen shop, and the ocean. He wanted to see everything else as well! Did they have a playground? A movie theater? Was there a place to go hiking by any chance? He wanted to see it all!

When Yuuri returned, he was wearing a simple red t-shirt and black track trousers. Around his waist was a black hoodie that was tied tightly.

"Ready?"

Victor gave Makkachin's nose a wet smooch and he jumped up with an exuberant, "Hai!"

When they were out and about, Yuuri leaned into his space to speak to him quietly. "It's a good thing you're going to be here for a while. You'll get to experience two festivals in August."

Festivals meant food and games. But mostly food. Victor liked food. But he'd never been to a festival before so he wasn't sure of what kind of food would be available to eat. Especially in Japan.

"Are they fun?" he asked, eager.

"Yes. There's always a fireworks display at the end as well."

Victor loved fireworks! And as he'd never been to a festival before, he was excited!

* * *

"Victor!"

He was totally intruding but he couldn't help it. He'd finally contacted the girl, Ketty, and had gotten her to agree to send him the music once again because he'd 'misplaced' the last CD on the move back to Japan. She'd been really glad and even a bit flustered if he was correct.

He wasn't completely unaware of what it would mean for her career as a composer for him to use her music in an official tournament that would be viewed by millions of people. It could give her own career the boost it would need once she graduated from university, and Yuuri _did_ like to help people.

So it was a sort of give and take between them, and he was fine with that.

Victor's light had been off, but Yuuri wasn't holding anything back and simply launched himself onto the other man's bed. He accidentally squished Makkachin's tail in the process and apologized with a quick pat to the head before shaking Victor out of his somnolence.

The man had felt the sudden drop of weight on the bed but hadn't exactly moved to do much about it. He simply peered up at Yuuri through half-lidded eyes, waiting for him to do something.

Yuuri fitted the headphones over his silver head, set the sound to what he assumed was an acceptable volume, and pressed Play.

Victor's sleepy eyes closed for a moment, and then opened, shining now. He gave a very firm nod as he sat up.

"What is it called?"

"She told me to name it. It's supposed to represent _me_. My life and career."

Victor took one of his hands and flipped it over to place a light kiss on the inner wrist. His smile was contagious and despite being flustered by the action, Yuuri couldn't help but smile in return. "I think she channeled you perfectly," said Victor. "It's soft and beautiful, but becomes strong and almost hypnotizing. Like you."

Yuuri flushed harder, unable to hold such a reaction back after such words were aimed his way from Victor Nikiforov of all people.

Why did he have to be so damn attractive and suave?

"We'll practice with it tomorrow," said Victor as he laid back down. His smile took on a teasing tilt. "Do you want to join me until then?"

Yuuri scrambled to leave, movements just as jerky as when he entered.

Victor's teasing grin was in his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

The heat of the summer hit them suddenly. Yuuri awoke in a dampened bed from sweating all night long. It was probably the first time in a while that he wanted to hurry to the rink if only to cool off inside. Yuuko's job was a beneficial one on days like this.

Where the heat was licking up your body and laughing evilly in your ear.

He shuddered at the reminder and rolled his sleeves up.

Victor had him do some practice laps around the rink and started working on the step sequences with him.

Yuuri wanted to get all the parts he was good at, out of the way first. He had two months left to really immerse himself into the program and planned to do his absolute best.

That morning, Yuuko had told him that Yurio's coach, Yakov Feltsman, had brought in his ex-wife to help train Yurio. The woman was like Minako-sensei. A star in the ballet world and a winner of various awards. She was also said to be incredibly difficult to work with and had high expectations.

From what Yuuko told him, she yelled at Yurio all day every day and Yuuri found himself hoping that the stress wouldn't get to the teen. Yurio's attitude left a lot to be desired most of the time, but Yuuri just assumed it was a defense mechanism of sorts.

He taught Yuuri how to land the Salchow. Most importantly, he demonstrated how to land it several times, not just once. So there _had_ to be more to his character than Yuuri could see.

Also, the kid was a pretty good teacher for someone who didn't know his student was Deaf.

He wasn't going to attack a teenager simply because he had a foul mouth and a bad attitude. That was immature.

Yuuri went for a Quad Salchow and missed the landing, but still managed to stop himself from colliding with the ice, so he was at least getting better.

"Victor!" Yuuri called out, waiting for the other's attention before he added in sign language, ' _I want to try it again._ '

There was a moment of blatant staring and deep concentration on Victor's part, before his expression lightened and he grinned. "You want to go again? Sure!"

Yuuri couldn't help but be proud. Victor was learning and he was proving how much he was trying every day.

* * *

"Hey, Yuuri!" Phichit grinned as he waved. ' _How are you doing?_ '

Yuuri beamed at his mobile phone's screen and he signed, ' _I'm doing really well! Victor has been such a great help!_ '

Phichit's face smoothed into a smirk. A very suggestive smirk at that. ' _Oh, really? Do tell._ '

' _Whatever you're thinking, you can stop. It isn't like that,_ ' Yuuri signed, face flushed from the implications in his friend's eyes.

' _I don't know what you mean, my friend! So tell me what it's like to have the skating legend as your coach? Is he an ass? Do I need to make a Twitter post? Because I will gladly do it, you know that._ '

Ah, Yuuri adored Phichit. He was a good friend. And with his legion of followers - all forty-seven million of them - he could start trouble with people if he really wanted. And with all those fans of his, the drama would spread far and wide, and be very hard to drown out.

So if Phichit started a campaign to ruin Victor Nikiforov, there was a good chance that some permanent damage would be done.

It was a touching offer, but not needed.

' _No, he's been a perfect gentleman. He's learning ASL so he and I can converse easier._ '

Phichit's brow shot up. ' _Damn._ '

"Yeah. How are you and Celestino?"

' _Good. I've been working really hard. You should check out my Instagram. We've been shooting some of my practices. It'll show you what you're up against this coming season!_ '

"I'll do that!"

' _So you have a theme yet?_ '

Yuuri flushed and looked down for a second. His hands made the signs and Phichit's jaw dropped.

' _You've changed a lot since Victor's come into your life. I look forward to seeing your performances, Yuuri._ '

"You too, Phichit. Make sure to stay hydrated."

Phichit waved him off but did give a nod.

' _Yes, mom. Thanks, mom._ '

' _See you soon._ '

The screen went black a moment later, and Yuuri leaned back against his chair, a smile on his face.

He was really looking forward to the next season. Very much. With Phichit to compete against and with Victor as his new coach, the next season was looking damn fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

"Where's Makkachin?"

"Sleeping with Yuuri," Katsuki Mari murmured around her cigarette. Somehow, she always had one on hand.

He'd been ditched. His precious poodle had left him for another! Though Yuuri was actually adorable though, and hard to resist, so maybe that was why Makkachin had abandoned him! But still! He hadn't expected his Makka to just up and cling to Yuuri the moment they stepped foot on foreign soil. She was a lot like her owner that way. Victor had influenced his poodle on a spiritual level.

"Why don't you just go see them?"

Victor blanched at the suggestion. Go into Yuuri's room? Without Yuuri's permission? There was no way he could do such a thing. Especially since Yuuri had informed him of his desire for personal space. His room was his 'sanctuary' and being invited in was a rare thing. Victor wanted to be invited.

She shrugged and flicked the remains of her cigarette into a small can. "Flick the switch in the hall. It's a light that flashes above his door like a strobe light in order to capture his attention. If he doesn't answer the door in ten seconds, you can go in. That's how we usually got his attention before technology advanced so quickly."

Mari gave a wave then and reached into her pocket for another cigarette as she had some time before she had to get back to work.

Victor decided to go for it. He was kind of bored and everything was more fun with friends. So he might want to drag Yuuri and Makkachin out for a walk or something just to get some fresh air. Or they could go somewhere fun!

He'd never considered the button on the wall beside Yuuri's door before, but it was actually really interesting now that he knew what it was for. A sort of warning signal perhaps. Yuuri had told him that he needed to be vigilant because he couldn't hear. As he wouldn't be able to hear anyone knocking on his door, the light must have been installed in order to give him privacy and independence. A doorbell for the Deaf.

Yuuri relied on his eyes a lot. And he also worried about his eyesight but tried to remain positive on that front. It was an ingenious method to give him the privacy that he was due.

Victor pushed the green button and began counting down. Ten... seven... five... He got to four by the time Yuuri opened the door.

His hair was mussed and sticking up in several places. In fact, it didn't look like he'd rolled out of bed, but more like he had attempted to style it a new way and failed a little. It was cute and Victor might have giggle a bit. He looked wide awake though, and was clothed in only cotton briefs. Yuuri's eyes went wide when he realized just who had been at his door, and Victor blinked as the door slammed in his face.

Just as he was planning to push the button again, the door opened once more to reveal Yuuri fully clothed, face redder than any red Victor had so far seen on him. He had on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a red shirt that had some kind of symbol on the front.

"Come in," Yuuri murmured while grabbing him by the arm and literally yanking him inside. He'd been invited!

Makkachin was indeed on the bed, lounging in the early morning sunlight that was streaming in through the cracks in the blinds. There was barely a second to acknowledge Victor's presence before the overgrown puppy was back to snoozing. He pouted for a second, but decided not to bother the other because Makka must have tuckered herself out the night before when they're run down by the beach.

Yuuri gestured to the computer chair as he sat on the bed.

' _Something wrong?_ ' Yuuri had signed a bit more slowly for his benefit. He was an angel.

' _No,_ ' Victor signed as he shook his head. "I'm bored and I want to go do something. I was hoping you'd have some ideas to pass the time."

Yuuri was quiet for a moment before suggesting something that Victor hadn't expected, but greatly appreciated anyway, because it meant that he could go and spend some money on Japanese things! He would forever be a tourist. It didn't matter how many times he'd been somewhere, Victor wanted to buy things.

"We can take a train ride to Fukuoka and walk around."

" _Really_?!" he asked, bouncing on his chair.

Yuuri nodded. "It'd be an hour both ways, but it could be fun."

Victor sank to his knees immediately, right hand moving to madly rub against his chest for the motion of, ' _Please?_ '

Yuuri merely smiled and nodded.

* * *

Victor's absolute excitement over going somewhere new was almost palpable. He bounced in his seat and smiled as Yuuri gave him a fond shake of the head.

Though to be honest, being cooped up in one place for so long had to be annoying at times, so he could understand. Victor didn't really ask for much and he certainly put in a lot of effort to be accommodating to others, so Yuuri didn't see anything wrong with taking him somewhere new.

They were a few people on the train, and in order to keep their conversation private, they were simply messaging each other with Twitter.

 **v-nik:** I promise I will keep the selfie taking to a minimum.

 **Katsu:** Good. You get a little pic happy there. My friend Phichit would approve.

 **v-nik:** He's the Thai skater, right?

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **v-nik:** Is he good?

 **Katsu:** Very. He's Thailand's rising star.

 **Katsu:** And he's an insatiable social media fiend.

 **Katsu:** So don't anger him, okay?

 **v-nik:** I would never!

 **Katsu:** Mhm. :D

 **v-niki:** I'm serious!

 **Katsu:** You have not given me any reasons to believe otherwise.

 **v-nik:** I will have you know that I am offended.

 **Katsu:** No you aren't.

 **v-nik:** No, I'm really not.

 **v-nik:** How can you tell?

 **Katsu:** You're smiling like a dork.

 **Katsu:** Baka.

 **v-nik:** ?

 **Katsu:** Idiot.

 **v-nik:** I'll have you know that I am very smart.

 **v-nik:** When I need to be! ^-^

 **Katsu:** I can agree with that.

 **v-nik:** Good.

 **Katsu:** What exactly do you want to do today?

 **v-nik:** Sightseeing!

 **v-nik:** And shopping! I have a lot of money I want to spend.

 **v-nik:** It's been awhile since I've gone on a spending spree.

 **Katsu:** How much do you intend to buy?!

 **v-nik:** 8D Whatever catches my fancy!

 **Katsu:** You're carrying your own bags.

 **v-nik:** Done!

 **Katsu:** I don't feel like lugging them around.

 **v-nik:** Do you want new skates?

 **Katsu:** No.

 **Katsu:** Why would I need any? Mine are fine.

 **v-nik:** If that's what you'd like to think.

 **Katsu:** What's that supposed to mean?!

 **v-nik:** Your skates are old, aren't they?

 **Katsu:** Maybe.

 **v-nik:** Are they even of good quality?

 **Katsu:** Victor, breaking in new skates could take a long time.

 **Katsu:** Can we even afford that?

 **v-nik:** I think so.

 **Katsu:** Because if we wanted new skates, we should have done this sooner.

 **v-nik:** Yours are frayed in the ankle.

 **v-nik:** Presentation matters, Yuuri!

 **v-nik:** And I want everyone to see you at your best!

 **Katsu:** Fine! But I'm blaming you for any struggles I have in the next few weeks.

 **v-nik:** Sure thing! ^-^

 **v-nik:** I'll even get on my knees and massage your feet!

 **Katsu:** No.

 **v-nik:** Why not?

 **Katsu:** I don't like people touching my feet.

 **v-nik:** Hm.

 **Katsu:** What?

 **v-nik:** No, nothing. ^-^

 **Katsu:** Whatever.

The most of the rest of the train ride was taken in companionable solitude, with both Victor and Yuuri squished against the wall in hopes of remaining at a distance from the other travelers. Also, Yuuri just didn't like to be around people if he could help it, so Victor was like a buffer for him. The man was practically heaven sent.

His mobile vibrated when they were nearing the station, and he looked down to find a new message from Victor awaiting him.

 **v-nik:** Yuuri, the woman opposite us is taking a photo.

 **Katsu:** You are obviously foreign.

 **Katsu:** She's probably going to show all of her friends.

 **v-nik:** That's a normal thing here?

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Katsu:** Though it happened all the time in the US, so I'm not sure it's a Japan only thing.

 **v-nik:** Oh.

 **Katsu:** Just ignore it. She doesn't look like a fan.

 **v-nik:** Okay.

 **v-nik:** If you say so.

 **Katsu:** I do say so.

Yuuri's smile could not be dampened after such a train ride.

* * *

Victor was prancing around excitedly, eyes wide with amazement and fingers pointing to everything he thought was interesting. "It kind of looks like Hasetsu," Victor told him when they sat down for some lunch.

Actually, Fukuoka and Hasetsu were very similar, though Fukuoka was much larger and had more tourist attractions and inhabitants. More places to go and even an airport, so of course it would be the preferred destination over a small town like Hasetsu whose biggest attraction was no longer in business and whose onsen were pretty much gone save for Yu-Topia.

Yuuri flipped through the menu and wrinkled his nose at practically everything he saw. "Can I have something other than salad? Please? I'm dying from all the water and vegetables. I don't even like broccoli, I just eat it because of high vitamins and minerals."

"I only told you no Katsudon, _you_ chose to not eat anything else you liked!" said Victor, pointing at Yuuri to get his point across even further.

Seriously? Yuuri had been torturing himself needlessly? For all these weeks? In response, Yuuri went ahead and ordered various taiyaki, simply because he felt like it. If he was about to walk a city all to entertain his dork of a friend, he was getting something not painful out of it. Which meant drowning himself in good food.

Victor splurged on vegan sushi. Something about not wanting to feel heavy all day. Yuuri didn't understand and Victor didn't elaborate, so it was left at that.

Also, he noticed that Victor even ate beautifully. Where was the fairness in that?

* * *

"Let's go in!"

The shop itself was vast and reminded Yuuri of all the shoe shops in America. Phichit had a shoe addiction and sometimes dragged Yuuri to Foot Locker so they could browse. It was like that, but with blades on the bottom.

' _It's big,_ ' Victor signed carefully as he looked around.

Yuuri nodded. "They have to be. The city is large and the local rink is about a mile up the road, so they need to be accommodating."

"Let's get you some new skates!"

"Pure black and no designs please. I don't get how you tolerate gold blades. They're too flashy for my liking."

Victor's grin was wide and devious. "A good percentage of the gold is literally some of my gold medals melted down into blades."

What the actual fuck? Was that even possible? Was Victor pulling his leg?

"I lose things quickly, so this is how I keep them with me forever," said Victor with an unapologetic shrug.

Victor was a little spend happy apparently. Custom blades. The man was mad.

* * *

Victor was perhaps a bit careless with his funds, not that he really cared.

He'd been wanting to get Yuuri something for the past few weeks but wasn't exactly sure what was acceptable for a friendship/mentorship. But ice skates could not be interpreted wrong, could they? Both were figure skaters and Yuuri was currently competing so of course he was going to need a new pair!

And the best part over the entire ordeal was that Yuuri simply slumped onto a bench and let Victor do all the planning. Thankfully, the woman helping them was bilingual and she even recognized both of them, greeting them with deep bows and wishing Yuuri good luck in his upcoming season.

She and Victor talked at length on what he wanted for Yuuri. He got away with doing all the talking by being Yuuri's coach, so it didn't seem odd that the other wasn't contributing. He simply sat there pouting as Victor told the woman the state of Yuuri's old skates. As expected, she was properly horrified and set to a fitting immediately while inquiring over what they were looking for.

Yuuri's new skates ended up being black leather with a good fit. There was a lone purple stripe on the heel and the blades were jet black.

Yuuri turned away to smile, but Victor still saw the upward tilt of the lips and knew he'd done well.

The rest of the evening was spent with Victor towing Yuuri in every direction he could while asking the locals to take photos of both of them in every place he could find.

The train ride on the way back that night was spent in almost perfect solitude with the two seated across from one another and their bags piled on either side of them.

Victor had spent about the equivalent of one-hundred-thousand Rubles, which was nothing on what he'd spent in France that one time when he'd been with Chris! He didn't regret it one bit.

Not when Yuuri was smiling so happily despite his earlier displeasure.

Hopefully they could do this again some time in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Yuuri and Victor's Name Signs will remain a  
mystery because it is improper for a Hearing  
person(Me for example) to give _anyone_ a name  
sign.

 **Name Sign:** A specific sign that names a person.  
There are Combo Signs and Traditional Signs.

 **Combo-** 1st letter of your name and a sign.  
 **Traditional-** a descriptive or arbitrary sign.  
Opinions on them vary.

* * *

"I'm going to give you a name sign now."

At Victor's confused look, Yuuri elaborated. "Spelling out your full name can be annoying and take unnecessary amounts of time after you've introduced yourself. Name signs are just signs used to refer to you. You'll spell your full name first to introduce yourself, and then use the sign I've given you for any other Deaf people to use from that moment onward."

' _Why do **you** have to give it?_' Victor asked, gesturing toward Yuuri with his index finger.

"Experienced Deaf people are the best to get a name from so you don't accidentally choose something someone else is using, so you don't misuse Grammar, and so you don't accidentally insult the Deaf Community as a whole. Also it is a sign of trust and friendship."

' _Oh._ '

' _Yes._ '

' _Do you have one?_ '

' _In ASL,_ ' Yuuri signed. "There are seven D/deaf and Hard of Hearing people in total here in Hasetsu, so the nearest community would be Fukuoka. I didn't travel much as a child, so my experience is more in American Deaf Communities due to university."

Pulling out his mobile, he typed out the rest of his explanation, knowing that it would take quite some time if he tried to say everything. Sometimes there was a strain after a while because he didn't have to talk all the time in order to converse.

 **I was told by a young woman named Mara, that I'm very  
heartfelt as a ****person(among other things), and then she  
gave me my name sign.**

 **It took nearly a month of knowing each before I got one  
and even then ****some of her friends had been a little wary,  
thinking we weren't acquainted ****well enough yet. However,  
it was her decision and from then on, I had a name sign  
** **of my own.**

 **This is called a combined sign.**

 **A letter and then a motion to point out a characteristic she  
felt that ****I embodied. It takes knowledge of someone's  
character to choose correctly.**

 **Combined signs are the more go-to method for name signs  
these days. ****Though not all D/deaf people agree with such as  
they might prefer ****traditional methods of signing over newer  
methods.**

 **Opinions on them vary.**

Victor took his time as he signed, ' _What will my name sign be?_ '

"Let me think about it for a moment."

What kind of sign represented Victor?

* * *

Victor adjusted Yuuri's leg and the position he was in, turning him until he was standing correctly. His body held tight and didn't waver even when Victor pulled away to look him over. Standing at his side, Victor took the same position to give a better example. Once his feet were placed properly, his knees bent and he jumped up, doing a single rotation, and landing perfectly. Gesturing to Yuuri, who watched closely, he said, "You push off that way and it can ensure a cleaner landing. It's also safer for your ankles this way."

Yuuri nodded and Victor backed away toward the barrier in order to give him the space necessary to practice the jump. Yuuri made a ring around the rink, legs moving into a spread eagle and then… the lift off. Clean and concise. The landing just as clean.

Victor couldn't help but applaud and rush Yuuri, wanting to hug him for all he was worth! Yuuri's response was to laugh and pat Victor's head affectionately. Victor proceeded to repeatedly use the sign for 'proud' so Yuuri knew very well how he was feeling.

' _I want to do it again,_ ' Yuuri told him.

' _Okay._ '

He did it again. And he landed it again. And Victor hugged him again! Day by day, Yuuri was improving in one way or another and Victor couldn't help but he so proud of all of his efforts! It was a nice feeling inside of him, to see someone he cared for, succeed.

He wondered if Yakov ever felt like this when Victor had succeeded. It almost felt like a win for Victor as well.

* * *

Yuuri blinked as Mari tapped his shoulder.

' _I need you to go and get me the cleaning supplies from the closet. One of the patrons lost their lunch and dinner._ '

With nose wrinkled in disgust, Yuuri rushed off to do as she asked. His sense of smell worked just fine and he did not want to spend all evening smelling vomit. Surprisingly, the stench of vomit was potent and could permeate a room for hours. It would be bad for business if the other patrons couldn't stand to linger.

"Keep Makkachin away from it!" he called over his shoulder. While he'd never seen the poodle eat vomit, he didn't want to even give the overgrown pup a chance to try.

Now, when Mari told him someone lost their food, he thought she had meant only vomiting. Apparently, their guest was ill as well so there was more on the floor of the main banquet hall than just vomit. There were _other_ things as well and Yuuri struggled not to be disrespectful by shoving his face into the collar of his shirt.

Yuuri ended up being relegated to clean up crew with Mari, while their mother helped the ill person to their room, and their father started telling stories of all the times similar things had happened to him, managing to keep the attitudes light despite what had just occurred.

' _Thanks,_ ' Mari signed once they finished. ' _It would have taken forever without you._ '

' _The things I do for you._ '

She snorted and sent him an amused look. ' _Things I did for **you** , you mean. This took me back to your diaper days._'

' _Can you **not** do that, please?_'

She lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. "Nah!"

Evil. That was her true name and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

' _I need to bathe for ten hours,_ ' he told her.

"Same."

' _I need a pumice stone for my whole body too._ '

"I feel ya."

He shivered in disgust.

' _Victor's back,_ ' Mari signed suddenly.

Yuuri turned abruptly, seeing Victor dashing in their direction. His mouth was spread into a wide smile and his arms were outstretched, ready for a hug. There was no way he was going to let the other touch him now! Not after the hellish half hour he'd just been through and the things he had to touch. The things he had seen!

Yuuri darted for the onsen. He needed to get clean and he needed to do it promptly! Preferably before Victor latched onto him like a gangly octopus and began to rub his head over whatever part of Yuuri he could reach first.

* * *

He'd been invited into Yuuri's room! And it wasn't because Victor had flipped the light switch or come to him with an emergency!

They'd simply returned to the inn after practice, and Yuuri and he both headed straight for the hot spring. After such a grueling practice with Yuuri doing only Quads at Victor's request - as he wanted to test the other's stamina - they were both sweating profusely and needed a good soak.

Especially Yuuri, as he had fallen several times for the Lutz and Salchow, and his hips were probably aching. His percent rate of failure for both was going down considerably though. Out of ten Salchows, he fell four times where he used to fall all the time. And for the Lutz, he fell only six times out of ten. It was improvement! Yuuri was advancing slowly but surely. And they still had time to work out the kinks.

Said young man hummed happily as they settled into the water. And when Victor was ready to just recline and relax, Yuuri dropped it on him.

"Want to come to my room and watch a movie?"

Yuuri's hazel eyes were expectant, and he looked pleading almost. He wanted to watch a movie with Victor!

' _What's the sign for 'movie'?_ ' Victor asked after a moment, trying to remain cool.

Yuuri demonstrated.

' _Then I'd like to watch a movie with you, Yuuri._ '

The answering grin was lovely to behold.

* * *

Victor had been hyper aware of everything going on.

Yuuri had a twin bed, so there wasn't much space for two grown men and a rambunctious dog to fit in, but they had managed to make it work. Yet that had included them being squished together with their legs bunched up so Makkachin would lounge at the end of the bed.

Victor's right side had been pressed tightly up against Yuuri's left side and every time the other moved, Victor would feel the smooth skin of his arm slide along Victor's own arm. He was acutely aware of Yuuri's breathing, and his scent, and the little sounds he made when he breathed.

Watching the movie soon became boring as Victor focused more and more of his attention on Yuuri. Until Yuuri's head dropped onto his shoulder and a light snore filled the space between them. Yuuri had fallen asleep on Victor.

Victor paused the movie, closing the laptop for the moment in order to carefully lean down and place it under the bed. Yuuri groaned and shifted, following Victor's movements until he was fully laying against the Russian, mouth open slightly as he snored adorably.

It was an opportunity, Victor had realized. A chance for him to see Yuuri in a vulnerable state, and to be trusted with such was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Victor wasn't exactly sure of how many people he could trust or how many would trust him so much. It was a sad thought, but it didn't bother him like it used to. He was older now and he understood life better these days. He knew that he could trust Yuuri with anything.

Yuuri, who looked at him like he was some kind of magician. Who always asked if Victor was okay. Who noticed that Victor wasn't happy when he use The Smile™ and had acted accordingly to make sure that Victor was well. Yuuri, who noticed things before even Victor did.

When he explained the need for vigilance, Victor hadn't expected it to go this far. It had been years since someone had doted on him like Yuuri and Mama Hiroko did. Years since Victor could just sit back and relax and not worry about paparazzi stalking his every move. Not having to consider what he did before he did it, lest it ruin his public image.

Honestly, being in Hasetsu was like he'd gone on holiday. The only one Victor had ever taken. Twenty years full of hard work and next to no play had made Victor a very bored boy. A very lonely and bored boy who lacked a proper idea of life and love.

Having some excitement brought back into his life all because of the miraculous skater known as Katsuki Yuuri, hadn't been expected. Yet he appreciated the mysterious turns of the universe all the more for it.

There was a shifting at the end of the bed, and Makkachin was scooting up toward them, probably realizing that it was time for bed. Actual bed. Where people slept instead of watched movies.

The poodle plopped down between them, her fuzzy head just shy of touching Yuuri's chin. Yuuri's arms reached out to curl around Victor's long time companion, and Victor smiled. He wished he had his mobile. The photo would have been adorable. However, this was a stunning moment in time, and Victor was feeling selfish.

He wanted to keep the memory for himself, and himself alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Consider for a second, how Signing is the go to speech method for many D/deaf,  
HoH, and mute people. Now consider what it would be like to have Arthritis. A  
blog I follow pointed out that Arthritis is a speech impediment for those who  
know a form of Sign Language.

-I am a pianist who got started by playing by ear. I have had Victor mention a  
prior skill in piano. Making arrangements on the fly is difficult unless you know  
the song in question intimately. So I figured him listening to it for months just  
might give him enough knowledge. Also, he's picking up the actual signs faster  
because of prior experience with finger exercises for the piano.

* * *

Yuuri looked so free when he was out on the ice. Like nothing was tethering him to the world. Like all of his cares and worries just melted away, leaving him and the ice and his interpretation of whatever his mind came up with. A place where Yuuri could do anything and not be told that it was 'impossible' because he'd spent years proving that it was indeed possible.

Yuuri brought music to the performance. He didn't need to hear it because he practically created it with his body. Every movement fluid just like Victor had required of him. Every spin intoxicating and every step was pure seduction, even when he didn't mean for them to be. It was like he was living with a secret weapon hidden somewhere inside of him, and it came out at the most inopportune moments.

His Yuuri had so much untapped potential. So much built up inside him. So much practically begging to be released in any way it could. It would be a crime to not pay him the proper amount of attention he deserved. To let such skills go to waste. Many people could skate, but many also lacked the ability to infuse their work with their love, and Yuuri was one of the few he knew personally, who could do it.

Victor had easily noticed that they were polar opposites in character alone. Where Victor was extroverted and physical, practically demanding the world's love and adoration, Yuuri was introverted and emotional, preferring to keep to himself and avoid everyone. And yet they just seemed to meld so well together! When Victor had first heard the saying, 'opposites attract' he had thought it was some crazy scientist making broad generalizations, but perhaps the person who'd thought it up was actually thinking. How else did two people who had maybe three things in common, end up being so good for each other?

One way or another, Victor was going to help Yuuri unleash that tamed side of his. Until he had the world eating out of his palm. Until no one would dare accuse or assume. Until they all regretted not taking him seriously before. He would make them all see what Victor saw.

The smile the other man threw in his direction could have felled angels. Yuuri was enchanting and Victor was weak for his eyes. And his thighs. And basically every other thing about him.

' _Again?_ ' Yuuri asked, looking expectant as he grabbed his water bottle. Victor nodded, and swallowed dryly as he watched a trickle of water escape the cap and flow down the side of Yuuri's neck, disappearing beneath his navy blue shirt. How he wanted to be that drop of water!

Yuuri ended up ruining Victor's thoughts by pushing off to try the jump combination again.

Maybe they should add more difficult jumps? Yuuri's current Free Skate was good, and packed with technical difficulty, plus room for altering should the time need it. Yuuri was good at half of the jumps while he was shaky on the last three, but was still doing a lot better when he practiced. His Quad Toe, Triple Axel, and Quad Salchow were basically perfect. All that was left were the Quads for the Lutz, Flip, and if he could, the Loop as well.

Victor would love to add more Quads simply to test Yuuri's stamina, but he wasn't sure Yuuri would want to do it. So far he'd been a great sport over every idea Victor had thrown his way, and only denied one of them by throwing in a different idea of his own. Instead of a fan spiral like Victor had wanted, Yuuri wanted to do an Ina Bauer. And then he proceeded to demonstrate that he was limber enough to pull it off without any difficulty, and Victor changed the list around to accommodate the move.

Yuuri's body was swan like as he had bent his back to add more flair to the move. He was also probably showing off a bit for Victor. Victor had seen enough people do similar things - with less efficacy of course - to pinpoint them when they occurred. And Victor's eyes had indeed followed the curve Yuuri's bending spine and the strangely gentle feel that his legs gave off, because there was something about Yuuri that made his performances better. It didn't hold as much feeling when Victor skated it alongside him. And Victor loved beauty and art and didn't mind standing in the same place for hours, getting the honor of watching someone he cared for, performing so beautifully for him.

It made him think though.

Chris always wanted to be the sexiest, trying his best to maximize his male charms and assets. He practically grabbed himself every time he was on the ice. Gone was the innocent boy from their Junior days. Chris had bloomed into his sexuality and was damn proud of it.

Yurio wanted to be the fiercest, hitting everything with a ferocious attitude and fearless determination to prove himself the best. He was young and inexperienced, with a lot to prove if he wanted to be a big name in their sport. He was harsh and unforgiving.

Victor liked to put on an act. As if some actor performing on a stage in front of millions. He lived for the thrill of pleasing not only himself but the crowd as well. That was why Victor was so good at pretending to be happy when he really wasn't. Years upon years of experience.

And then there was Yuuri, who simply skated for the emotion. The feel of it. He didn't try to do the flashy moves like Yurio, or the sexual ones like Chris, or pretend like Victor did. He didn't allow anything to hinder his vision for his skating. There was no opposite he tried to ignore. He simply included everything, adding a sort of grace to each move even if they hadn't been specifically for his body type.

It was what made him unique. More so than the footwork and spins that would usually make people like Victor struggle to keep up. It was because of that uniqueness that allowed him such complicated and inspiring step sequences and spins. It was what helped make Yuuri Japan's ace in the hole.

"Victor?"

He blinked, finding himself back in the rink with Yuuri standing only a foot away, another bottle of water in his hand and a concerned expression on his adorable face. ' _Are you okay?_ '

Victor beamed, unable to help himself. Yuuri made him very happy. ' _I'm fine, don't worry. I was thinking._ '

While Yuuri looked doubtful, he eventually nodded. "Okay."

Victor waited for him to get a drink before he said anything further.

"You're doing wonderfully," he told the younger man. "You really bring the music to life. I wish I could give you a proper example of just how."

Yuuri shrugged. "The vibrations aren't enough to get a full feel so I have to rely on your help more than anything."

If only Victor could play it personally.

Enlightenment hit suddenly.

That was _it_!

* * *

Hasetsu had a small shopping district filled with various shops for all manner of needs. Victor had dragged Yuuri out into the small town, asking for directions toward the nearest music shop. From there, Yuuri found himself seated beside Victor on a piano bench in a small shop that could be perfectly seen from the counter.

' _You play?_ ' asked Yuuri, looking amazed and confused all at once.

Victor nodded.

' _Well?_ '

A snarky smile was his answer.

Victor reached out to lightly trail a finger over Yuuri's left ear, before gesturing to the piano itself. Getting the hint, he stood and walked around to the back, where the vibrations could be felt easier, and pressed himself against the smooth wood.

The vibrations came unexpectedly, and he jumped just a tad. But then they progressed, and he could feel the trills of the music. Could feel the sort of rising and swelling and Victor hit certain keys harder than others to maximize their importance.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri breathed in deeply and let out the stale air.

He was impressed that Victor was able to play it so well despite not actually having any sheet music. Yuuri wondered how that was possible.

After several replays of the music, and Victor apologizing for not being able to mimic all the music such as the strings accompaniment and so forth, they found themselves seated on a bench outside an ice cream parlor where Yuuri was indulging himself for a 'job well done' that day.

' _How did you do it?_ '

Victor frowned for a second, before his eyes brightened and he set aside his cup of ice cream in order to pull out his mobile. He then set to giving Yuuri the answer he sought.

 **It's called 'playing by ear'! Some people can replicate a**  
 **tune they hear without use of sheet music. I'm one of**  
 **them, though I wasn't always this good. It doesn't mean**  
 **that you are the best or anything, but it can make the**  
 **way a lot easier.**

 **It was how I got interested in music in general.**

That was pretty cool. Yuuri wished he could do something like that.

Victor tapped on the table between then, catching Yuuri's eye. Victor's frown took all of his attention then.

"Don't be down on yourself, Yuuri. You can replicate any footwork I show you perfectly, and not many skaters can accomplish that on the first try."

There were moments when Victor was a hard-headed ass. But this was not one of them.

Yuuri smiled in response. He was a good man. Yuuri admired him and cared about him very much.

* * *

"Oh!"

Yuuri could tell immediately that Victor had shouted because the word had been let loose along with a jump and a rapid clapping of the hands. Victor was such an excitable person, it was cute. Sometimes he wondered how a grown man could find such childish enjoyment out of the world around him.

It was time for the annual festival and as promised, Yuuri had taken Victor and Makkachin. He lead both through the stalls and the throngs of people. Invited them to try some Japanese style games, and challenged Victor to a contest over who could eat more taiyaki. Of course it was Yuuri who won.

Makkachin frolicked not too far off, sniffing at random people and getting pats on the head from nearby children. Someone even handed the canine some takoyaki, which she ate gladly.

Victor was like a child, with his blue eyes wide and full of unrepentant joy as he pointed out to things he liked.

"I've never done anything like this!" the man had confessed earlier in the day.

One of the most famous sports stars in the world didn't even do something as simple as a festival, carnival, or fair. It was kind of sad to consider, once Yuuri saw just how happy he was over something as simple as a koi kite. Victor's life seemed repressed and full of boredom in Yuuri's eyes. Thankfully, Yuuri hadn't fallen into the envy of the famous lifestyle. He'd been envious of the skating and the ease of attitude that Victor possessed, but nothing more.

Now that both men were in a friendship that seemed to only get deeper and more meaningful as the days passed, Yuuri could honestly say that while Victor had talent out the ass, he actually used it and practiced in order to get as good as he was. And Yuuri had also learned that the attitude he'd sorely desired was mostly fake. A scripted thing he used for the masses in order to keep everyone but himself happy.

The real Victor lied beneath all of that, and he was not as charming or cheerful.

Yuuri was no longer envious. Especially not when he had the man all to himself for the time being.

Watching as Victor pointed at something else and how the lanterns of the evening reflected in his eyes, he had to marvel at how far they'd come in only four months.

Time surely flew. And Yuuri was certain he was in the deepest relationship he'd ever be in.

He was closer to Victor than his parents or his sister. Their friendship had somehow transcended his relationship with Minako or Yuuko and Takeshi. Even his connection with Phichit, Yuuri's dorm mate of two years, wasn't as strong.

If there was one thing that Yuuri wanted, it was to never lose the moments like this. Where both of them could just relax and have fun and not have to cater to anyone.

Victor's larger hand grabbed onto Yuuri's, and the older man began tugging him along once he realized that Yuuri was lagging behind.

Yuuri smiled and allowed their fingers to link. Victor apparently wanted to go and buy some more food.

It was a nice evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Consider, a lot of D/deaf and HoH people do need to rely on  
mouthing of words, and when someone talks too quickly, or  
who has a thick accent, tries to communicate, it becomes 10  
times more difficult to understand them.

* * *

It was September. The temperature had cooled down slightly and the freezing chill of the ocean no longer felt so good against the skin when they went running along the beach early in the morning before practice. The time for frolicking at the beach and spending their nights enjoying the onsen after hours of playing in the freezing water had finally come to a close. Yuuri's first competition of the season was in a few days and he and Victor would be in and out of Japan a lot following that time, so this was the down time before the true competition really began.

As he had bombed the Grand Prix Final the year before, and had done exceptionally terribly at the following National competition, he had to start from the beginning. While Japan still considered him their top skater, they couldn't just hand him an invitation to the GPF because it wouldn't be fair. He had to prove that he was worth their time and money. He also had to prove it to his sponsors as well, to keep his image pleasant.

Morooka was going to be announcing the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Competition. The man had ties with everything going on in skating in Japan. On his word, he'd be able to tell whether someone was worth putting their hopes in. As the man seemed to be a large fan of Yuuri, the skater knew deep down that he would probably regain any support he might have lost in the eyes of others if Morooka vouched for him, so he wasn't too worried.

Victor's remaining days of practice became even more difficult. For the both of them. Especially since the man actually joined in on Yuuri's training and never just randomly stood by watching unless he wanted Yuuri to have all of the ice to himself to practice a routine repeatedly. Victor was often beside him as they skated, guiding his hips one way or his arms another. He was very involved and Yuuri couldn't appreciate it any more than he already did.

He put Yuuri through two runs of his Free Skate when they started in the morning, and two runs before they ended. In between, Yuuri was to practice his jumps. Or rather, do all Quads he could and try to do all the other Quads Victor had taught him. It was a grueling task according to Victor, but Yuuri's stamina and high pain tolerance got him a lot further before he had to take a moment to breathe and let go.

His ratio for the Quad Salchow had improved vastly. He could do a Triple just fine, and landed his Quads half of the time. Usually he psyched himself out on the times he failed, so Victor had started having him do chants about how amazing he was in hopes of building confidence. Yuuri found himself laughing more than chanting though. Victor was such a strange person that he made ridiculous faces in hopes of cheering Yuuri up and getting him happy again. They worked in a sense but it was just too new to have this kind of personal attention for his training and it was actually _working_!

' _I can't begin to tell you how proud I am, Yuuri!_ ' Victor signed cautiously but with a smile. His hands fumbled just a little through the unfamiliar signs, but he was getting the hang of it. And after a whole summer of taking lessons from Yuuri every day and reading all the books he could get his hands on, and watching all the YouTube videos he could find, it wasn't shocking that he had improved over the months. ' _You've come a long way._ '

"With your help," the younger skater reminded without pause. He knew that sometimes Victor worried about being a good coach, especially since he had never coached anyone before. Yuuri didn't want him to get discouraged, because he had seen the sadness in Victor's face, and he would never want to see it again if he could help it. There was something inherently wrong about Victor being unhappy. It made Yuuri uncomfortable, therefore it was his duty to keep the other's mood light and cheerful. Any way that he could.

Victor shrugged. " _Some_ help," the man relented slowly, "but you had more work to put in than I ever did."

Dieting(change of lifestyle), memorization, timing, practice, stress, and anxiety. Yeah, he _did_ have more work to do overall. But Victor had made the way easier in a sense, so he deserved a lot of credit for Yuuri's growing skills.

"I want you to try Eros for now. We'll refine your performance as best as we can." Victor stepped off the ice, grabbing his guards and placing them on his skates so he could watch comfortablly from behind the barrier. ' _So long as you get the invitation for the GPF, you don't have to worry too much on your FS. You'll have time to work on that in the coming months._ '

Yuuri nodded and waited for Victor to give him the signal while he started thinking. Who did he skate for? Was it Victor? Was it himself? Did he skate simply because he wanted to? Was it to gain the respect of his country? His friends? His family?

Yuuri loved skating. He wasn't the biggest fan of competitive skating, but he still wanted to do it because there was a sort of rush that came with it. It was usually the nerves that got him in the end, which then lead to the loss of enjoyment in skating. As if he could not find a reason to skate beyond having to get a medal. Like it was all he had to offer as a man.

But there was more to skating than that because Yuuri valued artistic performances and emotion. They were his specialty. He was an emotional person overall, it was to be expected. He didn't want to skate simply with the thought in mind that he wanted a piece of gold. Or a good reputation. Neither really mattered to him in the least as he had spent many years thinking everyone had hated him only to find out that they didn't.

He was doing it for a reason. To be an inspiration to others. To prove to himself that hell yes, he could damn well do it! Deafness was not an inhibitor so long as no one allowed it to be! And Yuuri would not be one of those who did. He didn't want to just become a pity party that fit into a mould made by society, he wanted to stand out for a reason, even if standing out terrified him at times.

And maybe he was doing it to impress Victor a little. But only a little. Victor seemed impressed enough as it was. Just a bit at least. Victor was easily pleased and it made Yuuri's stomach flutter when said pleasure was aimed in his direction. So in a way, he was doing it for Victor too.

He was seducing Victor in **On Love: Eros**. He'd have to seduce the audience as well. Yuuri wanted to be more than just an enthralling woman with amazing sex appeal that somehow entranced Victor Nikiforov of all people. He wanted to be more.

And seduce he shall.

* * *

' _Yurio's ballet instructor seems terrifying,_ ' Yuuko signed to him one day. Her mobile phone rested on the counter and she was glancing down at it every few seconds. ' _He's staying at her mansion in order to properly acquaint himself with her style. She has him practicing almost all the time, and doesn't allow many breaks._ '

' _Is he okay?_ ' was Yuuri's immediate response. If the blond wasn't doing well, he could always get Victor to call the boy and scold him on how to take better care of himself. Yuuri was not above using others to his advantage. All he had to do was aim his sparkling eyes in Victor's direction and mutter something about worrying about Yurio, and the man would hop to it instantly.

Yuuko stared down at her mobile and shook her head. ' _I don't know. He seems frustrated._ '

She pocketed the device and gave a shrug, stepping around the counter in order to come and sit beside him while he fixed his shoes. ' _He's mostly frantic over maturing and puberty. Right now he's in that in between stage. He hasn't hit the line yet, but he knows it's coming sometime soon, so he's working extra hard before that happens so it doesn't interfere with his season._ '

Oh did Yuuri knew that feeling very well. Thankfully, his body really didn't change all that much. He was strong, and had considerable muscle for his size, but it wasn't obvious and still allowed him to appear unassuming to others. Yuuri had gotten lucky in that department. The universe afforded small mercies it appeared.

Yurio was now going through that struggle as well. Honestly, the teen was a machine. How he could force himself to keep going without stopping for a breather was beyond Yuuri's comprehension. Yuuri had built up endurance to have his current stamina, but Yurio was a beast and his determination pushed him through a lot of hell.

Yuuko smiled. "Are you ready for the competition next week?"

"Meh."

It wasn't something super official, so he didn't expect to be confronted with Victor Nikiforov level in skills, but that didn't mean he could slack off. Especially in the Free Skate, which he had yet to perfect. He was suitably prepared to have a panic attack before hand, because it always happened and now that he thought about it more and remembered past competitions, he should probably warn Victor about it.

"I think I'll make it," he mumbled.

Not without emotional struggle of course, but every competition was a struggle in some form for Yuuri.

How he wished he had Victor's never-ending confidence! How he wished that he could take to the ice without worrying about messing up due to vision problems, or lack of hearing. Sometimes he wondered if Yurio had a severe advantage over him.

Yuuko patted his back. ' _You'll do fine. Takeshi and Minako-sensei are both going to support you, so you don't have to worry._ '

True. He wouldn't be alone. He'd have Victor, his ballet instructor, and his childhood friend at his side.

In years past, competitions had been awkward when he only had one person whom he knew, there to cheer him on.

Minako mostly. Celestino wasn't bad per se, Yuuri was just incredibly awkward around him. And that didn't make the stress any better.

Yuuko tapped on his shoulder and he looked over to see her pointing out toward the ice.

Victor was waving at them, and once he had Yuuri's attention, he signed, ' _I want to run through the FS again._ '

With a sigh, the man stood.

He ended up not falling once, and managed to catch himself on two shaky landings.

Considering how he'd been doing recently, that was like a boon from up above.

* * *

Victor was beaming with pride, unable to help himself. While it had only been secret speculation at this point, he could at least admit to himself that he found his old costume to be ten times more attractive on Yuuri than it had even been on Victor. The fabric clung to Yuuri's legs nicely, and for a moment, Victor found himself lost in light fantasies about Yuuri's legs. Such thighs were very powerful and flexed nicely beneath the clingy fabric that once clung to Victor's body in much the same way.

He had to shake himself out of it so that he did not present an awkward view to anyone watching. It wouldn't do for his debut as a figure skating coach, for him to be sprouting an erection for everyone to see. He had all the time in the world later on for such thoughts.

Yuuri had his headphones on. It was his favorite method to avoid people at these types of events, or so he had told Victor. In hopes of not having to talk to anyone, he blasted music loud enough for others to hear it through the speakers. It had been his go-to method for turning them away without having to turn them down himself.

Victor wanted to walk him through that, because not everyone was a reporter and it didn't hurt to be on pleasant terms with your fellow skaters. From what he remembered, Yuuri didn't reach out to anyone the former year, which was why next to no one knew anything about him. Yuuri wasn't very social, though his anxiety played heavily into the reasoning behind it.

Chris had mentioned in a text that they knew each other well enough to have shared contact information, but that was really it.

This year would be the first time that Yuuri would be around people he was at least friendly with. His friend Phichit, Victor, Chris, and a few others he'd met once or twice in past competitions. Therefore, Victor hoped to get him to associate with everyone more this year.

If only to make the memories more worth it.

Being alone wasn't always comforting. Victor would know that very well. And after twenty years of dedication and denying himself the life and love that he'd always wanted, he didn't want Yuuri to be stranded like he was. Being alone was something people sought, but being lonely was not something any sane person would want.

* * *

Yuuri twitched as he tried to keep up with Minami's words. The kid spoke like ten thousand words a minute and Yuuri was having trouble keeping up with his mouth. One of those times where being Deaf was a bit annoying.

He'd had to remove his headphones because he was up first - bad luck of the draw on his part - and he found himself on the end of what he assumed was a fanboy. Honestly, he could not remember ever competing against the other skater. Though according to Axel, Lutz, and Loop, Yuuko's triplet daughters, he had scored higher than Yuuri had at Nationals last year. Yuuri had been far too focused on his own failures to care about other skaters.

He felt kind of bad for that now. Especially since he was just staring at the kid, unable to answer. And as he spoke in Japanese, Yuuri's couldn't get a translation from Victor. And it would be rude to just go 'huh?'.

Thankfully, the boy straightened up suddenly, mouthed something along the lines of 'ja ne' and then rushed off toward his coach who was waving her hand frantically.

Enlightenment struck then. He had to go talk to his coach about something judging by how his own hands were moving.

Yuuri turned to Victor, face a mask of confusion.

"I think he's a fan of yours."

A fan? Well he got _something_ right.

"He certainly blushed enough," Victor added with a grin, making Yuuri pout.

He stepped onto the ice in hopes of escaping Victor's smug puss.

"You'll do great," said Victor, smile wider now and full of expectation.

Yuuri smiled back, feeling more confident. If Victor believed in him, then he should definitely do well!

It was time to seduce himself an audience.

And Victor.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

Yuuri's Short Program was almost perfect. His landing of the Quad Salchow was a little shaky but it was certainly the best he'd done thus far. His Eros has certainly matured, and he'd found himself skating a lot easier once in the proper mindset. He couldn't see the audience - which he had said made performing easier - and only Victor's fluorescent blue gloves stood out to him, letting him know when he should begin.

Victor was extremely pleased when Yuuri stepped off the ice, and made sure Yuuri knew that well enough that evening as they sat down for a simple meal. He had nothing but smiles to offer and a twinkle in his eyes. All manner of praise was going through his mind as he watched Yuuri thoroughly go out there and own his routine better than he ever had before.

"I think you can get away with downgrading your jumps tomorrow," he said between bites of crab, making sure to only talk when his mouth was empty. At least at certain moments, Victor had manners when eating. Or he was just doing it so Yuuri could read his lips easier. Either way was for Yuuri's benefit.

However, Yuuri apparently could not hide his horrified look at Victor suggestion for him to literally make him performance easier. The very thought seemed to put him off immediately, and Victor had to hasten to explain so Yuuri didn't get the wrong idea. "These judges aren't like the ones you'll face later. They aren't as skilled at picking up your mistakes. So there is no need to overexert yourself with more Quads than you need. You don't always need Quads to win a performance you know."

Yuuri still didn't seem convinced, but he did not give a response. And that was what caught Victor's attention. Victor had a feeling Yuuri wasn't going to do as suggested however. He had gotten pretty good at reading the other's body language over the past few months, and Yuuri was a stubborn one. In the words of Nishigori Yuuko, 'he was a pretty sore loser' and he 'hated to give up'.

He'd do it just to show Victor a lesson. Because that was how Yuuri was. Yuuri didn't like being told what to do, which was what made him an interesting student. But he also didn't like people assuming he couldn't do something.

"Yuuri, it wouldn't do well to wear yourself out when you don't have to."

Victor was trying to be a good coach. Trying to give coachly advice worthy of Yakov even. He probably wasn't doing a very good job of explaining himself though. He hadn't ever done this before so he didn't know what was supposed to be done. Perhaps he should have asked Yakov for some advice before hopping on a place to Japan without an outlined plan in mind?

' _I know._ '

Yes, Yuuri _knew_ , but would he do as he was told? That was the important question here.

Victor made sure that his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, and he merely returned to eating his seafood salad.

Tomorrow would come and then he would see. Though if he was being honest with himself, he had a feeling that Yuuri wouldn't be swayed. That stubbornness was one of his more attractive traits, in Victor's opinion.

* * *

' _Yuuri, I want to do your hair._ '

Yuuri knew his face had gone red the moment Victor had suggested such a thing! But how could he _not_ blush when Victor just went ahead and signed things like that in the middle of nowhere when Yuuri wasn't prepared to handle such audacious actions? In the back of his mind he knew that Victor didn't understand, but still! The whole idea of it was just so... personal.

' _Is something wrong?_ ' Victor signed, looking a bit worried as his good mood seemed to just slip away. Like he'd overstepped his boundaries, and in a way he had, but at the same time... Yuuri didn't mind as much as his initial protestations exclaimed. No, only the fact that Victor wanted to touch Yuuri in such a way was what had made it a little awkward and embarrassing!

Though, they _had_ shared a bed on accident before and while nothing intimate had occurred, it had been a rather intense realization when Yuuri awoke the next morning. He'd practically laid in Victor's arms the entire night and even drooled on the man's shoulder, leaving a wet spot under his cheek. This couldn't possibly be as embarrassing as waking up with Victor wrapped around him like an octopus, could it? It would just be a moment or two of Victor's hands running through Yuuri's hair, setting it into place for the Free Skate. Nothing particularly intimate about it from a westerner's perspective and as he had lived in America for five years, he could understand in a way how it wasn't that big of a deal, and Victor _did_ ask first and not simply touch him like he thought he had a right to.

' _Is something wrong, Yuuri?_ ' Victor asked again, looking ready to flee in the next second. ' _I don't have to if it bothers you that much.'_ Sometimes Victor was a sweetheart that Yuuri felt like he didn't deserve. And it was for that reason alone that he sucked up his ridiculous emotions.

' _No. Everything is fine._ ' To prove himself, Yuuri handed the black comb over and seated himself on the edge of the hotel bed. Victor beamed excitedly, his energy returning in full force as he plopped down right behind Yuuri and began running the comb through Yuuri's hair, loosening any tangles he came across. Victor's warm hand trailed down the back of Yuuri's neck, making the other shiver unexpectedly at the sensation that accompanied such a move. Having Victor touch him _there_ suddenly made everything different. What could have been simple was thrown out the window in face of the warmth trailing down his spine and sudden heaviness in the air. He wondered if he was the only one who was feeling it.

The comb pulled his hair back into place, styling it like how Yuuri had worn it for his Short Program. Victor leaned around him, grabbing the clear hair gel off the nightstand and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He was decent enough to apply it carefully instead of just whipping his hands over the top of Yuuri's head like a few others had done before. And by 'others' he meant Minako and sometimes Phichit. Though Phichit was usually really good with styling hair unless he was in a hurry, so that experience hadn't been a frequent one.

Victor started at Yuuri's roots, drawing his hands back slowly and calmly, several times in order to keep the hair in place. He didn't go over it with the comb when he finished. His method was different than Yuuri's and Phichit's. One hand reached out to pluck a simple piece of hair out from the position and curl it over Yuuri's brow.

It was over all too soon in Yuuri's opinion. It hadn't been as terrifying as he thought it would be, and now he sort of missed Victor's hands on his head. And that revelation probably had him flushed again because he had become so daring in the past few months, allowing his mind to wander in certain directions he usually wouldn't dare to go for one reason or another. And he could honestly say that he wasn't all that bothered by it so long as it remained a private thing between the two of them. The strange intimacies they shared shouldn't be exposed to other people anyway.

Victor stood then, allowing Yuuri to finally do the same. His smile was soft as he looked over the work he'd just done to make Yuuri's sexual appeal skyrocket. His hands moved then. ' _If you change your jumps today, try not to change too much._ '

Yuuri's jaw dropped and his face flushed once more. He'd been _that_ transparent?!

Victor gave a wink and lifted Yuuri's hand. He turned it over and place a kiss on the open palm, eyes looking up at Yuuri through his silver fringe. "I want you to dance like you've found your true love, okay?"

It was basically a blessing. Victor knew what he'd been planning and was giving him the go ahead. No objections.

Yuuri grinned and gave a nod.

Will do.

* * *

Yuuri ended up winning the competition. He'd fallen once in his Free Skate during the Salchow and lost some of his rhythm after that, but it still finished well enough with a new personal best for his Free Program as well. He also walked away with Kenjiro Minami's number and a friend request on a few SNS sites. They were much better methods of communication than trying to keep up with him in person since there was no hope currently, for Yuuri to understand anything the boy was saying. And he was a good kid, so Yuuri didn't want to ruin his excitement.

Minako and Takeshi both patted him on the back after his victory, expressing their pride in his efforts. Victor had even given him a hug so tight that it cracked his back, but then sort of ruined the high he'd been on by enumerating all the mistakes he had to work on. And there were a lot that not even Yuuri had noticed. He was glad that Victor was so honest with him, even if he needed to learn some subtlety.

Overall, he merely changed the order of his jumps and added one extra jump in for the sake of making up the space he'd left open in the beginning of the program. All the while, he'd imagined the look on Victor's face, and wondered just what he would be thinking. Yuuri currently filled the eight jumps slot, with eleven jumps in total. They could work around that in the future, seeing how different jump variations worked and seeing how much strain he could put on himself.

Thankfully on this day in history, Yuuri's actions and his literal leap of faith had paid off. So he understood his limits to a point. Also, he'd left that day with an idea in mind. A way to make his Free Skate more complicated in terms of base points. And by the look on Victor's face, he expected it.

Since when was Victor able to read him so well? Since when did Yuuri become predictable? And should he do something to stop said predictability or just let it be?

* * *

' _Yuuri, we're going to work on your Quads today._ '

Yuuri nodded and took a sip of water from his bottle.

Victor had already been working on teaching him how to land a Quad Flip, since Yuuri had practically demanded to be taught everything Victor knew. Which included his signature move. Yuuri admitted to trying it many times when he was younger, but no one had ever actually taught him how to do it, so he really wanted to learn while he still had the chance! If he was trying the Quad Loop and Quad Lutz, then he shouldn't pass up the Flip either!

Victor couldn't fault him for wanting to learn. He'd hounded Yakov for years and eventually learned it on his own. His first time using it in competition got him yelled at despite the fact that he won the gold medal for it. It was best to teach Yuuri how to land it now so he didn't attempt anything later on that he wasn't prepared for. Victor didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I can do Triples for the Lutz, Loop, Toe Loop, Axel, and a sort of Salchow. I don't land the Flips well enough though. I'd at least like to land a Quad at least once. Just to say that I can."

So Victor had agreed to coach Yuuri through the levels of his jumps, starting with Doubles and working up from there.

Yuuri had completed Double, Triple, and Quad jumps for the Lutz, Loop, Toe Loop, and Salchow, with a shaky landing on the Salchow and sometimes he stepped out of his Lutz, but that was rare. He could do a Triple Axel just fine now, though he failed his attempt at a Quad. His Double Flip was fine, but his Triple Flip was much like his Salchows in the beginning.

Sort of poor in execution and usually had him falling a lot. Yuuri's hip was probably throbbing after he'd fallen on it so much.

As it was Victor's best and favorite jump, he could wax poetically about it for hours if he wanted. Instead, Victor lead Yuuri through the motions, demonstrating footing, placement, and an amount of speed necessary. But jumps required more than just those things. A running vertical leap needed strong leg muscles. In normal footwear, they were already difficult. In ice skates, the ice skating equivalent was even harder, which was why the speed was necessary, as well as the take off and proper footing.

"Again?" Yuuri asked before taking another sip of water. He'd been working so hard all day and Victor wasn't done with him just yet. That monstrous stamina aided him in training and Victor could only pity his poor body.

He gave a nod though. Again and again and again. He watched Yuuri fall several times, and watched him get up several more times. He watched as Yuuri's hands tightened into fists. Watched as Yuuri glared at the ice. Watched as he took a deep breath and went for it again and again.

It was nearly an hour later when Yuuri landed the Triple Flip five times in a row, and Victor was sitting on a bench, still watching and unable to stand at the moment. His legs felt like jello and his lungs demanded that he take a rest. It was moments like this where Victor had to sit back and consider Yuuri's impeccable stamina and the simultaneous boon and hell it had to be on his body.

Victor had done several jumps alongside Yuuri in order to properly demonstrate and help him out. He didn't do as many as Yuuri, nor did he do them as often, and yet he was out of breath and his legs felt weak. Yuuri could do thirteen Triple Axels in a row and land every single one of them. Victor could probably do eight before he absolutely needed a break.

A good, long soak in the onsen was in order after today's practice. This was what old age felt like to figure skaters toward the end of their careers. The grueling training they put themselves through for so long fucked them over earlier on in life made them feel ancient on the best of days. Victor would get random knee pains, though he didn't tell anyone about them. He didn't want to imagine the reactions.

God forbid Victor Nikiforov start showing signs of any problems. God forbid he not be perfection walking.

"Victor, are you okay?"

He looked up then, finding Yuuri standing beside him and looking worried. His hazel eyes fluttered a bit like they always did when he got nervous but was forcing himself to do something. His hands were clutching his bottle and he looked extremely concerned.

Victor spared a smile. Not exactly a happy one, but at least a minutely pleased one. He was glad to know that Yuuri seemed to care so much. Yuuri had gotten a lot better at reading his body language. He didn't know when it happened, but he was touched that the other man cared.

"I'll be better later on, Yuuri."

' _If you're sure._ '

"I am."

Sometimes Victor wondered how he got lucky enough to have Yuuri in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-I just really love Phichit.

* * *

The Cup of China was coming up and the triplets had made sure to inform everyone of exactly what would happen. Despite being a very open and supportive family, Yuuri's parents and sister still didn't know much about his chosen sport. And it wasn't their fault or anything, there was simply too much going on for them to dedicate all of their time learning about a sport they didn't necessarily follow unless he was involved directly. They had their jobs to do, much like Yuuri had his job to do. And their support was all he needed in the end.

Yuuko and Takeshi were just as excited as their children. Minako swore to actually go to China in person just so she could watch him perform. She always tried to make every competition she could, and Yuuri was as always, touched by her consideration. She didn't have to go through the trouble, especially since plane tickets were not cheap in any fashion. But again, Minako showed her support in the best ways she could, and Yuuri would always be grateful.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's middle, which was an awkward action considering their position. Yuuri was leaning against the windowsill beside his bed and Victor was stretched across the bed itself, head practically in Yuuri's lap as he laid on his side. The positioning was off and looked uncomfortable, not that Victor seemed to care as he tried to nuzzle into Yuuri's body.

"Victor, are you ill?" Yuuri asked, peering down at him in concern. This wasn't the usual level of clingy Victor went for, so obviously he would be confused.

The other shook his head and nuzzled into Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri waited patiently, but no verbal response came as it was apparently, not needed it the least. It was when he looked closer, that he realized that Victor had fallen asleep using his lap as a pillow.

Their last night in Hasetsu for the foreseeable future, was spent as such, with Yuuri using his pillows to soften the sill behind him, and Victor drooling on his shirt.

What a dork. Though to be fair, it was well-deserved since Yuuri had ended up drooling on one of Victor's shirts not too long ago. Besides, how many people could say that Victor Nikiforov drooled on them? And how many would be able to snap a photo of it and then set it as their mobile's wallpaper?

Yuuri was blessed.

* * *

China was a little cool at this time of year, and Yuuri had to wrap his scarf around his head twice in order to provide more warmth for his poor nose that was practically freezing. All it took was a few seconds of exposure to the elements for him to be completely frozen. Victor was no better, though he didn't seem to be affected by the cold even with his red nose and chilled fingers.

Victor was excited to see somewhere new, and had dragged Yuuri out of the hotel at the first opportunity they got after finally settling in. They were two days early, as Victor wanted to go sightseeing again, claiming that he never got to in years past. Even on days off he'd decided to just go and practice, which left him lacking experiences that normal people got to have every day. Like waiting in line for a restaurant or riding on a bus. And Victor was completely excited to do both.

The first evening was spent walking around Beijing and sampling the local cuisine. Victor of course got his hands on some liquor and tried to get Yuuri involved in a drinking game, which Yuuri did not participate in. When he drank… _things_ happened. Things that he did not want to think about or even consider Victor seeing. It would be so embarrassing if Victor saw how he became when he imbibed liquor.

It was that very same evening that Yuuri learned of Victor's attitude when drunk. He was clingy. Victor was a tactile person normally, and had always been over the top with Yuuri no matter who was around, but not to the extent he demonstrated in the restaurant. He also tended to strip, complaining about it being too hot and wanting Yuuri to 'cool him down somehow'. He'd then latched onto Yuuri, completely ruining the point of stripping off his clothes in the first place if he was just going to cling to the nearest heat source. Yuuri was reasonably exasperated by the end of the evening and yet felt his fondness for the man triple easily, because Victor was that damn charming.

Yuuri managed to get Victor back to their hotel room before he could cause a spectacle and get them kicked out of the restaurant and possibly giving them a bad reputation in a foreign land. Also, he managed to get Victor back quickly by throwing Victor over his back and dashing up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator like other people. If only to avoid paparazzi who were staking out the hotel, and anyone curious enough to take a photo of an attractive drunk man who was acting like a fool, and spread it all over social media.

When Victor was placed in his bed, the man proceeded to repetitively sign ' _come_ ' over and over. Yuuri was certain words were being mumbled, but as Victor was drunk, he was slurring a lot and Yuuri couldn't make out anything he was saying. He didn't know if there was even an actual language involved or not.

Yuuri leaned down, taking Victor's cool hands into his own and trying to be understanding. "Yes, Victor?"

Victor leaned up and basically gave Yuuri a very jittery kiss on the cheek, a goofy smile on his face as he did so. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol which kind of ruined the experience, and kind of made it the best thing to ever happen to Yuuri.

Victor fell asleep a moment later, smile still in place. He was completely unaware of the state he'd left Yuuri in for the rest of the evening.

Yuuri would say nothing about it the next morning, if only to preserve his own sanity.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yuuri relaxed on his hotel bed, watching as Victor tried to become a human fit for social interaction. While Victor went through the motions of getting out of his funk from the night prior, Yuuri texted back and forth with Phichit. More like gossip, not that anyone needed to know that. Phichit had flown in and he was ready for some exploring of his own.

 **Katsu:** It's noon and sleeping beauty has finally graced the world with his presence.

 **Phi-Chu:** Take a photo and send it to me!

 **Katsu:** [Attachment]

 **Katsu:** What do you think?

 **Phi-Chu:** I think they call that getting shitfaced! ^-^

 **Phi-Chu:** Like Mandisa used to if you recall.

 **Katsu:** Yeah, but do you see how his eyes are all droopy!

 **Katsu:** It's cute on Victor!

 **Phi-Chu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu:** So how does it feel to have your childhood crush sleeping in the same room as you?

 **Katsu:** I did NOT crush!

 **Phi-Chu:** It's gotta be some hardcore shit.

 **Phi-Chu:** And you so TOTALLY crushed!

 **Phi-Chu:** Mari sent me all sorts of photos of your room!

 **Phi-Chu:** I KNOW things!

 **Katsu:** It was admiration!

 **Katsu:** It is normal for children to admire people.

 **Phi-Chu:** Admiration pushed to the extreme.

 **Phi-Chu:** I don't get how you slept with him watching you all night.

 **Katsu:** You're making it seem creepier than it really is.

 **Phi-Chu:** :P

 **Phi-Chu:** Also, does he always sleep naked?

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu:** Oh really?

 **Phi-Chu:** And how would you know this bit of information? ^-^

 **Katsu:** I may have barged into his room a few times.

 **Phi-Chu:** That's what they're calling it these days?

 **Katsu:** Shut up!

 **Katsu:** I really did!

 **Katsu:** I also stepped on Makkachin's tail once on accident.

 **Phi-Chu:** If you say so! ~_~

 **Phi-Chu:** Party pooper.

 **Katsu:** [Attachment]

 **Phi-Chu:** OMG!

 **Phi-Chu:** He's literally walking around naked and he doesn't care!

 **Phi-Chu:** You are blessed, bruh.

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu:** I bet you're loving this!

 **Katsu:** Yes I am!

 **Phi-Chu:** Wow.

 **Phi-Chu:** To think there used to be a day where such an admission would embarrass you!

 **Katsu:** No point in lying.

 **Katsu:** I appreciate the view too much to deny myself this.

 **Katsu:** I deserve it after all the hard work I've been putting into this season.

 **Phi-Chu:** Victor Nikiforov's naked ass is on my phone.

 **Phi-Chu:** The skating gods have blessed me.

 **Katsu:** Go forth and ponder!

 **Phi-Chu:** ^-* Hell yeah!

 **Katsu:** He just got in the shower.

 **Katsu:** He still hasn't mumbled anything coherent though.

 **Katsu:** His mouth has barely opened at all.

 **Katsu:** He walked into a wall.

 **Phi-Chu:** Take good care of him, Yuuri!

 **Phi-Chu:** You're his only hope in this time of need!

 **Katsu:** :P

 **Katsu:** Go suck it.

 **Phi-Chu:** I'll have you know that that is not one of my skills.

 **Phi-Chu:** Yet.

 **Katsu:** Mhm.

 **Phi-Chu:** Yourself however...

 **Katsu:** Not one of my skills either!

 **Phi-Chu:** Doesn't mean you don't wish it waaaaaassssss!

 **Phi-Chu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Katsu:** Yeah

 **Phi-Chu:** Wait! REALLY‽

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Phi-Chu:** He must be a great influence on you!

 **Phi-Chu:** I'm happy for you, Yuuri!

 **Katsu:** Thanks, Phichit.

 **Phi-Chu:** You're growing up!

Yuuri looked up, finding Victor standing in the middle of their room in a very small, white towel. He was dripping all over the carpet and looked absolutely miserable. As always, Yuuri's heart went out to him, and he gave a sigh, knowing that he had to take care of his darling fool.

 **Katsu:** Gotta go!

 **Katsu:** Our beloved skating god needs some assistance.

 **Phi-Chu:** Have fun!

 **Phi-Chu:** Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

 **Phi-Chu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Katsu:** There's NOTHING you wouldn't do.

 **Phi-Chu:** Exactly. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri pushed himself off the bed and went to help Victor.

" _Yuuuuuuuri_!" the man said, drawing out Yuuri's name as he reached out for the younger man.

Yuuri found himself covered in a wet and warm Russian, who was too busy rubbing his cheek against Yuuri's hair to pay attention to the fact that he had literally just lost his towel. He was completely bared to the room now as he soaked Yuuri in shower water.

Yuuri struggled not to look down. He also struggled to keep control over his own body. Such a traitorous thing it was!

Of course nothing ever went right, did it? Victor shifted, Yuuri's thigh was graced with the feeling of something very hard that was not Victor's own thigh. Kami-sama did he need tolerance.

* * *

They were back at it again. After talking to some reporters, Victor had dragged Yuuri out for hot pot that evening. Yuuri invited Phichit, who then invited Ciao Ciao(Celestino). Victor got shitfaced once again and began stripping… _again_! Yuuri wouldn't have minded if it was a more private venue, but instead, Victor had wanted a seat closer to the door, so they were in full view of the other patrons.

Phichit invited some friends of his own to lighten the mood. Leo de la Iglesias of America and Guang Hong Ji of China. Both underage. Both completely not ready for what awaited them. Both were unfortunately treated to the sight of Victor getting naked and climbing Yuuri like he was some kind of tree. Figure skating's own Living Legend thoroughly ruining his perfect image one second at a time.

"Sorry," Yuuri murmured to them, leaving Phichit to do the explaining. He was too busy trying to calm his friend/coach down.

There was only one thing that worried him about the entire evening. And it wasn't the fact that Victor had an erection for most of it and kept rubbing against Yuuri when trying to alleviate the pressure. It was not the fact that two underage skaters were witness to such a thing either. Nor the fact that Yuuri's former coach was beaten in a drinking contest after only one bottle was shared between he and Victor. It wasn't even about the fact that his own body had decided that it liked Victor's ministrations and wanted him to continue.

No. It was the fact that Phichit had taken many photos _all_ evening, a pleased smile on his face as he did so. Yuuri knew, unlike the others, that Phichit had a devious side. And so he knew to be properly wary when _that look_ came over his friend's face.

He was right to be fearful, and he found his face once again going viral by the morning.

A photo of Yuuri in shock as a drunk and mostly naked Victor Nikiforov wrapped his long arms around him and peered at the camera through half-lidded eyes that were full of jealousy, stared back at him. It was the kind of photo that was worth not only a thousand words, but probably a million. It would fuel the gossip rags for months. It would start rumors and disputes.

It was suggestive and implied too many things at once. Too many currently impossible things.

And in response to the post that Phichit made on Instagram at one in the morning, there was a hashtag making its way through Twitter with over fifty thousand tags so far, and it just kept rising in number.

 **#Victuuri**

They would need the entire universe on their side if they wanted to make it out of this!

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

There was a certain look on Victor's face. A very unhappy one at that. It wasn't an expression that Yuuri had ever really seen before, and it sent shivers up and down his spine. Victor was such a naturally happy person that the thought of him looking at anyone the way he currently was, was almost unbelievable. A cold feeling trickled down his back as he watched Victor's gorgeous blue eyes narrow dangerously.

Yuuri didn't fully understand the situation, though he had a feeling that it had to do with Christophe Giacometti grabbing Yuuri's ass so openly and without permission, while in front of several people. And Victor did not look amused, even as he put on that fake ass smile of his - that he knew Yuuri absolutely detested - and pretended to be happy as he greeted his fellow skater. If Yuuri had any sort of confidence in himself as a person of appeal, he would go so far as to say that Victor looked jealous, but that couldn't be it. Right?

The situation was unfortunately made even more awkward by some women who pulled Victor into a conversation where they basically snickered behind their hands the whole time and cast dubious looks in Yuuri's direction. When Victor's blank face turned dark, and his eyes narrowed, Yuuri knew they had said something degrading about him. And Victor was not one to gossip with the intent to hurt others, so he would not stand for such actions.

Victor's mouth opened and Yuuri was certain he'd said something in Russian because his mouth was forming foreign words that Yuuri could not place a meaning to. He looked even more angry than before. Hands clenched into fists as a show of restraint as he chewed out the two women.

A puff of hot air against his cheek had him looking over at Chris, who was pouting at being shucked aside so quickly. Victor's attention was not easily caught after all, so Yuuri could understand in a way, what it felt like when not having the skating legend's full attention. That didn't mean he pitied Chris however, because the taller man was looking at Yuuri like Yuuri had stolen his favorite toy and would not return it. Victor was not some prize to be won, which was probably why Chris' attitude rubbed him a little raw compared to how others reacted.

"The sin of keeping Victor to yourself is grave," the man said.

Yuuri almost sneered. _He_ didn't keep Victor from doing anything. It was Victor's decision to stay with him in Japan and coach him. He could pack up and leave anytime he wanted, regardless of what Yuuri desired. It had always been that way and it would _always_ be that way, he was certain. Because Victor Nikiforov held control over Katsuki Yuuri's heart, and Yuuri would do anything for the man.

"You should let him go," Chris went on to add, making Yuuri's eyes twitch madly.

Yeah right. Like that would happen. He wasn't one to admit defeat, and he wasn't one to be ordered around so easily.

Yuuri steeled himself, suddenly feeling the great urge to crush everyone in this competition. His usual worry wasn't present, because he'd just been issued a challenge and he was going to bury every single opponent until they realized that Victor made himself Yuuri's by his own choice. Until they could admit to themselves that Victor was well and truly interested in Yuuri and was coaching of his own volition.

He simply had another audience to seduce and a few rivals to snub. Yuuri was never one for clean competition and he was going to relentlessly crush all of them for daring to doubt his ability.

* * *

Victor smiled as he leaned into Yuuri's space. Yuuri didn't look worried in the least, which was a big difference from the regional championship he'd competed in two weeks prior. Victor had embraced him in front of all the reporters and photographers and gladly staked his claim as best as he could without encroaching upon Yuuri's emotions too much. This time, Yuuri had his game face on. He looked like a man on a mission. A very sexy man on a mission.

Victor placed a hand over Yuuri's balled up fist and made sure to enunciate his words carefully so Yuuri could understand. "It's time to seduce me with everything you have. You seem to have figured that out, haven't you?"

Just then, he got to witness Yuuri's hazel eyes dilate almost instantly, black eclipsing all color within a second. Yuuri's hand moved, gripping Victor's suddenly as their fingers linked. Their foreheads collided, though Victor was given no time to be stunned, because Yuuri's shiny, moisturized mouth was moving, and words spoken in probably the most erotic and breathy voice Victor had ever heard, were passed between them. He was weak for Yuuri.

"Don't you dare take your eyes off me."

Yuuri gave a possessive squeeze before pulling away, a smirk on his face. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary.

Victor admired the view as Yuuri skated out to the center of the rink and got into position, half-lidded eyes focused on Victor. It was definitely erotic, and Yuuri seemed to have taken the seduction challenge up a notch or twelve. Trying to keep his breath steady, Victor raised the tissue box holder that was supposed to represent Makkachin, and when the music began, he gave the puppy a little shake for Yuuri to see.

His Yuuri licked his lips seductively as his arms came up and around in an arc, hip cocked out. His head swung in a circular motion, and a smirk was sent in Victor's direction before the man took off on the ice, body flowing alongside the music perfectly. There was attitude this time. A sense of rightness and confidence that had been lacking in all of the other performances of said program.

Something had changed in Yuuri on this day. While Victor wasn't exactly expecting the other to fall into a panic attack or to lose his will to fight, he did expect some kind of worry at least. Yet Yuuri seemed fully confident in himself today and didn't need words of encouragement or pats on the back. He was skating for a particular reason and would not be deterred. All Victor had to do was support him through actions.

Victor's eyes followed along and his mouth dropped open when Yuuri completed the step sequence into the Triple Axel perfectly, as well as landing the jump without trouble. However, after that came the Salchow, and Victor leaned forward to watch for any mistakes, eager to see how this new Yuuri managed the task.

There weren't any mistakes. Yuuri had landed his first Quad Salchow in competition without a mishap! Victor threw his arms up in pride, unable to control himself. He hadn't realized how great it felt when one saw their precious student taking their instruction and applying it so beautifully. It felt like an intense accomplishment for Victor as well.

Yuuri finished his performance with the usual Quad-Triple Combo and then the spin. His routine was marked down as the Short Program with the highest technical difficulty in history by the announcers. A fact that made Victor incredibly proud of course. He was always pushing the limits in terms of choreography, and Yuuri's immense stamina gave him the opportunity to push even higher limits.

When the music stopped, Yuuri finished at the same time, arms held around himself as if tightly clutching a lover in his embrace. His face was set in a small smirk and he looked like pure sex along with those perfect legs. Face flushed a darling shade of pink. A ball of confidence that Victor had been longing to see ever since he'd seen the video of Yuuri skating his routine.

And all Victor really wanted to do was throw his arms around the brunet and hug him for all he was worth!

"The Kiss & Cry is that way," Chris helpfully pointed out when Yuuri did not immediately jump into Victor's outstretched arms like he had at regionals.

Right. He was still getting used to the coaching thing. And the paying attention thing.

Victor was sure to make up for it when he and Yuuri were alone later on.

* * *

A 106.84 was the score that Yuuri came out with. Compared to his former season and his first Short Program score at his first Grand Prix assignment, that was twenty-nine points higher than that time. It was good. Very good. Such a high leap from the former season would certainly gain Yuuri the attention he very much deserved. And Victor said that he couldn't wait to foster that interest and make it bloom!

Victor's arms felt warm and comforting around his shoulders, the older man nuzzling happily into Yuuri's neck, praising him for his hard work and his skills. As expected, his face heated under such positive attentions.

Once their part of the performance was finished, the two were herded off to speak with some reporters and journalists. Yuuri smiled as kindly as he could and was grateful when Victor took the lead on most questions. He wasn't exempt from all of them however, and had to play his part in order to please the masses of skating fanatics.

"Mr. Katsuki, is it true that Love is the theme for your season?" one woman asked, holding her microphone closer to his face. She was much more direct than her fellows, that was for certain. Her sleek, blonde bob haircut and serious expression made her appear official and made him a little wary.

Yuuri cleared his throat just in case and gave a nod. He'd repeated this particular answer several times in the past few weeks. "Every day with Victor has been an interesting journey. I've learned a lot from him and I feel that this season will demonstrate a new me, all through my perception of Love."

The woman looked slightly dazed - probably because he wasn't known for giving long answers to anybody - but she smiled and thanked him for his time. Not so stern after all. Yuuri got worried too easily.

Victor lead him away then, toward the monitors so that Yuuri could watch the rest of the competitors alongside Guang Hong and Phichit, who were both looking worried as Georgi Popovich finished his routine. Victor was attached to his back, holding him in a way that could be misconstrued if people weren't already in the know.

Phichit sent him a smile and a wink when he saw them.

"You did well," Yuuri told him, knowing it was something the other needed to hear. "You made Thailand proud and did the story justice."

Phichit had been dying to skate to that song for years. He'd confessed to it on one of their movie nights, when his hamsters were climbing all over him. Phichit had high hopes for the future of his career and it meant a lot to him to have his favorite movie's music as the music for his programs. He had something to prove. That Southeast Asia was just as capable as the rest of the world and shouldn't be forgotten.

The Thai skater smiled then, and his eyes got a little damp as he placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Thanks, Yuuri."

* * *

' _Thank you for what you did today._ '

Victor frowned in confusion. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything today. In fact, it was all Yuuri who had done all the work. Yuuri who had gone out onto the ice and slayed his competition like it was nothing.

Yuuri placed a warm hand over Victor's, drawing his attention once more. "For whatever those girls were saying. Thank you."

Victor's mood dropped a bit at the reminder. Two young ladies he'd been on friendly terms with, tried their best to guilt trip him out of his duty as Yuuri's coach. They then proceeded to mock Victor's friend and boast about how poorly he'd done the former year so obviously it was a 'waste of Victor's time to coach him', and 'Victor should come back to skating for good' because 'he was more useful to Russia as a skater than a coach'.

Victor had not taken their words well in the least and promptly berated them in the most pleasant manner he could manage. His hands had shaken the entire time, and he was not ashamed to admit that he'd most likely terrified both women with his attitude. Victor didn't care for bullies or slanderers. And his pleasant demeanor would melt away easily when offended.

And he would not stand for someone harming his friend in any way. Also, there was more to Victor as a person, than someone who just won medals all the time for his country. He was a living, breathing human being dammit!

Taking Yuuri's hand in his own, Victor placed a kiss on the open palm and looked Yuuri dead in the eye as he said, "Nothing would stop me from defending you Yuuri."

' _I know._ '

"You're precious to me, Yuuri. You and Makka seem to be all I have at most times. I won't lose you simply because some fools can't see what I see."

Yuuri's arms reached out and wrapped around Victor firmly. Yuuri didn't often initiate hugs between them, and wherever he decided to do so, Victor would relish the scant moments they had together. It was a special thing between them and Victor would not ignore such an offer. Not from his Yuuri.

Luck must have been on his side that night, because Yuuri didn't move for what felt like forever, and when he did, it was only to get on the bed with Victor. To lay beside him. The two spent several minutes just staring up at the ceiling, enjoying each other's company for the time being. Yuuri's head leaned on Victor's shoulder.

Victor said nothing when Yuuri's fingers linked with his own. There was nothing that needed to be said after all.

Victor fell asleep easily, not knowing that Yuuri had remained alert all night.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-So Victor thinks he's a bad coach, and Yuuri thinks he's a bad student.  
These idiots need to communicate like the adults they are! The feels  
will be felt, but don't hate Victor.

-Remember, Yuuri does have anxiety issues and Depression. They don't  
magically go away just because Victor smiles at him. Depression has  
been proven to suck out all the energy you have, making you tired  
constantly. Anxiety keeps your mind awake though, and focused on  
whatever it is you're worried about. Having both as once sucks.

* * *

Yuuri did not sleep much that night. His mind had been far too awake for him to just lay there and close his eyes. Too many realizations had come to him while laying in Victor's arms. And he had been far too distracted by his treacherous brain to think about how great sleeping with Victor was.

There was _so much to think about_. And so little time or mental strength to dedicate to it all.

The skating world wanted Victor Nikiforov to come back. They wanted him so badly that they tried to pull him aside at any chance they got in order to ask, plead, and practically beg him to return to the fold. Anything to get Victor to leave Yuuri's life. And Yuuri _hated_ it. He hated how everyone decided to underestimate him and pass over him simply because they were greedy and wanted Victor's image rather than just Victor himself. He especially hated how Victor had been flashing The Smile™ since entering China.

Social Media was going crazy once again, not that he expected any less. To see Victor in public once more was sure to startle them again. They had had to subsist on whatever Victor decided to post on social media. It had to have been aggravating to not get what they wanted.

Yuuri's performance had practically shocked everyone, which made him eternally amused. In years past, he hadn't been confident nor so good. It seemed as if Victor coming into his life had created a whole new person, and social media had taken to it immediately.

Comparison shots from his former seasons were all over Twitter. Those annoying memes people made that went along the lines of 'me at the beginning of the year, vs me now' were trending with his face. The spectacular coverage of his numerous falls last season versus his lip licking form and sexy eyes this season. Some fanning as well, judging by how many times people proclaimed they 'were dying'.

And while it was generally positive in a way, there were of course those choice few who had something horrible to say. Slurs and insults about his weight. About how he was just whoring himself out to Victor in order to keep him around for as long as possible. Insults on his face, his hair, how he looked too strange in Victor's old clothes. He must be pathetic if he had to wear one of Victor's old costumes to try to look good. If he was trying to become a new Victor Nikiforov, he was failing. Victor would be better off without having to deal with him.

Those sort of things.

After doing so well all day, Yuuri's panic attack had finally hit him. Everyone thought he was keeping Victor away. Everyone was practically looking down on Yuuri. They didn't believe he was worthy of Victor's attention. They didn't believe he could come back from his horrible loss last year. And they didn't believe that Victor - a grown ass man - could make decisions for himself.

It was like he was the most undesirable person on the planet at the moment. And Victor's arms that were wrapped firmly around him, did nothing to make him feel better. The fact that Victor was with him willingly didn't make it any better.

Nothing made it better.

If Yuuri so much as made a mistake, what would people think about Victor? They adored him, but if Yuuri made him look bad, then what would happen after that? Victor had put his entire life and career on hold just to go and help Yuuri. If Yuuri messed up royally tomorrow, then all of Victor's efforts would be in vain. And people were already expressing discontent over him moving across the world to coach a foreign failure.

Would he want to leave? Would he realize that Yuuri wasn't worth his time? Would he finally get annoyed and give up hope?

Was Yuuri going to lose Victor before the GPF? Was Victor longing to get back to skating and just sticking around because he promised Yuuri the GPF gold this season?

He'd said that he'd been inspired by Yuuri, which was why he came to Japan in the first place. In hopes of somehow finding the inspiration for skating again. He also said he found it. Did that mean that he was only staying out of obligation and Yuuri was keeping him back from what he truly wanted in life? Yuuri didn't want to be a hindrance.

Turning his head, Yuuri peered through the darkness at Victor, who was wrapped around him again, his silver head using Yuuri's left shoulder as a pillow. All seemed to be right in Victor's world.

Was Yuuri being selfish with Victor's feelings? Was he taking advantage of the other's kindness? Did Victor feel like he was being forced? Was he frustrated over having to coach Yuuri so closely? Was he feeling cornered?

It was a lot more work than a standard coach had to put in, Yuuri understood that. A Deaf student required a bit more help, and Victor had decided to learn a new language all so they could communicate better. And that was time consuming. He probably had better things to do in his life than worrying over mistaking the American signs for 'thank you' and 'fuck off'.

The remainder of Yuuri's night was hell.

And Yuuri managed to convince himself that he was the biggest burden on the planet.

* * *

There were bags under Yuuri's eyes. Thick and dark and completely unattractive in every sense of the word. If anything else, Victor knew that this was not just because of lack of sleep. Yuuri's eyes were also puffy and a little red, showing that he had most likely been crying for a while. And Victor did not like the thought of his poor Yuuri crying. Yuuri should never be unhappy. Victor dedicated a lot of his time every single day into making sure that Yuuri knew that he was cared for and that there was nothing for him to worry about other than nailing his jumps on time. And something or someone had gone and ruined all his hard work!

All morning, Victor had been watching Yuuri's every move, trying to gauge exactly where he was at mentally and emotionally. And from what he had seen thus far, Yuuri had regressed considerably some time over the evening and it was bad. The bad was frustrating considering how things had been going the night before, with Yuuri smiling at him and thanking him for sticking up for him. And now he refused to meet Victor's gaze, as well as the offer for food.

He hadn't even answered the messages from his mother or Minako or Yuuko. That showed how horribly he was feeling if he couldn't even bother to send a text. And one of the women was actually in China with them and he couldn't bring himself to do it! That meant that whatever had happened, had to have occurred right after Victor had fallen asleep, because Yuuri had seemed perfectly fine when laying there with him.

Victor didn't know what to do. He hated not knowing what to do. It made him feel weak and unprepared. Did all coaches have it like this?

' _Are you okay?_ ' he tried asking, hoping that Yuuri would notice his worry and cave, spilling his feelings.

"Yes."

No, he most certainly wasn't. And no, he did not cave to anything, much to Victor's frustration.

' _You didn't get any sleep at all, did you?_ ' Though he didn't really need to ask since it was obvious. And Yuuri was poor at hiding the evidence.

"I slept just fine!" Yuuri tried to claim, not that Victor was having any of it. Yuuri wasn't even meeting his gaze, he was simply staring at Victor's mouth. And while he had a nice mouth, this wasn't the time for that.

' _You need a nap!_ ' Naps had always done Victor some good before a competition. He tugged Yuuri back to his bed and shoved the other down. ' _We've got hours to go. You can rest easy here and then you'll go own it out there, okay?_ '

Victor wrapped Yuuri's compliant body in a blanket and laid beside him, waiting for the tired eyes to close. But Yuuri remained stubborn. His body was stiff like a rod and his face contorted in a shape belying his internal turmoil. It made him uncomfortable to see his friend so out of sorts. And knowing that he couldn't really help made it all the more annoying.

Sighing, Victor turned over and reached for his mobile. If he couldn't communicate this way, he'd do it another way. Since this had become the norm between them, it should work. He typed something, and pressed Enter.

A few seconds later, Yuuri's mobile vibrated intensely, and the man had to wiggle out of his cocoon in order to check his messages.

 **v-nik:** I just want to help you.

 **v-nik:** I don't know how if you don't tell me.

 **Katsu:** I'm fine.

 **v-nik:** You aren't.

 **v-nik:** I'm worried and I don't like it.

 **v-nik:** You need to be happy, Yuuri.

 **Katsu:** It's just pre-performance jitters. Nothing big.

 **v-nik:** Yuuri, please tell me what's wrong.

 **v-nik:** We both know emotions aren't my strong point.

 **v-nik:** I can't help if I don't understand.

 **v-nik:** I never experienced anything like this. I'm lost.

 **v-nik:** And kind of scared.

Victor tried to make his expression as pleading as possible when Yuuri looked his way. He knew immediately that it did not work.

 **v-nik:** You don't have to suffer alone.

 **v-nik:** I'm here with you.

There was a moment, before Yuuri finally typed back an answer.

 **Katsu:** I'm just worried over program related stuff.

 **Katsu:** We haven't worked my FS out yet.

 **Katsu:** It's basically just that.

 **v-nik:** Yuuri, it's fine! You've got the basics down perfectly.

 **v-nik:** You just need your emotions in the right place!

 **v-nik:** I have full confidence in you.

 **Katsu:** But I have no confidence in myself.

Victor frowned. Where had the well of inspiration from the prior day gone? Why was Yuuri so out of sorts? What happened to make him withdraw into himself so much? Victor felt like punching whoever did it. He'd never been a particularly violent person, but the thought of his friends being hurt by inconsiderate assholes angered him.

 **v-nik:** You should. You're breathtaking.

There was a derisive snort from the subject of his worries, and Victor didn't appreciate it.

 **v-nik:** I don't understand!

 **v-nik:** How can you be sex personified yesterday and be so timid today?

 **v-nik:** What happened last night, Yuuri?

 **Katsu:** Nothing.

 **Katsu:** It's just the usual worries for me. Nothing new.

 **Katsu:** I'll be fine eventually.

Victor obviously was not in agreement.

 **v-nik:** Don't doubt yourself!

 **v-nik:** You'll make the podium!

 **v-nik:** You shouldn't worry so much.

Yuuri's eyes closed then, and while Victor could tell that he hadn't gone to sleep, he knew he was being ignored. So how was he going to fix this? How did someone fix something without knowing the problem?

Maybe Celestino would understand? He was Yuuri's former coach. He had experience in this area.

Should Victor as Yakov for advice? Yakov had been coaching for almost forty years.

* * *

Yuuri was not ready. He did not feel well. It was nice to know that Victor was so supportive of him and believed wholeheartedly that he'd win, but nobody else who wasn't a friend or family shared the same sentiment. Not even Yuuri himself. And yet there Victor was, trying everything he could think of. Hot tea, pain medication, neck rubs, heating pad, stomach soother, and many more things. He tried using digital books and some game apps but to no avail.

Finally, as they stood by watching the other skaters, Victor took him by the elbow and towed him away. Away from the prying eyes of the fans and the cameras. Away from anyone that could possibly offend Yuuri in any way. Victor lead him all the way down to the parking garage, where the two were as alone as they could be. Just them and the multitude of vehicles.

Yuuri's eyes burned. He wanted sleep. He really wished he'd managed to at least nap earlier, but the mind had decided that anxiety was much more interesting than recovery. Problem. Depression exhausted you, but anxiety kept your mind awake anyway. It was a cruel reality and he had unfortunately become used to it over his near twenty-four years. There was no real fixing it either.

Victor's hands came up suddenly, framing Yuuri's tired face and drawing his full attention away from his worries for a moment. Victor looked curious and a second later, his fingertips were applying continual pressure to Yuuri's temples. Yuuri closed his eyes at the unexpected relief. As he was walking around without glasses again, in order to avoid seeing anybody, he'd been doing a lot of squinting. His eye muscles were weak according to his optometrist, meaning that squinting for too long was stressful. More so than it should have been. He literally got headaches because of his poor sight. Victor's impromptu massage was actually really nice and sweet, to know that he was so dedicated to helping Yuuri.

Yuuri's head was tilted upward, causing him to open his eyes. Victor was staring into his soul, his blue eyes compelling in a way that Yuuri wasn't used to. It was as if someone had just told Victor he could never skate again. That was how serious the other had gotten all of a sudden. It made a small feeling of dread curl in Yuuri's stomach, and he wanted it to go away immediately. How dare it bother him during this trying time!

"Yuuri," the man began, "if you're so worried about your performance, that you don't make the podium, then I'll take responsibility as a poor coach and resign."

There was a moment of silence between them as Yuuri processed the words. A moment for everything to come crashing into place. But once they had been run through and his mind finally caught up after watching Victor's perfect mouth enunciate such a terrible thing, Yuuri's horror only intensified as his heartbeat skyrocketed.

"Victor! Why would you _say_ something like that?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

Since Yuuri demanded to be trained early on in the Quads for the  
Loop, Flip, and Lutz in this fic, I excuse my actions at the end of  
the chapter. Also, since this chapter was originally written before  
episode 10 aired, it starts shaking up canon shit from here on out.  
Meaning don't assume things will go as they did in canon.

* * *

Victor flinched at the sudden pitch in Yuuri's usually calm voice. Honestly, he hadn't thought it would be that bad. But in Victor's mind, if he couldn't find a way to calm Yuuri down and help him the way a coach should, then he wasn't a very good coach. That meant that he should step down if he couldn't even handle a spike of anxiety in his skater. It showed poor understanding on his part and Yuuri didn't deserve that. Especially if every time he fell into an anxiety attack, Victor ended up suffering through an attack over not being able to help.

It began in Yuuri's shoulders, which had formerly been stiff and were now quivering ever so slightly. Then Yuuri's glossy lower lip began to twitch just a little. Finally, Yuuri's hazel eyes watered and a single tear fell on his sports jacket, leaving a wet stain. More tears fell then, as if some great dam had been brutally destroyed and the tears just poured down Yuuri's blotchy face.

Victor didn't know how to console emotional people. He wasn't exactly good at emotions in general, and to have his precious Yuuri crying so suddenly was too much. He wanted to help but it seemed to only become worse! This just proved that he was a bad coach if he managed to reduce the poor man to tears over his callous words!

"That's a _horrible_ thing to say!" Yuuri wailed, voice cracking toward the end as he took a loud and heavy breath, hands coming up to hold his chest for support. The Russian raised his hands in an attempt to calm the other down lest he fall into hysterics. Victor knew how tiring those sort of cries could be. He'd seen enough of them. They just sucked out all the energy inside and Yuuri couldn't afford that right now. Not with his Free Skate coming up in a few moments.

This was one of those times where he wished Yuuri could hear because calming down someone who couldn't hear anything he was saying, was suddenly a lot harder than he thought it was. How was Yuuri to see him if there were tears in the way?! How did he make things better from here? How could he right the wrongs?

"I don't want you to stop being my coach! I'm just frazzled because I know that you love skating and everyone loves _you_ and if I screw up somehow, they might look down on you and then you'll realize what a waste of time I am and leave!"

Victor's surprise couldn't be any more unexpected. Yuuri's words spoke of doubts. Lingering doubts. Doubts that were not new and had been given a lot of consideration. Yuuri thought that if he did badly in a routine that he had yet to perfect, then it would make Victor look bad. And if there was too much negativity around Victor because of Yuuri, then it might cause Victor to lose interest in him and walk away. Maybe because he was convinced that what other people had been saying to him, was true all along.

And Victor's offer to resign as Yuuri's coach had probably seemed like a terrible thing to say in the midst of Yuuri's anxious mind.

How was he to calm the other down? Yuuri's tears had ceased, but his shoulders heaved repeatedly and his breathing was ragged.

"Would a kiss calm you down?"

 _Wrong thing to say._ So very wrong, he realized.

Yuuri's hand clenched into a fist and Victor actually had to step back in case Yuuri actually went to hit him. Yuuri was always full of surprises, so it wasn't like Victor could predict his every move. And while he would agree that a punch was probably deserved, he didn't necessarily _want_ to get hit.

Instead of lashing out, Yuuri's hand rose to violently wipe away his tears. "I don't _want_ a fucking kiss! I just need confirmation that even if I fail, you'll stay close to me and never leave!"

 _Stammi vicino non te ne andare._

How apropos.

* * *

Victor ran a gloved hand through his silver hair, a frown on his face. Yuuri was struggling to calm himself down especially after exploding on Victor not only once, but thrice! It was so embarrassing!

Victor had thought a kiss would calm him down. Yuuri had wanted to punch him in his perfect jaw, but had withheld the urge. It wouldn't do him any good in the long run, but hurt his own hand. Besides, Victor had been trying to help him all afternoon and had even admitted to not knowing how to help because emotions weren't his strong suit. Yuuri had been as equally difficult, because admitting his faults and problems aloud had always been a struggle. Yuuri had too much pride most of the time. It came from years of him trying to prove that he could do things on his own and that he didn't need help all the time simply because he was Deaf.

So they were stuck at a standstill for the time being, until one of them decided to say something else.

Yuuri's mobile vibrated then, and he looked up, finding Victor holding his own mobile. He cautiously peered at the message the other sent.

 **v-nik:** A coach is supposed to be able to help.

 **v-nik:** If I can't even manage that, then I'm not a good coach.

 **v-nik:** You'd be better off without me.

 **v-nik:** Get a coach that knows what to do when anxiety hits.

And Victor was taking everything the wrong way. He thought that _he_ was the problem because he wasn't able to just make Yuuri's anxiety disappear in seconds with a charming smile. And Yuuri thought he himself was the problem because of the social backlash of Victor becoming his coach.

 **v-nik:** I want to help.

 **v-nik:** I don't know how.

 **v-nik:** I'm sorry, Yuuri.

Sniffing for the millionth time, Yuuri shoved his mobile in his pocket and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Victor. They were both idiots who needed to learn how to communicate. "We're adults," he murmured into the other's chest. "We can talk about our problems and not bottle them up until it hurts too much. It seems we both need to work on that."

When Victor hugged him back, Yuuri knew that the worst had blown over. While it might be a little awkward for the rest of the day, Yuuri could tell that something had changed.

For the better most certainly. He felt lighter all of a sudden.

* * *

Yuuri was smiling.

Victor wasn't entirely sure as to why. Just a moment ago, he'd been as blank as a wooden board. No expression. No worries visible to anyone. Nothing to give any the turmoil simmering beneath the surface. He'd blown his nose, wiped his eyes, allowed Victor to apply some cover up that he carried just in case, and left the parking garage with Victor by his side, their heads held high for the cameras.

And as Victor offered one last tissue just in case, Yuuri did something annoying. He deliberately dropped his used tissue so Victor would have to bend over to grab it before it hit the ice. And Yuuri then poked Victor's head several times, reminding the Russian of his insecurities regarding his thinning hair. Finally, a soft pat followed the action and a small smirk flashed across Yuuri's face then, as he went off to skate his routine, his smirk becoming a calm smile.

Either payback for his careless comment before, or some kind of bolster for Yuuri's confidence. Victor could console himself with the fact that it was at least not done in jest. He was not being made fun of or anything. So he could deal with it.

And Yuuri went out there, eyes sort of distant, proving that he was not all there in his performance, yet he managed to do pretty well considering. Once Victor's stuffed Makkachin was raised alongside the music, Yuuri was off. He had a shaky landing on one jump, threw in another jump to make up for it. He switched out a simple Quad with a Quad Toe Loop-Triple Toe loop Combo for more points. His step sequences were lovely, giving the performance a sort of serenity that only Yuuri could bring to it.

Yuuri's neck and back arched gracefully with his movements as he glided from one side of the ice to the other. Like a swan touching down on a calm lake. Yuuri owned the ice now. Victor wouldn't be surprised if he sprouted wings mid-performance, it was _that_ beautiful.

Another spin, another step sequence. Another changed jump while nearing the end, to give himself more points. Only Yuuri would think of throwing in such a thing near the end. And just in those last twenty seconds, Yuuri's facial expression changed from the cool and calm angel, to a fierce and determined predator. Yuuri nixed his remaining jump - a Quad Toe Loop as they had planned months back - and the final step sequence in order to round the rink once to pick up more speed for whatever he was planning.

Yuuri cut straight through the center of the rink then, his left leg bending just a little as his right extended forward off the ice a bit. He glanced back for only a second, body twisting counterclockwise and right leg coming downward, before he was suddenly airborne. Victor's jaw dropped as Yuuri managed the exact amount of rotations necessary for a Quad Flip. A jump he'd yet to land even in practice.

And he didn't fall like he had in practice. Yuuri's landing was not perfect by a long shot, but his impressive core strength saved him from a massive deduction in points from either falling or touching down. He had landed and his weight pulled him so that he sort of teetered over, and his left leg was far too high for a jump landing. However, Yuuri used that to his advantage. With impressive core strength that forced him to stay upright as he used his right ankle for stability, managing to avoid touching the ice, Yuuri turned the free leg into an impromptu spin. The momentum was used to follow his Quad Flip up with the final spin as the music slowed.

From a spin that had his free leg almost pointing straight out, Yuuri's back arched and his leg bent back, until he could reach back with one hand to pull at his skate and lift his leg higher as he righted himself and pulled off an almost perfect Biellmann. Once again, those core muscles were incredible, and that flexibility was enviable.

Yuuri slowed to a halt, raising his left hand to his chest and holding his right hand out to the side as if in invitation. His eyes were unfocused, but his expression was that of rapture. Victor could see the speed at which Yuuri's chest was moving. He must have been exhausted after such a performance. And without any sleep the night prior. Victor glanced around, realizing that he was in fact _not_ in the right place again! He took off toward the gate he wanted to meet Yuuri at, and noticed Yuuri had broken into a hurried skate toward him.

"Victor!" the other man called over the din of the crowd, voice full of excitement and eyes wide. "Did you see that?! I did great, right?!"

He did, and Victor could not withhold the urge to do something he'd considered only in passing a few times. He kissed Katsuki Yuuri. In front of millions of people worldwide. And he didn't give a damn what anyone had to think about it. Yuuri was amazing and Victor just really wanted to do it, so he launched himself onto the ice in order to greet the man in the best way he knew how.

Yuuri obviously hadn't expected Victor to throw his entire body onto the ice with him. He also didn't expect the kiss, but then again, Victor lived to surprise people. The two crashed down, Victor just barely managing to save Yuuri's head from colliding with the ice, by cradling it in his palm. Yuuri was staring up at him, hazel eyes wide and face flushed in realization of what had just happened.

"I wanted to surprise you," Victor told him slowly, _willing_ him to understand. "Like you surprised me."

Yuuri's breathless response was, "It worked." And his eyes softened, hands tightly clutching the back of Victor's trench coat, as if wanting to pull him closer.

Victor was immensely proud when Yuuri came in second with less that half a point below his friend Phichit. The next time he would have a complete night of rest under his belt and then he would slay mercilessly.

The revelations of this day would lead to an interesting future. Of that he was certain.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Being adults is so much work.

* * *

Makkachin was laying across Yuuri's bed, head beside Yuuri's outstretched leg. Yuuri was busy staring at his vast collection of Victor posters. A poor substitute for the absence of the actual man. But Victor had gone out to get them take out ramen, leaving the two to their peace and quiet for the time being. And in a way, Yuuri could at least admit to himself that Victor actually looked better without all the extra make up they used in photo-shoots. Now that he'd been exposed to Victor in person for several months, he could honestly say that he proffered Victor in real life to the Victor on the paper.

Yuuri's mind had been strangely peaceful since the Cup of China. Things had started well, and then seemed ready to crash and burn, and yet somehow he managed to pull himself up with Victor's help, and finish in second place! And if he been in the proper head-space and physical capability without anything holding him back, he would have probably won the gold, and that made him excited! After all, Victor insisted that the only reason he didn't win gold was because he'd been skating on no sleep, no energy, and had worn himself out earlier in the day.

The score had been over two eighty-five, which was the highest he'd ever received. Almost on par with Phichit's score. Considering Yuuri's past competitions, that was the highest competition score he'd ever gotten and it set a new record for him to break! He still had a hard time processing it, yet the silver medal hanging from his desk drawer knob, told him all he needed to know. He'd managed to place first in the Short Program with the highest scoring SP in history, and then was less than a full point away from taking the gold in the Free Program.

He'd landed a Quad Flip with a small deduction for leg placement and landing, but he'd finally done it! After literally four months of practicing that damn jump almost every day, he'd finally managed to do it! Of course landing it wasn't enough in his opinion. He now had to perfect it. Victor still practiced all of _his_ jumps in order to keep his muscle memory fresh and his skills sharp. Yuuri would not be allowed to grow docile in the Flip department now that he proved he could do one in competition. Victor would be working him into the ground in the coming weeks to keep him up to par and above.

Victor had also told him that he wanted to rework Yuuri's Free Skate, now that Yuuri had proven to be capable of doing more. It meant that they could go even further because it was all that stamina that he had at his disposal, or so Victor had claimed. No one else would think of doing such a thing at the end of a routine, but there Yuuri was, breaking the norms, because why not? And Victor wanted to maximize the skill level of Yuuri's routine. Wanted to make it more difficult. Wanted to push the very limits of what Yuuri was capable of because he really liked choreographing extraordinary pieces and felt that Yuuri could do them proper justice. It was a flattering thing, to have the man's faith.

And Victor appreciated Yuuri's efforts of course. So much so that he kissed Yuuri publicly. Hard. On the mouth. There was tongue. And that tongue had been very playful if he recalled correctly. Victor hadn't meant it to be a chaste kiss. He'd thrown his entire person into it, touching Yuuri in a very intimate manner in order to express his pride and excitement. And maybe something else if Yuuri would be so bold as to assume. Yuuri flushed, remembering how soft Victor's lips had been and how the older man had cradled him close before they fell on the ice, his hand cupping the back of Yuuri's head to save him from sustaining any damage upon landing.

Yuuri had shared a few kisses here and there during his young life, but none of them had been that desperate or warm. Or that filled with tongue. Or that intense. And they hadn't even talked about the kiss yet! Nearly a whole day and a half since it had happened in China and they hadn't spoken of it yet. But then again they had just gotten home so it wasn't like they were filled with enough time between sleeping on the planes and moving from one vehicle to another. Especially since both hadn't seemed to have enough energy on their way back after such an emotionally taxing day.

Makkachin's wet nose nuzzled into Yuuri's palm, capturing his attention. Unable to help himself, Yuuri's lower lip protruded a bit and he made a cooing noise. The poodle's tail began to wag uncontrollably as Yuuri bestowed as many kisses as he could on the pup's face. He loved how happy dogs got when they were shown just an ounce of attention. It made him feel loved, knowing that someone out there was just so excited to get some love from _him_. He scratched behind her left ear and smiled at how adorably droopy her eyes got in response as her tongue lolled to the side.

"You're spoiled," he murmured into the canine's fur. Such a good and spoiled pupper. Makka deserved all the love in the world.

The light above Yuuri's bedroom door flashed a few times, and the brunet hastened to shove the folder of posters into the space between the bed and the wall. He then had to extricate himself from Makkachin's hold in order to let Victor in, since he probably wouldn't be able to do so on his own. And indeed, Victor came bearing a lot more than a few take out bags, which would explain why he couldn't open the door on his own. The man apparently had seen it as an opportunity for an impromptu movie night, which would explain why he bought a bunch of snacks.

' _I got us some other snacks. I thought we could celebrate your silver win!_ ' the man had exclaimed, practically buzzing with energy that was just not right after being on a flight for six hours. His signing had also been a lot faster than it usually was, showing that he was picking up the muscle memory more easily. It made Yuuri proud, and he could only smile in response.

Victor had placed the bags down on Yuuri's desk and proceeded to unload his purchases so Yuuri could see everything. Boxes of food. A few pairs of to go chopsticks for them to use so they wouldn't have to go to the kitchen and get some from his mother. Some bags of chocolate candies, cans of juice, and several boxes of chocolate dipped Pocky. Victor had fallen in love with Pocky. He'd practically fallen in love with many Japanese snacks, but Pocky had taken the control in the Russian's mind.

Makkachin's head lifted then, eyes focused intently on Victor, who gave a grin and removed a smaller bag from his coat pocket. Dog treats. Makkachin's nose was something to be feared. The tail also began to wag as she stood and moved along the line of the bed in hopes of getting closer to the food. She was sending her human a pleading look, practically trying to cute her way to food. And it worked of course.

Once Yuuri and Victor were settled in with their own food and the laptop pulled up with some random movie for them to watch, they turned out the lights and reclined against the windowsill in order to enjoy their evening. Makka was laying at their feet, chewing on a large treat that Victor had gotten for her specifically.

They still didn't talk about the kiss, but then again, this alternative was much nicer in Yuuri's opinion, so he wouldn't complain.

* * *

 _So you kissed me. -Y_

 **Yes I did. -V**

 _You shoved your tongue in my mouth while you were at it. -Y_

 **Yes I did.** **If I offended you, I'm sorry. -V**

 _Why a kiss though? Why not a hug? -Y_

 **Because I like to hug you all the time, so that isn't  
surprising. ****And I might have wanted to do it for  
a while. -V**

 _Really?! -Y_

 **Yes.** **I think about you a lot, Yuuri.** **It's only natural  
** **that I consider such a thing. -V**

 _But why me?_ _You could kiss anyone!_ _I mean, there is  
literally anyone who would kiss you! I just don't __see  
why I was the one you wanted to kiss. -Y_

 **More like anyone would kiss ME if given the chance.  
** **And yet I gave you the chance and you denied me!  
** **No one else would have done it. It proves that you  
** **actually respect me as a person. That you do not  
** **think my fame is super cool. -V**

 _A kiss isn't going to magically cure my anxiety, Victor.  
_ _That's why I didn't want your kiss._ _That doesn't mean  
I don't want to kiss you. __Also, fame wouldn't make me  
want to kiss anyone. __I'd be more prone to ignoring  
someone famous to avoid attention. -Y_

 **REALLY?! -V**

Victor's head snapped around. He couldn't help himself. Yuuri was paying extreme attention to Makkachin, petting the poodle with all of his concentration. But the flush on his face was enough of an answer for Victor. Yuuri had also been thinking about kissing him. He didn't know for how long, but the fact that the other had similar thoughts at all made Victor feel a lot better. It made him realize that he wasn't acting like a complete idiot by fancying his own friend, which had never happened before.

He'd been thinking certain things about Yuuri for the past few months and had pushed them aside because it had seemed inappropriate when Yuuri hadn't shown even an ounce of interest in him beyond friendship. And all the mental pining he'd done in secret was suddenly so much more important now that he knew that Yuuri felt something too! Also, Victor no longer felt creepy for liking someone four years his junior. It was like everything was falling into place!

Reaching out carefully, Victor tapped on Yuuri's shoulder to get his attention. Hazel eyes turned his way and for a split second, he found himself simply staring at Yuuri. He was smitten, he could admit it. Why else did he feel the need to wax poetically about the beauty of Yuuri's eyes? How was is possible for someone to be so beautiful? So many romance novels started to make sense now.

' _What was that about us being adults and not bottling up our feelings?_ ' Victor asked after a moment, hands only a little shaky as he breached the tip of the berg named Feelings. ' _Don't we have to communicate so we can understand one another?_ '

"I know," Yuuri said with a sigh, head bobbing in agreement. ' _It's just hard to admit._ '

' _Admit what?_ '

Yuuri's hand dove down into the space between the mattress and the wall and a second later, he was pulling out a black folder. He handed it over, face more blank that Victor had ever seen. He was mentally preparing himself when he did that. It meant that his emotions were on the line and that Victor had to tread carefully in order to avoid hurting him in any way.

Taking the object carefully, Victor flipped the cover over and found himself faced with… himself. A lot of himself actually. There were posters of him in the folder, with yellowing tape still on the edges. The tape was still partially sticky, meaning the posters had been up until recently. Victor looked up and around, easily finding the bare spots on the wall. There was a significant difference in certain parts where rectangles of brighter color stood out more. They had been up until recently, but had been hastily taken down and stuffed in the folder.

Yuuri was more than just a fan. He was a fanboy. That was so _cute_! His Yuuri was actually a fanboy of him. It was more than just admiring his skating and shaping some of his skills after Victor's own skills. Aw!

"I idolized you for years," Yuuri admitted. "After meeting you in person and talking with you, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that you aren't perfect. Far from perfect in fact. And I'm struggling with understanding if this is still lingering adoration from you being my childhood idol, or if it's something more. It wouldn't be right to lead you on over a simple crush."

'Something more' was almost whispered, and Yuuri looked incredibly lost. He'd mentioned a crush. He'd liked Victor a lot, but had been holding back for fear of his own feelings. Because he didn't have any experience in this area and wasn't sure of what to do.

' _Have you **ever** been in a relationship with someone?_' Victor ended up asking, wanting to know the extent of Yuuri's experience, though he was sure he already knew it.

' _No._ '

So then Yuuri had never gone through anything like this before. It was all new to him. As expected.

Victor refused to allow Yuuri to look away. Not after such an important revelation. He leaned into Yuuri's space, catching the other's attention again as he placed a hand on Yuuri's face so they could maintain eye contact. Pink began to bleed into the brunet's cheeks, and his eyes widened. Victor always loved Yuuri's reactions to him getting in so close. It was always so cute!

"Relationships don't suddenly start. They're gradual and sometimes begin when you don't expect them to. I wouldn't push you if you were uncomfortable."

Yuuri looked hesitant, and Victor could understand because he was new to the dating scene. Being in a relationship in general. Yuuri had tried to go on dates and always left displeased. This was new territory for him. "Would dating change anything between us?" the brunet finally asked, voice almost timid.

"No," Victor responded as he leaned away. ' _Many people already think we're together simply by how we act when we're out in public. Nothing but the status of our relationship would change._ '

"And you wouldn't mind if we took things slowly?"

That was a yes, because it wasn't a no!

' _Anything for you, Yuuri!_ '

"Then… I'd like to try. Please?"

Anything at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

Victor had been right when he said that nothing would really change between them. Except for the hand holding becoming an everyday thing, nothing else new had happened. And the strange sensation in Yuuri's stomach went away after a few days of Victor proving that nothing had changed between them. He no longer worried about what people had to say or think because it really wasn't any different than what they had already been doing before deciding to try a romantic type of relationship.

The man was still a hard ass in practice and he still had high expectations of Yuuri especially after the Cup of China. He still went out for runs with Yuuri and Makkachin, and he still ate Katsudon like it was his last meal. Nothing had changed in his approach to training or his moves on the ice. Though sometimes Yuuri would catch Victor smiling at him in a way that no one had ever done so before. And it made his heart do flips of its own because even Yuuko had noticed a slightly different atmosphere between them and cornered Yuuri one day to ask about it.

' _So what's going on between you and Victor? You seem more intense than usual._ '

Yuuri flushed immediately, wondering how she had managed to notice when no one else had. ' _We're taking things slowly. I think the term is 'going steady'._ '

Yuuko started jumping up and down, clapping her hands as she beamed at him. ' _I'm so happy for you! Of all the people you've ever met, you've never responded to anyone quite the way you do with Victor!'_

Another flush came, but this time it was more forceful as it came with thoughts of the various coupley things he and Victor did. Despite not kissing again, they'd still been pretty intimate. And the thing was, _none of it was new_ , but he hadn't been looking at any of it from a romantic perspective before, so it felt more intimate than it did before. Things had changed mentally, which made everything that happened between he and Victor, a little more intense than before.

' _I guess Victor is just special._ '

Yuuko's brows wiggled suggestively and Yuuri refused to confirm or deny anything. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. ' _I wish you both all the luck in the world. You deserve to be happy, Yuuri._ '

Yuuko gave him a tight hug and then bounced off to see to her daughters who were recording Victor's practice and sharing devious looks.

Yuuri turned his attention to the ice, watching as Victor owned the step sequence he was working on. He hadn't told Yuuri just why he was creating a whole new step sequence, but he'd seemed really excited and told Yuuri that he 'had to wait for the surprise'. Yuuri smiled, enjoying the pleased smile on Victor's face. The man still loved his skating and he loved the ice. And he was growing to care for Yuuri just as much if he didn't already.

Yuuri's ruminations were cut off by sudden warmth. He'd been staring so intently at Victor that he hadn't noticed the other had finished what he was doing and was sneaking up on him in order to get a rib cracking hug in. He was then subjected to a multitude of cheek kisses as Victor lavished him with attention.

Said attention stopped after a while, because Victor was pulling him out to the ice and was smiling widely. They didn't really practice that day. They goofed off and attempted some pair skating. And Victor taught Yuuri the step sequence he was working on.

But it was fun, so neither could complain.

* * *

' _Your final spin in the Cup of China was good though it was accidental. I want you to do some stretches today and we're going to work on your entrances into such moves so you don't accidentally pull something. You weren't exactly stretched out for that attempt were you? I could see the strain on your face, which means the judges saw the strain which lowered your GOE considerably._ '

Yuuri flushed as Minako-sensei proceeded to point out the mistakes she had noticed at the end of his routine and his sudden need to deviate from the plan. He had not been stretched to the maximum, so he had been a little pained after doing the impromptu Biellmann. And he hadn't slept at all the night previous, nor had he taken the chance to truly warm up with the other skaters, because he'd been too busy worrying about Victor's reputation.

Working on the barre had always been calming to Yuuri. Now however, his ballet instructor was being evil as she wanted to test his flexibility once again, forcing him to clutch to the barre while she proceeded to manipulate his legs into various positions. He was proud to say that there was a considerable amount of give before she reached a block. He was bent over, his right leg lifted all the way up past what would have been a straight line. If he wasn't holding the barre, he'd look like he was doing a yoga pose, instead of a ballet stretch. The burn felt good.

' _It's not as bad as it could be,_ ' she told him. ' _I want you to take first position and we'll work up from there. We haven't done this in a while, so don't just jump into it. Take your time._ '

With a sigh, Yuuri did so, making sure his feet were placed correctly, pointed away from each other.

' _Second._ '

He moved his right foot out.

' _Third._ '

He moved it in again but in front of his left foot now, still facing opposite directions.

' _Fourth._ '

He slid his forward foot out a few inches.

' _Fifth._ '

The foot was moved back again until his right heel touched the toe of his left foot, and his right toe touched the heel of his left foot.

' _Hold it._ '

She made him hold the position for several minutes as she watched.

' _First._ '

He did so.

' _Plié._ '

Yuuri began to bend his knees, making sure that his back was straight and his breathing was even. His heels came up off the floor as the balls of his feet took his weight. He geld the position for as long as she wanted him to.

' _Good. I want you to repeat that ten times while I get the pole._ '

Okay, so it wasn't _just_ a ballet class today. He should've never let her convince him to take pole dancing classes. He could at least thank Kami-sama that Victor wouldn't be there to see it. That would have been embarrassing and Yuuri wasn't ready to reveal everything about himself just yet.

Minako returned moments later, pushing a large black box on wheels into the room. There was a devious look on her face and Yuuri realized that this wasn't just going to be a calm afternoon of him doing the basics of ballet. This was going to be hard work and his arms were probably going to be throbbing by the end of practice. He would be properly stretched out to her liking and he would be aching by the time he returned home to Victor's arms.

' _Don't go pouting yet,_ ' she told him. ' _Think of it as practice for Victor. He'll love it._ '

His jaw dropped and she threw her head back to laugh. If anything, it just looked strange because he couldn't hear her. So her head was rocking back and forth with her mouth wide open. It looked ridiculous. He wanted to tell her so, but she was in charge of the training for the day and annoying her usually have him doing suicides out back, so he withheld the urge.

' _You thought no one noticed! It's so obvious!_ ' she sighed, looking like she'd just been told the greatest joke ever.

He bit his tongue to refrain from responding. He had better self-control than that. He would not be manipulated in reacting like how she wanted. She would only tease him further if that was the case.

* * *

Katsuki Hiroko was an angel and Victor could not be swayed to believe otherwise. She had immediately spotted the difference in his approaches to Yuuri and had pulled him aside to congratulate him and ask him to take care of her dear Yuuri. She then handed over a photo album and told him that he should learn more about Yuuri in order to understand him better. A photo album devoted to Yuuri himself, with his adorably chubby baby cheeks on the cover!

And so Victor sequestered himself in his room. Makkachin was out running with Yuuri, so he was all alone and had all the time needed to get acquainted with Yuuri's past through the perception of another. And it was probably one of the best ways to pass his time.

The first photo was of a baby with a tuft of black hair at the crown of his head. His cheeks were chubby and he was swaddled in a green blanket. Baby Yuuri was adorable! Victor wanted to reach through the photo and pinch his cheeks!

The next was of young Mari holding her baby brother. Mari's hair was completely brown in the photo and she was staring down at Yuuri like he was some foreign creature that she wanted to dissect. Mama Hiroko stood not too far behind them, hands raised as if ready to help should it be needed. She was smiling though, and was allowing the two siblings to get used to one another.

The next few photos were similar and Yuuri was asleep for every one of them. Such a tired baby he was.

And then there was one of little Yuuri in a blue and white sweater, waddling through the front room with a large, purple flower clutched in his tiny fist. He looked like a child on a mission, that same concentration face obvious even back then. It was so sweet to see that Yuuri had always been a rather serious child, and it wasn't just something that happened in adulthood.

Victor couldn't help but smile, charmed as he flipped through the pages of photos. The next that stood out was one of little Yuuri in a tan leotard. He was taller and had cute little flats on. In the photo, Minako was holding his hands as he tried to assume first position. Minako didn't look any different than she did now, and that made Victor pause, wondering just how old the woman was if she hadn't aged visibly over the past twenty years. She had to be immortal, he decided.

More photos of a similar nature, with Yuuri getting taller and taller as the photos passed. He was still a little chubby though. It was mostly in the cheek area, and Victor's urge to pinch did not diminish.

The photo that had Yuuko and Takeshi from Ice Castle, had a probably seven or eight year old Yuuri. Yuuri and Yuuko were out on the rink and both were doing the same jump and had been caught in mid-air. Takeshi was in the background doing a spin. The difficulty in even basic jumps as those weren't for beginners, so that had to mean that Yuuri started skating early on as well. He'd said that Minako was the one to push him to try skating and that Yuuko had been the one to train with him constantly. It was nice to see the growth of his talented little Katsudon.

More photos passed along, until Victor found himself staring at a puppy he now knew to be called 'Victor'. Yuuri was holding the small poodle in front of a large white building. Victor didn't understand the kanji on the windows or signs, but there was a large animated ear on the one front window of the building and silhouette stickers of dogs surrounding it. The ear was holding a dog of its own and was smiling obscenely.

Further photos showed the inside of the building with Yuuri and Victor working with an older woman who seemed to be signing something for Yuuri to understand. After a while, those photos stopped appearing and Vic-chan continued to grow larger.

The next photo which couldn't have happened too long after, was of Yuuri sitting in front of a TV screen at Ice Caslte Hasetsu with Yuuko and Takeshi. He and Yuuko were leaning forward and staring intently. And who should be on the screen but Victor Nikiforov himself. Victor could see that there were captions on the screen, just at the bottom.

The next few photos seemed to be from the same practice in the former photo because they were dressed exactly the same. It was just Yuuri and Yuuko doing familiar moves. Victor's moves actually. From the video in the former photo. He smiled again, finding it cute that both had seemed to admire him so much that they made it a habit to copy his performances.

The photos became more sparse as the years passed. Yuuri wasn't shown to go anywhere except the park, Ice Castle, Yu-Topia, school, and the train station. He lived a pretty secluded life in Hasetsu.

The final photo of a younger Yuuri was of Yuuri sitting in front of the one of the large cabinets in the storage room where the shrine for Vic-chan was. The doors were open and he was sitting with folded legs in front of it, surrounded by numerous gold medals, plaques, and trophies. In his hands were several different sized medals. He looked uncomfortable.

The next entries in the book were folded posters of Yuuri. Posters Victor hadn't known he needed to see until now. And in every one of them, Yuuri was wearing some shade of blue. Apparently blue was indeed his favorite color.

Victor frowned though. Yuuri didn't seem to realize how _much_ Japan adored him. He was literally considered their 'Ace in the Hole' and was considered the best they had. Not because he was perfect - because he certainly wasn't - but because he had work ethic and a subtle beauty that others lacked. And the way the posters were created in order to flaunt Yuuri's best assets, his legs and eyes mostly, spoke of his much his country respected him. They loved him very much, and some day he was going to understand that, one way or another.

The very last photo was of both Yuuri and Victor squished on Yuuri's tiny bed with Makkachin between them. All three were sleeping, folded around one another as they rested. Victor couldn't help but smile once again. He liked that photo most. He was considered a part of Yuuri's life now that he'd officially and physically made it into Yuuri's personal photo album. Victor had to live up to this honor.

And he sort of wanted to go and see what sort of medals Yuuri had won. Just so he could fawn over his Yuuri's accomplishments and be proud.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

-For anyone who picked it up, Poodle-Victor was  
Yuuri's Deaf Companion. There are Hearing/Service  
Dogs trained specifically for assisting D/deaf and HoH  
folks. His poodle was his own.

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-So I'm excusing my actions for the FS with the fact that JJ has 4 Quads and as Yuuri has more stamina, he could probably do 5. Especially as this is an AU and this Yuuri is a bit more focused and less of a wreck in competition. Most of the time. He worries less about himself and more about what others will think, if that makes sense. Anxiety does that shit. Also, it is a realistic feat since it's been done, so 5 Quads it is!

* * *

When Yuuri returned home that evening, he found Victor already waiting for him. The Russian was bouncing from his pent up excitement and desire to tell Yuuri all about his day. He didn't often see such a look in Victor's eyes and he couldn't help but smile even though he was sure he was about to be embarrassed beyond belief.

' _Yuuri, I didn't know you entered dance competitions! You won so many gold medals!_ '

Yuuri had to pause in the doorway to the front room, wondering just how Victor had learned that. He hadn't told the other about it and Yuuri's awards had all be situated in the storage room.

' _You have a lot of trophies. I wasn't expecting to see so many. Mari told me what they were for because I couldn't understand the words! You're so amazing!_ '

Someone had been bragging about Yuuri's accomplishments to Victor and now Victor was wiggling around, flushed and beaming at Yuuri over it. As if Yuuri's childhood successes were that important to him. They were just some trophies, medals, and plaques for his minor accomplishments from his younger years. It wasn't like they really meant anything now.

The lance of embarrassment that stabbed at his stomach made him hide his face in his hands. While proud of his numerous victories when he was so young, he didn't like to linger on them so he didn't get a big head. And it was embarrassing to be fawned over! And it was embarrassing that Victor had to be told by Yuuri's older sister, who had no doubt thrown in some embarrassing stories because she liked to tease him!

Victor took his hands, freeing up his face for the other's viewing pleasure. Victor was looking at him like he was some miraculous thing never before seen. And that happy, dorky smile was back. The one that made Victor's mouth look odd yet cute at the same time. And he was beaming with all the force of the sun, unashamed of his joy in Yuuri's accomplishments.

"I didn't know you could ballroom dance. Will you dance with me one day? I don't really have many people to dance with you know."

Yuuri couldn't help but agree to such a sincere request. Especially since he knew very well that Victor could _also_ ballroom dance. He used to twirl around his room, fantasizing about dancing with his idol, and there he was, literally being offered something he'd always wanted. Pre-teen Yuuri would be dying right now.

Victor broke away then to throw his arms up in excitement. "I can't wait!" Yuuri could only wonder at what he's just gotten himself into. For all he knew, Victor was going to choose something like the Tango.

Victor skipped off toward the kitchen, no doubt to go and speak to Yuuri's mother about something, leaving Yuuri behind to hold his face as visions of him and Victor slinking across the floor, pressed together while they Tangoed, came to mind.

He needed air. Nice, cold air.

* * *

' _Your stamina still amazes me.'_

Victor was panting because he and Yuuri had been getting in some heavy training time at Ice Castle before the Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri was practicing his Quads and could confidently say that he could land Quads for the Salchow, Lutz, Loop, and Toe Loop most of the time. He could land confident Triples for the Axel, Lutz, Flip, Salchow, Loop, and Toe Loop all of the time.

After that had been firmly established, Victor had Yuuri spend most of his time perfecting his Free Program, especially since they had reworked the jump order and added more difficult jumps while taking away the jumps that gave less points. The Short Program didn't need any more work, thankfully. One run through had been enough for Victor to determine that the FS should get all of the attention from then on.

Yuuri would start his FS off with a Triple Axel, some footwork, and then a Quad Toe-Triple Toe combination. Then he'd move on to the new choreography that he and Victor had been working on. The first half would finish with a Quad Loop. The second half would begin with a combination spin which he would then use the momentum of to push himself into a Quad Lutz. The original choreography came after, and a jump combination - 4S, 1L, 3Lz - followed by a few separate moves to give him a small breather between those jumps and the end.

A Triple Lutz and then a Triple Flip in a sequence. He would then finish with a Quad Flip and then a Biellmann spin. It was an ambitious program with five Quads of five different types planned, and Yuuri said that he really wanted to do it justice! It had an even higher base score than Victor's Stammi Vicino performance had during the former season, which was important. Especially since JJ also had a higher base score as well and it would all come down to Presentation between them, and Yuuri loudly remarked that he hoped his nerves politely fucked off on the days of the Final.

Victor had naturally been skeptical of loading so much onto his Yuuri's shoulders, but Yuuri had insisted that he could do it. They just needed to train harder and longer if they were going to be undertaking such an strenuous endeavor. And Victor didn't want to be controlling, so he carefully observed the other and assisted the best could to make sure that Yuuri could indeed handle such an exhausting program. There was one thing that was made obvious, Victor would not be able to do it as much as Yuuri, and he silently envied the stamina that Yuuri had built up over the years.

Victor had skated the new program with him. He'd done it twice before he couldn't breathe or stand normally any longer. Yuuri managed the new program three more times before he too was tired. The technical difficulty was higher than Victor's last Free Program and if Victor hadn't known of Yuuri's astonishing stamina, he'd have been against it from the beginning simply because even to a World Champion of several years, it was a hellish routine. But they were in this together and Victor was older and had more aching body parts than Yuuri. His lapochka had never even gotten an injury, which made it all easier on his body.

Besides, Yuuri had just as much of a choice in the program settings as Victor did, and he wanted them to agree. He also didn't want Yuuri deviating on a whim mid-performance again. That could be dangerous and not all chances were worth it. Victor had done such a few times during his own career and one of them lead to a broken ankle that took him out half way through the season.

Victor could do the full routine at least once without much difficulty and as Yuuri had more stamina and a younger body, he'd certainly be able to handle the stress. At least Victor _hoped_ he could. But he did worry though.

What if they were aiming too high? How many times had he told Yurio that he didn't need a lot of Quads to win? Maybe he should consider easing the way a bit?

"It'll be fine," Yuuri told him, breaking him from his worries. He was smiling as if everything was fine and he was not currently heaving for air just like Victor. "This is more than just a routine, Victor. I'm Deaf. I want to make history in more ways than one when I win. First Deaf man to compete and win is a big deal, but I want to shoot for more. I also want to take your record and smash it. And I want the Free Program with the highest technical difficulty in history as well. These are very important to me, and I will pull them off."

Yuuri's eyes were so compelling that Victor couldn't help but place all of his faith in the other. If Yuuri said he was going to do it, then damn it all he'd do it.

"I want to practice the Quad Flip again."

And Yuuri was right back to the rink again, legs nowhere near as shaky as Victor's. He sighed, because getting old wasn't fair _or_ fun. His left knee throbbed in agreement.

"Well seasoned, my ass," he murmured to himself, before following after Yuuri.

* * *

"Yuuri, we have to go to Russia in three days, we should be relaxing so you aren't exhausted!"

Now while Yuuri couldn't hear Victor, he could tell by the hunch of the man's shoulders and the way his mouth opened, that he was 'whining'. And while he looked kind of cute while he was doing it, Yuuri had learned that whining was annoying and bad. So Victor shouldn't be doing it lest he irritate other people around them. And by the looks some people were throwing their way, he was beginning to grate upon some nerves.

Still, Victor seemed to be doing it out of concern for Yuuri's health, which was enough to not annoy the brunet personally. So, he decided to let his dear coach have his moment. ' _Fine. What do you want to do in our remaining days here?'_ It could get boring really quick when they took away their main source of entertainment. Hasetsu wasn't exactly a large place after all.

Victor took a few seconds to comprehend Yuuri's signing, before he brightened intensely. ' _I want to give you a massage after we rest in the onsen. Then I want to plan out our tourist moments. M-O-S-C-O-W is lovely and there are so many places I want to show you!_ '

Moscow wasn't even Victor's home, but he seemed to adore it just as much as St. Petersburg. However, Victor seemed to adore Hasetsu and he wasn't even from Japan. Victor had a big heart that could probably fit everything inside it.

' _One day I'll take you to my birth city and show you around, I promise,'_ Victor signed before kissing Yuuri's cheek softly.

' _Okay.'_

Somehow, without him even realizing it, they'd made it to the bathhouse where Yuuri noticed that he was about to get naked with Victor Nikiforov. And while they had actually done this many times before, it never seemed so… intimate before. All those other times it had been done as student and coach or as friends, but now there was a lot more to it than just those kind of relationships.

Victor had specifically stated he wanted to massage Yuuri after they relaxed in the hot water. Meaning Victor would most likely be putting his hands on some of Yuuri's naked skin at least. Meaning they would be a lot closer than usual, especially if clothes were not involved. Because what kind of person got a massage with their clothes on? That would just be plain weird. No, there would be a lot of naked.

Yuuri refused to look anywhere but at his own knees as he washed on the small stool. He would not allow his mind to travel to such distant places when it had no right to. Not now. Not when there were other people in the bathhouse who might be watching. Not when Victor was right beside him and would no doubt notice some things if Yuuri let his mind wander like it wanted so desperately to.

He wasn't often concerned over his body. Even when he was chubby it wasn't like he was super fat or anything. Nothing to cry over, though that didn't mean he liked being teased over it. But the difference here was that now he was aware of _things_. He and Victor were dating. They'd gone out to eat the other night. Had slow danced in Yuuri's room at midnight. Snuggled together while watching movies in his room, and shared small kisses whenever possible. And now everything was _stronger between them._

Victor was confident in himself. His body, his life, his skills. He had nothing to worry about and flaunted his body with ease. Yuuri was not like that. He could not strut out to the onsen and sink into the water without even the use of a towel. That just wasn't who Katsuki Yuuri was.

Victor tapped on his back, making him jump a little. ' _Ready?'_ the Russian had asked, looking happier than he should be over the prospect of a simple bath.

Yuuri nodded and grabbed a towel from a nearby rack. He situated it around his waist and followed Victor out, trying to not pay too much attention to the man's firmly sculpted backside that was only a few inches in front of him. He failed obviously. Victor's ass was even toned and it was a remarkable accomplishment in Yuuri's opinion.

The next few moments were spent with Victor and Yuuri in their own section of the onsen with Victor pulling Yuuri to his side so that he could run warm hands over Yuuri's tense muscles. The massage had started early. Too early. As in not 'after' like Victor had suggested.

And Victor was occasionally running his hands through Yuuri's hair and brushing his fingers against the nape of Yuuri's neck. The brunet was flushed from both the heat and the sensation of such a private place being touched so carefully. Yuuri wondered if he was ever going to tell Victor about the significance of bathing together in Japan. Or doing each other's hair. Or such familiar touching between non-family. All things that Victor loved to do and Yuuri didn't know if him knowing about them would change how he acted around Yuuri.

He also didn't know if he wanted Victor to stop or not. It was all so very confusing! The head and the heart wanted different things.

A tap on his shoulder got his attention, and Yuuri turned slightly from where he was kneeling to look back at Victor.

' _Are you okay?'_

"You're naked," was Yuuri's brilliant response. Like, duh, Victor Nikiforov was very much naked while seated behind him. They'd been in similar positions for the past several months.

Victor winked though, obviously finding Yuuri's observation to be amusing. ' _So are you, thankfully. Is that a problem?'_

' _Not really. I'm just not used to thinking about things that have nothing to do with bathing, while in the bath.'_

It took Victor a moment, but then his calm smile morphed into a smirk. Eyes like the sky on a clear day darkened, narrowed, and then dilated, and Yuuri's breath was caught as a single finger trailed from the nape of his neck and down the length of his spine in a teasing caress.

He shivered but refused to take his eyes off Victor.

"If you weren't expected to skate competitively in a few days, I would love nothing more than to introduce you to the pleasures of physical desire."

Well _this_ was a side of Victor he'd never seen before. Sure, he'd grabbed Yuuri a few times and smiled while he got a little too friendly, but it had never been like this! And Yuuri found himself liking it a little too much.

Feeling daring, Yuuri turned in place and leaned up to press his lips against Victor's. They were soft as expected. It the first kiss Yuuri had initiated between them and he felt proud of himself for taking the initiative. The man's sudden inhale was enough, and Yuuri slipped away before he could act on any ideas.

"I suppose you'll have to wait then, _Vitya_."

Yuuri winked and made quick work of leaving the onsen before he lost his nerve. That was embarrassing but oh so sexy, too. And Victor's desire made Yuuri feel good in more ways than one.

Yuuri could be desirable even off the ice.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-A reminder that this is AU to an extent.

* * *

Russia was chilly at this time of year. Victor had wrapped a long, green scarf around his neck. He was also wearing sunglasses. Victor never wore sunglasses. Victor looked damn strange in sunglasses. And when Yuuri asked why he would wear them indoors, Victor said something about 'illusion of privacy'. Yuuri hadn't understood until they stepped foot inside the hotel where paparazzi were waiting to ambush Victor personally. By wearing his sunglasses, no one could see his eyes, leaving most of his facial expressions unknown. So in a way, it afforded him some form of privacy while around other people.

And the most annoying thing about the entire situation, was that Victor kept using The Smile™. Yuuri hated that stupid smile. He wanted everyone to leave so Victor would stop being so uncomfortable. So he'd smile for real. It was so frustrating being unable to help in any way, and he just had to stand by and wait for everyone to let he poor man go.

Yuuri handled the settling in while Victor was left to deal with the reporters and journalists who seemed to only want a piece of him. The growing frown on his boyfriend's face made him feel guilty, but there was no point for him to be there when literally they were there to bother Victor only and didn't give a damn about Yuuri's existence. The Russians, if Yuuri could be so bold, were assholes.

At least Victor had experience with these types of situations so it wasn't like Yuuri was throwing him to the piranhas. He was a grown man who'd been in this business for years. He could handle it. Victor had intimate experience with dealing with pushy people and whiners. He knew what to do, what to say, and how to redirect entire conversations onto other people. He would give them the runaround and join Yuuri eventually.

Their room had two queen sized beds, which was really nice in his opinion. Not what he had expected. Also, the concierge spoke good English so it wasn't hard for Yuuri to follow along with his instructions. Of course Victor would book them for rooms far above necessity. But then again it was Victor and of course he would be overly dramatic and want bigger and better.

He texted Victor the room number and set to unpacking for the next five days. Victor wanted to stay for a little longer than the competition because he planned to take Yuuri all over. There was a list to follow, that was how serious the other was. He'd had all the 'important' objectives, colored in red just so Yuuri would know which were imperative. And everything else was in green ink that he was certain came from a pen he'd kept in his bedroom, not that he would draw attention to it.

Victor appeared half an hour later, looking more exhausted than Yuuri had expected. He was also done for the evening. The man collapsed on Yuuri's bed and shucked his shoes off for the time being. He rolled over so Yuuri could see him while he was signing. ' _They are so draining. No matter how many years I've been at this, nothing ever changes, Yuuri.'_

For Yuuri though, he was more fixated on the part where Victor had decided to use Yuuri's bed as he resting place. "Your bed is _that_ one," Yuuri told him, pointing to the one near the door. The one that didn't have any of Yuuri's possessions scattered across it. The one that had Victor's luggage resting in front of it. The one that didn't have Yuuri's stuff on the bedside table next to it.

Victor pouted and sent Yuuri his watery-eyed stare. ' _Can't we share? I promise I'm good for cuddling! We've shared before and I think I'm good company! Right?_ ' Silvery lashes fluttered repeatedly in hopes of gaining favor in Yuuri's eyes.

He knew Yuuri was weak for his adorable expressions, and Yuuri found himself sighing and agreeing. He would now be sharing a bed with Victor Nikiforov. Not that it hadn't happened before, but it was in his own bedroom and not a hotel in Russia. It somehow felt different to think of doing such in Russia of all places. All those paparazzi and journalists downstairs wouldn't know that the two of them were sharing such intimate space together.

' _Take a nap with me, Yuuri._ '

Yuuri let himself be pulled onto the bed and cuddled, and he made note of Victor's cologne. Or rather, the soap that Yuuri had used when back at the onsen. Victor had stolen it and ended up using it as well. He smelled like Yuuri did, and the smaller man wouldn't admit to himself that he actually really liked that fact. And somehow, Yuuri fell asleep with Victor wrapped around him like a clingy octopus, smelling of comfort and feeling calm. And it was one of the best naps he'd had in a long time.

* * *

"Do you want some hot tea?"

Yuuri nodded. He had to rely on Victor for help because everything was in Russian and as Yuuri could barely speak any Russian nor understand Cyrillic, he was stuck with Victor doing all the work. It made him feel inept in a way. But in another, it seemed to give Victor the opportunity to be a gentleman - more so than usual - and also give him an excuse to try and pamper Yuuri.

' _Does the type matter? Do you want... um... sweetener?'_ Victor's hands stuttered a bit around the word, obviously unsure of himself. But Yuuri merely smiled and firmly repeated the sign for Victor. He than nodded to confirm that it had been done correctly.

"Black, no milk, and I'll sweeten it myself. Thank you."

Victor pecked his cheek and left him to himself on a small bench outside the shop he wanted to take Yuuri to. Both were in trench coats - Yuuri had stolen Victor's tan coat, which had become a usual thing as of late - with long dark scarves, and black beanies. Another attempt to remain inconspicuous while battling the cold weather. Though Victor stuck out no matter where they went together. It was the curse of being attractive.

It _was_ dark though, so it wasn't like people would easily recognize them at night time. At least Yuuri hoped they didn't. He'd only barely convinced Victor to leave the damn sunglasses at the hotel. He'd looked really weird with them on, and it was dark outside so it would make no sense to wear them. How would he even be able to see anything if half of his face was covered by the ridiculous sunglasses?

The Rostelecom Cup would be starting on the morrow and technically both should be sleeping, but their nap had gone over the time necessary, leaving both wide awake at eleven in the evening. And Victor had endless energy, so he had decided that they should go on an adventure to enjoy the late evening in Russia. Yuuri simply wanted to relax but Victor had been so excited that he'd caved to the idea of a nice walk to wear them out. Cold weather, a warm drink, and of course who could forget the exercise!

He hated exercise. Being an athlete was great until he thought about the fact that he was exercising and then he got grouchy.

Victor returned a moment later, handing over a tall cup with a nesting doll painted on the side. It was cute and Yuuri cooed upon seeing it. Victor had also retrieved seven different types of sweetener packets, unsure of which one Yuuri would want. The man was adorable in a really dorky way, and Yuuri kissed his cheek in gratitude. "Thank you," Yuuri murmured as he emptied the blue packet into his hot cup.

Victor took a seat beside him and together, they watched bustling people in the square. There were lights on the buildings and everything looked nice. The outside rink wasn't very full at the moment, but Victor didn't want to skate so late. Not with competition tomorrow. Something about relaxing for 'the show'. Whatever that meant. The last time they 'relaxed' before a performance, Yuuri wasn't actually relaxed in any way.

"I want to bring you back around my birthday! It'll be more fun!" the Russian had told him earlier on, back at the hotel. "There's so much I want to show you and the crowds are lovely!"

Yuuri agreed because Victor's excitement was contagious and adorable. He liked it when Victor smiled for real.

After a while, the two returned to their room. Yuuri happily kept his cup - it was plastic and could be washed out - as a souvenir of his first night in Moscow. Victor had simply smiled when Yuuri took his cup as well and washed it out in their bathroom. The cups would make a pair and would go up on his shelf when he got back to Japan. Yuuri always liked to collect his souvenirs in one place.

They were now symbols of a memory shared between them. They were precious and Yuuri would protect them with his life. It was too bad that he didn't have any bubble wrap. Then again, it was probably a good thing, since Yuuri was one of those people who fell prey to the need to pop said wrap every time he got his hands on some.

Simply sitting on a bench in the cold on a November evening, had been more fun than he'd anticipated. And he knew it was because Victor was with him.

* * *

In the morning, Victor and Yuuri had been assaulted by paparazzi once again. They'd made it through their meal and split up when going back to their room. Victor decided to flatter the people with his attention and Yuuri wanted to slip away while he still could. Avoiding people was something he was good at. He just wasn't that comfortable having to pose around when he could be doing other things.

The competition would begin in a few hours and he wanted to be ready.

Of course he found himself waiting for the elevator, standing beside a surly skater whose name he didn't know and didn't care to learn. The other looked moody and Yuuri tried to avoid conversing with poorly tempered people in order to avoid adding negative emotions he didn't need, to his own life. Besides, the cloud above the other's head could stay where it was, thank you very much.

The doors split apart and revealed three people. One whom he recognized as Sara Crispino. She was one of the best female skaters in the world and was generally kind to everyone. She was always smiling and always of a sweet disposition.

He knew the man behind her was her brother, though his name eluded Yuuri for the moment. The other man looked familiar, but once again, no name came to mind.

Sara smiled in Yuuri's direction and bade him a good morning. She turned to the skater beside Yuuri and repeatedly herself, though she was snubbed immediately. Suddenly, Yuuri's feelings about the other intensified and he felt glad that he didn't like him from the start. Sara was frowning and she most likely began to reprimand him, though Yuuri was already sneaking into another elevator, leaving the asshole to defend himself.

The doors almost closed on a foot though. A foot that ended up belonging to Yuri Plisetsky. The blond looked irate as he stomped inside the elevator and hit a floor number. He turned to Yuuri and said something - he was pretty sure the wording 'hiding' was involved - and gave a glare for good measure.

"People," was Yuuri's answer, hoping that it made sense. He got a shrug and a eye roll in response, so it must have been okay. The teen's shoulders relaxed then, and his internal anger seemed to disappear.

"Good luck tomorrow," he added after a moment, realizing that Yurio could get away with some of his attitude because he was just fifteen and moody and under stress. Not a twenty year old man treating a lovely woman like shit.

The blond turned to him, eyes narrowed and cheeks puffed out in obvious frustration. "I don't need luck! I'll destroy you and bring Victor back to Russia!" It was the most clear thing Yuuri had ever gotten out of him, and he merely smiled. Victor had made it kind of obvious that he was staying of his own accord. No one was going to force him to go anywhere.

Still, Yurio's attempts at seeming intimidating were cute. He was like a kitten. A fierce kitten with too much fur, who was easily riled up.

"Whatever you say."

Yuuri waved cheerfully when he stepped off the elevator, leaving the teen to gripe to himself.

He was suddenly feeling better about the Short Program, not that he worried all that much about it to begin with.

The Rostelecom Cup was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-I realized that FaceTime and Skype can be really useful for Deaf/HoH  
people to communicate with each other. There should be more apps  
available for the Deaf Community to use.

* * *

' _We are in Russia. No matter where we go, people are going to be looking at me and begging for my attention. Our job today, is to make them look at you. In any way we can, we have to get them thinking about you and your performance._ '

Victor's blue eyes were compelling. Begging. He'd concocted this strange scheme to draw as much attention as he could to Yuuri. Yuuri's job was to skate his best. Victor's job was to 'lavish Yuuri with attention'. Whatever _that_ meant. The champion looked pleased with himself, and Yuuri hoped he wasn't going to regret whatever plan Victor had come up with. Victor tended to go a little overboard with his plans.

Yes, he knew he was in enemy territory and that Russia wanted Victor to come back the most. Yes, he understood the severity of failing while here of all places. Yes, he knew that Victor was a national hero. But he didn't want to be overly dramatic or anything! Yuuri didn't like standing out too much and he didn't like having attention either. There was a certain amount he could handle before becoming uncomfortable.

Victor tended to get ahead of himself at times. He forgot that not everyone wanted to be as flamboyant as he, nor that they were comfortable with it. Victor was the most extroverted person in the world and seemed to forget himself half of the time.

"Nothing too ridiculous, okay?" Yuuri murmured. He needed to compromise in some way to get what he wanted, otherwise Victor would be off the wall. And then he would aim those gorgeous eyes in Yuuri's direction and bat his lashes. He'd get all cute and clingy until Yuuri gave in. And Yuuri, a man of weak will when it came to anything involving Victor Nikiforov, would comply eventually. He needed to take what he could get out of the situation while he could get something at all.

Victor's pleased nod was in his mind for the next few hours, taunting him. There was something in the curl of his lips that made Yuuri's gut flutter and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

* * *

The spectators hadn't stopped chanting Victor's name since they had entered the rink. Or rather, they only shut up when the skaters had to take their turns, but the moment the music ended, the majority were right back to cheering for Victor. And it was a bit disrespectful to all the competitors. They wouldn't even cheer for Yurio, which annoyed him considerably since he was Russia's only skater left in the Grand Prix circuit this season and he could really use the support from his own countryman.

Victor had told him why he was turning every which way to wave at particular sections of the room. Playing it up for the adoring fans after all. Yuuri merely rolled his eyes. His disappointment had skyrocketed since coming to Moscow. Yes, he understood how great Victor was, but at least show Yuri Plisetsky some consideration at least.

The ass from the former day went first in the Short Program and while Yuuri didn't like him, he had to admit that his performance was good. Though the costume chosen was a bit… colorful. Too colorful. His jumps were spectacular though - the Quad Loop especially - but he was far too serious which detracted from the overall performance. His PCS wasn't as high as it could be had he focused less on TES and more on emotion.

He came out with a 92.83, which was a damn good SP score. Even Yuuri had to admit it.

Emil Nekola from the Czech Republic came next. He was one of the people Yuuri hadn't known the name of. He was spunky and bright. That was the best Yuuri could describe him as. He was young, but looked too old to be eighteen. He looked older than the former skater, which wasn't right. And he seemed to be full of never-ending energy. Also, he landed a Quad Loop as well, just like the Korean skater.

Until recently, Quad Loops hadn't been a usual jump in competition. But more and more skaters were always pushing the bill of greatness and wouldn't let something like that stop them. Yuuri's Free Skate had a Quad Loop now, after he and Victor had reworked it. Chris was even working currently on it, keeping his followers up to date every day and promising he'd have it by the Final.

Whatever the Canadian skater, Leroy something or other had said to him, never made it home. Yuuri simply took his headphones off and murmured something about not hearing him. He was ignored in favor of Victor, who flashed the intruder The Smile™ and feigned confusion. Yuuri hated that stupid smile and internally hoped Leroy fucked off to wherever it was he came from so Victor would stop. Anyone who made Victor uncomfortable was someone for Yuuri to dislike. And Yuuri was very good at disliking people.

Once in the clear, Victor tapped him on the shoulder and made the motion to come along. Group 2 was up now, meaning it was Yuuri's turn. And after him would be Yurio, who was stretching not too far off, looking surly as ever.

Victor sent Yuuri a charming smile and gestured for him to remove his guards and hand them over. Victor then did something unexpected. He slowly knelt down, trailing his hands down Yuuri's legs as he did so, and sent Yuuri a smirk. He proceeded to double check Yuuri's laces, tightening them a little more and lingering more than was considered appropriate. Not that Victor cared much for propriety.

Once they were eye to eye again, Victor surprised him with an unexpected revelation. "I love your legs in this costume. I've fantasized about them wrapped around my face and having you sit on my chest."

That sent both a thrill of desire up his spine, and a small spark of embarrassment through his gut. He hoped no one could hear that. It was a deeply personal thing to talk about whilst in public. Victor had no sense of shame and would just blurt random things out loud for others to possibly hear. And Yuuri being unable to actually hear him didn't matter, because he still knew what had been said and that was enough to mortify and arouse him all at once!

As Yuuri stepped onto the ice to wait for his signal, Victor catered to the crowd, eliciting mass hysteria over getting even a smidgen of his attention. Russia adored their 'national hero'. Things were a little different in Japan. The fans could be just as excited, but no one had ever hung over the railing just to try to get Yuuri's attention. And since he was considered Japan's Sweetheart - he'd recently learned that thanks to Victor - he was the most favored of all the Japanese skaters.

Yuuri could feel the hot flame of jealousy licking up his spine though. He didn't like it. He didn't like how everyone seemed so intent upon taking Victor away. So if Victor wanted to play, then Yuuri would play along with his little attention game. After all, Yuuri had gotten rather good at playing with Victor as of late and surely the man would appreciate his efforts?

Reaching out, he tugged roughly on the man's atrocious tie, bringing him closer and forcing his attention back onto Yuuri. Right where Yuuri wanted it to be. He smirked and leaned in so that he efficiently blocked any view of Victor's face.

With their faces so close, he could easily make out Victor's words. His perfect mouth was such a tease and his warm breath blew across Yuuri's lips tauntingly. "You've channeled your sexual desire, haven't you?"

Yuuri didn't need to nod. His body was hot, his blood pumping, and his desire to claim Victor in front of Russia was intense. He was a different man from this morning. And he was here to slay the competition. "I'm going out there, and I'm going to show my love to the whole of Russia, Vitya."

He left a flushed Victor behind as he went to go and take his position. And if his hip was cocked out a little more than usual, he didn't care.

The signal was given, and Yuuri made sure to make his movements even more fluid, channeling the intense desire he had for Victor. As he turned his head to the side, he couldn't help but blow a kiss in Victor's direction and he hoped that it set everyone off.

 _That_ was how Katsuki Yuuri laid claim.

* * *

Yuuri's sexual appeal was turned all the way up today, Victor noticed. He could tell just from how his lover moved that he was truly giving this performance everything he had. And while it was certainly sexual and Victor could practically _feel_ his desire, it didn't feel like anything Chris performed. This was more intense. More intimate. This was for Victor. The spectators simply got a free show. Yuuri was saying something to Victor personally.

Yuuri landed his Triple Axel beautifully, and his footwork was lovely as always. Except… there _was_ a problem. He was not preparing himself for a Salchow! The positioning of his legs was all wrong.

Yuuri deviated once again, turning what should have been a simple pass with some footwork into a long glide to the other side of the rink. And Yuuri had just gone and done a Flip. A Quad Flip. He landed it in place of his Salchow. He landed it _perfectly_ in place of his Quad Salchow! Yuuri's Short Program already had the highest technical difficulty in history, but he'd just upped the difficultly by several points, raising the base score along with it!

And the smirk on his face was enough to tell Victor that it had been a leap of faith on his part and that he was even more proud that he managed to land it. His pure determination to win had allowed him to succeed. The announcers were going wild when they finally realized just what Yuuri had done. The judges were astonished. Victor cast a look around, finding several people, not just the competitors, gaping openly at the ice which Yuuri was owning so very thoroughly. Yuuri had a goal in mind and he was accomplishing it by changing one step at a time.

And while Victor fully intended to have a stern talk with him over changing jumps mid-program again, he was still proud. His Yuuri was so beautifully skilled and he had so much potential. He was finally showing the world that he was indeed someone to watch out for. And in Russia, Victor's home turf especially, it was important. Using Victor's signature move here was like the biggest fuck you of all, and Victor loved it.

Sassy Yuuri was one of the best Yuuri's. Along with Sleepy Yuuri, Soft Yuuri, and Sexy Yuuri.

Victor's eyes trailed over Yuuri's body as he skated. The performance was meant to draw attention his Yuuri's assets in order to enhance the sexual aspect of the movements without Yuuri having to act too sexual on the ice. The costume added to the overall appeal, and Victor truly did love it on Yuuri. It made his thighs look fantastic. Victor had an appreciation for thighs. He had an appreciation for Yuuri's thighs especially, even if the other found such a thought to be embarrassing. There was just something about the hidden strength in thighs that had always attracted Victor.

Yuuri ended his program with as much flare as always, and Victor was certain that this was his best performance of **On Love: Eros** that he'd seen thus far. And this time, Victor was at the right gate, ready to greet Yuuri, who was holding a large stuffed rice ball as a gift from one of the fans.

Of course what he'd planned to be another kiss, ended up being interrupted by Yurio, who sauntered past them, uttering a low insult that he didn't know Yuuri's couldn't hear. And both Yuuri and Victor could tell just by looking at him, that he had finally found his Agape. Not just in mind, but in spirit too. He had fully embraced it and what it entailed, and had certainly changed simply in appearance alone.

Yuuri sent Victor a grin that was evenly matched. Both were obviously proud of the Russian kitten who spat hairballs that he thought were fireballs.

In the Kiss & Cry, Yuuri finally got his score, which came out to an astonishing 115.86! That was less than a point away from breaking Victor's World Record for the Short Program! Unable to stop himself - because he was just that proud of his Yuuri - Victor wrapped his arms around the brunet and planted a kiss right on his lips. He didn't care that it was once again on international television and would no doubt be on social media within minutes. He simply needed to express his pride in a way for everyone to understand.

"You're not angry that you might lose your record?" Yuuri asked when they pulled apart, his face flushed charmingly.

"I would be disappointed if I lost it to someone I didn't like or respect. _You_ deserve it, and you better break it at the Finals." He wouldn't take anything less.

Yuuri's smile was dazzling and Victor could feel a lightness in his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. And he relished every moment it lingered on him and him alone.

* * *

"Ganba, Yurio!"

Yuuri didn't know when Victor had learned how to cheer people on in Japanese, but he was proud. And because of that, he too turned and tried something.

He could feel the vibrations in his throat. He could manipulate the sound he made, even if he couldn't hear it. He'd practiced certain words with the help of Minako, who had spelled them out like they were English so he'd know how to pronounce them.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, Yuuri shouted as loud as he could, "Yurio, davai!"

Victor's gaping face told him he at least did it right. The older man threw his arms around Yuuri again in order to get a good cuddle in as they watched the kitten slay everybody with his newly transformed Agape.

After an almost perfect performance, Yurio walked away with a 105.98, which was a personal best. Both Victor and Yuuri ended up clapping until their hands hurt. He'd come a long way from the Hot Springs on Ice event, and his Agape was in full form today! He deserved to be in second place.

Yuuri was unable to watch Leroy's performance because his mobile vibrated, alerting him to a message. It was from Mari. He waved off Victor's concern and stepped off to the side in order to FaceTime her.

Mari picked up immediately and what she had to tell him wasn't good. It was probably one of the worst things he could think of. When Yuuri returned to Victor's side a moment later, the first thing he said was, "You need to return to Japan."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-Since I made Yuuri a bit more confident in himself in this, I have given Victor a more sad history. And while I never expounded on it, the idea that he's sad and lonely, and without many friends or people he can trust, has been pushed in here and there. Having Victor cry is no longer a Headcanon. Episode 12 proved that thankfully, so I don't feel bad about him being more emotional than what he knows how to handle.

* * *

Makkachin was ill. Makkachin was at the vet because she'd stolen food. Particularly, the steamed buns that she had been ordered to avoid. Not that they really expected the overgrown puppy to understand them, but still. It was frustrating and worrying because Victor loved his poodle. He'd had Makkachin for many years and he didn't want to lose his oldest friend all over some food. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to leave Yuuri unattended in Russia without any friends or a coach. He couldn't do that! Not only was it irresponsible, it went against his morals.

"Victor, you _need_ to go!"

He really did, but he couldn't just leave Yuuri to fend for himself. It wasn't right. Yuuri wasn't the common skater, there was just one difference between him and them that made it so he needed his coach there always. And it sucked that in this one instance, it was really playing against him.

"I'll be fine," Yuuri said, attempting to sooth Victor's worries and completely forgetting what he needed in terms of his performance. Because he was thinking about Victor and putting Victor's needs before his own. As Yuuri was wont to do.

But Victor knew that he wouldn't. Because Yuuri still needed a signal, even if he didn't need a coach at present. It wasn't that he couldn't get past all the officials and reporters on his own, it was the not hearing the music that was the problem!

Victor's head snapped around when he heard a familiar, gravelly voice say, "Don't eat too many pirozhki tomorrow, Yuri."

"I know, I know!" the blond grumbled in reply.

Victor's heart soared at the sudden answer to his almost prayers! Yakov! If anyone could keep a secret and be borderline respectful, it was Victor's former coach! The man was among the few that Victor could honestly say he trusted, and he trusted in Yakov's love for figure skating and his adoration of hard work. Surely he would appreciate Yuuri's hard work and would be willing to help! Yakov was never one to sabotage others. His motto was, 'If you aren't skilled enough by your own merit, you don't deserve to compete at all.'

Victor took off toward the old man, Yuuri following close behind and asking if he was alright even though he wouldn't hear the answer. But Victor had a purpose and he would not stop until everything was handled accordingly. It was the least he could do!

"Yakov!"

"Vitya?"

With the force of his need, Victor placed both of his hands on his former coach's shoulders and begged as quietly as he could, "Yakov, could you please do me a great favor? I will owe you _anything_."

Yuuri, who was standing off to the side, watching, frowned all of a sudden. "Victor, I don't nee-"

"You do!" Victor insisted, sending Yuuri a serious look. One that spoke volumes between them and practically hammered Victor's worry into Yuuri's head. It was almost like they'd had an entire conversation in the span of a second. Yuuri's eyes narrowing for a split second before going almost blank with understanding. And then the brunet sighed and signed a simple, 'okay' and turned his head away in resignation. He wasn't happy, but Victor ignored the twinge in his chest because this was important for Yuuri and he wouldn't be the reason Yuuri didn't make it to the Final.

He hated having to do it. It made him feel like a bad coach and friend and lover. Like he was letting Yuuri down, but he wasn't going to let Yuuri's future suffer simply because Victor had a family emergency. Victor was selfish often and felt no shame most of the time. But this was an occasion where he felt guilty and could only make up for it partially.

"What's the matter, Vitya?" asked Yakov, looking a little worried, which was unusual for his normally stoic mask. It showed that the man cared, despite his gruff words now and then. Despite how disappointed he was that Victor had just left his career without so much as a comment.

"Makkachin had to be rushed to the veterinarian. I need to go back to Japan, but I can't leave Yuuri alone. And it's not because I think he needs a coach, but because he needs a signal."

Yakov and Lilia turned to look at Yuuri who was still turned away, almost pouting. Yurio was frowning just as heavily, but he was the most confused out the three.

"What type of signal?"

"A physical gesture." Victor leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice even more. "Yakov, Yuuri is Deaf. He can skate just fine, but he needs someone to cue him for when the music begins. It's his timing that is most important here and the music needs to flow _with_ him."

Lilia was the first to react. Her green eyes trailed over Yuuri's form, and Victor could see the appreciation in her gaze. She was an old legend in Russia's dance scene. She'd witnessed and been through _many_ sacrifices in her lifetime. When one took their passion seriously, sometimes they had to make sacrifices or suffer in silence. Lilia approved of hard work, just like Yakov. Hard work lead to strength. And what good was beauty without strength? Yuuri exhibiting both on a constant basis was impressive to say the least.

Yakov understood about a moment after his ex-wife, and while his own amazement was toned down a considerable amount, he was no less impressed. Yuuri's situation was unique to figure skating. Yuuri in particularly was unique. He was a pioneer for disabled/disadvantaged athletes and what he was doing was going to build a way for future generations all over the sports world.

Yuuri put in extra work in order to accomplish his dream. More work than any other skater Victor knew, including Victor himself. Yuuri worked hard his whole life, and Yuuri had proven time and time again, without anyone seeming to realize, that he was worthy of a gold medal.

"What must I do?"

Victor grinned then, and threw his arms around the man. Yakov wouldn't let him down! He knew he could trust the other! He was going to get him the #1 Dad mug he saw a few months back, just because the man deserved it.

"You simply have to work on cuing him in time. It took me a few times before I was finally able to catch on to his thought process. He's memorized the routine in conjunction with the timing of the music. Everything is timed out to perfection already. He just needs to know when to start. The rest can be left in his very capable skates."

"You mean to tell me I'm competing against someone who can't even _hear_ his own music?"

The sudden, irritated question came from none other than Yurio, who was staring at the ground, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. And the group of adults watched him warily as he seemed to struggle with whatever he wanted to say.

" _Yes_ ," Victor answered carefully, hoping that the teen didn't blow up on all of them and ruin Yuuri's cover. Yuuri wanted to win and _then_ tell everyone. He didn't want pity points, nor did he want people to claim he only won because of pity.

"So the Katsudon is my biggest threat then. Not that asshole, JJ. The one who got this far and is doing so damn well, is fucking Deaf."

Victor winced, glad that Yuuri couldn't hear the teen's words. Yurio simply ignored Lilia's reprimand for his language. Yurio fixed his eyes on Yuuri's form and stomped on over, rudely cutting between Victor and Yakov as he did so. The teen shoved a finger in Yuuri's face, causing Yuuri to look at him in shock and blink in confusion.

"I don't care if you're Deaf," the teen said, voice low and strained. Eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to go and treat you any different simply because you have to work harder than me to get the same results as I do. You made it this fucking far and I sure as hell won't hold back against you! You get it? You better not chicken out just because Victor has to leave! Gold medals aren't given to quitters, Katsudon! You don't strike me as a quitter!"

Yuuri's eyes progressively got wider the longer he stared at Yurio's mouth, and then in an act that none of them expected, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond and gave him a tight squeeze, tears falling from his eyes.

And the relief Victor felt was enough to lighten him up again. Yurio thought he was being serious. That he was 'teaching Yuuri a lesson'. But he would never know just how much that acknowledgement of Yuuri being his greatest competition, who wasn't going to be getting his pity over something out of his control, would mean to Yuuri. Rarely was Yuuri faced with such blatant acceptance and understanding.

"Let go! Get off me, Katsudon!"

Yuuri would be okay. He was in good hands.

* * *

' _I'll be watching with Minako-sensei. We'll be cheering you on from the V-E-T office. I promise, Yuuri._ '

"I know."

' _I don't want to leave you by yourself._ '

"But you have to," Yuuri concluded, placing a soft hand on Victor's cheek. His eyes were soft and full of emotion, tears ready to fall. "You need to be there for Makkachin, like I wasn't for Vic-chan. I had Vic-chan for almost as long as you've had Makkachin. He was my Deaf Companion and he helped me for years. I couldn't bring him to Detroit because the dorm I stayed in didn't allow pets over a certain weight. I put my career before my forever friend, and I didn't see him in five years. And then he was gone forever. Don't do what I did. Don't put my career before your forever friend."

Victor was crying openly, unable to hold it in. Victor had never cried in front of Yuuri before. It was something rare. Something to be treasured. So Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other and hushed his worries. "It's okay to be sad. It's okay to care. And it's okay to look out for yourself every now and then. So go to Makka. I'll be fine. You've left me in the care of someone you trust. And that means I'll be okay and I'll come back to you soon."

Victor clutched Yuuri's coat and let himself cry for as long as he needed to. And Yuuri did his best to be as supportive as necessary.

This wasn't about him. It was about Victor. He had a feeling that Victor had needed this for a long time. He could only hope to be this steady and considerate when it happened in the future.

* * *

After Victor's departure, Yuuri was left to spend his evening in the hotel room by himself, simply flicking through social media and wishing that he wasn't alone at present. He had toyed with the idea of FaceTiming Phichit, but decided against it because of how late it was. He didn't want to be a disturbance.

Speculation on what had happened between he and Victor was what was floating around the primary skating blogs and sports sites. Photos of Yuuri hugging Yurio and questions over what had happened. Victor kissing Yuuri in front of everyone again and the hashtag **#Victuuri** was going around once more. Twenty thousand tags so far, with the fans going wild in response.

A lot of people were impressed by Yuuri's performance, amazed that he'd managed to do the Quad Flip in perfect homage to Victor. Some thought that there might be a deeper meaning. Yuuri wondered where people came up with some of their more... _creative_ assumptions, but at least they had good imaginations. Though he supposed it _was_ a good thing that he wasn't an alien from space sent to copy Victor's style and then kidnap him.

Yuuri sighed and rolled over. Beyond having to compete without Victor there in person, he was worried for Makka. If everything did not go well, Yuuri wanted to get gold at the Rostelecom Cup simply to have something positive for Victor to think about when he returned home. Victor had been so downtrodden too. He'd planned out an entire two days of adventure because he'd wanted to show Yuuri around Moscow. He couldn't do it now because of the unexpected scare. He had apologized profusely as if it was somehow his fault that all of this happened.

Yuuri didn't mind. Besides, Victor had already made plans to come back for his birthday because he wanted to show Yuuri more of Russia. So they could simply take a holiday then.

His mobile vibrated and he looked at the screen, finding a message from a number he didn't know.

 ****:** Hey, open your damn door!

 ****:** Victor sent me your number because I've been standing out here for two minutes.

 ****:** I forgot you couldn't hear my knocking.

 ****:** Katsudon, open up!

Yuuri had a feeling it was Yurio, and when he opened the hotel door, he was correct. The blond was standing in his favorite leopard print coat and jeans. In his hand was a black bag and he barged his way inside the room, throwing the bag on Victor's unused bed and taking his shoes off and plopping down as well.

The teen typed a message on his mobile and pressed 'Send'.

Yuuri's mobile vibrated.

 ****:** I decided to stay with you because you don't have Victor.

 ****:** I'm the only Russian you know who is nearest your age who can help you.

And Yuuri's confused look, the blond sent another text as quickly as he could.

 ****:** You're in a foreign country.

 ****:** You can't read any signs.

 ****:** You don't even know the language.

 ****:** Victor said you only need a signal, but he seemed to forget just where we are.

 ****:** No one here knows you're deaf, so they won't tell you if something happens.

 ****:** They'll assume you already heard about it.

 **Yuuri-K:** Why do you have to stay in the room with me?

 ****:** Because I'm your damn guide until you leave, so don't walk away from me.

 **Yuuri-K:** I'm not inept you know.

Yurio scoffed. "That remains to be seen."

"I resent that. I'm pretty smart. My test scores in university would agree."

Yurio rolled his eyes.

 ****:** You're hopeless in a foreign country.

 ****:** Just accept my help as it is.

 ****:** I wouldn't want my greatest competition losing his way because of something stupid.

 ****:** And I sure as hell am not having you lose to JJ of all people!

"You don't like him?"

"Fuck no!"

Yuuri smiled, unable to help himself. "Neither do I."

The look Yurio sent him was full on gruff approval. They could bond over mutual dislike over another human being.

He was such a moody teen sometimes.

* * *

 **Yuri_P:** You're coming with me and my grandpa today.

 **Yuuri-K:** What?

 **Yuri_P:** Grandpa is picking me up for a while before the competition continues.

 **Yuri_P:** I'm not leaving you here on your own.

"I don't need to intrude on your family time, I-"

"Just shut up! You're coming whether you like it or not! Besides, he makes good pirozhki."

"Can we even eat them before the competition?"

Yurio flushed suddenly, looking guilty as he decided to stare out the window.

 **Yuri_P:** I'm not supposed to have more than one, but I usually eat as many as I want.

 **Yuri_P:** If you don't tell Yakov, I won't tell Victor.

And so Katsuki Yuuri ended up spending his morning with the Plisetskys. Nikolai was very kind and understanding of Yuuri's issue as he was apparently partially Deaf in his left ear.

What was even more impressive was that the man had spent his entire night the day before, making Katsudon Priozkhi for his grandson because Yurio had bragged about the dish he'd eaten constantly while in Japan. Yuuri couldn't wait to tell his mother about it! Also, Yurio's embarrassment was cute.

Overall, for a pre-performance morning, it was actually pretty okay. And Yuuri's worries weren't as threatening as he thought they'd be. His head was in the game, and he felt a lot better with Yurio wanting to help him of his own free will.

He could only hope that everything was going well on Victor's end. He hadn't gotten a text since moments after Victor's departure.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-No panic attacks this time! Everyone is skating at their  
best. I decided that I wanted this to be done because he  
had something to prove. Also, Yuuri is less of a wreck in  
this fic, so I exchanged his problems for giving Victor a  
few more problems. I am a sucker for depth in Victor's  
back-story, since we didn't get one in canon. Yet.

* * *

Yurio's hair was pulled back and there were braids mixed in with his ponytail. Yuuri almost cooed because the other skater looked adorable, but that would be a bit insulting, he was certain. It would also ruin the mood he was going for. Yurio had been fostering an image of himself and Yuuri didn't want to interfere with it despite how tempting it was. The teen was adorable and he didn't even know it.

Yakov had dutifully stood beside both of them, and Lilia was next to him, looking as stern, yet prepared as always. They had set aside some time yesterday as well as earlier this morning, on how to cue him properly. Basically, Yurio went to a nearby shop and bought a stuffed pig that was a shade of pig that could not be confused by anyone. He then presented it to Yuuri while trying as act as if he didn't care. And that was going to be used as his cue marker.

Yuuri named the pig, 'Buta'. Not in any way original, but it wasn't like most people would even understand the name to begin with. He stood by the boards, clutching his new stuffed pig to his chest and passively watching as the competition happened around him. Yuuri didn't pay much attention beyond looking at the scores given after each performance. He was flicking back and forth between his notifications on Twitter, to his texts from Yuuko, who seemed to be just as hyper as he was thanks to her daughters and the wait for the call from either Victor or Mari.

There was still no word on Makkachin and Victor hadn't spoken to anyone beyond a grunt since he was so busy being worried. He wasn't taking it well, and as Makkachin was really old for a dog, it was understandable to be more than worried for his dog's health than anything else at present. Victor was a very attentive pet owner and this had to be killing him inside. It was even making Yuuri feel a little ill in response.

A flash of pink caught his eye, and he turned to find Yurio standing in one of the most attention getting outfits Yuuri had ever seen. It was black, red, and pink, and had wisps of fabric jutting out, reminiscent of flames. And Yurio's entire frame looked delicate and beautiful. But also deadly in a way. And all of that had been hidden under his extra large, leopard print coat that day, saying he wanted to be somewhat comfortable.

Lilia stepped forward in order to get a better view, her jaw set rigidly. She had choreographed the boy's performance, if Yuuri recalled correctly. This was _her_ moment as a coach. Yurio had told Yuuri earlier on that he was skating to Allegro Appassionato in B Minor. Yuuri knew just from the name that the song was incredibly fast, and for a fifteen year old, it was certainly going to provide one hell of a performance and a great workout. He also knew that Yurio hated every minute of it because it 'wasn't like him at all' and he would prefer something more intense instead of 'flowery'.

Yurio's routine was packed with incredible step sequences and six of his eight jumps were in the second half, which was impressive. Though he'd admitted to only just deciding to do that, but it was still an admirable decision considering he was knew to the Senior Division. He was really taking the competition more seriously if he literally moved two jumps up to try to get more points.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile, somehow proud despite the fact that he literally had _nothing_ to do with Yurio's determination. He was just happy to see someone achieving their own dream. The blond was willing to do whatever it took in order to keep himself at the time, and that kind of persistence was something to be revered. Everyone could use just a little bit of whatever made Yuri Plisetsky such a hard worker. The world would be better overall.

Yurio's Free Program came out to a 202.88. With it added onto his Short score, he ended up with 308.86! For a Senior debut, that was a record setting score alone.

Yuuri took a photo as Yurio cheered in the Kiss & Cry, and made sure that he sent it to Victor and Yuuko. Both would be just as proud. And he knew that there would be some kind of surprise message for the teen when all the hype died down.

* * *

Leroy's performance was flawless and he came out with a total score of 308.46 which sent Yurio into a frenzy of what Yuuri would assume was intense swearing and vilification of JJ's person. Lilia proceeded to pull the teen aside and shove a perfectly manicured nail in his face, so Yuuri was certain that the teen was getting a stern talking to for his language.

Still, Yurio had beaten JJ by .40 points, so he couldn't bee too angry. And Yuuri consoled him with the fact that he would completely perfect his own program by the Finals. JJ's program score couldn't really be raised unless he suddenly added another Quad to his performance while nixing another jump. Currently, Yurio had more room to improve overall whereas JJ was stagnant for now.

Finally, it was Yuuri's turn. He was last because his score after the Short Program had been the highest. Yakov sent him a nod and held up the bright pink pig he'd be given. There was usually no way a seventy year old man would be caught dead holding a stuffed animal, but Yakov made the sacrifice for Yuuri's benefit.

Yuuri stretched his arms and gave the man a quick respectful bow. Yuuri took to the ice, holding his breath in as he gathered his strength. He was alone, but he'd been alone before. He was in enemy territory and his buffer that was Victor was no longer there to guide him. Yuuri had to place his faith in new people in Victor's stead. He had to have faith in Victor's fragile trust. He had to believe that this would all go over well for all of them.

He _could_ do amazingly on his own. He'd prove to Victor that he wasn't pathetic on his own. That he was capable of better skill than his former performances. He couldn't become dependent on Victor all the time. It wasn't healthy. And it wouldn't look good on either he or Victor if Yuuri only did well when Victor was around. If he only ever skated well when Victor was around, then he didn't deserve to be considered Japan's top skater, and that was that.

The pink pig rose and Yuuri's arms moved along with it.

* * *

Yuuri's ambition to win had certainly taken over. He wanted to give Victor a gold medal. He wanted to prove himself as a worthy student. He wanted to win so badly! If he wanted to be great, he had to do great things. Also, Victor wasn't there to reprimand him for it. He might even forget about it later. Meaning Yuuri could take risks and hope that his evolving skills saved his ass in the end.

Yuuri raised his arms during his first jump, nailing the Triple Axel perfectly at the same time. Yurio's performance had pushed him to try his hardest as well. His arms remained down for the Quad Lutz, but only because he needed to build momentum, but he didn't want too much. If he'd raised his arms as well, it could had unbalanced him and he would have probably over-rotated. And the Lutz was a newer jump for him, so it was best to err on the side of caution.

The rest of the routine went as it was supposed to, with Yuuri landing both the Quad Flip and the Quad Loop with his arms up as well! The sad part though, was that his legs and lungs had burned upon finishing, and he needed water in the worst way. It was like the one time he'd run a 10K back in university, for **LGBT Detroit**. People pledged a certain amount of money on him if he finished within a certain time frame, and the money went to a non-profit organization to help LGBT folks in the Detroit area. The race was hell on both he and Phichit and not something he'd ever thought he would ever liken _anything_ to.

He was wrong and couldn't wait to tell Phichit about it.

Five Quads had never been successful in a true competition before, and he'd certainly beaten out Leroy's base points by a lot. He'd also almost killed himself in the process, and he was dying!

The best part of the entire performance was when he literally got a very realistic doll of himself - about three feet in length and holding a silver photo frame between its hands - handed to him on his way back to the gate. The young girl had been held up by the legs as she leaned as far over the barrier as she could, arms outstretched with her gift as she struggled to keep her body level. Yuuri assumed the man holding her was a family member. He had thanked her in English, and flushed when she clapped happily and blew him a double kiss.

She was cute, and her gift was even more cute. Also more detailed than he expected, with the hair brushed back like his was when he performed **On Love: Eros** , and the gender neutral costume was made perfectly as well, including the jewels and their placement. There was a small coat like Yuuri's own that showed that he represented Japan, and there was a large, blue number 1 embroidered on the back however, and it made his eyes a little teary.

There were no tags. No big names, showing that it wasn't official in its make. Nothing that showed it was from a store of some sort, so it had to be handmade. Most likely by the girl herself. Some people would go the extra mile for the people they admired.

The photo frame held an English message written in bright blue ink. It wasn't long, but it held more meaning than Yuuri had expected.

 ** _Thank you for inspiring me to keep skating even after my fall. I  
w_ _anted to give up, but you coming back proved that falling is  
_ _okay. We just have to get back up and try again._**

 ** _-Brunhild W._**

Yuuri was crying before he even got to the Kiss & Cry. He cried the whole time sitting there beside Victor's coach. He cried even harder when his score came out to a 314.57. And he barely withheld the urge to cry further when he got a gold medal in Victor's own territory.

He went and demonstrated to all of Russia just why Katsuki Yuuri was worth Victor Nikiforov's time. And he hoped everything on Victor's end was going just as well.

* * *

 **Yuri_P:** Oi, don't leave yet.

 **Yuri_P:** Grandpa wanted me to give you something!

 **Katsu:** Huh?

 **Yuri_P:** Just wait in the lobby.

 **Yuri_P:** Don't go outside, it's damn cold.

 **Katsu:** Okay?

Yuuri waited by the main doors for Yurio to show up. His grandfather had taken him out for a celebratory dinner and while Yurio had tried to get Yuuri to come so he wasn't alone for the evening, Yuuri didn't want to monopolize their time. It was a family setting and Yuuri had to pack for his upcoming flight, so there was no need for him to tag along despite how touched he was at the offer.

They even exchanged proper information so Yurio could even FaceTime him if need be. And the boy learning how to use it had been hilarious!

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he jumped in place, whirling around to find a shocked Yurio looking at him like he was insane. He placed a hand on his chest as if it would steady his heartbeat once again.

"I forgot about that again," the teen said with a sigh, looking annoyed. He held out a large paper bag, face slightly puffed out from pouting. "From grandpa and I. It's your birthday next week, right?"

Yurio knew his birthday. And Yuuri could not think of a reason for why the teen would even know his date of birth. Though Yuuri knew Yurio's birthday because he'd been curious.

Yuuri accepted the bag and found himself faced with five Katsudon Pirozhki, steaming and smelling perfect. There was a tingling in his stomach.

The young teen shifted, drawing his attention again. "You were great today, but don't think this is going to make me give up! I will do my damn best to win this year, so don't you dare go easy on me! We're going to battle it out like warriors!"

The teen turned away then, hand raised in farewell as he departed.

Before Yuuri could shove a pirozhki in his mouth, he got another text.

 **Yuri_P:** Don't forget to set your alarm before you sleep on the plane.

 **Yuri_P:** Idiot.

Yuuri's smile couldn't be withheld. He was _that_ elated.

* * *

Victor and Makkachin waited in the airport. Victor was seated on an uncomfortable chair, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Yuuri's return. It had been over seventy-two hours since he had last seen Yuuri's face in person, and he was practically dying of starvation! Months of seeing Yuuri every day had left him pampered, and he hated how alone he felt.

There was so much he wanted to say. So much he _needed_ to say. After everything that had happened, there was so much going on in his life and he needed Yuuri to help him make sense of everything he was feeling. Victor wasn't used to thinking about his feelings. He used to just bury them under smiles and puppy photos and hope things got better on their own. Real life didn't allow that, it seemed.

Going back to Japan on his own had been… hard. Harder than he thought it was. He'd cried in the silence on the plane, and he'd cried into Makkachin's fur when Mari brought him to the vet to see his forever friend. He had felt like he was alone, and that was silly because Yuuri's sister was right outside and there was a vet in the adjoining room. Yuuri was one call away. Makka was right there in his arms. He wasn't alone really, but he felt lonely anyway.

And the thing was, Victor had been alone all his life. He'd been used to it more or less for twenty years, so why did it hurt so much to be away from Yuuri for literally only three days? Why did it affect him more than he thought it would? While Victor had always been alone, he'd never really felt lonely. He didn't often find himself searching out other companionship beyond the casual fling. He had Makkachin. He had his rinkmates. They were on friendly terms most of the time. So there had been no need in his life to make friends outside of his immediate scope.

But Yuuri had become his friend. And then his boyfriend. And now they were something else. Something more, but not overly so. They hadn't had sexual relations despite most anything they did nowadays feeling more intimate than they had a right to be. But their connection was deeper than any other relationship Victor had, and it felt infinitely more precious to Victor.

It was lonely without Yuuri.

The only good thing was that Makka was alive and well. She'd simply eaten far too many steamed buns at once. She would live and would be okay to stay in Hasetsu when Yuuri and Victor went to Barcelona. And there would be no more scares in the future.

Barcelona was their future right now. They were going to Barcelona because Yuuri had managed to cement himself into a position in the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri had gone over and above in his Free Program and Victor had even made a list of things he wanted to discuss. Mainly the sudden need to raise his arms without ever practicing such before, and the extra spin. Unnecessary things that while they had a good effect on the performance, had been done without at least discussing them.

Yuuri had done beautifully and Victor was stunned at how close the other had come to nearly beating his World Record. And Yurio was coming up not too far behind him. Both skater's showing amazing growth in the past year. JJ Leroy was also of decent note, and Chris was coming up from behind like he was well-known. The skaters this season were really giving it their all.

Victor fondly remembered when Yurio didn't give a damn about training because he always thought himself the best. And now there he was, trying his damndest because Katsuki Yuuri had proven to be someone to fight. Someone to take seriously.

Yuuri had a certain affect on other people. Victor wondered if he even realized that.

 _Woof!_

Victor's head jerked up as Makka pressed herself against the glass. And standing on the other side, eyes wide, was Katsuki Yuuri.

Both Yuuri and Victor were running. Victor felt like crying again because seeing Yuuri once more had made it easier to breathe. Yuuri shuffled impatiently outside the closed, automatic doors, waiting for them to open again. He slipped through the small opening and launched himself into Victor's arms once they were within reach of each other.

Victor was so very close to crying. So very, very close. He had to hold it all in because Yuuri also needed his support at the moment. He wasn't the only one struggling, and Victor had gotten better at noticing Yuuri's emotional upheaval.

His Yuuri pulled away, but kept his hands on Victor's shoulders so that they had a good view of each other.

"Did you see?"

"Yes."

"Did I do well?"

Victor smiled. "You did wonderfully."

Yuuri nodded firmly, eyes glancing away for only a second before sliding back to Victor with determination. "Please keep taking care of me until I retire."

'Retire' had many definitions. And Victor liked the one his mind traveled to first. To retire, was a sort of right of passage. Normally done during old age. It was like Yuuri was saying 'as long as we both shall live'. At least in Victor's mind. And it was very romantic, even without meaning to be.

Taking Yuuri's hand in his own, Victor couldn't help but place a kiss on the cold knuckles of his lover ad flash him a soft smile. "That sounded like a marriage proposal., Yuuri."

The answering flush was gorgeous and Victor leaned in, giving the other ample opportunity to pull away. But he didn't.

Yuuri grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for a very sudden and forceful kiss that held more emotion than Victor had expected from the other. If he hadn't already realized how much he'd missed the other man, this was definitely enough to remind him.

Makkachin of course chose that moment to get some attention, jumping on both of them and almost knocking them over.

Yuuri laughed in response and bent down to pet their overgrown puppy. "You're all better! I'm so glad to see you're okay, Makka!"

 _Woof!_

Victor looked down to his watch. It would take about an hour and a half by taxi to return to Hasetsu, which would give them more time to themselves. He just wanted to sit with his Yuuri and reacquaint himself with the other's company.

He wasn't lonely anymore. And it felt great.

Turning to Yuuri, he signed, ' _I hope you never retire._ '

The tears in Yuuri's eyes were enough of a response.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

Yuuri was given a lecture over his stunning need to push himself beyond his limits. He got to listen to how worried Victor had been when he deviated so much in one routine. And just when he thought he'd get away with it, Victor did in no way let him off like he thought the man might. Winning gold was set aside because Victor took his duty as Yuuri's coach seriously and there was more to competition than winning.

There was a list of things that Victor wanted to discuss. Thankfully, he waited for Yuuri to sleep the jet lag off first before he went at it. There was some form of mercy in there. He could be kind when the situation called for it.

The first thing his mother had offered when he walked in the door was a bowl of katsudon because he'd gotten a gold medal, and Yuuri had been so tempted, but he had basically sneaked five mini katsudon before the plane ride, so he had to refuse and lie about wanting to 'save it for later' and that he was 'far too tired at the moment'. He had a feeling she knew he was lying, but thankfully she remained silent on the matter.

Victor followed him to his room and Makkachin took quick possession of the bed while Yuuri shoved his suitcase in his closet. Yuuri ended up falling asleep in his clothes and awoke with Victor wrapped around him like he'd come to expect as of late. When he woke up and Victor wasn't there, was usually a cause for concern.

The only difference between this time and all the other times he'd awoken in Victor's arms, was the fact that Victor was shaking slightly. Crying. His hand was running over Yuuri's hair slowly, and he seemed determined to handle whatever it was on his own, though he was using Yuuri's closeness in an attempt to comfort himself. Yuuri couldn't help but ask what was wrong.

As expected when caught crying suddenly, Victor stiffened like so many people usually did. But he simply shook his head and buried his wet face in Yuuri's hair. Yuuri would get the answers he needed later. For the moment however, he could be whatever Victor needed him to be. And he hoped it was good enough.

* * *

 **I missed you. A lot. More than I have ever missed**  
 **anyone before. The separation was a lot harder to**  
 **handle than I ever thought it would be. -V**

 _I could tell._ _I missed you too._ _And I spent all of my_  
 _time thinking about you. Yurio told me to 'daydream'_  
 _elsewhere because it was 'gross'. ^-^ -Y_

 **Yuuri, I don't think you understand.** **I really  
missed you. ****I felt like I was going to panic at  
any second. ****That never happens to me!** **I was  
here alone and for the first time I felt lonely.  
** **Really lonely.** **And the thing was, there were so**  
 **many people around me, yet I never felt more**  
 **alone in all my life.**

 **I cried a** **lot.** **I cried more than I ever remember  
crying. ****What you have seen so far doesn't even**  
 **touch it. I have been an emotional wreck for days**  
 **and I hate it. -V**

 _-Is that why you used my hair as a tissue this  
morning? You missed me that much? -Y_

 **Sorry about that.** **I just hadn't realized how much  
you meant to me until I couldn't see you. ** **Eight  
months of being together every day, doing almost  
everything together. ** **The separation was hell.**

 **I never felt this way when I had to leave Makka.  
** **And I've known Makka a lot longer. -V**

 _I missed you as well you know._ _I simply used my  
desire to see you again as fuel for my performance.  
_ _I wanted to prove to Russia that I deserve your time  
and love. __I wanted them to know that you're mine in_  
every way. _And that nothing can come between us._  
 _-Y_

 **Yuuri, you deserve so much more.** **I feel like  
it's the other way around most of the time.  
** **Like I've gotten incredibly lucky to have you in**  
 **my life and should do my best to deserve you.**  
 **Nobody else has ever just wanted Victor, and**  
 **that really means something to me.**

 **And whether Russia accepts us or not doesn't  
matter. ****We accept us, and that's what's most**  
 **important. -V**

 _You're going to make me cry._ _I don't know what_  
 _to say in response to that. You're always so sweet_  
 _and charmng that I sometimes worry I won't be able_  
 _to keep up.-Y_

 **I've learned that crying kind of feels good. And  
** **that sometimes we don't need words to express  
ourselves. ****And that your hair is really soft too.  
** **I love your hair. And your eyes. And your thighs.**  
 **I really love those. -V**

 _^-^ Is it pathetic that we don't handle separation  
the right way? -Y_

 **Some would probably think that. But I think  
** **it shows the depth of our bond. And while  
** **we both handled it differently, obviously, we  
still handled it on our own. ** **That shows growth  
I would think. ** **We can handle it, just not very  
well. ** **But I think we'll get better over time. -V**

 _It's good to be home. I missed this. -Y_

 **I'm glad you're home as well. -V**

 _Let's eat katsudon together. I just so happen_  
 _to have saved up a few bowls for moments_  
 _like this. ^-^ -Y_

 **I'd love that. With extra pork for my lapochka.  
-V**

* * *

Victor smiled as Yuuri gave him a full rundown of what happened when he'd left. To learn that Yurio had taken it upon himself without being asked, to stay with Yuuri and be his guide, was heartwarming. The boy had changed so much in the last year. He'd brought Yuuri along so he wasn't alone. He made sure to engage the other in conversation so he didn't feel left out, and kept him busy all day. A way to try to keep his mind off the competition despite the fact that the only reason he was in Russia in the first place was _because_ of a competition.

Yakov and Lilia had been perfectly kind to him despite his unplanned for presence. No one had treated him any differently, really. He got to hear about how Yurio bragged about his grandfather and how the boy got so excited over pirozhki. And he could see the fondness in Yuuri's eyes as he spoke and signed.

Yuuri had developed some sort of affection for the 'Russian Punk'. So much so that four separate times in the summer he had gotten Victor to call the blond just to make sure he was taking care of himself. It was like Yuuri was a father or an older brother figure who cared but didn't want to get in the way.

It was cute. Caring Yuuri was another one of Victor's favorites.

"He was beautiful, Victor. I wish you could have seen the whole performance. I didn't think to record it, I simply took photos and cried a bit."

"I'll get to see it in Barcelona, don't worry, darling."

Yuuri flushed and nodded. Victor had begun to call him 'darling' when? He should do it more.

Finally, Yuuri's new stuffies were added to his already large collection of stuffies! And Victor was particularly fond of the mini Yuuri one! That one got to stay out while the others went into the closet for safe keeping.

* * *

Victor did not hold back in the weeks leading up to the Final. In fourteen days, Yuuri had been put through hell. He had a feeling it was payback for his deviations. Victor did not take possible threats to Yuuri's health, lightly.

' _I want all the Quads you can give me._ '

Yuuri had nodded and gone in order from easiest to hardest, stopping with the Quad Lutz. His breathing had been erratic, and he felt a little tired when he finished the list.

' _Take a small break. Drink some cold water. Do some stretches. After that, I want to work on your Free Program._ '

Yuuri nodded and went to do as ordered. Yuuko met him, holding out a partially frozen bottle of water. ' _Are you okay?_ ' she asked, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine."

' _You and Victor seemed a little high strung right now. While it might not seem like the kind of advice you'd want especially at the moment, I think some sexual release would do you some good._ '

Yuuri's jaw dropped and he found himself really glad that Yuuko only knew JSL. If Victor had seen any part of _that_ , Yuuri would have died from embarrassment! Just dropped dead right there!

' _Why would you suggest such a thing?_ ' he signed almost frantically, mortified at how blasé she was acting over it.

She shrugged. ' _You're dating. You both have gone through a bit of stress lately. And if I'm correct, you haven't even done anything particularly sexual yet. My advice is to get rid of some of that pressure you're carrying around. You'll feel a lot better._ '

He wanted to go jump in a lake! A freezing cold lake. He never wanted to come out either. His best friend whom he used to have a crush on, was giving him sex advice about how to deal with his stress! What was his world coming to these days?!

And why did his body have to throb in agreement? He couldn't skate while he was hard! Victor would surely notice the growing bulge in Yuuri's black track pants. And as he'd never allowed his mind to wander while Victor was around, he didn't know what Victor's response to that would be!

The rest of that day's practice was hell. In so many ways. He performed almost perfectly but was so damn frustrated, and Yuuko saying something just made it all the worse!

He was relieved to finally finish, and their time in the showers afterward… lead to _things_. Things he hadn't expected, but then again, the memory of Victor shoving him against the wall in the shower room was sexy. He didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Victor had certainly taken noticed of Yuuri's own excitement and decided to make a move of his own in response.

The image would forever be ingrained into his mind. Particularly Victor kneeling on the floor of the same stall as Yuuri, his hands holding Yuuri's body up against the tiled wall as Yuuri's legs were thrown over his shoulders. Victor made certain to demonstrate just how much he loved Yuuri's toned thighs that he always gushed about, and Yuuri ended up nearly ripping Victor's silken locks out when he came after several moments of suspended(tortured) pleasure. He'd been reassured that he hadn't gotten too loud at least, though Victor gladly mentioned how 'erotic' he'd sounded.

Yuuko's words ended up being very helpful and while Yuuri didn't know where the very sudden sexual tension had come from, he appreciated the quiet tranquility in his body after they handled their issue together. And the way Victor nuzzled into his hair for the rest of the evening left him on cloud nine.

And on the side, Yuuri couldn't wait for the Grand Prix Final to come. Because when it did and passed, then Yuuri would finally be able to come the way he wanted. Even though he was a virgin, he knew that penetrative sex would do him no good a few days before a big competition. Not when he needed to train without issue.

Besides, he could be patient. The wait simply made both he and Victor want it more. And if Yuuri wanted to tease Victor so he would want _more_ than more, then that was no one's business but his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

Yuuri inhaled his saved up bowl of katsudon. He was preparing himself for the trip to Barcelona. He needed to have his mother's katsudon before he spent a week away from home. And there was a chance that he might not get gold, so he had to relish this while he had the chance to. Otherwise there was a chance he could forget the heaven of the pork and rice!

After all, Yurio had proven himself to be quite the competition and Yuuri wasn't going to go easy on him. So there was a fifty/fifty chance he wouldn't be getting katsudon until Nationals. And that was so far away!

Victor tapped the space in front of his bowl, and Yuuri looked up to see what he wanted.

 _'What do you want to do today, Yuuri?_ ' his lover asked, looking completely bored and interested in Yuuri's answer. Victor was a man of contradictions. Yuuri had gotten used to it over the past few months. He assumed it was some innate talent.

Yuuri paused. It was lunch time and Victor had insisted on no training early in the morning, which had left them both to just laze about and help out around the inn. Yuuri had already had to mop the north section of the building, and he'd hated every minute of it. But it wasn't like there was really anything to do beyond the internet and even then he didn't like staying online too long.

"I don't think there's much we can do around here besides skating. We didn't plan early enough for a trip or anything so we wouldn't have time to go to Fukuoka if we wanted. Basically it's too late in the day for us to do any recreational activities in other towns or cities," he told Victor, knowing full well that his answer would not be appreciated.

As expected, Victor hummed and pouted. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" he proceeded to whine, shaking his head back and forth wildly as he obviously drew out the last letter. Yuuri contemplated the benefits of telling him how strange he looked, but eventually decided not to say anything about it.

' _It's your birthday and I wanted to do something special, but the gift I ordered hasn't arrived yet, so we're sitting here with nothing to do._ '

Yuuri flushed. It was his birthday. He'd forgotten under all the pressure of the upcoming Final of the Grand Prix circuit. He gave a careless shrug. It was just another day of the year. He couldn't really asked for more than what he already had. "I kind of just wanted to practice today. I don't celebrate my birthday much anymore. We'll probably have a cake later on and that's it. Oh! And Phichit will Skype me at some point."

Victor proceeded to pout more. ' _There must be something we can do!_ '

After a moment of nothing coming to Yuuri's mind, he gave up and continued to inhale his katsudon before it got cold. There was nothing more disappointing than letting the breaded pork become soggy because it sat too long. No delicious bowl of katsudon deserved that kind of ending.

Victor's hands came down on the table suddenly, startling Yuuri from the suddenness of the movement. Yuuri sent the man a confused look, wondering very much what was wrong with his boyfriend.

' _I know what we have to do! I forgot about telling you._ '

"What?"

' _The Exhibition! You'll definitely be skating this year, so I was working on something that I thought you'd like. It's been a work in progress for the past two months, but I finally finished it and I think you will like it!_ '

Yuuri placed his chopsticks down upon realization. He was aiming for gold, meaning he'd most likely be performing in the Exhibition event. Meaning he had to pick something else to skate as well. He had not remembered that and now there he was, minutely panicking because the Final was less than two weeks away and he was not prepared for this!

Victor's hands reached out then, taking hold of Yuuri's shaking hands and placing a kiss on them. "As I said, I was planning for this. So it seems we are indeed practicing today, my Yuuri."

Victor was a life saver. Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him in gratitude.

* * *

When they reached Ice Castle, Yuuri found himself assaulted by the triplets, who each held out a poorly wrapped present, their eyes wide and chubby cheeks flushed. Yuuri knelt on the floor in the entryway with them, and opened each present carefully. They were all a part of the same set. Blue gloves, a blue hat, and a blue scarf. All hand knitted to the best of their ability.

With a smile, he captured the three in a big group hug. Yuuko took a photo and tagged him in it on Instagram.

From Yuuko and Takeshi he got a gift card for Amazon. Which would actually be very useful he was certain. There were a few things he'd been eying up but refusing to buy for himself.

After the well wishes, Yuuri and Victor were finally able to get to the ice. Victor immediately going for his warmups and Yuuri taking time to do his stretches. They hadn't gone for an early morning run this day, so he wasn't properly set to go like Victor seemed to be. Though it didn't take long for him to loosen his body up.

' _I want you to watch what I do._ '

Yuuri nodded as he leaned against the barrier, eyes pinned to Victor's figure. The man assumed a familiar position and began moving in a way that Yuuri had seen before. It was the program Victor had been working on. The one that he had kept secret and wouldn't tell Yuuri what it was for. He'd been working on the Exhibition all along. And instead of just doing a former program, he had created a new one.

Victor looked like a man who had finally gotten what he wanted in life. As if nothing could make him happier. He'd found love and was going to keep it all for himself. And when Victor slowed to a halt, he looked up at Yuuri, eyes wide with emotion and a smile that could fell angels. It was like he was speaking to Yuuri without ever having to say anything, and without Yuuri having to hear to understand his intentions.

' _That's the first part,_ ' the man signed slowly. ' _Next is the second part._ '

He took a different position, opposite to where the former beginning had began. He skated once again, with movements that flowed just as easily, but also differently. As if reaching and grasping for something, and then taking it into himself and holding it close. Similar yet different from the first choreography. But no less beautiful and no less special in its meaning.

When Victor was finished and his breathing was a bit ragged, he came to Yuuri, his excitement palpable. "It's a duet. A duet of Stay Close to Me."

Yuuri's jaw dropped in realization.

Victor was grinning though. ' _I commissioned a sort of remix. The first was an aria, but this is a duet piece. It lacks the sadness the aria was filled with, because the story has changed. We left out the sad lyrics and kept only the happy parts, which is why it's shorter in length too._ '

Victor wanted to skate a duet, a pair skate, with Yuuri. So much so that he had been working on it for months, trying to perfect it all on his own. ' _It's changed because I have you now, Yuuri. And I want everyone to know that you've made me a happier man._ '

His heart was breaking and healing all at once. So many emotions that he didn't know what to do with them. "I'd love to skate with you," Yuuri admitted, knowing deep within how true those words were. How he'd fantasized about such a thing in his teen years. He'd dreamed about it many times. How Victor's hands would feel when wrapped around his waist. And how warm it would feel to be in Victor's embrace. And to have Victor smile at him like he currently was. All such fantasies that once seemed so far away and impossible.

And now he got to do them all the time. And the skating together just joined the list!

Smiling, Yuuri took Victor's offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the ice. It was the best birthday Yuuri ever had, because he came to many realizations while in Victor's arms. He had met his idol. Had become friends with him. Had received training from him. Had given him intense Sign lessons and got to watch as he blossomed in his abilities. Had kissed him. Dated him. Put his mouth on parts of Victor that many people could only dream of. Got to see Victor naked every day. He got to dance with Victor, and skate in his arms. And hold him and be held by him.

No one else got to do all of these things with Victor. And Victor didn't _want_ to do them with anyone else either. He wanted Yuuri most, and had proven it over and over again.

' _You both were so beautiful out there!_ ' Yuuko gushed when they stepped off the ice, moving to throw her arms around Yuuri's shoulders. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. ' _I'm so happy you've found someone, Yuuri. When you get engaged, make sure you call me first!_ '

Yuuri's face flamed at the suggestion that he and Victor would get married. Although now that he thought about it, it wasn't a terrible thought. In fact, it was incredibly appealing.

He could see it. A golden ring on Victor's finger. One that matched Yuuri's own. An outward claim for everyone to see. That Yuuri and Victor were promised to one another and no one else could compare.

* * *

Yuuri's birthday cake ended up being quadruple chocolate. As he had always been the only one in the house to ever like chocolate, he didn't have to share with anyone but Minako. But Victor loved chocolate too, so once Minako had gotten herself a piece, Yuuri unabashedly took the rest of the cake to his bedroom where he and Victor ate the rest together.

And it wasn't like it was a super bad thing. A six inch, round cake wasn't much to begin with, and with Minako taking a quarter for herself, he and Victor split the remaining piece. Creatively of course.

When Victor held the spoon out to him, Yuuri winked and made sure to lave at the metal in order to clean it properly. If only to drive his Victor insane with desire. Yuuri had come to find himself liking it when Victor lost his well-contained control. And it was - dare he say it - sexy when Victor was aroused yet unsatisfied. Like there was a certain rush he felt from being able to lord that over his lover's head.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuri!" Victor whined, his lips turning down in a pout when Yuuri skillfully avoided another attempt at a kiss. He'd gotten used to deducing when Victor was whining and for some reason it was adorable each time.

"Victoooooooooor," Yuuri mimicked, eyes no doubt shining with mirth.

' _I just want to kiss you, Yuuri. Let me kiss you._ '

' _But you might want to do more than that and we still have all this chocolate to finish._ '

Victor stared down at the mostly finished cake and suddenly, his eyes lit up. Scooping up some more cake, he lifted the spoon. Instead of shoving it in Yuuri's waiting mouth, he trailed the utensil and moist cake down the side of Yuuri's face and over his jugular. It was cold and Yuuri's nipples hardened in response.

"Victor!"

But Victor had a plan in mind, because he placed the plate of cake at the end of the bed and gripped Yuuri's ankle, tugging him down a little so he was laying flat on his back. Yuuri found himself pinned, with Victor's talented tongue working over his exposed throat.

How dirty Victor's mind was, wanting to use Yuuri's birthday cake in such a way. Yuuri loved it and encouraged it by tilting his head back to give him more room. To let Victor put his mouth wherever he wanted.

Victor's hands weren't idle either. They busied themselves, much like the man's tongue, and swept lightly over Yuuri's lightly trembling frame. Victor had a thing for touching Yuuri. And once again, his warm hands lingered on Yuuri's thighs. Victor had an addiction to Yuuri's thighs. The man moved back a little so he could part them and retake his position more comfortably, his warmth spreading to Yuuri.

While those expert hands massaged his muscles, Yuuri made sure to give Victor's waist a good squeeze, if only to excite his partner all the more. Yuuri's rare displays of physical strength seemed to arouse Victor the most, and doing it with his 'erotic thighs' would only excite the Russian further.

Victor shuddered above him, and Yuuri smirked. He loved crushing Victor's self-control.

Yuuri's shirt was discarded some few minutes later, and the rest of his birthday cake was smeared across his torso and well past his navel, Victor eagerly lapping the chocolate up, tongue brushing against Yuuri's most secret places in search of more chocolate. He was such a tease.

Victor apparently loved fucking with Yuuri's control too.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

Sometimes, I think we rely on one or two of our senses far more than we should. Like we cater to our senses of Sound and Sight most. Hearing is simply a thing we have and we don't realize just how off you can get if you lose even part of your hearing. Getting used to this new lifestyle can take months to years depending on the severity of your hearing loss. And if you get a Hearing Aid or a CI, it can take longer.

So Deaf/HoH folks have to rely on their senses of Sight and Touch naturally. Hearing folks rely on Sight and Sound naturally. Visual cues are the common cues between both parties, but it would be great if cues for the other senses were made more normal. A vibrating cellphone is certainly useful as a Deaf alarm, and a strobe light acting as a doorbell is great, but there should be more than just audible cues available.

How else do you go from relying on Sound your whole life to suddenly relying on the very few Visual cues that are given anywhere?

* * *

Victor wanted nothing more than to cuddle all morning with his Yuuri. Where they could just lay in bed and not care about whatever was going on in the world. Unfortunately for the both of them, they had a lot of packing to do. Both were incredibly lazy last night and they got none of their packing done on time, so it had been shoved off onto that morning because procrastination was great!

It also meant that Victor would have to get up, and get dressed for the day. Then he would have to use the bathroom and eat some of Mama Hiroko's heavenly food. There was a whole system and he didn't want to take part in any of it, but his mobile said it was almost nine and that meant Yuuri's mobile would go off and shake the entire bed with its vibrations. There was no avoiding it. He'd simply have to suck it up and deal with it. He had to be an adult and do the right thing. Also, he didn't want Yuuri to be disappointed in him.

Yuuri rolled over then, pushing himself further into Victor's embrace and burying his head in Victor's neck. A low sigh came from his sleeping lover, and Victor couldn't withhold his fond smile and the low coo that thankfully wouldn't awaken him. His Yuuri was the most adorable person on the planet. No one could compare. He slept so cutely and he was such a snuggle bunny!

Victor tightened his grip, wanting to keep Yuuri with him always. To keep him soft and happy and always smiling at Victor. There was a low groan in response, but Yuuri didn't stir any further. Victor was left to think about Barcelona and what it represented for the both of them.

His Yuuri thought that Victor didn't know, but he knew very well that Yuuri had considered this to be his final skating season in the beginning of the year. He knew Yuuri hadn't expected to continue on past this, but Yuuri had so much potential, and Victor wanted him to continue skating. Barcelona was where his Yuuri would win gold. And Victor would get be there for _both_ performances. And hopefully it would also be the place where Yuuri decided that he would continue skating for a million more seasons. It was all riding on the magic that Barcelona could bring them.

Victor had been in Barcelona twice before. He wanted to show Yuuri around like he hadn't been able to with Moscow. He wanted to make up for his inability to impress Yuuri in his home country. But where would be good? Where would leave a lasting impression on the man and make it the best sort-of holiday of his life?

All thoughts were cut off by the intense vibrations of Yuuri's mobile alarm. Despite the mobile being at the corner of the bed, he could feel every vibration perfectly. Victor sighed, knowing what was to come. As expected, Yuuri turned onto his back and yawned cutely, tongue curling a bit. Victor watched, unabashedly enamored with his lover who turned to blink at him sleepily. So adorable! He was so lucky!

Victor rolled over until he could rest his head on Yuuri's chest, effectively pinning the other man to the bed. And Yuuri, who had gotten used to Victor's random need for cuddles, merely raised a hand and began playing with Victor's silken hair. Victor loved it when Yuuri played with his hair. Especially when it was explained that it was something he'd always wanted to do and he wasn't poking fun at Victor's balding head.

"Morning," Yuuri whispered, voice gravelly from sleep.

The mobile vibrated once again. A five minute warning telling them to get up. Victor pouted, but finally moved. It was all for Yuuri's sake, he told himself. It was for his Yuuri. He could it for Yuuri.

Victor's pout didn't last long however, before Yuuri's warm hand found its way to his cheek, and Yuuri sent him a beautifully fond smile. All throughout his life, Victor had wondered what love was like.

 _Like this._ He was certain of it now.

It took him twenty years, but he'd finally found out. All because of Katsuki Yuuri. Victor loved Yuuri more than anything.

* * *

"Victor, I need those toiletries!"

Victor gave a pout and started signing. ' _But your birthday gift finally came and we need room in your luggage for it!_ '

"Huh?"

His lover was beaming then, and he almost dove under his bed in order to pull out a white box that Yuuri had assumed was just for storage. ' _Half is for me and the other half is for you._ '

Victor presented the black box to Yuuri, a large smile on his face and a flush staining his cheeks. Yuuri accepted the gift, taking in the foreign name on the side. ' _Medvédeva_ ' was written in fanciful cursive, and the ink was red like blood. The box had already been opened, no doubt for Victor to check if everything came out well.

He was met with a vision of blue and a familiar style. Yuuri pulled the plastic wrapped gift from the box, noticing a lavender colored bundle beneath it, with the same design. Though it wasn't wrapped in plastic. Yuuri was careful to open the gift, and gaped when he realized what it was. An almost perfect duplicate of Victor's Stay Close to Me, costume.

' _They're a pair!_ ' Victor signed, reaching into the box to grab his own. The full outfit was on display so he could show Yuuri the minute changes that had been made. _'We'll match!'_ The only difference from the original costume was that the trimmings and embellishments were in silver instead of Victor's preferred gold.

' _I know you prefer the color silver, so I decided that this was best! Try it on!_ '

Before doing that, Yuuri leaned forward, prompting Victor to do the same. They shared a sweet kiss. Soft and innocent.

By making a new routine for Stay Close to Me, and by ordering them such outfits, it was as if Victor was begging Yuuri to stay with him. Almost a marriage proposal of his own.

Yuuri loved it. And he wanted it. Like he loved and wanted Victor.

* * *

Barcelona was a bit chilly surprisingly. Yuuri ended up having to wear his hat, scarf, and gloves ensemble from the triplets after all. He and Victor arrived late in the evening. They'd boarded the plane around one in the afternoon and didn't reach Barcelona until almost three the next morning even after a changeover.

Yuuri was understandably jet lagged and somehow, Victor found himself wide awake and in need of something to do to pass the time. So Victor had made the decision to make use of the hotel's pool while he could, but before he left, he set the vibration of Yuuri's phone to the maximum and slipped the object into his lover's outstretched hand just in case.

From how he was lying and the fact that they had pushed their beds together, Yuuri couldn't possibly drop the phone and lose it, which was what Victor was aiming for. Placing a kiss on Yuuri's head, he left. Of course Victor took the time to himself to really consider his life these days.

He got to sleep beside someone he cared about. He spent more time with Makkachin than he ever had been able to before. He got to eat amazing food every day, and explore whenever he felt like it. He skated without feeling like he was being forced to do it. He had a lover and was in the longest relationship he'd ever been in. And said lover was the only person Victor had ever felt so much for. Said lover who inspired Victor and made Victor want to keep skating, even if it wasn't competitively. Victor could live vicariously through Yuuri now. He didn't _need_ competitions and the stress that came from them, bothering him.

When he was competing, skating became a chore. The thing he'd loved so much had lost its appeal to him, and he was losing his appeal to his audience, though they hadn't recognized it yet. Stagnant complacency didn't sit well with Victor, and he didn't want his fans getting used to it. And the most amazing thing to have happened to him, was the fact that he'd finally realized what he'd been missing all these years.

Life and Love.

Victor had been skating for at least twenty years. He couldn't remember much before that, but his first medal dated back twenty years ago, so that was how he measured the time of his career. Victor remembered nonstop months of practice and practice only. Wake up, eat, practice, eat, practice, eat, shower, sleep. Repeat. Over and over. And while he'd been happy to be able to skate so much, he'd eventually learned that doing the same thing every day got boring.

He hated redundancy. He became disgusted by it, which was why he started doing things to shock his audience. Why he changed outfits or hairstyles randomly. Why he would allow himself to be caught going into questionable establishments. He wanted to remain interesting. Even if it gave Yakov a heart attack, he would do it anyway. Because the wow factor was important to him.

And in doing all of that, he focused so much on his career and appearance and status, that he neglected everything else in his life, forgetting to have a life at all. And yet these past months with Yuuri in Hasetsu, the cute little town by the sea, had changed something. Victor was constantly surprised by Yuuri. Somehow, despite coming to know each other so well, the other still managed to amaze him every day.

Yuuri's family accepted him as if he was one of their own. Mama Hiroko patted his cheek every day, Toshiya ruffled his hair, and Mari would tease him about Yuuri every now and then. Minako was a good drinking companion and she held nothing back when spilling stories about Yuuri's childhood. She told him they were good together and that he was expected to take care of her Yuuri for a long time.

Victor truly felt like he belonged and that he wasn't some stranger from a foreign land that they were forced to accommodate for awhile. The Katsuki family were slowly teaching him about Life, and Yuuri specifically was teaching him about Love.

And maybe a few more L words as well. Laughter was definitely one of them.

"Oh, Victor! You came to cool off too?"

It was Chris. Victor smiled. One of the few skaters he genuinely liked. A good friend over the years. One who didn't give a damn about what people thought and always did as he wanted. In some ways, Chris alway seemed more brave than Victor, and now he finally understood why. Chris was fine with being himself and that was why people loved him so much. Intrepid determination made him likable.

"So, the hero of Russia is in love. What's that like?" Chris asked as he set the bottle of wine he'd brought to the pool, down by a chair. The cork was already missing.

Victor didn't even have to think about it, nor did he question Chris' assumption. He simply said, "Like I'm floating on air."

And if his smile was a little 'dopey', who cared?

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

 **Hint:** if you want a Deaf/HoH person's attention, don't get in their face and don't shove or push them or take away whatever is holding their attention. Tap their arm lightly, or maybe the table in front of them. Wait until you have their full attention before you try to communicate. It's only polite. If you wouldn't want someone yanking something out of your hands to get attention, don't do it to others. Simple.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to find himself alone in a large an unfamiliar bed. And judging by how wrapped up he'd been, Victor hadn't been with him at all. Not since they had arrived at the hotel actually. His alarm had gone off, and he found himself faced with the rays of early morning sunlight coming in through the window. It was bright and not something he wanted to see so early.

His mobile vibrated. He'd gotten a message from Victor.

 **v-nik:** I'll be back in the room in a moment. Chris tagged along.

 **v-nik:** We went swimming! It was cold!

 **v-nik:** I need you to warm me up, Yuuri! I can't feel my toes!

 **v-nik:** And Chris is about as clothed as I am, so fair warning.

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes. Victor was such a dork. And he was bringing Chris as well. Lovely.

Rolling off the bed, and stretching a bit, Yuuri set to making some tea for them to drink. He also got a towel to use because obviously Victor wouldn't think to take his bath robe with him to keep himself warm. Sometimes common sense eluded Yuuri's lover. He really adored the man but he had to wonder if Victor ever thought ahead before just jumping into things. _Literally_ in this instance.

He was right of course. When he returned to the bedroom, Victor and Chris were sitting on Victor's side that had been abandoned for hours. Victor's eyes brightened upon seeing him and he launched himself off the bed in order to glomp poor Yuuri and get his sweater soaking wet. He was actually _really_ freezing and was spreading it to poor Yuuri! Who swims outside in December?

"Victor, let go! And take the towel too!"

He dropped the white and fluffy cloth on his lover's head and smirked at his pouting face. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who decided swimming in early December was smart."

The outdoor pool was nothing like an onsen. If he somehow thought it would be a similar experience, he was sorely mistaken.

The pout intensified but Yuuri wasn't having it. "Get dry. The water is almost finished heating. We only have tea for the moment so you'll have to deal with it. We don't need you with even more energy right now."

Yuuri played host to Chris for a few minutes while Victor went to use the shower. Mostly he just made tea, put his headphones on(to pretend that he was busy), and flicked through social media, noting all of the selfies both Victor and Chris had taken at the pool, and rolling his eyes at how dramatic they were.

Definitely meant to be friends forever. Chris was like Victor's Phichit, because he remembered taking similar photos with Phichit back in Detroit. It was a friend thing. Even the whole sticking the one leg out thing was a best friend thing.

* * *

"I want you to take me sightseeing. Payback for Fukuoka," said Yuuri, face stern. Though his eyes were sparkling and his mouth was curling upward, belying his joking nature. Sassy Yuuri was out to play today and he loved it!

"As you command," Victor purred, nuzzling Yuuri's cheek and enjoying how familiar Yuuri felt and smelled. How calming it was to be with him.

A nearby snort had him glaring at Chris, who was watching with a smirk on his face. The Swiss skater made kissy faces at them, but didn't say anything nor did he rise to Victor's ire. The other skater finally turned back to his coach, leaving Victor to pour his love onto Yuuri.

Victor had a lover to impress and he intended to take Yuuri to every place he'd ever gone to when visiting Barcelona. Even if they had to stay in the city past their time at the Grand Prix Final in order for him to do it. He was a man full of dedication and a singular sort of mindedness.

First it was actual sightseeing. Victor had never uploaded so many photos to his Instagram in one day. His Yuuri posed with various statues and with different backdrops. There were selfies around every corner, and maybe a kiss or two when the urge seemed impossible to deny. He hadn't been so receptive at first, but Victor insisted that it was for the memories and that they should make everyone jealous for not being as happy as they were. And then Yuuri was all for it! He had a very devious side that liked to come out now and then.

For lunch they ate at a small diner not too far from their hotel. One where Victor knew the paparazzi could not find them because it was out of the way and had a deceptive shop front. With three other businesses sharing the same building, it was a bit difficult to navigate where to go, which made it easier to enjoy their meal. And Yuuri looked adorable as he ate, sampling a platter of light foods because he didn't want to 'weigh himself down before tomorrow'. Yuuri never ate anything interesting or tasteful before a competition and it was all done to keep his stomach level and his nerves in order.

Victor had bought him a packet of gum to chew on in case his anxiety acted up. A substitute so he wouldn't go for food like he had a history of doing. Victor had become used to Yuuri's habits and was getting better at countering them.

Yuuri had taken only water all day despite the many times Victor attempted to get him to take a sip of ten year old wine he'd bought. According to Yuuri - and Minako, though Yuuri didn't need to know about that - Yuuri was an interesting drunk. And while Victor didn't want to get him drunk, slightly tipsy would have been cute.

Then again, _not before a competition_ he had to remind himself. The fun could happen afterward. When they didn't have anyone to impress and no awards to win. Besides, he could tell that Yuuri was experiencing only a slight bit of anxiety at the moment but he was trying to combat it by having a date with Victor. Victor didn't want to possibly make anything worse even by accident.

Victor took Yuuri's hand in his own and proceeded to drag him to the nearest shop. He wanted to buy some new clothing for his Yuuri. Preferably a new suit to wear to the banquet - his last one had been hideous - and maybe a new shirt or two. Or ten. Yuuri could use a whole new wardrobe actually, and Victor would love to be the one to fund it! Some top of the line sweaters. And shoes. And some nice black trousers tailored to his form.

Or skinny jeans. They'd make Yuuri's legs look phenomenal. And the mental vision of peeling them off Yuuri's legs had Victor subtly adjusting his own trousers. Victor's imagination and Yuuri's thighs were going to kill him one day.

From clothes shopping, they went to various candy shops where Yuuri bought a variety treats for his family and friends, smiling as he told Victor about what he'd tasted before with Phichit while in America. Yuuri was always open to trying new things, which was great because Victor was spontaneous as hell and _loved_ to do new things. They were a perfect match! It seemed like that fact was pushed in their faces at every possible moment.

"Are these candied nuts?" Yuuri asked aloud as he stared at the large purple bag on the shelf. And indeed, it was a bag of assorted nuts, all covered in hardened pink candy. Yuuri latched onto the bag without hesitation. "I love nuts and candy," was his comment to Victor's quirked brow. He would have to make sure they were consumed in moderation because sometimes his Yuuri got a little excited, or would space out and not notice how quickly a bag of treats was being emptied by him.

It was well into the afternoon, that Yuuri ended up needing a break from all the walking, and Victor decided to take him for ice cream. Because yes, they were the type of people who had ice cream in the winter. And the tub he'd bought in the small shop was enough for the both of them, so they commandeered a small bench nearby and simply people watched while enjoying sugar free mint and chocolate goodness.

Yuuri's lips were covered in chocolate and Victor wanted to lean over and lick it all up, but they were in public and while Victor usually didn't give a damn about PDA and what other people thought, doing that would make his Yuuri uncomfortable and he didn't want Yuuri to be upset, so he withheld the urge. However, Yuuri _did_ notice his staring and Victor couldn't help but reach out and trail his finger over Yuuri's lower lips, capturing the chocolate there and then carefully bringing his own finger to his mouth in order to clean it off.

Yuuri licked his lips reflexively, blinking and blushing when he realized just what Victor had done. "You're a sap."

He really was. And he was so happy about it too!

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help but grab Victor's scarf in order to get his attention. Once he had it, he turned his mobile around so the other could look at it, and what they were looking at, was something amazing.

Yuri Plisetsky, their rowdy little kitten, was riding around Barcelona on the back of someone's motorcycle. And not just any person. Kazakhstan's own Otabek Altin. He'd come in third at Worlds the previous season. And while he looked gruff and a little moody, he seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Yuri was smiling too. Actually smiling with teeth showing and everything.

And Yuri's fans were going mad because their 'darling fairy' had been 'kidnapped'.

"Do you think he ever gets sick of people calling him a fairy?" Yuuri asked after a moment of taking in the new information.

' _I never thought about it before. Probably._ '

"That poor boy."

Victor nodded, but he was smiling. ' _He made a friend!_ '

Yurio had a friend! He was growing up so fast!

* * *

When Yuuri's eyes landed on it, he couldn't help but sprint on over without even bothering to tell Victor what he was doing. And it was not an accident or a spur of the moment thing. Ever since both Victor and Yuuko had brought it up, Yuuri had been considering it more and more as the days passed, and to be fair, he really liked the idea of having Victor wear a ring that Yuuri had bought for him.

All those casual comments of marriage and engagements had finally come to a head. Yuuri was in love with Victor Nikiforov. Victor accepted him for who he was and adored him in return. So getting engaged was the natural order of things in romantic relationships. And they would have endless time to uncover each other's deepest secrets, so obviously engagement was fine.

"I want to go in here!" Yuuri hastily said as he rushed inside the jewelry shop, knowing that Victor would follow him anywhere he went. The man was like Yuuri's other half and hated to be separated.

Yuuri stared down at the display case, and the woman behind the counter looked curious. Her lips were a cherry red, and her eyeliner was done to perfection. Yuuri stared down at the two rings that had caught his eye. Victor loved gold. It was a fact that had been rather obvious over the years.

"May I see those two please?" he asked, hoping that she understood English.

Victor sidled up beside him, and was already signing. ' _What are you doing, Yuuri?_ '

Yuuri merely smiled in response.

The two rings were about the equivalent of one hundred thousand Yen, which was actually a lot. And he didn't give a damn. What was most important was the fact that he was able to give the ring to Victor. That was what he needed. Victor had spent all the money that afternoon. He'd wasted about a thousand Euros, and Yuuri wasn't far behind him, but with only two items to show for his spending spree, compared to Victor's two dozen bags.

And here Yurui thought he had been thrifty.

"Victor, what is your band size?"

Victor ended up offering his hand out. His left hand. Yuuri shook his head and pushed said hand down, taking the right one instead.

Victor's eyes went wide at the implication. Yes, Yuuri had studied up on it. Russian wedding bands were worn on the right hand. The left hand would be a sign of divorce or that Victor was a widower and as he was certainly _neither_ of those, Yuuri held his right hand out toward the woman who too was wide eyed and blushing.

Still, she measured, showing that the rings Yuuri had chosen were the sizes he needed.

He gladly paid all at once, if only to prevent any debts. Besides, if he did well in the upcoming competitions, it wouldn't be like he would be hard up for money for a couple of months. He had enough sponsorships and partnerships anyway.

After almost an hour of Yuuri and the woman negotiating partially through the help of Victor, Yuuri managed to finish everything _he_ needed to do. All that was left was to get the rings engraved, and he had the perfect phrase.

" _ **Stammi Vicino,**_ " he told the woman as he scribbled down the proper spelling. "Stay Close to Me."

The final thing to do was choose a font, which Yuuri left up to Victor. Yuuri paid extra to expedite the process, and was informed that the rings would be finished in three hours.

All the while, Victor seemed to be in a daze, and Yuuri couldn't help but grin in response. While Victor thrived on providing a never-ending chain of surprises, Yuuri liked to surprise him every now and then as well.

A sort of think you, for those twelve years Victor had been such an inspiration to him.

* * *

Late that evening, Yuuri and Victor were stood outside the wrought iron gates of an enormous cathedral. A choir was singing Christmas carols in Spanish a few yards off, and the cold was setting in. Yuuri's nose was freezing, but he was a man on a mission!

"So… I know they don't do engagement rings in Russia."

Victor's eyes went wide again, shining in the light of a nearby street lamp. He looked amazed and confused all at once.

"However, it's become a thing in Japan and I like the idea of you wearing it. Even if it might give people the wrong idea for a while."

Victor was staring down at the red box that held their engraved rings. Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed because he'd been thinking about it for the past few weeks and he _really_ wanted it. Why should he feel embarrassed about wanting to marry Victor?

Yuuri smiled, unable to help himself. "Of course it wouldn't be the wrong idea once I win a gold medal."

"Yuuri…"

"You're worth a million gold medals, but I'd prefer to propose properly with one of _them_ that I worked hard to get for you."

Victor launched himself at Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the other and kissing him hard. The rings were exchanged several minutes later, when Yuuri's glasses and hair were askew and Victor's breathing was heavy. He looked delightfully disheveled as well.

Victor grinned from then on, his arm wrapped around Yuuri's back as he held him closer to his side while they walked.

* * *

Victor was on cloud nine. Yuuri had unofficially proposed to him with rings and everything, but he wanted to propose officially with a gold medal. Speaking Victor's language in a way. He sighed happily for the umpteenth time that evening. Despite having to share his night with most of the skaters in the GPF as well as Yuuri's ballet instructor and his sister, he was having a grand time.

"What's with the gold rings, boys?" Chris asked during a moment of silence. The man was smiling as if he already knew what was going on.

Victor held his hand out and displayed the ring for everyone to see, catching Yuuri's attention by doing so. "Yuuri bought them for us!"

And Phichit Chulanont immediately assumed the best thing ever. That they were married. And Victor wanted so badly to confirm the Thai skater's excited assumption, but he couldn't pass up the chance to get everyone fired up all while rubbing his faith in his fiance's ability to win, in their faces.

"Don't be mistaken," he said. "These are engagement rings. Yuuri has promised that the proper proposal will come in the form of the GPF gold medal."

The energy around them changed, and Yuuri drew himself up higher in his chair, taking in the even stares from his fellow competitors as his back straightened. He wasn't threatened.

Victor smirked. More of a reason for Yuuri to do his absolute best now.

Other than the arrival of JJ Leroy, the night had gone wonderfully, and both Yuuri and Victor fell asleep on their shared bed, clutching one another tightly, hands clasped so their rings remained connected.

Victor couldn't remember ever being so happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **In Russia and Spain, wedding rings are worn on the right hand.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

Victor was staring out at the water as it rolled in and pulled back from the shore. It was interesting how the beach in Barcelona first made him think of Hasetsu. Yet when he'd been back in Hasetsu during his first month, he'd only ever been reminded of St. Petersburg. It helped him realize just what Yuuri's Life and Love had done for him. His home was where Yuuri was and no longer the place that reminded him only of lonely flats and cold winters. It was a place of warmth where he was welcome at any time, and where he could find smiling people around every corner, who didn't hold high expectations of him and didn't try to get an autograph or an interview every day.

Victor really loved it in Hasetsu. He also missed it very much.

"Hey!"

Victor turned and found himself faced with Yuri Plisetsky who was looking at lot more calm than usual. He'd gotten so used to the teen walking around with his shoulders hunched and his face screwed up in a glare, that he almost didn't recognize the teen in front of him. He looked good. Healthier. Happier. Yuri had been working so hard and Victor believed wholeheartedly that the blond needed to learn to relax and not take the world so literally.

"So he really wants to marry you?"

Victor smiled and nodded his head, eyes shifting to his ring. "He took me to a cathedral to exchange the rings. Had them engraved with 'Stammi Vicini' too. He smiled like he couldn't be any happier."

The teen huffed and wrinkled his nose a bit, looking more like his old self. "And you're taking this seriously, right?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Yuri," Victor murmured, choosing to use the teen's true name to prove his words.

The blond cocked a brow. "I never expected _you_ of all people to settle down. Does this mean you aren't even going to consider coming back?"

He sent the teen a smile, but it wasn't a happy one. It was sad and so full of his decades of regrets. Something he didn't want to be lumped on the other's shoulders. Yuri was on his way to an unhappy life of trying to keep everyone but himself happy. He shouldn't have that kind of future ahead of him.

"I was unhappy, Yura. Competitions became a chore. But now I can skate whenever I want, however I want. And I get to have fun now and spend time with Yuuri and Makkachin whenever I want. I don't have to worry about pleasing people all the time and wasting my days away trying to keep it together mentally _or_ physically."

Victor sighed. "I'm not returning to competitive skating. I don't want to. When I had gone to Yuuri it was with hope to find inspiration to continue my career. At the time I had thought it was for my skating, but I realize that now it's about life in general. Inspiration to keep going and to keep trying. Yuuri inspires me every day, but not to skate for medals. Not to bust my back for something that no longer appeals to me personally. He inspired me to want to Live, which is something I denied myself for twenty years. I'm done denying myself what I want, and if that means leaving competition, then so be it."

"Damn," Yuri grunted, looking as unhappy as Victor assumed he'd be. "I wanted to face you at least once."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He truly was. He'd wanted to help Yuri find his energy and motivation. To help him realize that not everything was going to be easy, but it seemed that many people had helped drive that lesson home. That Victor didn't need to be the one to do it. And funny enough, it had all begun with Katsuki Yuuri. Though Yuri probably didn't even notice it.

"What about Katsudon? What's his plan after this? Is he quitting too or is he staying?"

"You sound worried, Yurachka," teased Victor, glancing over to see Yuri turn his head away with a huff.

"He still has time. Years. He seems to like it and it'd be a damn shame if he stopped now. No one else will give me enough challenge except Otabek. I don't want to lose inspiration this early on."

Victor ended up shrugging. "I don't know about Yuuri's plans. He seems to think no one knows that he had planned for this to be his last season, but I don't know what he feels now. He seems to look forward to the competitions more than he ever did and I'm not sure if it's because he wants to propose to me with a gold medal, because he wants to be an example for other Deaf folks out there, or just because he wants to compete now that he is a lot more confident. Yuuri never fails to surprise me. His answer might be something neither of us have considered."

"Blech! What he sees in you I'll never understand."

"Same."

" _Huh_?!"

That got a laugh from the five time World Champion. "Sometimes I doubt myself and I wonder just why he likes me. Not the skating legend. Not the record holder. Just Victor. You know, when I offered to be anything he needed, he told me that he didn't want me to be anything but Victor."

Yuri didn't answer immediately. Both of them simply stared out at the water, watching as a person in the distance ran beside their dog.

"Just because he plans to propose to you using the GPF gold medal doesn't mean I'm making it easy on him. Screw everyone else. I'll make it as hard for him as I can."

"I would want nothing less." Victor smiled. "It'll feel even better when he wins."

"Not likely!" Yuri hissed, so much like a kitten in that moment.

Victor's laugh was loud and long.

* * *

' _Good luck, Yuuri,_ ' Phichit signed before giving his friend a tight hug. Yuuri grinned in response and gave the Thai skater a double thumbs up. Celestino and Victor shared a handshake before the man went to join his skater in the procession.

Yuuri was very proud of Phichit. He wished Phichit had made it last season. Yuuri would have probably been a lot more stable if someone he was friends with had been there, but this year was fine also.

Phichit was the first Thai skater to make it, and Yuuri was the first Deaf skater to make it. Both had equally important goals to fulfill, so it was simply down to skill between them. Yuuri intended to win of course, but that didn't mean he had to be a selfish asshole to his good friend. Phichit deserved to be here.

Eyes landing on Yurio's hunched over form, Yuuri smiled and waved. "Good luck, Yurio!" he called out.

The teen glared, cheeks puffing slightly as he whipped his mobile out.

 **Yuri_P:** That's not my damn name!

 **Yuri_P:** And I don't need no damn luck!

 **Yuri_P:** This is all on our skill.

 **Yuri_P:** I'll beat your ass with skill. Luck can fuck off!

 **Katsu:** I love you too, Yurio!

 **Yuri_P:** ARGH!

 **Yuri_P:** Whatever!

 **Yuri_P:** Don't you dare hold back, Katsudon!

 **Katsu:** I'm proud of you!

The sudden flush on Yurio's face made it all worth it. The teen didn't reply, but that was okay. He'd been doing so well lately and Yuuri couldn't help but be proud of all of his hard work and maturity.

Victor's hands suddenly appeared on Yuuri's hips, and the man leaned over Yuuri's shoulder in order to plant a kiss on his cheek. To take back his fiance's attention. Yuuri smacked Victor's hands away from where they had tried to travel. He sent his fiance a quelling look and Victor didn't even bother to look abashed. He was too proud of himself.

"No groping right now."

' _But it would get you into the mood,'_ Victor tried to reason, and in a way he was correct. But it would also give Yuuri an erection and he was not skating while hard. That was uncomfortable. He'd know from experience. A lot of experience from watching Victor over the years.

"There is more to the performance than being sexy, Victor. It's about owning my sexuality and enjoying myself as much as everyone else is enjoying themselves. Eros was a journey to self-discovery and it makes me feel good in many ways. Sexiness is fine, but not the center focus for me. I'm working to enthrall you in more ways than one after all."

Victor pouted, but he eventually got over his sadness in order to beam at Yuuri. "You've found your confidence."

Indeed he had. This was Yuuri using everything he was to seduce Victor to him. And Victor was seduced by more than his body, which was why the routine was so important to the both of them. Why it held so much meaning.

Yuuri trailed his fingers down the side of Victor's face, caressing his jaw line. "I can count on you to watch me always?"

"Always," promised Victor, bumping noses with him.

His mobile vibrated with a few messages foro Yurio.

 **Yuri_P:** Stop doing gross shit!

 **Yuri_P:** There is a minor present and he does not want to see or hear that!

 **Katsu:** We're proud of you!

Once again there was no response.

After a few moments, the skaters and their coaches were lead into the building through the back entrance, and brought out to the rink and the spectators. The crowd was wild and the rink was bright. The ice was there, smooth and ready to be used. Their grand stage in this big production.

"I want you to restrict yourself to only Triples during your warm up, okay?" Victor had told him earlier. Yuuri knew why. It was to get his adrenaline pumping without overusing it too soon.

Yuuri took a deep breath and removed his blade guards, handing them off to Victor, who was dressed in an immaculate black suit and a black trench coat. Both his and Yuuri's passes were looped around his neck as if they belonged there.

They shared a nod, and Yuuri took to the ice behind his fellow skaters.

* * *

Victor and Yuuri had discussed it. Yuuri had wanted to rework the jumping components of his Short Program and Victor couldn't have been happier simply because his Yuuri was willing to make choices and decisions now instead of letting Victor make all the plans for the skate. And he had run it by Victor ahead of time instead of deciding in a split second while in the middle of an official skate.

It was great!

He watched as his Yuuri looped the rink and did a little step sequence from his Short Program. A Biellmann spiral came next, and a wink in passing as he neared where Victor was standing.

Victor blew a kiss because he could. Yuuri's response was a Triple Axel. The crowd cheered at the demonstration, pleased by how well Victor's lover showed off.

Yurio sent Victor a glare as he skated by and Victor merely waved cheerfully, knowing it would annoy him all the more.

The Short Program for the Senior Men's Single Division was about to begin, and he was excited for Yuuri's success.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

" **Katsuki Yuuri will be taking to the ice first!** " announcer Morooka informed the audience as Yuuri took his sports jacket off and handed it over to Victor, who passed a bottle of water off to his lover and reached out to trail a finger down Yuuri's jaw. His smile was smitten and full of unrepentant admiration. It had become a habit because Victor was very affectionate and loved to show off his feelings in any way he could. And Yuuri no longer blushed when it happened because he'd gotten so used to being touched by Victor and welcomed the contact any time now.

Once Yuuri was properly hydrated, Victor clasped hands with him and placed a very obvious and telling kiss on Yuuri's ring, hoping to draw attention to their engagement and the shine of the metal. Any opportunity for Victor to brag about his fiance was a good one. He would never tire of telling people about how Yuuri proposed. Both times. Because Yuuri would be proposing as planned in the next few days.

Yuuri flushed under his gaze, and Morooka made a comment about 'empowering' Yuuri's love, and if that wasn't the most truthful thing Victor had ever heard, he didn't know what was. He was certainly empowering Yuuri, hoping his performance would be the greatest yet. And he would continue to do so well into the future because that was what a supportive spouse did.

The skater before him smiled and murmured, "I'm going to show the world just how the power of love has changed me. And you will watch until the very end, won't you?"

"I'll watch long after that," Victor promised, because he could do no less. "Always."

Yuuri's plan for his Short Program had been to change the set up of his jumps in order to up the difficulty again. He added a Triple Toe Loop to his Quad Salchow, making it a combination. And his Quad Toe-Triple Toe became a Quad Flip. It was raising the bar once again and the technical difficulty of his history making routine was once again raised significantly. He'd practiced raising his arms to get more points and had finally mastered the performance as such. The Triple Axel stayed exactly the same, including its execution, since Yuuri didn't want to push the bar too much.

If Yuuri came out with the highest score after this program - not that Victor was doubting him or anything! - Victor would have to reward him. But what could he give Yuuri that Yuuri didn't have already? He could get katsudon whenever he wanted thanks to his mother preparing it so often. He didn't care for money and material objects all that much. He already got new skates that past summer. Victor got him a suit for the GPF banquet. He didn't need any new clothing. So what would be a gift worthy of Katsuki Yuuri? That would get him excited?

Victor blinked, realizing what he wanted to give his lapochka. Something he'd lost and that could be returned in a sense.

"Do your best," he told the younger man.

Yuuri smirked, Eros already coming out as he reached across the barrier to caress Victor's face. "I'll do better than that. And then we'll celebrate later on." Victor stiffened in response, trying to control himself and thanking whatever deity there was that he liked to wear his trench-coat so much.

When Yuuri's name was announced, Victor nodded his head toward the ice, and accepted and quick hug for good luck. Not that Yuuri needed good luck on his side. He was one of the best figure skaters in the world and he was skating to prove something.

Between the gate and the center of the rink, Yuuri's demeanor took a turn. His eyes falling to half mast and his body language becoming intense. He faced Victor, head tilted invitingly, revealing the paleness of this throat under the lights above him. He was a vision of seduction and desire.

Victor wiggled his Makkachin plushie that had a large pink bow tied around its neck, and smiled as Yuuri's body moved with the music. Sometimes he forgot the work that was put into Yuuri's performances. Yuuri had memorized the timing and had to count in his head while he seduced Victor on the ice. He managed to do all of it at once, and it made his movements all the more impressive.

Victor cut a look to Yakov, Lilia, and Yuri, who were all watching closely. Not too far off from them were Phichit Chulanont and Celestino Cialdini, who were smiling proudly at Yuuri. All of them were interested in the performance and seeing just how much Yuuri had grown. He wasn't necessarily a new man, but he was certainly a man with more presence than he formerly was.

This time, Yuuri raised his hand to his mouth and blew an obvious kiss in Victor's direction, giving a flirty wink as well. Victor might have reached out, pretending to catch said kiss and hold it against his heart. And he might have also sighed like a love-struck fool. And might have wished that Yuuri would do it again because he was just that smitten. Who cared though? It wasn't anyone else's business anyway.

Yuuri's choreography was strong this season. He took to the ice with passion that was stronger than anything Chris could come up with. Less needy though because Yuuri already had the attention of the one he wanted. Yuuri wasn't just glorifying in his own sexuality, he was focusing on using it all on one person, whereas Chris targeted the whole audience. Yuuri was keeping Victor's interest. He already had Victor's attention, now he was working on keeping it for himself, and making sure everyone else knew it. It was his way of staking a claim in a language they both new.

His spin was lovely and his spread eagle into the Triple Axel just as beautiful. The Triple Axel was a lot higher than Victor remembered it being, but Yuuri landed it perfectly, a smirk on his face. He'd been ready and the announcers were going mad with amazement. He would get extra points for the awesome height and smooth transition from the landing.

The Quad Salchow-Triple Toe Loop were also perfect. Victor glanced in the direction of the other skaters, and saw the worried looks on their faces. All of them had probably paid attention to Yuuri's performances in competitions past. They probably realized that Yuuri had changed major elements in his routine. That he was bringing everything he had to the table because this meant everything to him.

JJ Leroy was looking a little nervous even. Strange, for someone who had been at the top of the leader board the entire time during the Grand Prix. He'd bragged at every opportunity as well, barking about his accomplishments and talents. And here he was, seemingly losing any kind of confidence he'd had all season.

Yuuri spun around and brought his arm down in front of his body as he sailed across the ice on one knee. He straightened himself out, turning counterclockwise as he gained enough momentum to push off, arms raised.

Victor crouched down as well, unable to help himself as he copied Yuuri's movement from a standing position. Two Quad Flips. In sync. One on the ice and one off. Victor had talent, even without skates on, thank you very much. Perfect execution and landing on both too if Victor could be so bold as to internally gloat. He and Yuuri were on the same wavelength.

Yuuri finished his Short Program with his arms wrapped tightly around his body and his head tilted back so that his flushed face was noticeable to everyone. And with his hair coming undone from the gel, it looked as if Yuuri had just been kissed breathless by someone with a lot of skill. That proverbial 'someone' being Victor of course. No one else got to touch Yuuri like that. Only Victor had been allowed the privilege. A privilege he reveled in of course. It made him feel special, knowing that Yuuri would allow him to touch when no other had.

The crowd was wailing their appreciation. Victor's entire body wanted to do the same. Instead, he settled for taking Yuuri into his arms upon returning to the gate, and dipping him into a kiss that would leave nothing to anyone's imagination. So the whole audience would know that while they got a free show for a few minutes, Yuuri had promised himself to Victor only.

Yuuri moaned beneath him and cocked a brow when they pulled apart, breathing heavy.

"I love you, Katsuki Yuuri." Victor said clearly, his feelings coursing through every part of his body and demanding they be expressed in any way they could be. He felt like he was buzzing on the inside, energy boundless and amplified thanks to such an amazing performance of some of the best choreo he'd ever created.

Yuuri's face flushed even further, his ears turning red even. "And here I was planning to be the first of us to say it, right after I presented you with the gold medal." Yuuri winked and pulled back, slipping his hands into Victor's pockets and taking his skate guards in order to put them on.

With another wink and a sashay, Yuuri headed off for the Kiss & Cry, leaving Victor to gape after him and his fine legs. Yuuri loved him and would tell him when he handed over that gold medal!

* * *

"The score for Katsuki Yuuri is 119.24."

Victor leapt off the bench, unable to stop himself from cheering loudly. Yes, his World Record had just been broken. Yes, Yuuri had just beaten him in one area. No, he didn't give a damn that he was just 'humiliated' by his own student who has less experience than he did. His Yuuri had done it! After working so hard all summer and then taking the Grand Prix by storm, Yuuri had finally done as Victor had been saying he would!

The Russian grabbed Yuuri up into a hug, spinning the smaller man around without remorse and cheering loudly. Yuuri clutched Victor shoulders until he was placed back on the floor, the man flushed and a little dizzy from Victor's sudden need to do pirouettes. Victor couldn't help himself though, he was just so happy!

"You did so well!" Victor gushed, wanting to touch every part of Yuuri at once, but he had to restrain himself by placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. There were many things he was willing to do in front of an audience. Pleasuring Yuuri was not meant for any other's eyes but his own however. No one would get to see how beautiful Yuuri looked when he was in the throes of rapture. He just wished it wasn't such a struggle to keep his body in check.

" **This is going to be a tough score to beat!** " announcer Morooka's voice rang out through the speakers. " **More than two points above Victor Nikiforov's highest ever score, which was already extremely high! How will the other competitors fare against such a high standard? Will Jean Jacques Leroy manage to hold up his promise from the beginning of the circuit? Will Yuri Plisetsky astound us by setting his own record?** "

Victor lead Yuuri away from the Kiss & Cry, their arms filled with bouquets of white and pink roses, and a stuffed rice ball almost too large to lug around. Yuuri had the pleasure of carrying it. He was beaming, and his eyes were a little teary, but overall he was just happy. And Victor was happy to see his fiance having a good time.

* * *

Yurio's performance brought him 118.14 as his Short Program score. He'd been the embodiment of Agape, and had literally made Yuuri tear up. It was one of those moments where he had wished he could hear just so he could have the full affect like everyone else did. Music was said to be used to set moods, and he had a feeling that the mood had only been amplified by the teen.

As both Victor and Yuuri sat there, watching over Yurio happily, the teen finished his performance with tears in his eyes. And both Yakov and Lilia had gotten emotional as well, rushing to hug the blond the moment he stepped off the ice. They were like proud grandparents, patting his back and obviously telling him that he'd done his routine perfectly.

Yurio's new friend Otabek Altin came right behind him with a 116.98. Both shared a smile and a high five once they took their seats behind Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri could tell that the blond was a lot more free with his emotions recently. He seemed tranquil in a sense, and Yuuri made sure that Victor didn't mention how the blond had cried out on the ice. There was no need to ruin his good mood.

Along another line of thought, Yuuri was completely blown away by the amazing talent of the younger skaters. Out of the six competitors, three had managed to surpass Victor's old World Record. And in a way, Yurio had indeed met one of his goals, which was to beat Victor's record. He didn't beat Yuuri's new record, but that part didn't matter. Victor's record, which had been set at the age of twenty-two, was succeeded by both a fifteen year old and an eighteen year old.

Phichit and Chris also scored over one hundred each, leaving JJ Leroy - Yuuri finally learned his full name after weeks of being in the same competition - to come in behind them with a 91.12. It wasn't a bad score, but it wasn't necessary good in comparison to all of his former scores.

Something had happened. One moment he had been fine, and the next, he failed most of his jumps and completely ruined the theme of his routine. And when Yuuri looked to Victor for answers, Victor was kind enough to send them his way via text, because it was too much to communicate with speech when he wouldn't be able to keep up with all of it.

 **V-nik:** Leroy got used to the idea that he was the best this season.

 **V-nik:** Convinced himself that I left because I was scared of losing to him.

 **V-nik:** He's realized that he is in fact not the best one here.

 **V-nik:** He realized it a little after your routine.

 **V-nik:** He just panicked at the worst possible time.

 **Katsu:** THAT was a panic attack?!

 **Katsu:** I've never seen one before.

 **Katsu:** I usually don't have a mirror on hand when I lose it.

 **Katsu:** He looks like shit. Did I look like that?

Victor didn't respond but it was enough of an answer for Yuuri.

 **Katsu:** Apparently I did.

 **V-nik:** You're always adorable, Yuuri.

 **V-nik:** No matter what you do.

 **Katsu:** Certainly not. You haven't even seen the worst yet.

 **Katsu:** Did you also feel this incredible urge to hug me until I was better?

 **Katsu:** 'Cause I don't even like him and that's what I feel.

 **V-nik:** More or less. I also wanted to kiss you.

 **V-nik:** Had been thinking about it for weeks.

 **Katsu:** You're incorrigible.

 **V-nik:** According to the definition Google gave me, I really am!

 **V-nik:** You learn something new every day! ^-*

 **Katsu:** You're a dork, Vitya.

 **V-nik:** :'(

 **Katsu:** But you're my dork.

 **V-nik:** :D :D :D :D :D

Yuuri put his mobile away and sent Victor a smile. He also allowed their fingers to link together while they watched the rest of the competitors for the day. Their first half of the Grand Prix was finished. Now it was simply relaxing for the next day and a half.

Yuuri was in the lead, with Yurio close on his tail. The battle of the Yuris would be coming upon them. This would have a very interesting turn out. Especially since both were going to extreme lengths in order to get more points.

Now all he had to look forward to was that evening and their... celebrations.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-In general, many same sex couples switch. There rarely is one who only tops and one who only bottoms. Mutual exchange is a usual thing.

-A lot of people seem to forget that you don't need music to dance. Meaning you don't need to hear music to be able to dance. Even though I am not in any way D/deaf or HoH, I am offended by the mere suggestion of it.

* * *

' _You skated beautifully today,'_ Victor signed right before he took Yuuri's face into his hands and pulled his lover in for a heated kiss. A kiss that landed Yuuri on his back with Victor hovering over him on their bed. And the sight of his lover laying there and waiting for Victor to do something, made a thrill trail down his spine. Sometimes Yuuri wanted to be taken care of, and it fed into Victor's not so secret desire to take care of him.

Yuuri's giggle was cut off because Victor's hips had undulated against his own and he could only groan in response to such a welcome feeling. They were allowed to indulge now because the rest of the day was theirs. They were in their hotel room now. They were away from prying eyes and invasive questions, and the pent up desire they'd been holding off all day could be released. And Victor had mentally made a list of all the things he wanted to do to Yuuri that evening, and even well into the next morning. Which included some pampering and a gentle touch.

"Not too much," the younger man murmured against Victor's lips. "I _will_ have to rest tomorrow. We can't compromise my performance after all. You _do_ want that gold medal, right?"

Victor nodded vigorously and lowered himself to his elbows that bracketed Yuuri's head as he pinned his lover to the duvet. His mouth was firmly attached to Yuuri's exposed throat and he unabashedly began to suck little bruises on the flesh. Such marks would not be gone before his Free Skate. Victor was being naughty and he loved that Yuuri was allowing him to be. Yuuri was all about equality and if Yuuri got to claim him in front of the world, then he could do the same. He was such a lucky man!

Yuuri's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, massaging in certain places and simply gliding over others. He'd found out a while back that Yuuri liked his shoulders, especially when in his bespoke suits. Something about the line of his body from behind that just made his shoulders and back look 'so very appealing'. Yuuri had flushed adorably when explaining, but then tugged Victor into for a searing kiss to prove a point.

Obviously, Victor made it a habit to wear his suits whenever he could now. If something so simple turned Yuuri on that much, then of course he wanted to explore such a possible kink. And Yuuri was very open to any kind of exploration, allowing Victor to guide him through some very special exercises over the past few weeks. Exercises that would thankfully be repeated in the future.

He lightly bit down around the jumping pulse beneath his lips, enjoying the breathy sigh from his lover as he did so. Yuuri's fingers were reaching up to grab his hair and the thin fingers tightened, gathering the silver strands quickly and in a demanding manner, yanked Victor's head back up for another kiss. Yuuri liked kissing. Though he'd had no experience before Victor, Yuuri did not allow himself to remain virginal in any manner. He studied and researched things he wanted to try. He had once dedicated an entire hour to mapping out the inside of Victor's mouth until he was certain he could kiss just as well as his Russian lover.

He was a fast learner, Victor had realized. He was also good with his tongue. He'd easily won gold for that.

Of course just as Victor was getting back to laving over the pale column of flesh practically demanding his attention, his mobile rang. The universe wanted to fuck him over. It was basically telling him that he did not deserve to pleasure Yuuri at present. And he wanted to throw his mobile into the damn wall!

He honestly considered ignoring it. He was even planning to leave it where it was and pretend that nothing had happened, but Yuuri had chosen that inopportune moment to look to the side and see that Victor's mobile was flashing on the nightstand. A photo of Chris blowing a kiss was lighting up the screen as the words, 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt' were repeated over and over.

"You have a call. It'd be rude to ignore." Yuuri's politeness was going to be the death of him.

Victor gave a whine and an exaggerated pout just so Yuuri would understand how unhappy he was with such actions. Still, Yuuri didn't like rudeness and Victor didn't want to upset him, so he reached for the damn mobile. Chris was going to pay for this.

"Hey! I know I've probably just interrupted what is no doubt a very sexy moment between you and your lover boy, but the rest of us are going out for dinner and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us," the man on the other end said, sounding entirely too amused.

He wanted to say no. He wanted so desperately to say no, but Yuuri's mobile vibrated in that instant, shaking the whole bed and capturing Yuuri's attention. Yuuri ended up sitting up, much to Victor's chagrin, and reaching for his own mobile. A moment later, his eyes brightened and he said, "Phichit invited us out to dinner with the others!"

Fuck. They were going. "It seems we'll be joining you after all," Victor told Chris, unable to hold back his pouting. His entire evening was just ruined and he had to withhold his rewarding of Yuuri until much later. How much more did the universe want to test his self-control today?

"Aw, is Victor sad because he was cockblocked?" Chris taunted, and Victor wanted to dye his hair green in retribution. See how he handled that. Chris actually really hated the color green and refused to wear it if he could help it.

"At least _I'm_ getting some during the active season," Victor murmured in reply, needing his revenge. " _My_ lover lets me touch him even though he has to skate."

"Low blow!" Chris whined. "You know that not everyone gets that kind of luck!"

"Don't fuck with me, Christophe Giacometti. Low blows are still blows. They count."

"Fine. Sour puss," Chris grunted. "See you in ten in the lobby. That should give you enough time to take care of yourself, right?" was Chris' parting shot before hanging up.

When the mobile was deposited on the bed, Yuuri reached a hand out to cup his cheek lovingly, hazel eyes practically sparkling with life. "It's not that bad, you know. We'll get good food, get some good conversation, most likely good photos if Phichit is there." Yuuri leaned in then, until his lips just barely brushed against Victor's. He whispered, "And if we use the Golden Keys, we'll get more aroused as the hours go by. When we get back..."

Victor's breath left him then at the suggestion. His Yuuri was an angel he didn't deserve. Victor could have died and gone to heaven in that moment and wouldn't have even noticed. Pure perfection. "Can you handle it?" he asked, voice rough with desire. "Even though you'll be skating in less than thirty-six hours? Won't it be too much for you to deal with?"

" _Mmm_ ," Yuuri shook his head, a smirk already on his face. He looped his arms around Victor's neck and slid over the man's lap, grinding down on him slightly. "They're not that large. We have enough time to get the lube out and get me ready. If you're up for it."

" _Damn_." He was blessed. He was lucky. Victor was the one that Katsuki Yuuri had decided to love and he would praise the other forever and a day for it!

Yuuri trailed the tip of his index finger over Victor's trembling lips, dilated eyes beguiling and probably capable of felling whole nations. "I want you in your suit though. I want you looking sexy in that suit while you socialize and struggle to keep it inside. Later on, I want to have you while you're fully clothed, and I want to play with it. Is that alright? Can you handle it, Vitya?"

The thought of Yuuri holding one of his own was enough to make him breathless and hard in seconds. Even without his Yuuri rubbing that delightful ass over his lap, he was hard just from imagining. But the thought of _both_ of them spending the entire evening surrounded by their friends and acquaintances, both holding special secrets inside of themselves and none the wiser but each other, was hot. It was the most intense voyeuristic fantasy ever and he loved it! Pretending everything was fine only to have something solid and smooth rubbing against their insides at every turn!

Victor practically dove for his bag, glad that he'd thought ahead to bring the plugs with them. His Yuuri was so terribly kinky. Kinky Yuuri was another that was perfection and Victor could wait the few hours necessary if it meant the rest of the evening would be so wonderful.

Had he yet mentioned that he was incredibly lucky?

The lube was flavored too. He wondered if Yuuri would appreciate strawberry.

* * *

The entire evening was… to bluntly put it, hell. But in a delicious sort of way. Sometimes, there was pain that you would willingly subject yourself to because it was borderline pleasurable. And sitting still with an anal plug inside was one of those times. To constantly be moving around and having to jump or dance, was almost too much though. 'Almost' being the operative word of course. He still did it because he was never one to back down from a challenge and he secretly enjoyed it.

When Yuuri had proposed the idea, he hadn't expected the restaurant that Phichit had scouted, to have a dance floor. What kind of restaurant had such a thing after all? It wasn't the usual thing when one thought of going out to eat. But Yuuri loved any kind of dancing. He especially loved doing it with Victor, anywhere. So of course they talked it over in a quick text and had decided to brave the dance floor together. And there was more to it than dancing, that was for certain.

Victor had shucked his suit coat a while back, and Yuuri's own coat joined it at the table. Both had gravitated toward only each other, rubbing and grinding as expected. Victor's body moved easily with whatever music was playing, and Yuuri's naturally flowed into the movement with him. He didn't need to hear to be able to pick up Victor's rhythm. Their spines were practically melting, making it almost impossible to tell that they even had spines.

He enjoyed how Victor gladly guided him along, not so subtly rubbing himself against Yuuri's thighs and making Yuuri giggle. Again with the thighs. There would never be a way to calm Victor down if Yuuri's thighs became involved. He found it charming how dedicated his coach was to paying them the attention he felt they were due. Which obviously had him caressing Yuuri very openly on the dance floor, and not caring what anyone had to say about it.

Yuuri of course needed a break after a while. With an anal plug shoved up his back door - something he wasn't quite used to yet - any exaggerated movement made it rub against places which had him clenching around it in an automatic attempt to alleviate the sensation, only to make it worse. If this was what prostate milking was like... Yuuri kind of wanted to try it. He would pitch the idea to Victor, later on.

Upon finding himself back at the table, Yuuri drank a full glass of ice cold water and fanned himself repeatedly. To his left, a few seats down, sat one JJ Leroy, who had not in any way socialized that evening.

JJ had been down all day and had only come because his fiance had convinced him to. The young man just hadn't been the same since his panic attack on the ice, and Yuuri felt conflicted. He didn't really like the man. He hadn't been given a reason to. Or an example of any part of his attitude being worth liking. Still... how many people would actually bother to reach out to him after the day he had?

Shifting a bit and trying to holding his breath as the plug shifted inside of him, Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and carefully slid a few seats over until he had Leroy's attention. The younger brunet stared blankly at him.

"It's not the end of the world, you know," Yuuri told the man, capturing his full attention. "You still did well. No, you did not beat any of your former Short Program scores, but it's still good for only your second year in the Senior Division. I've been in the Seniors for five years and only was able to make it to the GPF in my fourth and fifth years. You've got time, energy, a huge support base, and a fiancee who stood up in front of everyone and cheered you on as loudly as she could.

"There's nothing wrong with having a panic attack. I used have them all the time but recently they've been infrequent. One failure shouldn't stop you. That's what Victor taught me."

JJ Leroy blinked at him. The younger skater stared for a moment, before he asked something Yuuri didn't expect. Though he was glad the other's English was perfect. He could actually read his lips easier that way. "Are you quitting once this season is finished? There are rumors saying you'll quit. But you're better than any of us expected and you have more time than Victor does. If you quit… it wouldn't be as interesting without you."

"I… I hadn't thought about it recently," admitted Yuuri, trying to think now that he'd been reminded. "I was so focused on everything going on that I had forgotten my plans to retire." He had to sit back in someone else's chair, wincing only slightly as the plug shifted again. Did he _want_ to continue skating? Once he won all the gold he could this season, did he really have to compete any further?

Not really. He didn't _have_ to do a damn thing if he didn't want to. But… he _wanted_ to. The competitions had actually become fun, and he didn't dread them before they happened. And he wasn't crying before or after them either. Nor did he find himself hiding in washroom stalls and trying to calm himself down on his own. Victor would never leave him alone if it seemed for even a second that he was struggling internally. He'd promised.

"I think I'll stay," Yuuri murmured after a moment of contemplation. "For as long as Victor wants to coach me anyway. I don't think I'll flourish under another coach the way I have with him. Despite never coaching before, he understands me on a level my former coaches failed to. It wouldn't work as well without him."

JJ nodded and looked off to the dance floor where his fiancee was dancing with Phichit, who was being a perfect gentleman of course. Of course he seemed to be talking her ear off and she looked amused by whatever he was saying. Phichit was good at keeping attention.

JJ's eyes trailed back to Yuuri. "Congratulations on your engagement. I didn't mean to seem like an ass. I just sometimes use my confidence as a buffer to mask my worry. If I appear confident, then people believe in me. Isabella says I need to work on it."

"You do," Yuui agreed, smirking when the younger man winced a bit. "But you have time, and a wonderful fiancee, and two parents willing to help you. It won't always be this way, though anxiety will just come out of nowhere and kick you in the ass. Luckily, you have people who want to help you. So all isn't a loss."

It was the most he'd said aloud in a while. All to give a pep talk to a guy he'd never even spoken to before then.

JJ nodded and stood suddenly, looking determined. Ha clapped Yuuri on the back, though Yuuri couldn't make out what he said, before he was given the usual JJ pose and the man was rushing off to rescue his fiancee from Phichit's active mobile camera.

* * *

Victor draped himself over Yuuri's back and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was pleasantly tipsy and wanted to return to their hotel room in order to make good use of the flavored lube in his pocket. He'd carried it around all evening and it was warmed by his body heat. It was perfectly ready for use.

He'd had to go into the washroom a moment ago to - _ahem_ \- adjust some things to make the fit more comfortable again. He was hard, leaking, and needed to relieve himself in the worst way. But he'd promised Yuuri that he wouldn't dare touch himself in such a way until they reached the hotel. One promise he certainly would not break, because it was Yuuri's job to make him cum, not Victor's.

Yuuri's face was pleasantly flushed and he looked ready to go as well. "Please," was all the man could murmur, and Victor gladly took the initiative.

He bade their comrades a farewell, flipped Chris the finger when the man winked, and hailed a cab. Of course the ride back to the hotel was hell on their patience, but so worth it, especially since Yuuri had spent the ride with his head in Victor's lap. Only three layers of clothing separating his mouth from Victor's erection. And the younger man didn't hesitate to part the folds of Victor's coat in order to run his tongue along the front of the man's trousers. Right over the zipper.

It was filthy and Victor ended up pulling at his hair a bit in a punishing response. Yuuri merely gave him a taunting grin, proud of himself and just what he was capable of when it came to Victor's self-control.

The stumbling to the bedroom had to be the most frustrating two minutes in his life. The elevator just _had_ to stop on every floor, and the passengers took up so much space. He just wanted to get fucked, was it too much to ask for?

Their bed was the most glorious object to behold when they finally reached it. The night was good. Great. Perfection. All of the above and more. Victor's belt buckle even left an imprint on his pelvic bone as Yuuri held him down and decided to experiment.

Victor was pleasantly sore the next morning, and he didn't regret it one bit. Because he'd awoken with Yuuri in his arms and that was the best vision to wake up to.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

* * *

When Yuuri awoke the next morning, he was slightly sore and felt like he'd slept for ten years. A look at his mobile told him that it was ten 'til noon, meaning he'd slept for at least ten hours. Beside him was Victor, who was curled around Yuuri like usual, his chin resting on Yuuri's head. He smelled musky and unwashed, but it was in no way an annoying scent. In fact, it made Yuuri a little smug because they'd had a long night filled with Yuuri exploring his sexual interests some more and taking advantage of the fact that they didn't have his family nearby to listen in.

Yuuri turned and poked the older man on the nose, smiling when Victor's brows pulled together, foiling the perfect picture of ease. Victor was adorable when he slept, and he tended to make faces. Leaning in, Yuuri placed a kiss on the tip of Victor's nose and watched as the man's eyes fluttered open immediately, somehow very easy to wake up not matter where they were. The sunlight coming in from the window made his eyes glow a brighter shade of blue, and Yuuri was overcome with the sudden, undeniable desire to kiss his lover.

He did so. Morning breath be damned. Victor was sexy most of the time, but he had those moments of cuteness and this was one of them. Yuuri event went so far as to grab his mobile so he could take a few photos for memory's sake. The sunlight was good enough in keeping the brightness level.

The man's arms tightened for a second, before Yuuri found himself being pulled into Victor's lap as the man sat up. Victor was grinning and looking far too awake despite having _just_ been sleeping only moments prior. He was somehow very aware and did in no way look like he'd just opened his eyes a moment ago. Meanwhile, Yuuri's hair was all over the place and needed a good brushing that would no doubt come from Victor.

Victor nuzzled Yuuri's cheek, his nose slightly cold and it tickled a bit. Compared to the warmth of Victor's body, it was a nice difference and reminded him of just who he was with and how happy he was to be there.

Yuuri's mobile alerted him to a message, and Victor wiggled in place as the vibrations tickled his chest.

It was Phichit.

 **Phi-chu:** Yuuri! My man. My friend. My boi-yoi-yoi. My skating compadre!

 **Phi-chu:** It's time for lunch and you and your fiance haven't graced the world with your faces yet!

 **Katsu:** Just woke up. Sorry.

 **Katsu:** And you used 'compadre' wrong.

 **Phi-chu:** Oooh!

 **Phi-chu:** Shit. Sorry. ANYWAY!

 **Phi-chu:** Was last night that good that you had to sleep in so late?

 **Phi-Chu:** Inquiring minds want to do, bruh!

 **Katsu:** WHAT?!

 **Phi-chu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Phi-chu:** Chris noticed a few things last night!

 **Phi-Chu:** And he was a darling to spread the word to moi!

Oh no. That was very not good!

 **Phi-chu:** He might have said something about how oddly you were moving!

 **Phi-Chu:** Victor too, though he was doing it less apparently.

Nooooooo! He was going to die because Chris had a big mouth!

 **Katsu:** God! What did he say and who did he say it to?!

 **Phi-chu:** No one but me.

 **Phi-chu:** He figured that since I'm your best friend, I should know.

 **Phi-Chu:** A brilliant choice on his part. }:)

 **Katsu:** What did he say?!

 **Phi-chu:** That there was most likely a reason for you and Victor walking so weird!

 **Phi-Chu:** A special, hard reason that makes sitting difficult!

 **Phi-Chu:** Or any movement at all.

 **Phi-chu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Katsu:** Fuck!

 **Phi-chu:** He mentioned that too! And seemed impressed.

 **Katsu:** Shut up!

He could not kill Chris. It was not polite. But he might make him pay. How to make the man pay. Other than winning the gold medal and booting him from the podium, what could Yuuri possibly do to get back at him?

Yes. He could certainly think of something.

 **Phi-chi:** Was it fun?!

 **Phi-chu:** Does Victor appreciate your efforts?

 **Katsu:** This is not something we are discussing!

 **Phi-chi:** Aw, come on, man!

 **Phi-chu:** Not even the slightest detail?

 **Katsu:** …

 **Katsu:** ...Victor's good at auto-fellatio.

 **Katsu:** That's ALL you're getting!

 **Phi-chu:** Give me a minute to Google that.

 **Katsu:** K

Yuuri couldn't withhold his smile. It was certainly something Phichit wouldn't expect. Yuuri hadn't expected it either, but something about that particular action had been shockingly arousing. And to know that Victor liked sucking cock had also been a bit of a turn on.

Victor was full of all sorts of secret talents and he couldn't wait to unveil all of them!

 **Phi-chu:** OH MY GOD! NO WAY!

 **Katsu:** Goodbye, Phichit!

 **Phi-chu:** OMG!

 **Phi-chu:** Have fun then! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Katsu:** We will. ^-*

When he looked up, he saw Victor's gaze directed at his own mobile. There was a pout on his face. Yuuri could only guess what was going on. Probably Chris. Yuuri shifted, sliding off Victor's lap and making a move toward the washroom. Of course he found Victor right at his heels, hand wrapped around Yuuri's wrist.

The exaggerated pout he was given was cute though, and Yuuri had to reassure the man that he was only going to relieve himself. ' _I wouldn't bathe without you, don't worry._ '

Victor beamed in response, and let him go.

Besides, bathing with a friend(lover) always meant more chances for back massages! Yuuri wouldn't ever dare to pass one up. Victor's hands were magical. And in return, he could make sure that Victor was feeling better after last night's activities.

* * *

After a fulfilling morning - it was actually the afternoon, but who cared? - where they bathed together, made great use of the hotel's staff, and lounged for an additional hour just cuddling, they had to get up and be productive members of society. The most annoying part of any day. Being adults and having to do adult things in order to keep up appearances.

' _So, you also know that Chris realized something was off about us last night, right?_ ' Yuuri signed, thankfully making sure that he and Victor were on the same page about the whole anal plug situation.

Victor's pout came back. ' _He wouldn't stop teasing me about it! He called me a N-E-W-B! I am two years older than him and he calls me such a thing! I have never been more insulted in my near 28 years, Yuuri!_ '

That was definitely Chris. It was how he acted most of the time. For some reason, the man thought that he was the only promiscuous person to ever exist. He clearly had never done anything sexual with Yuuri if that was the case. And Victor was secretly very glad when he learned of that fact. No one had gotten that privilege but Victor.

' _He's proud of us though, if that counts,_ ' Victor added, brow cocked slightly and his smile breaking through. ' _He's a good friend._ ' As always.

Yuuri shrugged. "I want to go for a walk. Maybe we could get some ice cream after dinner." Because to Katsuki Yuuri, the seasons did not matter when it came to sweets. Yuuri would gladly eat anything at any time if he could. And because Victor was a romantic at heart, he would follow along at a more moderate pace. And also, he liked feeding his lover very much.

' _Not too much though. You gave to skate tomorrow._ ' As always, Victor was the voice of reason when it came to Yuuri's slight addiction to sweet foods. He knew there were times when the other hated it, but deep down he was touched beyond belief.

"That's why I'm avoiding all alcohol." No one else needed to be subjected to a drunk Yuuri. He was far too exuberant when imbibing alcohol and he got really friendly with people. It was why Victor didn't push him to drink like other people would.

Smart, Victor reluctantly agreed. It was sad that he had to watch himself because he was that much of a lightweight, but also incredibly smart. His Yuuri was brilliant as always.

' _We slept in far too long today, so we need to get rid of some of our energy so we can go to bed at a proper time tonight,_ ' Victor decided, already planning ahead.

Yuuri snorted. "You want to go for a jog? That'll wear us out."

' _And leave you aching tomorrow? No._ '

Victor found himself on the other end of Yuuri's sexy smirk. "I am a little sore right now. Not sore enough though."

He had to take a deep breath in order to calm himself. His raging libido was treacherous and he could not afford this right now. Yuuri was such a tease. Giving him ideas when they couldn't act anything out. He had to pay the other back for his very thorough tongue the night previous.

"Come Vitya, I want to check out more shops." Yuuri proceeded to drag him from the hotel, his destination set on wherever his mind had conjured up.

Victor was just happy to be with him. It didn't matter where they went. Anywhere with Yuuri was perfect.

* * *

Yuuri and Victor ended up running into both Mari and Minako when they were out, and found themselves being joined by both women. The group sat down for dinner at a classy little restaurant a bit out of the way from the main street where the hotel was located. Mari and Minako shared a booth so Yuuri and Victor could be seated together. It was all very comfortable.

Mari was holding Yuuri's hand as she turned it this way and that, admiring the ring he'd purchased to show to the world that he was Victor's. The light reflected of it every other second and her critical eye had not strayed for a moment. She was determining something important.

Minako took that chance to sign, ' _I can't believe you were the one to do it! I thought Victor would be the one! He's always seemed like the kind of man who would go at this kind of thing head first!_ ' **  
**

Yuuri shrugged. "The idea had been brought up many times and I ended up liking it a lot."

Victor wrapped an arm his shoulders, probably able to understand what had prompted Yuuri to say such. The man looked besotted, not that Yuuri was any different. They were both still stuck on that little happy cloud of 'we're engaged to be married'.

Mari was eying the gold ring critically, a considering look on her face. "You got a lover before I did. Got engaged before I did. Hell, you're probably going to get married before I do. Where has the time gone and when will I get off my ass and get someone too?"

Yuuri shrugged. "To be fair, you haven't exactly been trying though."

"True. Don't feel like it either," Mari said with a shrug. "Not my thing." Romance was never in Mari's interests and he didn't fault her for that. Romance didn't exactly make the world go 'round or anything. It was nice, but people lived without it constantly.

Minako ruined the moment by telling him, ' _You still have to call Hiroko-chan to tell her the good news! She's been waiting for you to come to her and wants to throw a party!_ '

"She'll see it when I get down on one knee and offer Victor the gold medal!" Yuuri whined in return, embarrassed. "She doesn't need to know now when it'll be all over the news tomorrow."

" _Oooooh_!" Minako's brows wiggled in response. "You're _that_ kind of dramatic. I get you!"

"Minako-sensei, stop teasing me!"

Both women shared a smirk and sat back, relinquishing Yuuri from their torturous grasp.

' _Let's just order some food. Light food though. There is a competition tomorrow after all,_ ' signed Victor, eyes on his menu.

"Fine," agreed Yuuri. "I'm hungry anyway."

And so passed the next two hours of light-hearted banter and good food. Yuuri caught many of the smiles Victor sent his way, and responded by kissing the man's cheek and sending him 'the eyes'.

It was nice to know that Victor got along with the important people in Yuuri's life. Yuuri was not unaware of how lucky he was. His fiance and his family adored each other. His mother had taken Victor in months ago. Long before he and Yuuri had become more than coach and student. Victor even referred to her as 'Mama Hiroko'. There was no way that the Katsuki family would be offended by Yuuri's future husband.

Someone who went through months of learning a new language just for Yuuri. And he wasn't perfect yet but he was certainly doing well. Lessons weren't required any longer when he was signing every day and getting in more and more practices as the days passed. He just needed to do it until his muscles memorized the movements and he didn't have to pause every now and then.

And eventually he would get it down and would sign flawlessly.

Yuuri was incredibly lucky.

* * *

The next morning saw both Victor and Yuuri wide awake at ten in the morning. No headaches or pains to impede them. They had both gotten the proper amount of sleep necessary and Yuuri was feeling like he could take on the whole damn world! So the competition shouldn't be too much of a struggle if he was ready to slaughter everyone in it.

After a good shower, Yuuri knelt on the floor while Victor sat on the bed, pulling a comb through his hair. The small container of gel was open next to him, waiting for Victor to dip his fingers in in order to collect a generous amount for Yuuri's hair. The difference between this time and the first time Victor had done his hair before a competition was that Yuuri's hair was longer this time. Yuuri had been slowly growing his hair out and half of the the strands fell to the lobes of his ears while the rest fit snugly beneath his collar.

His hair was slicked back easily and this time, stray pieces weren't sticking up, trying to defy gravity. He could see the pursing of Victor's lips. The man's eyes dilating in response to whatever naughty thoughts he was having. Victor seemed to also love Yuuri's hair, and tended to pull on it often whenever they kissed or fooled around. And he said that Yuuri made 'beautiful' sounds whenever he did so, so he would do it more because he found it arousing.

Once his hair was finished, Victor had to go and wash his hands, which gave Yuuri time to fetch the lip gloss. Victor had a thing with applying liberal amounts of it to Yuuri's mouth. And Victor absolutely _had_ to be the one to do it otherwise it 'wasn't done right'. More like Victor had just wanted an excuse to touch Yuuri. Not like he really needed one now. He could touch whenever and Yuuri wouldn't mind in the least. That was how far along they had come. Instead of blushing and stuttering, he readily sat whenever Victor wanted to brush his hair and put his make up on.

The two shared one simple kiss before the gloss was applied. And Yuuri knew they wouldn't be kissing until the Free Skate was over. It was a necessary evil.

' _You'll go out there and make me proud no matter what you do, you know?_ ' signed Victor, a small but proud smile on his face.

' _I know. But this is about more than making you proud. This is a day that means very much to me for many reasons. I'll win most definitely, but the various reasons for why I want to win, are what matter the most here._ '

At that, Victor nodded. He knew just what made this day so important to Yuuri. More than a future wedding and a cool proposal. More than proving their love to the world. More than even winning in general.

The two left the comfort of their hotel room behind. Because it was time to face the competition. And Yuuri was a man on a mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.  
**

-You might want to punch someone. Also, if someone's music cuts out mid-performance,  
they can either stop and explain their case to the judges where they'll be able to continue  
from where they stopped(you can't re-skate what has already been performed). OR, they  
can continue skating without the music. No re-dos allowed.

-Imagine how hellish answering questions at the conference is when people are too far  
away and the lights from flashing cameras are too bright. So Yuuri is staring intently,  
hoping to catch the questions thrown his way.

-So the truth about Yuuri's Deafness is announced, and there is a tiny mention of Victor's  
sad childhood. #Feels for those.

* * *

The white lights from overhead flashed. In Victor's eyes, Yuuri was looking ravishing as always. Even with his sports jacket blocking most of his top, and the reflection of light off his glasses blocking his eyes, he looked irresistible in Victor's eyes. Although no matter what, Yuuri always looked desirable. He had to remind himself to take a deep breath and relax. This was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

Phichit Chulanont was beaming in their direction as he stood beside Chris. Chris had a knowing look on his face and Victor did not miss the rude gesture Yuuri sent Chris' way. He also might have laughed at the man's reaction. Yuuri gave off a sort of innocent vibe when around other people who didn't know him so well. So of course flipping Chris the bird was shocking. It was also hilarious!

Sassy Yuuri was front and center today. Sassy Yuuri was one of the best because his actions were memorable! And if he was out and about this early, it meant only good things for the rest of the day. Sassy Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with and Victor loved him!

Victor himself was excited for the future happenings. Not only because he had total faith that his fiance was going to win the competition, but because he was going to see Yuuri perform a perfect Free Program and Victor had been waiting for this for weeks. After missing out in Moscow, Victor had been impatient for this very moment. He had worked Yuuri into the ice for this and he was going to witness it finally! All that hard work would blossom.

There was a fluttering in his stomach. Excitement. Maybe a little bit of nervousness. But he didn't feel sick, so it couldn't be anything bad at least. He felt ready and aware, and was glad to be with Yuuri through this journey. Who knew that watching other people succeed could feel so good?

"So, you both ready for this?" asked Phichit once he and Coach Cialdini were close enough. His eyes were all for Yuuri though, to show that he was speaking directly to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled in response and clapped his friend on the back. "More than ready. I'm going to slaughter all of you. In a loving way of course."

Phichit's own reply was cut off by a scoff from Yurio, who slouched his way over, face set in a stern glare. " _I'll_ be winning this. Don't think we'll go easy on you simply because the universe dealt you a shitty hand, Katsudon."

Victor could see Phichit's shock. Could practically feel it in his bones.

Yuuri simply laughed and reached out to boop Yurio on the nose, making the teen blink in affront. "I wouldn't want you to. We all have something we want to prove and no matter who wins, we'll all have managed to prove them somehow just by being here."

Both Phichit and Yurio shared a look and then a nod. And Victor was left feeling… proud? Yurio was bonding with other people and his teen angst wasn't as prevalent as usual. As if he'd sort of mellowed out a bit. He was doing a lot better than he usually was before a competition.

Otabek Altin stood not afar off, eyes straying from the lights overhead, to Yurio's back. Yes, Yurio had managed to make a friend on his own. Not having someone impose Otabek on him. Victor was happy that Yurio would have someone he liked to compete against. Especially since he'd lost his chance to fight Victor for the gold. So it was good for him to have others to consider real competition.

Victor had been alone for a while until Chris had joined him in the Senior division. And Chris had been the only other skater for many years, who was generally kind to his fellows. So Victor didn't have many friends, though a lot of acquaintances. Too many to remember actually. And not enough to not feel lonely.

Already, Yurio's leap into the Senior division was looking much better than Victor's had. Victor could only hope that it continued to be as good and that Yurio didn't lose his friends or inspiration along the way. Victor wouldn't wish that on anyone. Being any kind of artist was always a struggle and lack of inspiration caused the deaths of many artists in a figurative sense.

"You guys didn't show up for practice yesterday," said Chris as he sauntered on over. "Some of us were a little worried. Of course _I_ knew better."

"Yuuri wanted to shop some more and we both needed a bit of a rest," said Victor, pulling away from the group so their conversation could be a bit more private.

"I'm _sure_ you needed 'a bit of a rest'. I wouldn't expect anything less from you both."

"Excuse you, but eventually you'll need to be taking many rests as well," Victor said, glaring a bit more than was necessary.

Chris' hands came up, most liking trying to placate him. "Calm down, casanova. I wasn't attacking your supposedly delicate age, I was taunting your inexperience in sexual play."

"I am _not_ inexperienced!" To even suggest such was so rude!

"With quick fucking maybe not," Chris relented, his smirk dangerous. "Your knowledge of toys and games however, tsk tsk. Definitely not a Living Legend in that area."

Victor deflated immediately. Chris wasn't exactly wrong. He'd never had time to really expand his knowledge on how you use particular objects. Believe it or not, he and Yuuri were both learning how to use many of their toys at the same time. He just had more confidence when using them at present. But that would change eventually, especially if Yuuri ever wanted a repeat of the other evening.

"Fuck off, Chris."

The twenty-five year old pouted. "You still love me! Don't deny it!"

"I love seeing your back as you walk away."

Chris winked and wolf-whistled. "Don't let Yuuri know about that!"

With a bounce of the hip, Chris was moving back toward his coach and boyfriend.

When Victor returned to Yuuri's side, he had to restrain the urge to slump himself over his fiance's back. When he usually resorted to such an action, it was followed by unending nuzzling into Yuuri's hair. But said hair was already styled, leaving Victor to have to rest his head on the other man's shoulder instead. He would love to redo that hair, but it would only frustrate his beloved Yuuri, so he refrained.

Yuuri's hand reached up to card his fingers through Victor's hair though, so everything was fine either way.

* * *

Today was the day. Months and months of practicing and improving himself with the help of the man who inspired him to even take his dream this far. Months of rediscovering himself and who he truly was beneath all the anxiety and depression. Months of coming to terms with his true feelings. It seemed like such a long time ago, his failure at the former GPF. Not a year, but an entire lifetime. It felt like he'd been on a massive journey ever since. A year of lessons taught and learned and mastered eventually.

Gaining a new coach, who became a friend, and then a lover, and now his fiance. And if everything went well, his husband in the near future. Victor Nikiforov. A man that ended up being completely different from what Yuuri had grown up thinking him to be.

Perfection walking. Always kind and generous and considerate. Respectful. A Genius. A man with a million friends who wanted for nothing whatsoever.

Victor was in fact _not_ a perfect person. He was incredibly flawed and had this habit of assuming characters that he thought someone wanted. Depending on where he was at, he would just revert to one of those characters he'd been using for years. And then would come The Smile™. The fake ass smile that Yuuri hated so much. Victor _was_ kind and generous to the people he thought deserved it. However, he had a problem with not watching his mouth. If he didn't care about you or your opinion, he would make sure that you knew. He was forthright and incredibly rude to people he disliked. He had a cruel streak that he thought Yuuri didn't know about.

Sometimes he wasn't good at picking up the energy of certain situations and would read them wrong. Because he lacked the emotional understanding that Yuuri himself possessed, he would resort his little play acting and The Smile™ in hopes of getting through whatever was going on. Victor was emotionally stunted because he actually didn't have many friends. His whole life - the part that he remembered at least - was always about skating. Skating and loneliness.

Yuuri had gotten a few stories. Victor was alone in the world and had been for many years. He'd had no one but his coach, and his rinkmates from a young age. Yuuri didn't know much beyond a fire to the family home, and his guardianship suddenly being under Yakov. Yuuri didn't want to pry either. Besides, he could draw conclusions easily on his own. Therefore, Victor had spent his life dedicating who he was to skating. He didn't celebrate his birthday. He didn't make friends. He did his school work at specific intervals, and practiced every day because there was one thing he was good at and it was the one thing that made him feel alive.

And then when his loneliness became too much for a young teen to bear, he got a poodle. Someone to come home to. Someone to look forward to seeing. Victor's childhood and teen years were spent relying on his surly coach and the fluffy poodles big enough to cuddle with, without squishing them to death. His emotional support came from them and only them, for too many years, so it was understandable now that Victor was not perfection walking. He was a genius on the ice, though not much anywhere else. He wasn't really respectful and tended to ignore social niceties if they didn't suit him.

And yet Yuuri was incredibly happy that all of his assumptions were incorrect. It meant that Victor was more relatable. A human being instead of some untouchable god of skating that was too far too above him to ever be reached. And knowing that Victor succumbed to pouting, diva tantrums, cravings for chocolate, and laziness, made him feel a lot better as a person too. He wasn't abnormal, because even the super hot and famous sports star did all those things too.

Yuuri didn't realize that he'd been grinning at his lover like a loon, until Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked what he was thinking about.

"You," said Yuuri. "I can't possibly think of anything else when this look is on my face." And it was true, because Victor made him incredibly happy.

Yurio gave an exaggerated barfing motion and Yuuri rolled his eyes in response. Teens.

Back onto the subject of what today meant though. He always drifted off into tangents when Victor was concerned.

Even if he didn't win gold today, he still had Nationals, the Four Continents, and Worlds to go on to. And just being able to qualify for those events would be a big deal for the Deaf Community as a whole. Making the podium at all would be a big step. But he really wanted to win gold for so many reasons!

Deaf skaters are indeed capable of making it to major competitions. Deaf skaters are indeed capable of performing advanced routines in time with the music. Deaf skaters are indeed capable of winning one of the biggest figure skating competitions in the world. Deaf skaters are capable if they put their minds to it. Being Deaf did not mean that everything was suddenly out of reach.

Yuuri was not the first Deaf skater to ever exist. That point had been made known many times over his life. He was however, the first to make it this far. It was a big deal. A step in the right direction for the Deaf Community.

Yuuri wanted to gift his fiance with the gold medal. The gold would tie in with his proposal and visible claim to Victor, for the whole world to see. Yuuri wanted to finally touch a gold medal during his time in the Senior Division. He was sick of waiting. Of being stuck in the same place. Warm up mode. He had improved greatly this past year and damn it all did he deserve to win something for once!

It had been several years since Japan had won gold at the Grand Prix Final. As Japan's Top Skater, he had to do this for his country. While Europe and North America usually battled it out for the top spot at the GPF, Asia could do with a Grand Prix gold medal again.

He wanted to make his family proud. To thank them for supporting him all along, even if they might not have fully understood his reasons for dedicating his life to something that might have seemed pointless in the beginning. Who had ever heard of a Deaf figure skater after all? How could someone like him make it to international competition and succeed, many would wonder.

But there he was, about to go on to one of the biggest performances of his life. For the second time in a row.

Despite some hardships, unfortunate circumstances, and annoyances that he had faced in his life, Yuuri was incredibly lucky. And he was grateful.

The screens overhead showed the standings. Yuuri was in first place, with Yurio and his friend Otabek coming in second and third respectively. Morooka's face was on the screen and he looked excited. As usual, the man was such a skating enthusiast that he would get a little ahead of himself.

JJ Leroy was up first. In order from last place to first, as the ladder went this time.

Then it would be Phichit, Chris, Otabek, Yurio, and Yuuri.

And things were about to get heated.

* * *

JJ's Performance had made a massive turnaround from his Short Program. Victor didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that his Yuuri had been the reason. He'd caught the tail end of their conversation the other evening, and he knew that Yuuri had said something to change Leroy's attitude on his situation. Because as usual, his Yuuri was the epitome of kindness and generosity.

The Canadian managed to finish with 213.91 as his Free score. Added onto his Short score, and his total was 305.03. It was an exceptional improvement from his total score in the former season. Something to be proud of. Surpassing one's limits should always be the goal. And it also proved that he could move past his mistakes and still come out with an amazing score for his efforts.

After him was Yuuri's friend Phichit. The very first Thai skater to make it to an international figure skating final event. A lot was riding on his shoulders, but no matter what happened, he should be proud of himself for how far he had managed to come in only his first run through the Grand Prix. It was a big deal for him personally and he grinned through it all, his bubbly personality never dimming.

Victor found himself focusing on other things. Specifically the words of the announcers, and the reactions of the fans. Seeing a happy crowd had always made Victor happy. Their energy had always been something for him to siphon off of. As if their cheering was enough for him to do well.

Beside him, Yuuri sat relatively calmly. Though his leg was bouncing repeatedly as he chewed a piece of gum that Victor had given him. A replacement for the pacing. Yuuri was confident in his upcoming victory, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Victor linked hands with the man and got a smile in return. He could be a solid rock for the other to lean on in times of distress.

Phichit's skate finished with a 203.77, bringing his total to 306.63. A little over a point and a half above JJ's score. And for his first time at the GPF with only two Quads under his belt(as he had added another for the Final), it was something to be proud of. Victor made sure to applaud loudly. Just because he was Yuuri's coach didn't mean he couldn't be proud of another's success.

Chris took to the ice next, a smirk on his face as his sexual persona practically tripled in the time it took for him to reach the center of the rink. Victor rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Chris held nothing back in terms of sexual appeal. He played dirty and he played to win.

"Chris is so very… _expressive_ ," Yuuri murmured a moment later.

Victor snorted, but nodded in agreement. Chris was definitely a character. Of course Victor couldn't ever imagine a Chris that didn't get aroused by skating. It wouldn't be natural, he decided. And this time, Chris gave a stellar performance _and_ managed to hold his arousal off just long enough for him to make it to the Kiss & Cry. Whatever happened off the ice wasn't of anyone's concern.

A 210.12 for his Free Skate was a personal best for Chris! Added on to his 104.19 from his Short Program and he had 314.31. Always improving. That was what Victor liked to see. Even if Chris didn't medal, he still improved from the former season.

"Damn. No one is holding back this year," said Yuuri, appreciation easily noticeable in his tone. His smile was full of excitement. "This might be the first year where every score is over three hundred. This year is certainly one that is making history. I'm glad to a part of it."

Yuuri was right. Victor also considered himself privileged enough to be able to witness this phenomenon. Unlike many other skaters, like the young man who had held the former World Records that Victor had beaten, he was not bitter to see other's and their improvements. Victor _wanted_ to see new talent. He wanted to see them pushing the limits of what already existed. Victor loved skating. There was always something new to be invented or introduced. One way or another. He couldn't allow such pettiness to stand in the way of his love for the sport. It would be inappropriate and disingenuous of him.

"Otabek Altin is good," said Yuuri, pulling him from his thoughts.

Out in the center of the rink skated Kazakhstan's current National champion. Otabek Altin, who was an up and coming threat in the figure skating scene. He had done incredibly well at Worlds last season. It had been the first time in a while that his country had gotten higher than ninth place in an international competition.

"He _is_ ," Victor observed, taking in the clean sweeps of his arms and the amazing height in his jumps that required intense physical strength and discipline. To make Bronze at Worlds during the former season _had_ to mean that he was skilled.

"You can tell that he got this way through hard work," Yuuri murmured. "He's a damn good skater. I like him."

Otabek ended up continuing the 300+ point goal. His total was 312.54, which was a considerable leap from his Worlds score.

The performance both Yuuri and Victor had been looking forward to was next. It also had both of them moving out toward the rink in order to get Yuuri ready for his time to perform. He was going last after all as a part of the second group.

Yurio was staring at both of them. His blond hair had been pulled back into a small ponytail, the hair on the sides so his head was done up in plaits. Also, Victor could see the winged eyeliner from where he was standing. Yurio was truly holding nothing back. And the costume was like fire.

Yuuri waved happily and shouted suddenly, "Davai!" at the top of his lungs. And instead of telling him to fuck off or just glaring like he used to, Yurio nodded and sent them a thumbs up in response.

This was Victor's chance to see Yurio's Free Program in person. A chance to experience the emotion that Yuuri had breathlessly described and teared over just by remembering.

Allegro Appassionato in B Minor was a challenging piece of music. Lilia was known for being demanding and she did not hold any mercy over the boy's head simply because he was a teenager. She had broken him well and truly and had sculpted this young man from the rubble. A young man who finally realized why he was competing. For more than just a title and money. Because he loved skating. Because skating was his life.

Yurio was like water. The step sequence was the hardest Victor had ever seen him skate to, and yet he flowed through the movements with practiced ease, demonstrating just how much work he'd put himself through in order to achieve such elegance. The first jump, a Quad Salchow, was executed perfectly. His following fan spiral was impressive as well as the transition into a Triple Flip with perfect height. That had earned him an impressed comment from Yuuri.

"His continual ballet practice has helped improve his flexibility," Yuuri murmured. "Minako-sensei would be proud."

 _Any_ ballet instructor would be proud whether the student was theirs or not. To see such improvement compared to Yurio's former performances in the Junior Division, was a blessing in a way. It also showed that he took his training seriously.

A few seconds of choreography later lead to another jump. Victor could already tell that this one was special simply because Yurio did not go into it from a position that would get him better points. He was focusing all of his attention on nailing the jump itself. A glance in Yakov's direction showed the old man clutching his head and looking panicked. So this was not planned beforehand.

His gaze cut back to the ice just when Yuuri lifted off for an Axel. And it wasn't a Triple.

" **Yuri Plisetsky has just landed a Quadruple Axel! The first person in the world to ever land such a jump in competition is a fifteen year old, competing in his Senior debut!** " Morooka practically wailed over the speakers.

Yuuri's reaction was to tear up. He reached for a tissue and proceeded to dab at his eyes. "He's beautiful."

Yurio really was. Victor's smile was so wide his cheeks hurt.

The conclusion of the routine was as perfect as the beginning, with a perfect performance given. Yurio's chest was heaving and he looked ready to bawl. And the most amazing thing in Victor's opinion, was that Yurio did not head for the gate his coaches were stood at. He was heading for Victor and Yuuri. And Yuuri was already there, arms wide open for the teen.

Yuri Plisetsky, for the first time in his life, willingly hugged someone who wasn't his grandfather. And the teen cried, showing a softer side that Victor knew was nearly impossible to see.

"You were amazing," Yuuri said into the teen's hair. "No matter what happens, that was amazing! You did a Quad Axel, Yurio!"

Not willing to be left out, Victor threw his arms around both skaters and added his own praise. "You've surpassed me, Yuri. That was definitely World Record breaking. And now you have another record on top of it."

Yuuri fretted over the blond, dabbing his face dry with a tissue while avoiding smudging his eyeliner. It was a moment later that the teen ended up having to go and meet his coaches, who said absolutely nothing about his glossy and puffy eyes. They each simply put a hand on his shoulders, nodded toward Yuuri and Victor, and departed for the Kiss & Cry.

And Victor's prediction had been correct. Yurio's score was 218.91, making his total 337.05.

A new World Record for the Free Skate, and a new World Record for the total score all at once.

"It seems you've got a lot of work ahead of you, Yuuri," Victor told his lover, who was staring him in the eye very intently.

"I know. But the only way to go is up."

* * *

When Yuuri took to the ice, he knew that this was it. This was the moment that he had been thinking of for months now. He was going to perform the best Free Program he'd ever performed, he was going to set an example, and he was going to shatter some World Records while doing so. Because he wouldn't have any less. One didn't put this much work into something only to give a lackluster performance.

With a deep breath, Yuuri centered himself and looked out toward where he knew Victor to be standing, waiting for the signal to be given. From where he was stood, he could see Victor facing an unknown person who was dressed in black, and Yurio who was standing beside him. Yurio's blue and white jacket stood out in the blur of colors.

Victor seemed to be shaking his head from whatever Yuuri could make out, and Yurio was getting in the unknown person's face. Victor was holding him back by the hood of his jacket so he didn't get any closer to the person who seemed to be cowering away.

Finally, Victor turned to Yuuri and gave his Makkachin plushy an quick shake, signaling that Yuuri could begin. Yuuri allowed himself to be lost in the music then. Because it was a story that needed to be told from the depths of honesty. The journey of Yuuri becoming a better man all through his experiences in the last year, with Victor spearheading the entire process.

* * *

"Someone fucking sabotaged his music and you want to fucking tell me that this was an _accident_?!" Yurio roared in the man's face. "Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?"

Victor had to pull the teen back by the hood of his jacket in order the restrain him. Yes, he too was very angry that Yuuri's CD had somehow managed to get completely scraped up during the hour they waited in the stands. Yes, he too wanted to know what the hell had happened. And yes, he would find out about it eventually, but they really couldn't deal with it right now.

"Yuuri can perform perfectly without his music."

"But-"

"He will be fine," Victor interrupted the teen. "I'm touched that you care so much Yurio, but we can't let him worry. Not now. This is a moment too big to ruin."

Victor turned back to the rink and gave his Makkachin tissue holder a very obvious shake, and Yuuri was off, hands raising in front of himself until they seemed to reach out toward the ceiling in supplication, pleading for something. Anything. Anything to make the pain go away.

And as the routine progressed, Morooka announcing that something has mysteriously happened to Yuuri's music and that it would be looked into later, Yuuri's story unfolded for the audience to see. No music and no words used to express it, only his skating. His skating being the best and most beautiful form of storytelling he had. Because it was who he truly was.

Beside him stood Yurio, the blond's raging temper lightening with every second that passed until he was staring out at Yuuri like he was seeing something unreal. Something extraordinary. And Yuuri truly was. He was like magic on his skates, casting a spell and enchanting the entire audience as he did so.

His jumps were flawless. His steps, spins and spirals almost otherworldly. Victor could feel the tears welling up, but he couldn't cry yet. Not when he had to _see_. He had to see the entire performance for what it was, because this was one of the most important moments in his Yuuri's life and he would be damned if he missed even a second of it. Especially when he got to witness it in person!

The music, Yuri On Ice, was still there. Perhaps not audibly, but Victor felt that this situation couldn't describe Yuuri's life any better. Music flowing through his body and nothing else. Yuuri was skating to a melody that went unheard by all, not just himself. A melody unheard, but felt all the same.

And in that final moment, Yuuri's Quad Flip was executed to perfection, his arms raised for maximum points. Both Yurio and Victor could not hold back their tears, though neither did anything to stop them. Because sometimes it was good to cry, as Victor had learned only a month ago.

And tearing up when faced with such beauty, was nothing to be ashamed of.

* * *

Yuuri didn't know why both Yurio and Victor were bawling so heavily when he stepped off the ice, but he accepted both of their hugs willingly. And of course Phichit could not let himself be left out as he too rushed on over, mouth moving far too fast for Yuuri to keep up with.

And from what he could see once his glasses had been returned, and Otabek, JJ, and Chris were looking impressed.

At the Kiss & Cry, surrounded by dozens of bouquets of flowers, and stuffed animals, Yuuri and Victor awaited the final results. Up on the large screen, where Yuuri could see himself and Victor perfectly, were little boxes to show how well the skaters had done. And the 222.52 of his Free Program - which helped him break Yurio's new World Records - made his total score 341.76.

So all the Grand Prix finalists had managed to get scores over three hundred. The boy who won Silver did so in his Senior debut, and was currently the only person in history to land a Quad Axel in competition. Yuuri was the first Deaf skater to make it to an international competition and the first to win gold at one. Phichit was the first Thai skater to make it to an international competition as well as the first Thai skater to get a total score that was over three hundred. Otabek was the first skater from Kazakhstan to score over three hundred in total.

It was truly a season to make history. And this was only the beginning!

Yuuri accepted Victor's tearful glomping with arms open wide and a smile so large it hurt his face.

* * *

When the medals were presented, Yuuri couldn't help but weigh the metal in his hands and smile at what it meant. He'd worked for so long to win a gold medal. An official one from an international event. He hadn't really considered his victory in Moscow a win per se, because it hadn't been the final. Yuuri had a way that things were to be done. That was all. Expectations and reality.

He'd won despite someone trying to ruin his chances. He'd won even though odds had seemed bleak. _He_ won.

He smiled for the cameras, patted Yurio on the head, and returned to Victor's side because there was something he still had to do.

He could see that Victor was not the only person who hadn't expected him to do it here. Not that Yuuri cared. He simply wanted everyone to know that Victor Nikiforov had agreed to marry him. That was what he was aiming for when he got down on one knee and proudly offered the medal he'd worked his ass off to win.

"Victor Nikiforov, will you accept this medal as my offering for your hand in marriage?"

And Victor's mouth moved, lips trembling only slightly as he nodded. "I'd accept anything you give me, Yuuri."

And Yuuri was kissed breathless then and there, where cameras were flashing and people were watching. And he couldn't have been happier.

He also wondered what the newest hashtag about them would be.

* * *

Victor stood nearby as his Yuuri, plus Yurio and Chris, were seated in the press room. This was the moment that he and Yuuri had practiced many times over and over with varying statements for Yuuri to begin with. In the end, Yuuri merely shrugged his shoulders and said he was going to wing it. That it would seem more genuine that way.

Victor was of course nearby should he be needed, but he had a feeling that Yuuri was fine on his own. Yuuri had been fine for the past twenty plus years and Victor wasn't necessarily _needed_ in dealing with other people.

As expected, the first question went to Yuuri, who was staring very intently to make sure that he caught the whole question. "How does it feel to beat your coach's World Records?"

Yuuri smiled calmly. "Like a dream. When I would younger, I looked up to Victor so much. He's the reason I began skating competitively after all."

"How long have you been skating?" was the next question.

"Eighteen years. My ballet instructor, Okukawa Minako had suggested it and never gave up on me even when I struggled."

"Did you ever think this would happen?" came another question.

At that question, Yuuri's smile faded. He looked toward Victor, as if asking for approval, and Victor gave him a wide smile of encouragement. He wanted Yuuri to wow everyone. To show them just why he was the competitor to beat this year. This was the moment they had been preparing him for, and damn it all Yuuri deserved to shock the socks off of everyone.

The new World Record holder gave a small smile. "When I was little, I never would have thought I could make it this far, and it's not for the reasons most would think." Yuuri looked down at his hands, as if trying to draw strength from them to continue. "I was born prematurely, with several deformations in my inner ears, making it nearly impossible for me to register sound. I was completely Deaf by the time I was two months old. My Deafness has always been a struggle for me in terms of my career. So no, I did not for a second believe that I would make it this far, considering the disadvantage I've lived with my whole life."

There was a moment of silence. Blessed silence where even the repeated clicking of cameras had halted. Everyone was staring at Yuuri as if he'd just dropped a bomb on the conference.

Victor was grinning widely.

He was so proud!

The ensuing chaos was beautiful.

But Victor always loved surprising people, so of course he approved.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

* * *

The revelation of Yuuri's physical disadvantage lead to many more questions than anyone expected. He willingly answered the ones he could at the table of course. If only to shed some light for others. But he also made sure not to take too much time with answering because he was not the only person there and it wouldn't be fair to heis fellows if he monopolized the press. Yuuri was always so kind to people and always mindful of their feelings.

 **Q:**

 _Why did you never tell anyone you were Deaf? Were you  
trying to hide it because you were ashamed?_

 **A:**

No one asked. I don't volunteer information because that  
would be really weird.

 **Q:**

 _How did now one know you are Deaf? You've been figure_  
 _skating for many years and it's odd that no one seemed_  
 _to know._

 **A:**

I suppose no one took a look at my profile or paperwork.  
It is literally right at the top of the papers. I don't know  
how anyone could have missed it. Just because we didn't  
advertise it, didn't mean it wasn't obvious if you bothered  
to look.

 **Q:**

 _How are you able to skate so proficiently despite not_  
 _hearing the music? Certainly it would be a lot harder for_  
 _you to do?_

 **A:**

You don't need to hear music to be able to move your  
body. Just as you don't need to be able to hear in order  
to learn how to skate. No skater starts off skating to  
music. It takes continual repetition and determination if  
you want to be a skater.

And there are methods to use to get the same results. If  
you are going to memorize a routine, then memorizing the  
timing shouldn't be too much more work. It requires a  
coach and choreographer who can work with you as you  
need them to.

Just because I had to do more work doesn't mean it was  
impossible. I'm sitting at the center of the table, aren't I?

 **Q:**

 _Can you describe your experience as a Deaf skater and the_  
 _work you have to do to get the same results as your fellow_  
 _competitors? You mentioned having people working with_  
 _you as you need them to._

 **A:**

Ever since I was young, I would memorize the timing of the  
music and the proper movements in tandem. And  
Minako-sensei had a large speaker that I would lay on so  
I could feel the beats and vibrations of the music, to get a  
better idea of what I was working with. It helps familiarize  
oneself with the music.

Overall, it's a lot of work but it's worth it. I keep count in my  
head, so I know when to deviate if I'm uncomfortable or  
want to challenge myself. When you know your routine so  
intimately, it's easier to work it out.

 **Q:**

 _Did your former coach know about your Deafness?_

 **A:**

Yes he did, and he tried his best to help me as I needed.

Celestino was a good coach, though in all honesty I don't  
believe he was the coach I needed. There were far too many  
of us under his tutelage for him to dedicate the proper time  
to me. He has four skaters still, so it was only right that I  
got out of his hair.

But he was the first coach to take me seriously as a skater  
when he learned of my Deafness. For that, I thank him. He  
helped me believe in myself.

Eventually, Yuuri had to relegate any other questions to interview times, so that Yurio and Chris could both get some time to speak. Afterward, Victor welcomed his fiance with open arms, mindful of the people watching them and not giving a damn what anyone had to think. He got to kiss Yuuri again and he got cuddles too. Victor would take whatever he could.

And this also meant that signing didn't have to be hidden any longer, which was great for the both of them! ' _Yuuri, I'm so proud of you! You've just achieved so many levels of greatness at once I can't properly express my feelings like this!_ '

' _Then just say them. Or text them._ '

Victor took up Yuuri's hands and placed several kisses on his chilled knuckles. Staring at his gold medalist fiance, he said, "You continue to amaze me, Yuuri. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

A silly smile spread across Yuuri's face. "You've beaten me to it again. Though it's coming a little late, I hope you know that I love you as well. It's hard not to." And those words could have made him float.

Unfortunately, their cute moment was interrupted by a nearby reporter who asked for a moment of Victor's attention. And Yuuri prodded him forward, murmuring that it would be rude to ignore anyone. As usual. Always observing the social niceties when Victor couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"Hello!" Victor greeted the woman cheerfully, though his smile wasn't all that genuine. They were taking away from his time with Yuuri after all. That was an unacceptable thing. Just because he had to be decent didn't mean he had to be kind. Sometimes Victor could be very spiteful and rude.

The woman was holding up a notepad and a bland pen. Her eyeliner was poorly applied and the realization lightened Victor's mood considerably when she finally got around to asking him a question. "Mr. Nikiforov, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions regarding this past season and your plans for the future?"

"Go ahead, miss."

"I noticed that you and Mr. Katsuki were signing just now. Have you always known how to sign, or is this a new occurrence?"

Victor was beaming. "My Yuuri knows Japanese and American Sign Language. As both of us learned English from an American instructor, I figured that learning ASL would be the best for me to communicate with him. It's been a lot of work, but I feel it's worth it since knowing the Sign Language of your particular region is beneficial in so many ways, as Yuuri has taught me. I will begin learning Russian Sign Language soon enough, in order to broaden my knowledge and conversational ability."

The woman nodded as she wrote some things down on her notepad. The camera man beside her looked shocked. "Earlier this year you stated that you would be taking a year off. Do you intend to return to competitive skating, or are you planning your retirement?"

Victor smiled then, finding this question much more preferable than any other he had mentally conjured up. Raising his hands to sign, Victor proceeded to carefully answer aloud, while trying to keep his hands moving at the right moment. Speaking and signing at the same time was hard and he wasn't that good at it yet, but he wanted this put across clearly.

"I... will _not_ be returning to skating. As of now, this is my official statement about my retirement. I will remain Yuuri's coach until Yuuri is ready to retire."

He glanced at his lover to see if he was paying attention. And indeed, Yuuri's eyes were fixated on his hands.

Good. Just what he needed.

* * *

Victor was retiring officially. Yuuri almost sighed at the thought. He knew how Victor felt about performing competitively. He couldn't fault the man for wanting to avoid that personally for the rest of his life. He was just a little sad over it. Yet he was also happy that Victor had made the decision and was completely sure of himself. That he'd taken the time off and actually came to understand himself and where he stood.

Yuuri kept his eyes firmly on Victor's hands. For some reason he had decided to sign and speak at the same time, and was giving greater care to his choice of words. And after a moment of stillness, those hands began to move again. Slim fingers conveying a message for all to see, even if they didn't understand.

' _I've been thinking about my time once Yuuri has retired completely. About what I can do to remain in the figure skating world. I love skating and I don't want to leave for good, even if I'm not competing any longer._ '

Victor looked at Yuuri for a split second, where he grinned and then focused his attention back on the reporter. ' _I've decided that I want to open a school to teach people of all ages how to skate. It could be really good._ '

Of course that would be something that Victor would do. Skating instructor would certainly be something he would be good at. He'd ended up being a very good coach despite having no prior experience.

' _However... it'll be a skating school for the D/deaf and Hard of Hearing._ '

Yuuri blinked when he saw the last signs. He had to blink again, wondering if he had imagined it. But no. Victor was signing some more.

' _Yes, it'll be a school for D/deaf/HoH people only._ '

Victor wanted to teach other Deaf people how to skate. He wanted to help in a way that he knew he could. That would be beneficial to others. And Yuuri's throat closed up instantly as he tried very hard to withhold the tears. It didn't work though. They fell and his throat constricted around nothing, his hands beginning to shake in response to the sudden revelation of Victor's future plans.

Victor turned to Yuuri, hands and mouth asking, ' _Will you help me, Yuuri?_ ' He really didn't deserve Victor Nikiforov, but he was so thankful to have him.

"Yeah," Yuuri managed to say, though he knew it had to have been hard to understand due to the ridiculous amount of shaking he was trying to fight through. His throat hurt so much in the attempt to halt the sobs.

As Victor pulled him in for a tight embrace, Yuuri swore up and down that if anyone ever claimed his fiance was selfish, he's fucking deck them. Victor Nikiforov was a damn gift that no one deserved.

* * *

{Japan's Top Skater, Katsuki Yuuri Has Just Proven Why he's the Man to Beat! **[LINK] #Victuuri** }

{OMG! Yaaaaaaasssssss I AGREE!~~ **#KatsukiYuuri Katsu-ki v-nikiforov [LINK]** }

{Holy shit he's deaf! **GPFOfficial v-nikiforov Katsu-ki** How did he do all that while deaf?}

{i can't believe how much he's accomplished **[LINK] #KatsukiYuuri** }

{ **[LINK]** my jaw is on the floor guys! **#Damn** :D}

{ **#KatsukiYuuri** is sexier with his glasses on when his hair is slicked back.}  
|

{OMG YES! Totally! **#KatsukiYuuri** }

{ **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu-ki** got engaged! He gave Victor the medal and everything! **#Victuuri** ffsfsfagcksdbckslasbfkasj}

{ **#Victuuri** is pronounced like Victory in case anyone was wondering! **v-nikiforov Katsu-ki** }

{My skin is clear, my crops are flourishing, the sun is shining, life is good. **#KatsukiYuuri [LINK]** }

{no words can even describe **[LINK] #Victuuri** }  
|

{How come he never said anything huh? seems more like he's embarrassed to be deaf. not much of an example is he?}  
||

{He doesn't have to tell anyone a damn thing about himself you asshole! **#KatsukiYuuri** }  
|||

{THIS!^^^ HE DESERVES HIS PRIVACY LIKE ANYONE ELSE! **Katsu-ki** }  
||||

{Also, it's not like it isn't there. He was right, it's one of the first things on his profile. No one paid attention.}  
|||||

{he IS a role model bruh shut the fuck up with ur dumb ass **#KatsukiYuuri #KIllinIt** }

{ **[LINK]** The most important question though. WHEN IS THE WEDDING? **#KATSUKIYUURI #Victuuri v-nikiforov Katsu-ki** }

{Victor Nikiforov wants to open a skating school for only deaf people. That's not fair! **#HearingPhobic** }  
|

{It is damn well fair! How many skating schools are catering to only hearing people? That's right. All of them, bitch!}  
||

{'HearingPhobic' are you fucking kidding me rn?}  
|||

{Check your privilege tootz and maybe you'll see just why such a thing is important for not only HoH/Deaf folks.}  
||||

{Hearing Phobic my ass. His fiance is fucking Deaf and god-for-fucking-bid he stand up for a good cause! **v-nikiforov #KatsukiYuuri** }  
|||||

{Well I happen to think it's a good idea. Fuck off with your useless comments.}

{ **v-nikiforov** would forget his own dick if it wasn't attached. He won't hold up.}  
|

{Yes, he certainly won't remember a promise he made on international television that has to do with his fiance. NOPE. NOT AT ALL.}  
||

{u sir r a dumbass}

{Did **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu-ki** adopt **y-plisetsky**? **#Victuri #FamilyFluff #KatsukiYuuri** }

{BUM BUM BA-BUM the wedding bells will be gold too I can't wait! **#Victuuri** }

{I am so happy right now. **[LINK] #KatsukiYuuri** is an angel and a godsend}

{As a Deaf teen who wanted to become a dancer but was told I couldn't because it was 'impossible', I'm so motivated by **#KatsukiYuuri** }

{ **#KatsukiYuuri** is bae. **#Goals** I wonder if he can gloss?}

{ **v-nikiforov** you have picked the coolest bloke ever **#KatsukiYuuri Katsu-ki** Many happy returns to you both!}

{Crying **#KatsukiYuuri** broke me and healed me all at once today! **[LINK]** **GPFOfficial Katsu-ki** }

* * *

"Don't tell me you're _cold_ ," Chris whispered to Victor who was standing by the rink, dressed in a very fluffy and long trench coat. "What happened to the whole 'I'm Russian and no temperature can bother me'?"

Victor merely shot this friend a wide smile and glanced down at their feet for a second. Chris looked down as well and noticed the skates on Victor's feet. The golden blades standing out in the darkened room. Both men shared a look.

"Damn," Chris murmured. "You _do_ love your surprises."

Yuuri was out on the ice, beginning Stammi Vicino in Victor's place, the costume that Victor had ordered for him looking dashing under the blue lights. Victor shed his coat, handing it off to Chris who let out a low whistle in response to Victor's familiar yet different costume.

"You've got it bad," the man stated softly.

"Happily so."

"At least you're perfect for each other. Surprises seem to be your thing as a couple. I hope this goes on for decades if it's got you this happy all the time," his friend said almost wistfully. Even Chris had noticed that he hadn't been happy anymore. But he was happy now, and Chris supported he and Yuuri.

Victor stepped onto the ice, his hand wrapping around Yuuri's trim waist as the cheers of the crowd sounded all around them. And Yuuri's hand trailed down the side of his face as they took each other's hands.

It was the best exhibition that Victor had ever taken part in. He hoped he and Yuuri could do this for many years to come.

* * *

 ** _Love Conquers_ is Proud to Reveal the Interview of All Interviews!  
** **With Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov**  
 _by_ Rory Fitzgerald

 **Rory:** It's nice to meet you both. I must admit that I'm a huge fan of figure skating and  
have followed you both for quite some time. Thank you for agreeing to an interview  
with LC, we really appreciate it.

 **Yuuri:** I'm very happy to meet you. _[nods head]_

 **Victor:** It's a pleasure, truly.

 **Yuuri:** LC was the best magazine out of all that offered, truthfully.

 **Rory:** Thank you! The higher ups will appreciate it very much. Now, I'm sure there is  
something we are _all_ curious to know about. Have you both set a date yet or is that  
still up in the air?

 **Victor:** April ninth actually. It's the anniversary of when I invited myself into Yuuri's life.  
It was almost the tenth, but we decided we liked 9 more than 10.

 **Yuuri:** Yeah. We considered our own birthdays, but there was something special about  
that day. He brought a snowstorm with him and everything, and I ended up walking in  
on him in the onsen!

 **Rory:** Really? All those jokes about you being like a storm on skates were true after all?

 **Victor:** People have _said_ things like that?

 **Rory & Yuuri:** Yes.

 **Yuuri:** Beautiful and deadly even.

 **Victor:** Thanks, kotyonok(kitten). _[kisses Yuuri's cheek]_

 **Yuuri:** It's the truth.

 **Rory:** Now, I wanted to asked this but if you are not comfortable do not feel pressed to  
answer, okay?

 **Victor:** Go for it!

 **Rory:** Thank you. What exactly was it that changed in your relationship from coach and  
student to lovers? Footage of the Onsen on Ice challenge seemed to show one type of  
relationship, but then mere months later, it looked different when at the very first  
assignment back in China.

 **Yuuri:** _[grins]_ The attraction was always there. We just steadily got closer and closer as  
the weeks passed. And Victor is clingy.

 **Victor:** I found myself thinking of him a lot more than usual. Appreciating everything  
about him. Though I would say it was officially after the kiss in China. We went home  
and talked about it and that was that. Though nothing really changed all too much.

 **Rory:** And has it been as magical as it appears?

 **Yuuri:** Nope! _[he laughs]_ This man is a pain in the a** if you'll pardon the language. He  
does not go easy on me in practice, he is relentless in his coaching, brutally honest  
when he needs to be, and like any other person, he makes mistakes. He isn't perfect  
despite how some think he is. I love that about him.

 **Victor:** And Yuuri can be frustrating at times, though that can be attributed to both  
of us not knowing how to properly express ourselves. We have our moments and our  
little spats, but they're rarely longer than a few hours, and we somehow end up  
cuddling on the sofa in the end when everything is fine again. _[he reaches out and_  
 _takes Yuuri's hand] [both smile]_

 **Rory:** Many fans have wondered over your relationship with rising Russian star, Yuri  
Plisetsky? We all noticed a significant change in his demeanor and wondered if it had  
anything to do with you both?

 **Yuuri:** Yurio - our nickname for him - is just being a teenager. You'd be surprised what  
happens when you treat a teen like a person whose opinion actually matters. He seems  
to have warmed up a lot.

 **Victor:** Yurio is a good boy. His attitude leaves a lot to be desired at times, but beneath  
all the frizzle he is good. We love him.

 **Yuuri:** He's like our son. And no, Yurio, we aren't taking it back. _[both he and Victor_  
 _giggle and share a look]_

 **Rory:** Have you thought about adopting at all? Or is Mr. Plisetsky enough for you?

 **Yuuri:** Not everyone wants to have children. We've discussed it in detail and decided that  
we really don't need or want to have any children. _[he shrugs]_

 **Victor:** Some would call it 'selfish' of us, but it's just our preference. We're far too  
dedicated to each other and our sport to make room for a new, little person who will  
be needing to rely on us.

 **Yuuri:** Despite how self-sufficient we are, we wouldn't be ready for such responsibility  
any time soon. Victor still leaves Makka out at times and loses his cellphone even after  
just using it.

 **Victor:** It was _twice_ and on accident, I swear! _[shrugs]_

 **Rory:** You both are so adorable! Have you considered where you'll be opening your joint  
school? I've personally been looking forward to any news of it.

 **Yuuri:** The USA. We both know ASL, so it only makes sense. I'm sure we could get a lot  
done if we pull enough strings between us.

 **Rory:** Ambitious. Do you have an estimated time frame?

 **Victor:** Within the next two years at least.

 **Yuuri:** Yes, we've begun scouting buildings already. It's been a lot of fun to plan for.  
Structure, size, and of course the inside and how to keep everyone of different ages  
interested.

 **Rory:** Any plans in mind for fees and such, or is that too far ahead right now?

 **Victor:** Much too far ahead. Though I can honestly tell you that it won't be ridiculously  
expensive.

 **Yuuri:** We're trying to make the way easier after all, not harder.

 **Victor:** And I can't wait to teach others too! _[he excitedly bounces in his chair]_

 **Rory:** It seems like you've really put a lot of thought into this. Any chance we can find out  
the name?

 **Victor & Yuuri:** _[beaming]_ On Ice.

 **Yuuri:** It just seemed fitting, you know? And we've already gotten a copyright already.

 **Victor:** And as it was inspired by my Yuuri, of course I would name it after the music that  
inspired his Free Program from his 2016-2017 season!

 **Rory:** I like it. Did it take long to choose?

 **Yuuri:** Don't let him fool you. It took weeks of tears and crumpled up papers in the waste  
bin before he finally sat up one day and went "on ice". _[laughs]_ He's such a dork at times.

 **Victor:** Yuuuuuri! Don't ruin my coolness like that.

 **Yuuri:** "Coolness" isn't even a word. You've ruined whatever you had all on your own,  
Vitya.

 **Victor:** _[places hand over his chest]_ To think I trusted you! _[he is grinning though]_

 **Rory:** I watched your live stream to bring awareness to the Deaf Community the other  
night. I was moved to tears by what you both had to say and the examples that you read  
aloud from some of your viewers. What has it been like in these past several months as  
you bring more attention to the Deaf Community?

 **Yuuri:** Somewhat exhausting, yet fun at the same time. It's worth every minute. Even  
when you have the ignorant trolls trying to burn you. Knowing that I irritate someone  
that much amuses me greatly. _[smirking and shaking his head]_

 **Victor:** I'm glad to be participating in this. When I learned of Yuuri's Deafness, I was so  
amazed because I know the hard work that goes into this profession, and to know that  
he had gotten so far while being unable to hear, was amazing. He's truly a better  
skater than I am, and his hard work proves it. _[places a kiss on Yuuri's knuckles]_

 **Rory:** Victor, some of us are obviously curious about what you did first when you  
learned that your student was Deaf?

 **Victor:** I immediately opened up the web browser on my mobile phone and started to  
look things up. I asked his ballet instructor Minako, for advice on learning a form of Sign  
Language. She was very helpful and had a lot of advice!

 **Yuuri:** He came to me with so many questions! And I could tell how he genuinely wanted  
to learn, so I started teaching him ASL personally. He's really improved and can even  
sign and speak at the same time.

 **Victor:** Only with your help, love. _[he blows his fiance a kiss]_ Being in Yuuri's life brought  
my attention to many things, and I realized that ignorance is no excuse. Which was why  
I made it a point to learn all I could from various sources and Yuuri himself.

 **Yuuri:** I couldn't be more proud. Saying is one thing, but doing is another.

 **Victor:** And I'll keep doing for as long as I can.

 **Rory:** Once again, you both are adorable. Now, we only have a few moments left  
unfortunately, but I was hoping we could finish this interview off with something cute.  
A cute story for the readers to take with them?

 **Yuuri:** Never forget that Victor Nikiforov, 5 Time World Champion of Senior Men's  
Singles Figure Skating, fell off his bike when he tried to ride it last month. It was not  
the first time he rode a bike either. So be aware that even champions fall every now  
and then. Nor are they perfect.

 **Victor** : _[sticks his tongue out]_ And you all should know that Katsuki Yuuri hates  
anything hot. He accidentally grabbed a handful of Atomic Fireballs during our last  
trip to Disney and put them all in his mouth at once, thinking they were gumballs.  
Imagine it for a moment. It was hilarious.

 **Yuuri:** How was I supposed to _know_?!

 **Victor:** The bucket didn't say 'gum'.

 **Rory:** Unfortunately, this is where we have to say goodbye. Thank you for you time,  
gentlemen.

 **Victor & Yuuri:** It's been a pleasure! _[dual winks]_

* * *

 **{5 Years Later}**

' _Mommy, why are we here?_ ' asked Mara as she stared up at the big building.

' _Because there's something I want to show you._ '

' _What does the sign say?_ '

'" _Nothing is impossible." It's in French._ '

The seven year old stared up at the blue building that was shaped weird. She liked it though. It was big and blue with white clouds painted on the side. It was probably huge inside.

Beside her, her mommy was smiling. She wouldn't tell Mara why they were there though. ' _Let's go inside. Okay? Grab my hand as we cross._ '

The two made their way through the double doors where they found a big room filled with all sorts of toys and bookshelves. Some strangely colored lights dangled from the ceiling. There was a big TV on the far wall. Off to the side was a big counter like at McDonald's, and a pretty lady with red hair and freckles was leaning on it while she ate an apple.

She looked up and grinned when she saw them, waving excitedly. Her blue eyes then landed on Mara. Then her hands were moving. ' _Hello! My name is N-A-T-A-L-I-E. Nice to meet you!_ '

Mara's eyes went wide and she turned to her mother, who was smiling widely, and excitedly signed, ' _Mommy, she's signing! She knows!_ '

' _I know. She has something to give you._ '

Natalie reached under the counter and held up a bright orange pair of skates. Ice skates. Mara stared at them in awe. Orange was the best color ever and the skates were _so cool_.

Once they were on the table, Natalie signed, ' _These are for you._ '

' _Me?_ ' For Mara?

Natalie was nodding repeatedly. ' _Let's get you laced up. We have a surprise for you!_ '

Once Mara was properly fitted, her mother and Natalie lead her through another pair of double doors, and she found herself faced with a wide ice rink where several people were skating. Some holding onto chairs and others holding hands.

She was going to get to skate!

A tall man with silver hair came over. His smile was warm and friendly and Mara gaped at how pretty he was. Like a prince.

' _Hi. My name is V-I-C-T-O-R. I teach people how to skate, here at **On Ice** ,_' the man signed.

Unable to help herself, Mara turned to her mother again. ' _He can sign too!_ '

Her mommy smiled and nodded. ' _Everyone here can sign._ '

Everyone. Looking out at the group of people on the ice, people who could sign too, Mara gaped again.

' _There's so many,_ ' she signed, amazed by the amount of people.

Victor nodded, capturing her attention once again. ' _They are all Deaf or Hard of Hearing too. That's what this school is for. To teach D/deaf/HoH people how to skate._ '

Her jaw dropped. There were so many people in this one room! So many people just like her who got to skate!

And she was going to learn how to skate. Just when she thought she couldn't.

' _But I can't hear,_ ' she pointed out. ' _Will I ever be able to skate on TV like Y-U-N-A K-I-M did?_ '

Victor smiled and waved his right hand to the side. Another man skated over. He was smaller than Victor, but a lot cuter too with chubby cheeks like Mara's. His eyes were kind and reminded her of melted chocolate.

' _This is my husband, Y-U-U-R-I,'_ Victor signed. _'He's the first Deaf person who managed to compete internationally and he set many World Records, many times. He helped me start **On Ice**._'

' _Hello,_ ' Yuuri signed, smiling widely. ' _It's nice to meet you. I can't wait to start working with you! With hard work you'll be able to do anything you set your mind to. Like I did._ '

The realization of just what was going on finally it her, and Mara had to bury her face in her mother's hip so she could cry peacefully.

She actually had a chance. She could be a figure skater too.

' _Thank you,_ ' she signed through her tears. ' _Thank you for being here to help me._ '

Because at **On Ice** , nothing was impossible. If you worked hard enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Done!**

 **There is one final chapter despite this being the end.**

 **People wanted an extra bit because of the end of the**

 **chapter being a prelude to the future. They wanted a**

 **peek at the future. So a peek they got after 9 months**

 **past the finish. At first the fic was 73K words long**

 **but the 9 months since it was finished was spent with**

 **me revising. The fic was 100+K when I was finished.**

 **The AO3 readers were thrilled.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

-Small surprises slipped in here. I wonder if you'll find all of them!

* * *

' _It's impossible!_ ' the girl signed in frustration, eyes tearing up. And it was understandable. She had literally just wiped out on the ice and was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling and pouting. Her one hand was griping the hip that she had landed on and the landing had been a spectacular one indeed.

To put them on a more even ground, Yuuri laid on the ice with her and waited. Sometimes it was best to wait, because what else could you do when a pre-teen was frustrated? He would be there when she wanted to discuss her problems and at times that was all Mara needed.

' _Do you really think I can do it?_ ' Mara ended up asking moments later, hands shaking. ' _Sometimes **I** don't even think I can,_' she admitted.

 _'I think you can do anything so long as you work hard. Don't even let your doubts to have any power over you. They haven't earned that right.'_

The two remained on the ice for several more moments, just staring at one another.

She shifted and eventually pushed herself to her feet, which was his cue to join her. The tear tracks on her cheeks were still noticeable, but her eyes were dry if a little glossy, and she looked to be filled more determination. ' _I'm going to try it again._ '

Mara proceeded to go and do a Double Toe Loop, proving that she _could_ do it and that she wouldn't fail every time she tried. Sometimes one needed to believe in themself in order to succeed.

Yuuri beamed with pride for the rest of the day.

* * *

' _Now when you're moving on to your spread eagle, your feet aren't spread apart wide enough, nor are they bent properly, so you'll have to work on that when you do your daily yoga meetings. It shouldn't hurt when you do it, and it shouldn't be a struggle. It has be as natural as the push across the ice is to you._ '

She nodded and tried to move her legs apart as she was supposed to. Yoga had been very helpful to loosen her up and to keep her body limber. But she wasn't perfect and could only do medium stretches and poses so far. It could get boring at times, but she was willing to go through whatever was necessary if it meant improving her figure skating.

The skates wobbled a little and she reached out for Victor's hand. He caught her easily and steadied her on her feet and waited for her to let go before he too removed his hands. She appreciated that, because he only ever let go when the other person did first. He was like a rock, steady and strong and willing to be there for as long as you needed him.

' _I got it!_ ' she signed happily, beaming at the sight of her heels almost touching perfectly. All she had to do was get used to doing it immediately, which would take time but it would be worth it.

' _How about you do some compulsory figures to cool down before going for your jumps?_ ' Victor suggested, skating backward to free up more of the ice. ' _And maybe a few lunges and suicides._ '

Mara pushed off, ready for the common figure eights. She liked them the most because they were the easiest to do. The suicides, not so much. Victor was evil even when he was being super nice and understanding.

* * *

' _People are mocking me because I don't have a boyfriend!_ '

' _Do you even **want** a boyfriend at thirteen?_' asked Yuuri, frowning.

She shrugged and leaned against the barrier. ' _I haven't really thought about it. It's not something that's going to help me right now and I can only be competitive for a certain period of time. I don't think romance can really happen right now, you know? It could be a distraction._ '

The man's shoulders slumped. ' _Victor and I both didn't do relationships for a very long time. I had been skating for over a decade before we got together and he has been my only relationship. And I'm pretty sure he never dated either. So it isn't uncommon. Just do what makes **you** happy and ignore the fools at school.'_

The teen sighed. ' _Then they say that there's no way I can win a gold medal because I'm too young or because I'm Deaf and what can I really do against everyone else? Who have all this experience over me?_ '

' _Mara, what have we always taught you?_ ' asked Yuuri, face stern and stance stiff. A common look whenever he was annoyed.

' _"That we don't ever let the words of someone who doesn't know us, dictate who we are. I am not the opinion of someone who doesn't know me",_ ' she mimed for what felt like the zillionth time. It had been something she had to repeat often because often was she filled with doubts. But it wasn't just her. Victor and Yuuri made anyone who doubted themselves, repeat it over and over if necessary.

' _Exactly,_ ' he signed with a nod. ' _Don't give the idiots power over you. Besides, victory will only be more sweet when you prove them wrong._ '

True.

' _Thanks, Yuuri._ '

* * *

Victor and Yuuri stood in front of the cameras, shaking their hands over and over. "Applause," they instructed in unison. "This is how you applaud a Deaf individual," Yuuri added, slowing down for the benefit of the viewers.

And one by one, the audience mimicked them once they all saw what the two were doing on the screens all over the large rink. And even the other Novice skaters along with their coaches, were doing it as Mara finished her Short Program at the US Novice Championships.

Feeling proud of that little accomplishment, Yuuri dragged Victor toward the gate so they could tell their pupil how well she had done, and then enumerate everything she still had to work on. And Mara, who had gotten used to the way they handled their teaching, would take their criticisms with a smile and a determined nod.

Both men glomped the girl once she was off the ice, too proud to hold back.

* * *

The two shared a look of worry, because Mara had not come in for the third day in a row. Both understood how the girl was feeling. Neither of them had managed to get to their first JGPF. Victor got in on his second attempt, and Yuuri took three tries but had eventually gotten in as well.

Still, it had to feel like shit because she had been working so hard and had done really well previously as a Novice. Even won the Novice Championships. But that didn't mean she would suddenly be able to jump into the Junior Division and keep up with everyone else, who had been around longer.

So Mara was a bit heartbroken at the moment. She would simply have to work even harder and they'd have to up her training so she could come in next season and astound everyone. It wasn't the end of Mara Santiago.

It was a good lesson though. Not everything would come so easily and not everyone succeeded immediately. Even when they worked as hard as they could. Sometimes you had to fail in order to succeed.

* * *

' _I did it!_ '

Victor laughed as Mara tackled Yuuri, the JGPF gold medal almost slapping her in the face, she'd been jumping so much. The second time was a charm it seemed. And the look on her face was pure bliss.

' _We're so proud of you!_ ' Yuuri told her as Victor nodded erratically. ' _And you get tacos tonight because we have to celebrate and call your mom. She'll want to see you as soon as possible._ '

* * *

Mara took a deep breath. The lights overhead were almost too much for her, but her coaches were right behind her and represented strength. They'd been there for her for the past nine years, and finally, she was going to prove to herself, that their training hadn't been a waste of time. Because this moment was what mattered most.

The seventeen year old squeezed their hands one last time, before taking to the ice upon their gestures. She slid into her starting position toward the right-hand side of the rink, and waited for Victor to raise the bright purple flag she'd chosen as her cue.

It swiveled thrice, and Mara pushed off, delicately waving her arms as if they were the wings of a bird about to take off, and then bringing them in close. A hold for security.

Right now was the most important moment of her life, and she had to prove that this was serious in more ways than one.

And in the preparation for her first jump of her Free Program, Mara lifted off for a record-setting jump she'd been working on for months.

* * *

" **Mara Santiago has just landed a Quadruple Toe Loop. She is the first ever skater for the Ladies, to have accomplished such a thing! As well as the first ever Deaf skater among the Ladies that has performed a Quad jump! This is truly a history making event, folks! What an amazing action to take at her very first Senior Grand Prix Final!** " the announcer practically screamed.

Victor turned to Yuuri, whose eyes managed to remain so shiny and full of life even though his hair resembled salt and pepper now and his sideburns were greying. The two embraced one another in absolute joy at their student's success. In training she had only landed the jump one third of the time she practiced it, but there she had gone and done it, setting the expectations even higher.

"She did it," Yuuri murmured in relief. "She worked so hard, Vitya!"

' _I know, love. I'm so proud of her and no matter what happens today, she is the winner and nothing can convince me otherwise.'_

* * *

The medal felt warm in her hand and it shined like no other medal ever had for her. Her first ever Senior GPF, and she had managed to get the gold and set a new record while she was at it. It was something that not even her Living Legend coach had managed upon his first time entering the Senior Division.

Mara was the third student from On Ice to make it to international competition. And like her fellow Deaf skater Marc McKinney, who had just won the Junior Men's Singles while under the training of his coach Yuri Plisetsky, Mara had brought in the gold for the school.

The audience were all holding their hands up and shaking them repeatedly in the customary sign for 'Deaf applause'. Since clapping could not be truly appreciated, this was the way she had learned. And Mara had only just realized that they had been doing it since she was a Junior. Even that small bit of acknowledgement was enough to make her tear up.

Mara turned to beam at her coaches who had literally made all of this possible, and signed a wide 'thank you' to them. If On Ice hadn't been created, she would have simply given up on her dream to be a professional figure skater. But because Victor Nikiforov decided that he wanted a figure skating school specifically for D/deaf and Hard of Hearing people, and he fought for the right have it, she was able to learn and grow.

Mara Santiago was the fourth Deaf figure skater to make it to an international competition. She was the second in the Ladies to make it, and the first to land a Quad jump. Also the first Deaf person to win the gold during her first Senior GPF.

It meant more than many would ever know. But her coaches did. And she owed them everything.

It was true, what the motto of **On Ice** stated. 'Nothing was impossible if you worked hard enough.'

* * *

 **A/N: Done For real this time!**

Thank you for reading! Check out the AO3 version for all the links.

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri On Ice fics!**

 **Ja ne! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


End file.
